


Our Second Chances

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Candleshipping, Faustian Bargain, Gemshipping, I see your magical healing cock trope, M/M, Malik has D.I.D., Multi, Necroshipping, Possession, Reincarnation, Romance and Horror, Tendershipping, Too Much Drinking, and raise you to cock so good it'll save your immortal soul, did my best to research it and read dozens of first hand accounts but probably is not perfect, don't worry I fix it with the tornshipping?, may add additional tags as story progresses, memories of past-life death for Malik and Bakura, quietshipping, some nameless character death in later chapters, there is no canon here priest, tornshipping - Freeform, tragic past life citronshipping, weird mash of catholic and not very accurate Egyptian religious themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Ryou cannot bear his mundane life. He demands to be possessed by the spirit of an ancient thief, but he didn't know about the demon when he made their pact...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do ANYTHING you read in this fic kids. Especially don't sell your soul for hot gay ghost sex-- Abbey, I'm talking to you more than anyone else b/c you're the most likely person in the fandom to sell your soul for hot gay ghost sex. Don't do it.
> 
> Ouija, by Harley Poe:
> 
> "But I'm without my Lord so I brought my board  
Place your hands on the Ouija in one accord  
Friend are you near? Friend can you hear?  
Enter our lives you have nothing to fear  
How did you die? Possess me and cry  
Do as you will but don't you lie  
Can't you see can't you see can't you see I'm in pain?  
Give me some truth to the other side  
At least tell me your name
> 
> [Chorus]  
If you were evil then do evil  
If you were good did you regret it?  
Were you successful? Were you clever?  
When you wanted it did you get it?  
Well here's your chance do it again  
Do it through me but it's still your sin  
I want to taste it no, consequences  
We'll give each other our second chances
> 
> [Bridge]  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want
> 
> [Chorus]  
If you were evil then I'll do evil  
If you were good did you regret it?  
Were you successful? Were you clever?  
When you wanted it did you get it?  
Well here's your chance do it again  
Do it through me but it's still your sin  
I want to taste it, no consequences  
We'll give each other our second chances
> 
> [Bridge]  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want  
Do what you want
> 
> [Verse 3]  
Gonna play a show at a house tonight  
Gonna turn up the tunes, gonna turn down the lights  
Kids lookin' ripe and lookin' good  
Who's to say I won't ‘cause I know I could"

The whiskey bottle in Ryou's closed fist sloshed and gleamed like liquid fool’s gold. Music swayed around him, or perhaps he was swaying as he danced around his living room. He brought the whiskey to his numb, tingling lips and drank until he was breathless. Ryou gasped, dropping to his knees. The room spun. On his bookshelf, buried beneath a stack of Monster World player guides and painted figurines, Ryou saw his old Ouija Board. He’d bought it after Amane’s death. He tried to find her, speak to her, but she never appeared.

However, Bakura had.

“I’m sick of it. I’m sick of everything. I can’t do this another day.”

Bakura was a sort of an imaginary friend Ryou had when he was a teenager. Bakura kept Ryou company as he sat for hours in an empty house. Mother dead. Sister dead. Father working himself to death. But Bakura was there; he told Ryou stories about a thief in a red cloak. Ryou loved the stories. He used to write Monster World campaigns about the Thief King. Ryou tried to defeat Yugi and his other friends during their RPGs, but they always won. They’d stopped playing after high school, everyone busy with college and later their jobs, and Ryou missed their games.

Ryou missed Bakura more. He wanted to hear all the old stories, and he wanted to write new ones.

Ryou balanced the whiskey on the carpet. On hands and knees, he crawled toward the shelf and pulled the Ouija Board from the pile. He wasn’t little anymore. He knew the rules. Salt circles. Light. Asking the divine to protect him for evil.

Ryou took another swig of whiskey. The pyrite liquid glittered from the streetlights, pooling through the slits in the blinds. The rest of the apartment was dark. Ryou didn’t need lights, or salt circles, or spirit guides. He just wanted a story. He wanted a friend for a night, and Bakura had never appeared to him any time he used a salt circle.

Yes, that meant Bakura wasn’t a nice spirit. Ryou was aware.

Ryou touched the planchette with two fingers, running it teasingly over the surface of the board with a lidded stare.

“Bakura? Oh Bakura? I miss you. Drink with me.”

The hairs on the nape of Ryou’s neck stiffened. He felt ice cold breath parting his hair and causing gooseflesh to pinch his skin. Then a pull on the planchette, moving Ryou’s fingers to specific letters.

_My my how you’ve grown. I can’t call you _little Ryou_ anymore._

Ryou was too drunk to read the letters and didn’t have a pen, but it didn’t matter. He _knew_ what was spelled the same way he knew it was Bakura. It lit up in his mind, almost as clear as his own thoughts.

“Same rules as before. You _cannot lie to me_.”

_You know I always tell the truth. Too bad you don’t always listen._

“Spirit...what’s your name?” Ryou asked as a formality. He already knew.

_Bakura._

“How long have you been dead?”

_3027 years._

“How did you die?”

_Pharaoh had me impaled for robbing one of his sacred temples._

“Bakura, I missed you.” Ryou’s eyelids fluttered shut as fingers teased through his hair.

_Did you now?_

“Life is boring.”

_Maybe you’re boring. I always managed to have fun when I was alive—no matter how dull the world was around me_

“Which is why I summoned you.”

_To entertain you? I’m not a toy for you to toss aside and pick up at your whim. _

“Actually, I was thinking I could be _your _toy.”

_My dear Ryou. You couldn’t possibly be suggesting something indecent. You may think you’re grown. But compared to my experiences you haven’t lived at all._

“I know.” Ryou scowled at the board. He stretched toward the whiskey bottle, but it was out of reach so he dropped his hand and lowered his head. “My entire life I’ve done everything I was supposed to. I made the friends I was supposed to make because they were nice kids. I went to the schools I was supposed to go to because they were good schools. I took the job my father wanted because it was stable and paid well.”

_No wonder you’re bored. You’re pathetic._

“I know that!” Ryou shouted into the darkness. He grit his teeth. “And I _hate_ it, but I can’t _break away from it_.” Ryou held out both of his wrists. “It’s like I’m chained. Everytime I look at my friends, or dad, or boss, and they ask me to do something I’ll hate, all I can do is smile and tell them it’s no problem, and I’m sick of it—I’m sick of it.”

Ryou curled up on his side, angry and drunk. He felt cold slipping on top of him. Gooseflesh covered his skin. His nipples tingled from the chill. The iciness traced along the curves of his face.

_So you came to me._

“Help me,” Ryou asked the darkness.

_How can I help? I’m only a spirit. Can’t do much without a body._

“Take mine.”

_Ho ho! Do you realize what you’re offering? The pact you’re making? The price you’ll pay? _

“I do.”

_You say you understand so casually. I wonder if it’s true? Or if you’re so drunk you need to sleep this off and forget all about me._

“Possess me,” Ryou demanded.

_Mmm…Tempting....What’s in it for me?_

“You get to do whatever you want.” Ryou rolled onto his back. His white hair scattered across the carpet. He stared at the ceiling, knowing the spirit was watching him. “Whatever you want. Now, to me. Later, through me. You can live again, and I can _experience_ everything you do.”

The fabric of Ryou’s shirt slid up his stomach. Invisible fingers teased his belly, his chest, his nipples. Ryou raised up his arms and his shirt flew across the room. Kisses dotted Ryou’s skin. Ryou shivered, arching into the chill. A presence hovered above him, legs he couldn’t see straddled him as a hand cradled the back of Ryou’s head. He felt himself lifted and a mouth pressing against his. Ryou shut his eyes and groped for the shape above him. At first the kisses were tasteless—cold air filling his mouth—but as they ground together the chill faded and the kiss tasted real. The button of Ryou’s jeans popped open and his zipper slid down. Ryou wiggled out of his pants, eager as the spirit clawed off his clothes.

_You know I’m wicked, yes? _

“Then be wicked,” Ryou said.

_Through you_? The spirit purred in Ryou’s ear.

“Through me,” Ryou agreed.

_I’m not sure you have the stomach for everything I’d do._

“Did you regret it?” Ryou asked. "Being wicked?"

_I never regret anything. _

“I regret almost everything I’ve ever done,” Ryou confessed.

_Of course you do because you did nothing good sincerely. That’s why you called out to _me. _There’s sincerity in wickedness and you want it. _

Ryou licked his lips, he yearned for so many things he could never have on his own, but could get with a thief’s help.

_Do you deny what I'm saying?_

"No," Ryou whispered.

Because Bakura stole want he wanted. Snactched it for himself and worried about the consequences afterward.

_So you’re really going to let me have full control and do whatever I want? _

“Shared control.”

_You’re trying to have your cake and eat it too. You’ll cry the devil made you do it if you get caught._

“More or less,” Ryou said.

The spirit chuckled. Ryou _heard_ it. Not the way he heard the words, in the back of his mind. The laughter actually echoed off the walls. Through the faint light filtering into the room Ryou saw the spirit, bone white hair and moon pale skin like his own. The spirit’s eyes glowed scarlet, more demon than human. Ryou reached up and brushed his palm along the spirit’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful.”

_I know._

The spirit kissed Ryou.

_So are you._

“I know.” Ryou smirked and flung his pants somewhere to the side.

_You need to speak the pact outloud._

Ryou gasped when the spirit enter him. It was almost like a dream. Faint weight and delicate pressure slipping in and out of his body. Ryou moaned, bowing up his chest and tilted his head.

“Do want you want. Do whatever you want.” Ryou’s breath hitched as the width inside him condensed, a little more solid...a little more real. He moaned, shouting. "Take control of me!"

He was demanding possession, but what he wanted was freedom. An excuse to break away from the mundane life slowly killing him. He didn’t have the heart to hurt his friends or disappoint his father, but Ryou wanted escape. No. Needed. He needed experiences grander than 9-5, even if that meant being a passenger in his own life’s journey. Better the passenger of a porche than the driver of a station wagon.

“So if you were evil—then I’ll do evil.” Ryou moaned again, hitching.

_We will._

Ryou grabbed for the spirit on top of him. He ran his hands along the lithe shape of the Spirit’s body. His nails sank into skin more a dream than flesh, but it was something to hold, something to claw at. Ryou scratched and bit at the spirit’s throat. Bakura growled, thrusting harder, Ryou’s bites and scratching exciting him.

_Don’t stop!_

_The pact! Say it!_

Ryou growled, too enthralled with the blissful trembling inside his body to care about words, but he pulled his thoughts together and continued the verbal agreement which would make his possession official.

“Take control of my body!” Ryou shouted into the darkness, wrapping his legs around the ghost ravaging his body.

_Ryou._

_Ryou._

_Ryou._

“Do whatever you desire in this flesh! I want to taste it.” Ryou meant he wanted to taste life, but he ran his tongue up spirit’s throat instead of finishing the sentence.

He squeezed his legs. The weight on his body was heavier than before. The full weight of another man rocking into him. The cock inside him was thick and _hard_. Ryou grabbed the spirit’s ass, shoving him deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

“Without consequences,” Ryou painted, his sweat soaking into the carpet and sticking his hair to his neck and shoulders.

_I promise we’re going to have_ **fun.**

“Do what you want. Do what you want. Do what you want. Do what you want,” Ryou chanted.

He could see the spirit now. A twisted mirror image of himself. Ryou didn’t trust what he saw to be 100% accurate to how the thief once looked. Bakura was becoming Ryou, possessing Ryou according to the terms of their pact. The spirit would delight in every wicked pleasure which caught his fancy, and Ryou would gain the experiences while observing through the back of his own mind.

He’d end the pact, one day, Ryou promised himself. He wouldn’t let Bakura run amok forever. Just a little while...just enough for Ryou to live a bit without the shackles of society. Ryou was still shouting, calling out Bakura’s name over and over as the tension in his groin grew sharp and deliriously good.

Bakura flipped Ryou on his stomach, shoving into him again and thrusting hard. Ryou spread his legs in a V, digging his fingers into the carpet and curling his toes. His cock slipped against the Ouija board’s surface. Bakura was firm instead of ethereal, burning flesh moving into Ryou’s body, somehow slick without lube. Ryou didn’t question it. He didn’t care. He _wanted_ to feel pleasure and Bakura was lavishing it on him. Ryou arched, pressing his cock against the smooth surface of the board. Bakura was solid, but that didn’t stop him from somehow ghosting his hand through the floor so he could reach around and stroke Ryou’s pulsing cock without changing their position.

“How long?” Bakura asked, referring to the possession.

“Until I’ve had enough.” Ryou laughed, tossing his head.

A shiver vibrated up Ryou’s spine. The laughter wasn’t wholly his. It was the laughter he’d heard in the apartment. It was Bakura’s laughter through Ryou’s mouth. It struck Ryou he was _actually doing this_. He was throwing away his carefully arranged life to be whisked down a dark alley where he’d taste pleasure and bitterness each time he swallowed. He wondered if he’d ever truly have enough; he feared he wouldn’t. Ryou bucked backward against Bakura’s thrusts.

Bakura worked Ryou’s shaft, nice and steady. Ryou savored every second of it. He wanted to go to a club, smoke cigarettes and fuck in a bathroom stall marred with graffiti. He wanted to steal something glittering and expensive and run down the alleys until he was out of breath only to give away to a beautiful face for a shot of bourbon and a kiss. He wanted to scream at his father. Call him a bastard who left when Ryou needed him most. He wanted to ride a motorcycle so fast that if he wrecked it—he’d wake up beside Bakura as another ghost.

_I’ll give you all you want and more._ Bakura promised, reading Ryou’s thoughts.

_We’ll brawl in bars_

_And piss behind a dumpster_

_We’ll fuck in hot tubs_

_We’ll wake up in a new place every morning_

_We’ll eat caviar on silver platters one day_

_And cold french fries from a dumpster the next_

_We’ll steal the stars and slap the devil if you want_

Ryou was only half listening, too close to focus on anything except Bakura stuffed inside him and stroking him. Ryou rocked with the last of his strength. Screaming, screaming, screaming, he came all over the Ouija board, so hard his ears rang and his heart felt like it was tearing apart. He could hear Bakura roaring with his own orgasm and feel his last few, rough thrusts.

Then they merged completely. Ryou gasped as the other entity twined through him, intimate, inseparable. Ryou’s eyes darted around the room, but only the whiskey bottle was there to keep him company.

“Bakura?” Ryou whispered to the dark room, shivering as the sweat cooled off his body.

_I’m here, dear Landlord._

Ryou touched his chest over his heart. The words somehow echoed in his own mind, almost his own thoughts, _but not quite. _

“It worked.” Ryou pushed himself onto hands and knees.

_Of course it did. You wanted it to._

“I’m sore.” Ryou winced. He expected some soreness between his legs, but his back and shoulders burned.

Examining his body, he noticed every scratch, bite, and bruise he’d given to Bakura now marred his own body—and Ryou had not been kind with their love-play. Nevertheless, it felt good. It felt amazing. Ryou stood, sober again, as if he’d never taken a single sip. He wandered around the apartment, retrieving his boxers, pants, and shirt, all strewn in a different location. After he dressed he stowed the whiskey and cleaned the mess on his Ouija board and turned on a lamp for some light.

“Are you hungry? We could order pizza.”

_We can find something more exciting than pizza._ _Grab your jacket. _

“I’m hungry. Eat first. Trouble later.” Ryou used his cellphone to order a large pizza online.

A knock at the door surprised Ryou. Pocketing the phone, Ryou answered the door.

“Hey, Ryou!” His old RPG group shouted in union.

_Oh great._ _Cheer squad is here. Guess our fun will begin sooner than expected._

“What are you doing here?” Ryou stood in the doorway, refusing to invite them in.

He was bored with life, and they weren’t as close as Ryou have liked them to be, but Ryou was still fond of his friends. He didn’t want them getting mixed up in any problems the spirit might get Ryou into.

“We know you’ve been a little depressed lately,” Yugi said.

_A little depressed is the understatement of the century._ The spirit snorted in the back of Ryou’s head.

“So we thought we’d visit. Let’s play Monster World like we used to in high school. That always cheered you up when we were younger.”

Yes

Let’s

Play

Something about the coldness in Bakura’s myrth caused Ryou’s stomach to twist into a knot.

He couldn't go through with it after all.

He had to save them.

Somehow.

Ryou couldn’t let Bakura get to them.

_You get three seconds to warn them, and then it’s game time_. Bakura laughed.

“Everyone,” Ryou said with all the urgency he could, “Get out—” Not enough time. His body was wretched from him and Bakura was in charge. He leaned against the door frame, a coy smile on his lips. “—of the hallway and come inside. I’d love to play.”

The others crowded into Ryou’s living room. Talking about their jobs, their families, their responsibilities, about everything in life which drove Ryou to make a deal with a devil in the first place. Ryou felt his face laughing and smiling, but it was Bakura controlling the body—not Ryou.

“We’re going to have so much fun.” Bakura laughed, speaking to Ryou and not the others.

And Ryou understood, too late, he’d made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific disclaimer: Season zero cannon typical injury (involving a hand going through a castle tower) 
> 
> Nano has me wrecked, so sorry if I only respond to comments with a "thx" I'll read (and love) all comments, I just don't have the brain juice for long replies. Also, sorry if there are extra typos. My proof reading skills are never great, but even less good right now. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the update!

“What luck, I ordered a pizza a minute before you guys knocked.” Bakura dragged an old card table from Ryou’s spare bedroom and set up a diorama. Ryou noted how Bakura already knew where to find everything he needed.

_How long have you been watching me?_ Ryou asked.

_Since you first called me,_ Bakura answered. 

“What sort of pizza?” Jonouchi asked. 

“Pepperoni,” Bakura said. 

“Classic. Good choice.” Jonouchi gave Bakura a thumbs up as he plopped into one of the folding chairs set around the table. 

“You sound like a real connoisseur.” Honda snorted as he sat beside him. “Gonna sniff the box and tell us if the bouquet is good?”

“Yep.”

“Gross.” Anzu wrinkled her face. 

_You’ve been watching me all these years? _Ryou asked as the others chatted together. 

_Of course. _

_Why?_ Ryou asked. 

_You needed me. You never stopped needing me. I knew this day would come. Didn’t you?_

Ryou didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, because the spirit was right. Ryou needed escape, and Bakura was escape. His friends sat around him, oblivious as they filled out their character sheets. Ryou—no, Bakura—but perhaps also Ryou locked his gaze on Yugi. They’d both been scrawny teens, but Yugi had bulked up. He wasn’t huge, but his muscles were cut and popped nicely against the leather accessories Yugi always wore. He glanced up, catching Ryou’s stare and blushing. 

“Am I filling this out wrong? It’s been awhile.” Yugi gave a nervous laugh. 

“Hmm...let’s see.” Bakura stood up, walking to Yugi and leaning close enough to guarantee his breath tickled the nap of Yugi’s neck. 

Yugi shivered against them. Ryou’s heart raced. He’d...imagined moments like this, but would have never dared. Yet Bakura _took_ what he wanted. Ryou sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of Yugi’s hair. 

_See how easy it is_. Bakura chuckled in their mind. _I think we’re going to make a great team_.

_You’re not going to hurt them, right? We’re just going to goof off, seduce Yugi, and move on to something else, right?_

_Well...Actually, I need to see how much of my power I’ve kept, and I’m afraid your friends are the perfect guinea pigs. Don’t worry. There’ll be plenty of boys prettier than Yugi once I get us going. _

_I don’t want you to hurt them_, Ryou insisted. 

_I won’t...much_. Bakura purred. 

“Okay. Is this better?” Yugi turned so he could see Bakura. Their lips were dangerously close. 

“Marvelous.” Bakura smirked. “Let’s begin.” 

_I won’t let you, _Ryou said. 

_Then stop me, but you’ll have to end our agreement and go back to your boring, pathetic life. _

_We were supposed to have _fun_ not hurt other people. _

_You were lying to yourself if you thought those two objectives were never going to intersect_. Bakura tsk-tsked. He gazed around the table, checking to make sure the others were ready to play.

“You arrive at a small, sleepy hamlet. You note a temple and graveyard off in the distance. Within the town are the usual shops, taverns, and farms. What do you want to do?" 

“Let’s visit the first tavern to get some information,” Yugi said and the others nodded. 

_What power_? Ryou asked as he watched the game, waiting to see what Bakura would do. _Ghost powers? Can you still levitate objects?_

_Why would I need your friends to lift up a lamp without my hands? Landlord, I know you’re smarter than this. _

_Please, call me Ryou._

_Mmmmm, but I like Landlord. It reminds me that I’m living inside your property. But don’t worry. You wanted new experiences, and I’ll be sure to pay my rent and provide them. _

_What. Powers. Bakura? _If Ryou was in control of his body, he would have glared, but as it was, he sent his suspicion and frustration directly to the spirit’s thoughts. 

_I may have forgotten to mention how I made a similar deal with a dark entity before I died and we're still connected. This gifts us with certain...additional powers we wouldn’t otherwise have access to. _

_You let a ghost possess you? _Ryou couldn’t mask his surprise. 

_Ghost? Of course not. Ghosts are weak. I contracted directly with a demon. _

_What! Are you crazy?_

_Don’t act like what I did was any more foolish than what you’ve done, _Bakura said. 

Ryou (symbolically) grit his teeth. The others found their first quest and took off to discover who was robbing graves each night at the cemetery. 

“My thief can hide in the shadows,” Anzu moved her character behind the graves. “I can sneak around and figure out what’s going on without alerting anyone of our presence.” 

“You’ll have to make occasional stealth rolls.” Bakura typed on his laptop. 

_So...what happened after you died? Did your contract end? _

_Not as such. _

_So I’m connected to the demon as well?_ Ryou shouted in their thoughts. 

_More or less._

_You could have warned me!_

_You knew damn well how we were going to play this game. Or did you simply _forget_ to draw a protection circle around the board when you got wasted and crawled on your hands and knees begging me to save you from your own life? _

_Fine. You’re right. I knew better. I should have asked more questions before I offered you a deal. _

_Coulda. Shoulda. Woulda. _Bakura snickered. 

_Is it possible for you to end your contract? _

_No_. _Unlike you, I may have forgotten to add that clever little loophole. _

Anzu found the graverobbers and used a sneak attack on the nearest one. She rolled a supercritical and slit his throat, dropping his corpse into an empty, fresh dug grave. 

“Way to go, Anzu! That was bad ass!” Jonouchi cheered. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Hell yeah, pizza!” Honda jumped up to grab the pizza. 

While the others were distracted, Yugi rested his hand on Ryou’s thigh. Ryou’s chest brightened at the simple touch. Bakura reached under the table and teased his thumb again Yugi’s wrist, keen to the way Yugi’s pupils dilated from the seductive caress to his pulse point.

“Everyone grab a slice.” Honda set the pizza on an extra chair in order to keep the table clear for gaming. 

Bakura grabbed two slices, sticking one into Yugi’s mouth with a wink. He snapped a bite of his own piece and moaned. 

_Hell the fuck yes. I haven’t tasted food in over three thousand years and this is better than sandy bread ever was_. 

Bakura’s joy from the food transferred to Ryou. It was enough for Ryou to calm down. Whatever Bakura was going to do couldn’t be _too_ terrible. They were just playing a game, right? His friends would win, and then go home. And everything seemed like it’d work exactly as Ryou hoped until Honda rolled a fumble and his character died. It happened in RPGs all the time, nothing a temple visit or revive spell couldn’t fix. But the second the character’s HP hit 0 on Ryou’s laptop, Honda’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he toppled onto the carpet. 

“Honda!” The others shouted, jumping out of their own seats. 

Anzu cradled Honda’s head in her lap. Jonouchi shook him, and Yugi ran to get a glass of water. 

_What did you do?_ Ryou shrieked in their head. 

_Hmmm...I wonder? _

“Anzu, don’t you know CPR?” Jonouchi asked. 

“He’s unresponsive, but he’s breathing. Yugi, hurry with the water, please!” 

_What did you do!_ Ryou screamed again despite the relief of hearing Honda still breathed. 

_Calm down, Landlord. We’re making the game a little more interesting is all. _

_Meaning, _what, _exactly? _

_Meaning they haven’t lost...yet. _

_How can they play if they don’t know the rules? _

_With some games, it’s easier to learn as you go_. Bakura chuckled out loud. 

“Bakura? What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s passed out. This isn’t funny!” Jonouchi clenched his fist. 

"You'll never get him back that way." Bakura leaned against his chair, caging his fingertips together.

"What do you mean?" Anzu narrowed her gaze at Bakura.

"Why don't we keep playing and find out?" 

"Here's the water!" Yugi raced into the living room. Water sloshed out of the glass as he dropped to his knees.

"Dump it on his head," Jonouchi suggested. 

"Give it to me." Anzu poured some of the water into Honda's mouth. He swallowed on reflex, but didn't wake up. 

“Stop being stupid. I told you—_this_ is the only way to get your friend’s soul back.” Bakura spread out his arms, gesturing to the diorama. 

“Ryou?” Yugi frowned. 

“He’s acting really weird.” Anzu shook her head. 

“You’re not doing drugs, are you?” Jonouchi glared at Ryou, searching his eyes for signs of being high. 

“Not at all.” Bakura smirked. “I’ve always found games to be a better rush.” 

“Ryou.” Yugi sat beside him, resting his hand on top of Ryou’s. “If you know something that can help Honda, please tell us.” 

“I suppose one _tiny_ hint wouldn’t be so bad.” Bakura’s nose scrunched up with a grin as he leaned into Yugi’s personal space. 

He picked up the figurine Honda had used right before he lost consciousness and held the doll to Yugi’s face. Yugi opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to do with it. 

The figurine blinked. 

Yugi screamed, toppling out of his chair and crab-crawling backward to the assumed safety of the crowd. 

_Oh_

Ryou gasped, realizing what Bakura had done. 

“Yugi? What’s wrong?” Anzu passed Honda to Jounouchi so she could hold Yugi’s shoulders, shaking him when he wouldn’t answer. 

_See, host? Not so bad, eh?_

_And this was the power you wanted to test?_ Ryou ask.

_One of them. _

_But what happens if they can’t complete the campaigne? _

_Relax and enjoy the game. You sold your soul for this, afterall. _

“Yugi? What’s wrong?” 

“It—it blinked. The doll blinked.” 

“What?” Jonouchi twisted his face in disbelief. 

“I know. I know. I know it sounds crazy, but the _doll blinked_. I—I think that’s where Honda went.” 

“In the doll?” Jonouchi snorted. 

“Yes!” 

“Yugi, that’s impossible,” Anzu whispered. 

“Is it?” Bakura spun the figurine so they could all see its face. 

Anzu and Jonouchi glanced at each other before staring at the figure on the table. It blinked rapidly, as if desperate for them to believe Yugi and somehow rescue him from the tiny doll. 

“What the fuck?” Jonouchi fell backwards, eyes wide in terror. 

“Oh my god.” Anzu pressed her hands over her mouth, more sad than frightened. 

“This...this can’t be...this is some sort of fucked up dream, right?” Jonouchi shook his head. 

“Do you mean nightmare?” Bakura rested his chin in his hands. “I’m afraid not. This is a simple, dark fairy tale, but there’s always a way out in the stories, isn’t there?” 

He smiled, sweet like Ryou would smile, but the muscles felt strange to Ryou as they stretched on his face, more relaxed than his smiles, more sincere. 

“What do we have to do?” Yugi asked, his voice small. 

“Finish the game. If you win, Honda will return to normal and you guys can convince yourselves this _was_ a nightmare. Well…” Bakura shrugged. “Unless you actually talk about it and understand all of you had the same nightmare on the exact same night.” 

“Ryou? Why would you make us play something like this?” Yugi narrowed his gaze, frowning. “Are you..._really_ Ryou?” 

“In a sense.” Bakura hummed. 

_You can’t lie._ Ryou realized. 

_There’s no need to lie, _Bakura said through his thoughts. _I don’t expect them to win this game. Why not tell the truth? _

_Nevertheless,_ Ryou continued, _The only condition I made before our contract was you couldn’t lie. You’ve been twisting your words but you haven’t actually said anything false since we started._

_So? What of it?_

_I simply find it interesting...and perhaps useful. _

“What do you mean ‘in a sense?’ Are you or are you not Ryou Bakura?” Yugi stood, brow furrowed. 

“You’re wasting time. The longer his soul is separated from his body. The weaker he’ll get.” 

“Dude, we should just take him to the hospital,” Jonouchi said. 

“That would waste even more time.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “He’d be dead before you realized your mistake.” 

“Dead?” Anzu clutched the fabric over her heart, eyes wide. 

“In body, yes, though I suppose his soul would exist for quite some time.” Bakura lifted up the figurine. “Plastic has quite the shelf life from what I’ve seen.” 

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Yugi whispered. 

“Not if you care about your friend, you don’t,” Bakura cooed. 

“What’s to stop him from doing the same thing to us?” Anzu’s gaze shifted to the other figurines sitting on the table top. 

“Clever.” Bakura smirked. “And you’re right—the same thing will happen to you, but only if you roll a critical failure or if your HP drops to 0.” 

“What happens if we all turn into dolls?” Yugi asked. 

“Then I’ll roll for you.” Bakura shrugged. “The game ends when either all of you die—relinquishing your souls to _me_, or you beat my final boss—which will free your souls.” 

“Okay.” Yugi sat beside Ryou again, grabbing his character sheet. “I’ll play.” 

“Yugi, no.” Anzu shook her head. 

“I won’t let Honda die. You guys don’t have to play. Go home. Maybe this is a nightmare and we can all laugh about it in the morning—oww!” Yugi rubbed his arm after Bakura pinched him. 

“Is it a dream?” Bakura asked. 

“All right. You made your point.” Yugi deflated in his seat, but he grabbed the dice for his turn. 

“Wait.” Anzu ran to her seat. She smoothed her skirt over her lap before tilting her chin high. “You can’t play alone. I’ll play with you.”

“Anzu, no.” Yugi shook his head. 

“We have a better chance with more players,” Anzu insisted. 

“She’s right.” Bakura nodded. 

“Fine! I’m in too!” Jonouchi went to the table, but moved his chair as far away from Bakura as he could. 

“Then let’s play.” Bakura’s lips peeled back, revealing teeth as he grinned. 

Ryou watched the game—in silent horror, but also....

Exhilaration.

It was thrilling. His anxiety made his heart beat faster in his body despite Bakura having primary control. Each time the dice tumbled across the table top, Ryou _prayed_ that the dice would land on anything but double nines, and each time they landed on anything else, Ryou felt like his prayers were being answered. 

_Keep telling yourself that, my precious Host. But this is simply dice, simply chance. If God exists, He doesn’t concern himself with our petty little games, and no matter how much you pray, sooner or later…_

Jonouchi shook his dice and tossed onto the table.

_Every combination makes an appearance. _

Jonouchi fell to the floor. Bised the two dice facing 9-up, his doll blinked. A look of abject terror painted across his face, but the doll couldn’t scream. 

_Oh no,_ Ryou whispered. 

“Jonouchi!” Anzu dropped beside him. 

“You knew the rules. His role was unfortunate, but there’s nothing left to do for him except play.” Bakura licked his lips as he teased the top of one of the two die. 

Anzu made sure Jonouchi lay comfortably beside Honda before returning to her seat. She and Yugi stared at each other. Yugi held out his hand and she laced her fingers with his. Staring at each other without speaking, they squeezed their hands together. 

“And then there were two,” Bakura purred. 

“We’re not done yet,” Yugi spoke in a low, determined voice.

“You’re right. The show must go on! You’ll have to roll for both Honda’s and Jonouchi’s characters now, and the clock is ticking, so we better push things along.” Bakura tossed Ryou’s white hair behind his shoulder as Yugi and Anzu continued to sit with clasped hands, only letting go to roll their dice. 

They fought their way through the forests and to the dark castle at the end of the game board. Ryou would have held his breath and chewed his nails, but he could neither control his lungs nor his hands. 

_I want to play_, Ryou said. 

_Unfortunately only one of us can control this body at a time, Landlord. _

_Put my soul into a doll’s and hide me in the castle for them to find. _

_Wouldn't that be an unfair advantage? _Bakura asked. 

_This is my campaign. I know who the final boss is. As it stands, there’s no way the four of them can win. _

_They’re not _meant_ to win. _

_Bakura, you offered them a fair chance, so— _

_I offered them a game. It’s not my fault if they don’t level grind enough to win. _

_Each dice roll puts them in danger! They don’t have enough time or chances to level grind! _

_So?_ Bakura smirked. 

Anzu broke into tears, her hands trembling. 

“Anzu, I know this is scary, but you’re doing great.” Yugi held her hands. 

“I have a bad feeling. This is going to be a bad throw.” She shook her head, brown bangs swaying side to side. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. We’re going to be okay, I promise.” 

Anzu only shook her head ‘no’ repeatedly. 

_Bakura!_

_This was their choice, Host._

_Bakura! I’m commanding you! Let me play!_

_You don’t command me. I’m the one in charge here, or haven’t you noticed you can’t move your limbs?_

_Are you sure about that? _Ryou asked.

He couldn't, it was true, but Ryou only half wanted to move. He noticed when he truly wanted to look at something, Bakura indulged him. Ryou thought—with enough will—he could make a small, calculated movement... 

_I’d bet your friends’ souls on it_, Bakura said. 

The dice dropped from Anzu’s hand. 

99

Yugi caught her before she fell. He lay her onto the floor beside the others and covered her in a throw draped across Ryou’s sofa. 

“We’re going to be okay. I promise,” Yugi brushed the hair away from her face and kissed Anzu’s forehead before turning to her figurine. “Anzu, if you and the others can hear me...I promise. We’ll be okay. We’re at the castle. All I have to do is get us to the boss and we can go home.” 

Yugi grinned at the figures below him, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Yugi leaned into his chair, running a hand through the hair. The light caught the yellow and magenta highlights hidden in the black strands. Yugi inhaled, closing his eyes as he reached for the dice. 

_Bakura, this is your last chance. Let me join the game or I’m going to do something that will make playing more difficult for you. _

_I must admit, this new found passion within you is becoming. Too bad you were never this bold in life. Perhaps then, you wouldn’t have been inclined to make a deal with me and get yourself into this predicament. _

_I’m sorry to do this, but you need to realize this is a _partnership_. I’m here to experience things _with_ you, not be a victim to your whims!_

Ryou snatched control of his left hand, slamming it down on the spire of the castle’s west wing. 

“Fuck!” Bakura screamed. 

Hot, searing agony stabbed up his arm. The spirit—forgetting how sensitive nerve endings were after thousands of years of being ethereal—screeched at the pain. 

_This is my body. I’m letting you use it, but that doesn’t mean you can completely ignore my will. Remember, besides ending the contract whenever I’m ready—I can also render this body useless. Maybe I can’t command you, but you also can’t ignore me. _

“Fine!” Bakura snarled, screaming the word into the air.

Yugi sat straight and unblinking in his chair. He trembled. His gaze flicked at the blood gushing down the castle. Gritting his teeth, Bakura wrapped his working hand around his other wrist and hoisted his hand off of the game piece. He yanked his shirt off and used it as a bandage. 

“We...you...you should go to a doctor,” Yugi stuttered. 

“_Hmph_, not my body. If the little fool wants to mutilate himself _to make a point_, then fine.” Bakura thumped his bloody hand against his chest despite the jolts of pain shooting up and down his fingers and arm. “But if we pass out from blood loss and your friends die—don’t cry about it.” 

“Who are you?” Yugi narrowed his gaze. 

“Consider me Ryou’s guardian angel.” 

"An angel doesn't hurt people." 

"Are you sure about that? Didn't the angel of death kill all the first born sons of Egypt when the Pharaoh upset the god of the Jews?" 

"That was... different," Yugi muttered.

"How so?" Bakura cackled, leaning back. 

"It... I... we, we need to play. You're more likely a demon instead of an angel, but it doesn't matter. Either way, I'm going to beat you and save my friends."

"Your group is awfully observant _now_. What a shame you didn't realize how unhappy Ryou was. Maybe you could have saved him before he ran to _me_ for protection." 

"We _did _notice Ryou was unhappy!" Yugi shouted. "That's why we came over to cheer him up and play games like we used too!" 

"It was too little too late," Bakura spat. 

Despite Bakura's words, the fact that his friends put forth an effort made Ryou even more determined to save them. 

_Well? You agreed to let me play. Transfer my soul to a doll._

_Do you realize the new deal you're making? _Bakura asked through their mental connection. _You're connecting your fate to theirs. If you win, they all go free, but if you lose—you'll forfeit your soul with theirs, and your body is **mine**. _

Something darker seeped through Bakura's voice, the first trace of the demonic presence now connected to Ryou. Ryou cringed at the inky-black, but refused to back down. 

_I wanted to run away…_ Ryou's soul whispered. _I wanted to feel my pulse rushing through me as I ran through dark alleys, and wrap my legs around the waist of strangers, and feel the skin on my knuckles split as they connected to someone's jaw. I never wanted this. I wanted to connect to _you, _a thief, not a demon, and I never—never—wanted my friends to be hurt. _

Ryou continued. 

_But here we are, and this is our situation. I can't change my past choices, and honestly? I don't want to. I still want to play out our contact, but I refuse to sacrifice the others. Put me in a doll, Bakura. It's my fault they're in danger, so now I'm going to lead them through this game and save them. _

_As you wish, Host. _Bakura shrugged.

Ryou disappeared. It didn't go dark, which is what he expected. He simply stopped being.


	3. Chapter 3

Existence returned thick and slow. It seeped into Ryou's mind like cold syrup. He blinked. For a terrifying second, it was all Ryou could do. A sound creaked above. Ryou tilted his head as light penetrated the darkness and blinded him. A silhouette loomed above him, big as God. Ryou saw his own face smirking. 

“Happy?” Bakura asked him. 

“Yes,” Ryou answered. 

“Let’s see how long that lasts. In the meantime, I thought you mightwant to be reunited with your precious, precious friends.” 

A door opened behind Ryou. He spun around and saw all the others walk in. 

“Ryou!” Yugi ran to him, crushing him in as big of a hug as his tiny body could manage. “It’s you, right? The real you.” 

“Yes.” Ryou nodded. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Yugi brushed a lock of white hair away from Ryou’s face. 

“But Yugi, if you’re here, it means…” Ryou frowned. 

“Yeah.” He offered Ryou a weak smile. “Unlucky roll not too long after Anzu fell.” 

“Everyone, come here, please.” Ryou gestured. 

The others hesitated. They eyed Ryou as if he may change into the smirking copy which loomed above them. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryou whispered. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to warn you all, but I wasn’t able to.” 

“It’s all right,” Honda muttered, dropping his gaze. 

“Listen, all of you. We’ve played Monster World since we were kids, right? And no matter what I did, what boss I created, or traps I set, you never once failed to rise to my challenges and complete the campaign. This is no different.” 

“You’re right.” Jonouchi nodded. 

“And don’t worry.” Ryou spun, his white wizard robes flaring into a circle. “I’m a character too. I can help!” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Anzu held the door open for all of them. “Let’s find the lowest level of this castle so we can battle the main boss.” 

“How did you know he’d be at the bottom?” Ryou blushed. 

“It’s a castle_ you_ made. Of course you’re going to make us creep through a scary dungeon and several lower levels full of disgusting things in order to find the final boss.” Anzu shook her head, grinning. 

“Am I that predictable?” Ryou scratched the back of his head. 

“Pretty much.” Honda grinned. 

_Don’t worry, Host, I don’t think they’re giving you enough credit._ Bakura purred in the back of Ryou’s thoughts. He hovered above them, chin resting in his palms, and watched them walk around the castle. 

“Uh oh. You have some company. Let’s see how many.” 

The spirit in Ryou’s body dropped a single die (the size of a beach ball) beside them. It landed on four, and four skeleton warriors appeared. Ryou’s mouth dropped; he gasped in delight. 

“Everything looks completely real. This is amazing.” 

“This is horrible! I’m going to piss myself.” Jonouchi held his sword out. 

“Don’t bother slashing them. They're skeletons. Anzu, blast the closest one with a fire spell. Yugi, charm the one next to him. I’ll take care of the other two.” 

They followed his instructions without argument. Ryou’s cure spell disintegrated the skeletons while Anzu’s fire spell dropped the first one into a pile of ash. The remaining skeleton stood behind them. 

“I had some other companions, but we were ambushed as we entered the castle.” Yugi sighed. 

“We’ll build them back up. Follow me. There’s a key we’ll need in the library, and some supplies in a secret area behind the throne.” 

“This is going to be great with Ryou here. I told you guys—we’re going to be okay.” 

“Yes, keep repeating it and maybe it’ll be true.” Bakura dropped another die. This time an animated corpse lunged toward them. 

They fought their way to the throne room first. Ryou suspected Bakura was giving them more battles than he should have, but Ryou’s character had a potion bag in his inventory loaded with extra health and mana potions. All Bakura’s petty random encounters accomplished was ensuring they leveled up before reaching the Lich in the secret sub-dungeon chamber. 

_It’s more fun if you have a sporting chance_, Bakura said. 

_What are you are real motivations?_

_To play this game, my dear Landlord. This is far better then sennet or mehen. I don’t want to see your souls consumed _too_ early._

_How thoughtful of you_. 

“Ryou.” Yugi rested his hand on Ryou’s shoulder. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you okay? You looked far away.” 

“Oh...I can hear him.” 

“Him?” Anzu pointed above them. 

“Yes.” 

“Who is he?” Yugi asked. 

“A thief. He died 3,000 years ago.” 

“Why is he wearing you like a suit!” Jonouchi shouted his question, sweat gleaming on his face from battling and fear. 

“Because he’s possessing me,” Ryou said. 

“_How_?” Honda and Anzu asked in tandem. 

“I...I’m sorry, I was drunk, and playing with my Ouija board, for fun, and it just...happened…” 

_Yes. It happened. Out of the blue. Who knows the details? Though, I do seem to recall you shouting my name quite a bit. _

_Yes, I did. I’m not ashamed of my choices, merely displeased with this current circumstance. _

Ryou opened up the secret room where everyone gasped at the treasure chests full of armor, weapons, and other supplies. Everything they needed to defeat a Lich Lord. Next they found the library and stole a large, jeweled key. 

“Where next?” Jonouchi asked. 

“The dungeons. There’ll be a trap door beneath one of the beds.” 

“I’m so glad you were able to help us.” Yugi beamed. “This has been so much easier with you in our guild and helping us in fights."

“It’s the least I can do since this is all my fault.” Ryou sighed. 

“Don’t say that.” Honda shook his head. “How could you have known what would happen?” 

“Thank you, Honda,” Ryou murmured to be polite, but his conscious nagged him from the pit of his stomach. 

He’d known. Maybe not that his friends would get involved, but he knew the spirit was wicked. He _coveted_ the spirit _because_ he was wicked. And now he was forced to guide his friends through the subterranean bowels of his model castle. They coughed as the sickly-sweet smell of decay burned their nostrils. Blood trickled from each room and drained into grates set in the floor. They had to test each step carefully lest they slip and fall. Ryou used his dexterity spell to keep them agile enough to avoid hurting themselves. 

The monsters were more difficult the lower they descended. Undead chimeras weeping embalming fluids prowled the shadows, but at least Jonouchi’s sword and Honda’s firearms were useful against the fleshy, undead foes. Nevertheless, they had to dodge the creature’s blood or take 5 points of acid damage for thirty seconds. Two huge doors crafted from untanned human flesh waited at the end of Ryou’s maze. He pulled out the ruby, diamond, and sapphire key, twisting it in the lock and revealing the final stage. 

“Ryou, seriously man, get some help.” Jonouchi groaned when they entered the room. 

Corpses in various states of decay were fastened together with barbed wire on altars. Rats scurried over the bones and rotting flesh, and maggots dripped from bloated, burst entrails. The sound of hundreds of flies buzzed in their ears. Anzu covered her face. Jonouchi vomited in the corner. Honda and Yugi kept their attention on any potential enemies. 

Ryou stood in wonder. The realism was phenomenal. The adrenaline possessing him was as sharp and giddy as when Bakura had been inside Ryou. He loved it. He loved all of it. Who cared if his left hand screamed in pain from plunging it onto a tower? Who cared in the smell made their eyes water and the damage hurt as if the dolls they inhabited were their own bodies. It was more than Ryou had hoped for when he made his pact with Bakura. 

_A pleasure to serve you_, Bakura cooed. _And here’s a little surprise for you. I hope you enjoy this as much as the stench and pain. _

The shadows thicked before them. They hissed, swirling and filling out into a shape Ryou didn't recognize.

"This... isn't right." Ryou stepped backward.

"What's wrong?" Honda asked. 

"This isn't my boss. We were supposed to fight a lich, but this is—oh no." 

"Spit it out, Ryou," Jonouchi snapped.

"I was only possessed by an evil spirit, but before he died _he _was possessed by a demon. This demon." 

"That's right!" Bakura cackled above them. "In order to escape with your lives you have to defeat the ancient demon, Necrophades!"

Anzu closed her eyes. She pulled a small crucifix from her top and clung to it as she prayed the Our Father in an endless loop. The demon laughed at her quiet prayers.

"No use using such trinket rituals," Bakura said in a mocking voice. "Necrophades is far too old to be sent away with a few prayers and a department store necklace. Behold!" 

Necrophades's eyes opened, burning red pits drilling into their souls. A long, serpentine tail twined around them. The tip lifted Ryou's chin. Ryou's blood froze at the demon's touch.

"So you're the vessel...I don't know what he sees in you." 

"Don't touch him." Yugi slapped the tail away and stood between Ryou and the demon.

"Very well. If you wish to hasten your end, we'll begin." 

Necrophades rose to his full height. Ryou gripped his staff and summoned a protective barrier around them. 

"Come on, Jonouchi, let's kick some ass!" Honda aimed his rifle. 

Bakura rolled the dice for everyone. The demon rolled last for initiation, which gave them a chance to hurt him before his first attack. However, their attacks only shaved slivers from Necrophades's health bar.

"You had your fun, brave heroes, but if you're not careful, Necrophades's counter attack will wipe you out completely, and once you die in the game—your soul is gone forever." Bakura's sardonic, lilting voice surrounded them even as a dark fog thickened the air. 

Shadow tendrils shot toward them. The darkness shifted, forming hands. Opaque fingers gripped each character by the throat. They struggled as the darkness lifted them into the air but none of them were able to break free. In union, the clenched fists slammed each of them to the ground, dropping their health to the single digits. 

Ryou's staff snapped when he smashed against the stones. He dropped the fragments and held out his hands to cast a mass heal spell. Their numbers rose, but they all curled in fetal positions, whimpering and moaning in pain. 

“Get up. You have to get up. I know it hurts.” Ryou shoved himself to his feet. “The pain means we’re still alive, so get up!” 

“Ryou’s right.” Yugi and Anzu helped each other to their feet. 

“We can’t give up!” Anzu blasted Necrophades with another fire spell. 

Honda and Joey charged. Yugi sent all of his remaining companions with them. As they barraged Necrophades with attacks, Ryou buffed their stats and used another shield. The Shadow tendrils surrounded them a second time, but Anzu managed to backflip and dodge the attack. She used her secondary thief skills to sneak behind Necrophades and backstab him with her enchanted dagger. Necrophades roared. The hands dropped the others without much force and only caused mild damage. They wasted no time, hitting Necrophades with their best attacks. 

The battle dragged for over an hour. Whenever she could, Anzu dodged and interrupted Zorc’s attack. She was an elf who dual-classed with thief skills, so her evade was the best in the party, but she couldn’t always dodge the attack. Ryou felt bones snap as he smashed against the stone floor. He grit his teeth, unsure how he was even conscious. Somehow, he managed to cast the spell to restore their HP, but the pain of their wounds always lingered, the nerves incapable of understanding their unnaturally fast, magical recovery. Sweat soaked into Ryou’s robes and made his hair cling in thick strings around his face. The others looked as bad—no, worse. Ryou wasn’t sure if their spirits could handle another attack from Necrophades. He panted, glaring at the demon. 

“I didn’t want you,” he whispered in a low, hateful tone. “And I’m not letting you have my friends’ souls!” 

He shot Necrophades with pure, concentrated holy power. Necrophades’s health bar sank as Ryou’s magic disintegrated the shadows forming the demon’s body. 

“Come on! Now’s our chance!” Yugi attacked with his staff and his last chimera companion who’d somehow survived despite Necrophades’s devistating attacks. 

“Fuck yeah!” Jonouchi swung his sword. 

“Take this, bitch!” Honda used the last of his heavy ammo. 

“You’re out of potions and don’t have enough magic to win!” Bakura screamed from above. 

“I can convert my HP to MP!” Ryou shrieked.

“_That’s still not enough!”_

“It is if I give everything!” 

“Fool! You’ll die!” Bakura slammed his good hand on the table. 

Ryou thought it amusing. Bakura screamed for Ryou to live while his friends were lost in the battle. Typical. It was so typical, but Ryou didn’t care. They were only focused on the demon because Ryou put them into danger, and now he had to make it right with them. 

The pain drove him mad, only his absolute resolve to protect his friends enabled him to endure the agony shredding his very soul. He felt his health drain, pouring from his palms in the form of holy magic. Necrophades's health bar emptied, the demon vowed to return as the last of his shadow essence faded from the room. His friends cheered, hugging each other and jumping from the sheer adrenaline. 

Ryou smiled. Memories flitted through his mind, them all as children playing similar games, having as much fun then as Ryou was now. He wasn’t sure what ruined it, what made Ryou succumb to the deadly monotony of mundane life, but he felt in his very core that this was right—that it had been worth his soul to save them. They ran toward him, but their smiles on their faces broke into grief when they realized he was dying. 

“S’okay,” Ryou whispered, closing his eyes and dropping to the floor and into oblivion. 

***

_This won’t do_

_You’ve done it. All of you. Necrophades is dormant and I suppose it’s my job as dungeon master to reward your conquest with a wish—no need to speak, I already know what you want. All four of you want to save his life, naturally. A kiss works best in these types of heroic stories, don’t you agree? _

A warm, soft kiss kneaded against Ryou’s lips, and it forced his soul to revive like a spark flaring high from the last coal in a hearth. Ryou fluttered his eyes. He was still a little figurine and the light of his living room glared down on him like Divine judgement. In the brilliant glare he saw a different figure hunched over him. The man’s skin was brown like bread was brown, and he had bright but cold silver hair, as if Clotho herself spun starlight into fine threads. A red robe draped down his body and he smelled of yeast and coriander. Ryou inhaled, falling in love with the scent. The man cradled the back of Ryou’s head, whispering into Ryou’s ear. 

“Foolish, foolish Ryou. Don’t be so quick to send yourself to hell. We have a covenant to uphold, and I can’t give you the pleasures of life if you’re dead. But listen, next time you fling yourself away I _will not_ save your ass. So take this _one and only gift_ and make damn good use of it.” 

“Bakura…?” Ryou’s hands shook as he held the thief’s face. 

Ryou thumbed the scar on Bakura’s cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Bakura he was gorgeous, to thank him for bringing Ryou back to life, but he was too weak and he could barely breathe, let alone say all the words he needed to say. 

“Please, can you help us?” Anzu’s voice floated down to where Ryou lay.

Bakura laughed, his laughter even more cocksure and boisterous in his own vocal cords. “No, I can’t _help_ you, but a game is a game, and you won. Go back to your bodies and never speak to us again. Ryou’s body is _mine_.” 

_And so is your soul_, Bakura whispered through their mental link. 

_You saved me! You could have stolen my body for yourself, but you called my soul back from oblivion! Bakura! Oh God I wish I’d known you in life. You look like an angel—an actual, glowing angel—and you smell amazing, and— _

_Shh, shh, shh, you can tell me how great I am later, Host. For now I have some pests to get rid of. _

_“_We’re not letting you have Ryou!” Jonouchi shouted. 

“Too late. I already have him.” Bakura snapped his fingers, and the images of his friends hardened, returning to soulless figurines. 

“This is our little secret, yes?” Bakura pressed his fingers to Ryou’s lips. “You never died. I never brought you back. Do not _think_ of this because Necrophades _cannot _know.” 

Ryou’s eyes widened. He realized Bakura’s “you won so you get a wish” line was a farce to save Ryou despite it being against some sort of rule. A dozen questions filled Ryou’s mind, but Bakura only shook his head _no_. 

“Please.” Ryou mouthed the words. He still didn’t have the strength to speak. 

“Of course I should have let you die,” Bakura hissed. “Of course. That’s the _point_. You were supposed to be our puppet. We were going to sap your strength, then take over permanently. You’re a _doll_ for Necrophades’s amusement, a vessel for him to use for his own leisures.” 

_Then why did you bring me back? Why not kill me now and hand my body over to your demon?_

“Because…” Tears lined Bakura’s eyes. 

He grabbed Ryou, kissed him with a forsaken passion. He didn’t explain, not in words, but Ryou felt Bakura’s reasons through their spiritual bond. A life of pain, of loneliness, flinging his soul to a demon before his death, wandering in isolation for thousands of years. But then...Ryou laughing, smiling, listening to his stories. A warm feeling: companionship for the first time in thousands of years. Bakura watched Ryou’s entire life, content with the distraction until well into Ryou’s adulthood when a gradual and confusing sensation consumed the ghost: pining. He’d stand behind Ryou as Ryou sat on the couch, stroking Ryou’s hair with Ryou unaware. He yearned for Ryou, confusing his infatuation for lust, but Ryou could _feel_...he could _feel_ the truth— 

Love— 

And Bakura couldn’t lie to deny it. 

Then Ryou dragged the Ouija board out after years of disuse. He begged to be possessed—to be consumed—the demon demanded Bakura accept the offer. Bakura hesitated, using words to warn Ryou, though Ryou ignored Bakura, demanding, _wanting _Bakura instead of heeding him. He spread himself out on the living room floor and told Bakura to do what he wanted and _oh was the ghost greedy_. He’d yearned for too long, his treasure was offering himself too willingly, too easily. Their original agreement replayed in their minds through both of their perspectives and Ryou’s soul flushed with desire at the memories. 

“I possessed you because you’re _mine_.” Bakura broke their kiss. “And I’m keeping you. Fuck the demon—you’re mine, not his.” 

Ryou nodded. He wrapped his arms around Bakura. Weariness overcame him. He sighed, sinking into Bakura’s embrace. 

“Better get our dumb asses back into that cute body of yours,” Bakura teased, lifting Ryou into his arms. 

Ryou was no longer a doll, but didn’t wake up or open his eyes once he returned to his body. He dreamed of the desert. Of riding a horse in the sunlight and bathing in a river and stealing riches from temples. Bakura's laughter echoed in Ryou's dreams. There was another voice laughing as well, and sometimes a touch graced against Ryou’s skin (but the skin was dark and scarred), but every time Ryou tried to focus on the person touching him, his companion disappeared into a dark haze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eventless chapter which is only here for the quietshipping smut....

Ryou woke because of the pain in his arm. He moaned, not wanting to open his eyes, but did so with a start when someone petted his hair. 

“Take it easy.” Yugi continued stroking Ryou’s hair away from his face. He sat in a chair next to Ryou’s bed. 

“Is everyone okay?” Ryou whispered. His throat was painfully dry. 

“They’re okay.” Yugi shrugged. “Shaken, of course, but physically okay. They went home.” 

“You should go too. It’s not safe.” Ryou closed his eyes again. He could feel the spirit within him, not quite recovered from their game. 

“I can’t leave you. I packed your wound with gauze and bandaged it to stop the bleeding, but you should be in a hospital.” 

“No hospital.” Ryou shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re not fine, Ryou. You’re possessed by a demon.” Yugi’s hands trembled and he folded them in his lap. “I’m going to find a church and talk to a priest.” 

“Yugi, thank you for helping me. I appreciate it, but you can’t walk into a church and tell a priest to make a house call for an exorcism. Only certain priests are even qualified to perform them, and they won’t bother unless a list of symptoms are met—none of which I’m exhibiting.” 

“But we all saw—”

“Exceptional strength, knowledge of what I couldn’t possibly know, speaking in a language I’ve never heard, or having an aversion to sacred objects or places. _Those_ are the traditional symptoms of demonic possession. Your stories would be written off as hallucinations caused by a gas leak. They might even accuse us of taking drugs.” 

“We would never!” Yugi shouted. 

“My point is, you won’t convince a priest to perform an exorcism on me. Look.” 

Ryou reached his unwounded hand to Yugi’s collar. He slipped his fingers beneath Yugi’s shirt and fished out the golden ankh medallion Yugi always wore. Ryou held the charm in his palm, running his thumb over the golden edge. 

“That’s an ankh, not a crucifix,” Yugi muttered in a half-defeated voice. 

“It’s sacred, the sign of your faith. Holy water won’t burn anymore than this gold does.” Ryou dropped the medallion. 

“I have to do _something_. There’s no way I’m going to leave you alone to deal with this by yourself.” Yugi squeezed Ryou’s good hand in both of his. 

_Is he still here? Who let this knight in shining armor out of his fairy tale? _Bakura laughed in the back of Ryou’s head. 

_Welcome back_. Ryou greeted, the tone of his inner thoughts dry. Ryou pushed himself to sitting. 

“You need to lay down.” Yugi held Ryou’s shoulders. 

“Please, allow me to sit,” Ryou insisted. 

“Do you need some water?”

“Yes, please.”

Yugi held a glass to Ryou’s lips and he drank. 

“Thank you...now—for the sake of our friendship—trust me to deal with this on my own and go home. Go home and never visit again.” 

“I can’t...I won’t…” Tears lined Yugi’s eyes. He shook his head. “Don’t you get it? You’re important to me and I’m worried!” 

Yugi threaded his fingers through Ryou’s hair and pulled them together, kissing him. Ryou’s chest fluttered, the breath caught in his lungs. Deep within, Bakura snickered, but Ryou sensed Bakura’s erotic shudder as Yugi slipped his tongue into their mouth. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around,” Yugi whispered against Ryou’s lips. “I’m so, so sorry, but I’m here now and I'm not going to let you go through this alone.” 

“If you care, then listen to me,” Ryou answered. 

“I’m listening.”

“No you’re not," Ryou shook his head. "Or you would leave.” 

“How do I know that’s not the demon talking?” Yugi shook his head. 

“The demon’s still asleep, only the spirit and I are here.” 

“That _maniac_ who tried to kill us in a game?” Yugi frowned. “Is he threatening you? Is he forcing you to tell me to leave?” 

“No.” Ryou cupped Yugi’s cheek with his bandaged hand. It throbbed, but he ignored the pain. 

“This is _really_ what you want? For me to go and never_ come back?_” The betrayal gleamed in Yugi’s eyes, stabbing Ryou’s heart. 

“I want you to be safe and this is the only way,” Ryou said. 

“Will you at least take this?” Yugi slipped the ankh off of his neck and fastened it around Ryou’s neck. 

“I don’t need a necklace to remember you. We’ve been friends all our lives.” Ryou laughed. 

“I know, but it’s...let’s say it’s for luck. Maybe it doesn’t burn the demon inside of you, but I’ll pray to Osiris that it’ll protect you.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou pressed the charm to his heart. 

Yugi stared at Ryou. He brushed a strand of hair out of Ryou’s face. They leaned closer. Both of their eyes lidded and their mouths parted. Yugi’s breath tickled Ryou’s lips before Yugi fully bridged the gap between them. He held Ryou’s shoulders, careful with how hard he gripped, but firm enough to convey his sense of urgency. Ryou moaned, tilted back in Yugi’s arms and succumbing to the moment. 

_I...I should tell him to leave again...right? _Ryou thought even as his fingers gripped the front of Yugi’s shirt. 

_Damn, where did he learn how to kiss? I don’t know about a sword, but your valiant knight sure knows how to wield his tongue. _

_Bakura, you’re not helping! _

Yugi lowered Ryou to his back, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Ryou’s body. He kissed Ryou’s wrist below his bandages and situated Ryou’s hurt hand above his head so they didn’t bump it as they fooled around. Yugi settled between Ryou’s legs, their groins pressed together. Ryou groaned at the delirious pressing weight against his pelvis. 

“Yugi…” 

“The thief was wrong—you don’t belong to anyone. You’re free to choose for yourself what to do with your body.” 

“Yu-yug-ah!” Ryou gasped before finishing his sentence. “What if I choose to go far away? What if I choose to handle this in my own way, even if that means doing some things you wouldn’t like?” 

“Are you going to come back when it’s all over?” Yugi gazed into Ryou’s eyes. 

“That’s the problem...I’m not sure it’ll ever be over.” 

Yugi paused, gaze locked on Ryou. “You’re really saying goodbye, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“Will you keep the ankh on? At all times?”

“I promise.” Ryou nodded. 

“Will you…” Yugi hesitated. 

“What is it?” Ryou asked. 

Yugi exhaled. “Will you send postcards? So I know you’re alive? You don’t have to tell me all the details, but don’t lie to me, okay? I want to know you’re really all right.” 

“What happens if I’m not?” Ryou gave a soft—and inappropriate—laugh. 

“I’ll come save you.” Yugi laced his fingers with Ryou’s uninjured hand. 

“That’s sweet.” Ryou’s laughter turned into a soft giggle. 

_I’m going to barf. _Bakura rolled his metaphorical eyes. 

“So? Do you promise to write?”

“I promise I’ll do my best.”

“And you won’t sugar coat things to make me feel better?” Yugi pursed his lips in a tight line.

“I swear it.” Ryou kissed the ankh around his neck.

“Then I suppose there’s nothing left...but to say goodbye…” 

Yugi shoved their mouths together again. This time Ryou relaxed beneath him. Yugi dropped to Ryou's throat, sucking the skin but careful not to bruise it. 

"If we're going to go further, you need to know Bakura can feel anything I do." 

"_Bakura_? So what? Are you on a first name basis with the asshole who tried to kill us?" Yugi snorted.

"Fuck you, lover boy." Bakura grabbed the leather choker around Yugi's neck and tugged Yugi down until their noses bumped.

"We beat your stupid demon and we beat your stupid game." Yugi glared at Bakura, no longer afraid of him now that the others weren't in danger.

"It wasn't personal. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but look at the pretty prize you won because of it? You should thank me." Bakura smirked.

"Bring Ryou back." 

"He's here. He's rather desperate for you to rip these ugly clothes right off of our body." 

"_His body_."

"No." Bakura shook his head. "_Our_ _body. My Ryou._" 

"And who do you belong to? Necrophades?" 

"I could belong to you for the rest of the night if you hurry. Necrophades is absent at the moment because of his defeat, but after the sun sets again he’ll revive and he won't be happy to see you." 

Yugi raised up and crossed his arms over his chest. He scowled and stared at Bakura for a long time before sighing.

"Ryou can really see, hear, and feel everything I do?" 

"We're a buy one get one free package." Bakura winked.

"Fine." 

Yugi pulled Ryou's shirt up over his head and peppered Ryou's chest with kisses. He kissed the medallion and pressed his lips near Ryou's heart.

"Ryou listen, we've been friends our whole lives, and I love you, and I want you to remember this. Please, if it ever gets too dark, too scary, remember this and know you can come home whenever you want, and if you need me…I'll come save you." 

"If only you had made pretty promises like this before he turned to me for comfort." Bakura closed his eyes.

Ryou opened them. He gazed at Yugi. Yugi’s already disarray of colored spikes were extra wild from their long night. The first hint of crows feet teased the corners of his purple eyes and the faint blue shadows beneath betrayed how tired Yugi was.

_I'm sorry, _Yugi mouthed_._

"I'm sorry, too," Ryou said. 

"Were you so sad? That you asked a demon to keep you company because we weren't around?" 

"Not the demon, Bakura," Ryou whispered. "I didn't know about the demon until after."

"Ryou, I'm sorry we weren't there." Yugi embraced him.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for help." Ryou sniffed.

"You can ask now. We'll find a way." 

"Yugi... I don't_ want help anymore_." A few tears trickled down Ryou's checks. "He's helping me, don't you understand? _This was my choice_." 

"Then I'll let you go, but not until morning," Yugi made no movement to physically release Ryou. 

Ryou was the one to arch and push his groin against Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and meandered kisses across Ryou's chest as they frotted together until both of them were hard. Yugi helped Ryou with his pants to avoid him over-using his bandaged hand. When they were both naked, Yugi pressed their bodies together again.

“Ryou. You’re freezing.” Yugi frowned.

"Of course, you moron, he died,” Bakura answered. 

"But you revived him, right?" 

"I pulled his spirit back into the doll before it could cross over and then stuffed it in his body. It'll take some time for either of us to settle back in." 

Ryou regained control and waved away all Bakura's explanation.

“You’re warm, Yugi, and it feels wonderful.” Ryou embraced him and held him close. “There’s lube on the floor next to my bed, if you want it.” 

“Okay.” Yugi kissed Ryou’s lips before searching the floor and fetching the bottle. 

Yugi rested it beside them and grabbed Ryou’s extra blanket, covering their bodies to keep Ryou warmer. 

_It won’t help_, Bakura said. 

_But it’s nice of him to try_. Ryou sighed out loud. Yugi was kissing his chest again, slowly working his way down. Each press of Yugi’s warm mouth felt like sunlight on Ryou’s skin. He squirmed, hungry for the heat. Yugi wrapped his lips around Ryou’s cock and slid right to Ryou’s base without hesitation. 

“_Oh shit_!” Ryou squealed, overwhelmed with the intensity. 

_Sweet fucking Horus bathing in the Nile_, Bakura cursed.

“Yugi!” 

Yugi sucked and slurped, generous with his tongue as he glided up and down Ryou’s shaft. Ryou made an effort not to clench his bandaged hand, but he fumbled under the blanket with his good hand so he could fist Yugi’s hair. Ryou squirmed, sometimes the moans were his, and sometimes they were Bakura’s. It was difficult for either of them to control the body and they kept switching in their excitement. Ryou preferred arching and tugging at Yugi’s beautiful hair; Bakura prefered bucking hard and fast toward the back of Yugi’s throat. 

Half hidden by the blanket, Yugi flicked his eyes toward Ryou’s face each time he switched. When Ryou was in control Yugi took him deeper, but when Bakura appeared he slowed down until. Bakura growled and cursed. 

“Dammit...let us...come!” Bakura shoved the blanket away so he could wrap a leg over Yugi’s shoulder. 

Yugi pulled away to speak. “I want Ryou out when he comes.” 

“We not switching on purpose—Yugi please!” Ryou begged. 

“You know...it’s kinda fun to tease...Bakura? Was it? Maybe I should drag this out even longer.” Yugi chuckled. 

“Please, Yugi, please.” Ryou’s hair scattered in his face as he shook his head from side to side. His groin ached from the lack of Yugi’s mouth on it. 

“All right. I can’t say no to you.” Yugi popped up long enough to brush the hair from Ryou’s face before sinking between his legs. 

He didn’t hold back, sucking hard and fast regardless of who was crying out his name. Ryou’s toes curled as his orgasm drew close. He should have been glowing—he felt as if light rushed into his body and poured out of his mouth with his pleasured screams. Bakura did his best to ground himself in the back of Ryou’s mind, helping keep him in control as they both spasmed in a hard, lingering climax. Ryou couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air, his heart threatening to pop like a balloon. Little by little, his heart eased and his breathing relaxed. His view was filled by Yugi’s dark purple eyes watching his every reaction. 

“Bakura’s right, isn’t he?” Ryou asked. “This would have never happened without the game we played.” 

“I’m supposed to wait.” Yugi averted his gaze. “For a certain ceremony for the temple before I sleep with anyone.”

“Am I making you commit some sort of sin?” Ryou sat up.

_Ha! Fuck those temples’ pretentioius magic and rituals!_ Bakura laughed. 

“This...isn’t the first time I’ve slipped up on this _particular_ vow.” Yugi averted his eyes. “No other soul is supposed to fill the vessel, so as long as I top I’m still _technically _following my tenets.” 

“God’s loophole but in reverse.” Ryou laughed, holding his stomach. 

“What?” Yugi asked. 

“Nevermind, come here.” Ryou tugged at Yugi’s waist. 

Once their chests pressed flushed, Ryou trailed kisses across Yugi’s shoulder. He fumbled with his bandaged hand. Yugi stopped him and grabbed the lube once he’d guessed what Ryou had wanted. Yugi eased a lube-drenched finger into Ryou’s asshole. The breath caught in Ryou’s throat when Yugi added a second finger. He slipped them in and out, giving Ryou’s body time to relax. While stretching him, Yugi kissed Ryou’s chest. When he pulled his fingers away, Ryou rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Is that how you want it?” Yugi asked. 

“Yes.” Ryou flushed as memories of him and Bakura against the Ouija board rushed through his mind. 

“Anything you want.” Yugi kissed Ryou’s spine. 

Ryou arched like a cat. Yugi coated his cock in lube, stroking himself as he worked his lips against Ryou’s back. When he slipped into Ryou’s body, Ryou choked on a moan. 

“H-harder,” Ryou ordered. 

“Have you ever—”

“Oi! Prince Charming, he said harder!” Bakura snapped. 

Fine.” Yugi clenched his teeth, frustrated with Bakura’s interruption. 

Yugi slammed his hips forward, and Bakura rewarded him with a silky purr. Yugi didn’t give them a chance to recover from the first thrust before he was baraging them in quick successtion. 

“Yes!” Ryou cried. “Yes! Please! Yes!” 

Their bodies smacked together, noisy and clumsy. Ryou hinged backward for every other one of Yugi’s thrusts. Yugi pounded against Ryou’s prostate. It was so sharp and _instant _that it was almost an orgasm and almost too much both at once, but Ryou shouted for more, praising Yugi when he managed to pound into them with more intensity. 

“_Oh...Re_…” Yugi whispered. He poured out thick and hot into Ryou’s body and dropped beside him on the mattress. Yugi pulled the blankets to their chins and rubbed Ryou’s arms to warm him. 

“Thank you, but I can’t feel the cold, so don’t worry about it,” Ryou whispered. 

“Listen, while you’re out in the world discovering yourself, don’t forget to drink water, and eat, and don’t stop writing your sister, and I’ll check my mail every day for your postcards.” 

“You’ll forget to check your mail after a few weeks.” Ryou smiled. 

“No. I mean it. I’ll always check, so don’t stop writing to me.” 

“Okay,” Ryou agreed to drop the argument. “You can sleep, or take a quick shower, or—”

“I better go.” Yugi gathered his clothes. “I have to go to work in a few hours, and I’m sure the others are going to be messaging me all day, and you probably need to pack, don’t you?” 

“I don’t know.” Ryou shrugged. “Maybe I’ll pack. Maybe I’ll go without taking anything.” 

“You really _should _go to the hospital_.” _

“It doesn’t hurt as much as it should.” Ryou stared at the bandages in his hand. 

_You’re the Host. Necrophades won’t let his vessel ruin himself so easily as this_.

“Ah,” Ryou said. 

“What?” Yugi paused, his shirt half over his head. 

“The demon’s helping me recover.”

“You know, you have all those occult books. I’m sure we can figure out how to do our own exorcism—no offense, Bakura, but Necrophades needs to go.” 

“You’re hilarious.” Bakura pushed himself to sitting and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you hurry up and run away?” 

“I’m not running away. I’m letting Ryou make his own decisions.” Yugi’s face fell. “And he chose you.” 

“You’re right. He did.” A thin smile spread across Bakura’s face. 

“Take care of him for me, all right?” Yugi stood dressed in all but his shoes which were beside the door. 

“I will. Better than you ever did—_shut up!_” Ryou interrupted. “Sorry Yugi, he’s far more bitter than I am.” 

“It’s okay.” Yugi smiled. “I’m beginning to think maybe you’ll be okay after all.” 

Yugi waved goodbye and left. Ryou copied his wave, a sincere smile on his face. 

_I don’t understand you. Why are you so happy?_ Bakura asked. 

_My friends are safe, and we’re about to leave this place and never look back. Why shouldn’t I be happy? _

_You’re not going to miss Mr. Knight In Shining Armor_? 

_I think in time this memory will be quaint, don't you? We're about to discover the world._ Ryou touched the ankh resting against his chest. _If we’re ever back in town we can swing by and say hi_. 

_In the middle of the night_? Bakura’s mental tone wasn’t subtle in what he was implying. 

_Precisely_, Ryou answered. 

_Gotta hand it to you, Landlord, you’re more cut out for this than I gave you credit for. _

_You’re the one who explained there's sincerity in wickedness. I’m ready for a sincere life…_ Ryou paused. _It’s because of Necrophades, isn’t it? That you call me Host and Landlord instead of Ryou. _

_Of course_. Bakura’s thought’s were low, as if he didn’t want demon to hear them though he couldn’t until the next sunset. 

_Okay, then it’ll be our little term of endearment, Parasite. _

_Oh ho! You’re catching on pretty quick to the rules of this game._

_Thank you. I pride myself on my analytical abilities. _

_Tsk-tsk, Host. Pride is a sin. _

_Who cares? I’m already damned_. _Come on. _Ryou stood. “I want to take a shower and maybe pack at least one bag before we go.” 

_And eat the leftover pizza. I bet it’s amazing even cold, Bakura said. _

“Trust me, it is.” Ryou chuckled. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone who celebrates thanksgiving have a nice time tomorrow. I'm crossing my fingers for everyone w/awkward family-- may you avoid all uncomfortable conversations and just get good food instead!

Ryou ran the shower water scalding hot. He unwound the bandages. A scab mangled his hand where an open pit should have been. 

_Convenient. _

_Too bad accelerated healing doesn’t work when you’re impaled by a priest. _Bakura snorted. 

Ryou flinched. He _felt_ the memories. The agony. 

_The execution damaged my soul, which is how I ended up as a ghost, _Bakura explained to distract Ryou.

_Have you ever wished you could move on? _Ryou asked. 

_And be eaten by Ammit? Fat chance!_ Bakura laughed.

Ryou stepped beneath the spray. The water stung his skin and Ryou purred in contentment. Meanwhile, Bakura cooed and squealed as he indulged in every last drop of hot water. Ryou smiled, enjoying the way Bakura enjoyed the sensation of hot water running over their physical body. 

_Want control?_ Ryou asked. 

Bakura grabbed it without answering. He shoved their head below the steaming water and scrubbed their hair with too much shampoo. 

_I’ve watched the world progress over thousands of years, but it’s different to feel it in your own skin. _

Ryou took control of their left hand, dragging his nails down their chest to give Bakura something else to experience in their skin. 

_Ryou_— 

Bakura started the moment he thought the name. They stood in silence, both understanding why Bakura shouldn’t have used Ryou’s name, whey it was forbidden to them. 

_Is there a way to separate you from the demon? _

_I don’t think so. _

_Is he cruel to you?_

_He’s cruel,_ Bakura answered. _But he treats me like a favorite pet. _

_What’s his end game? I wonder._

_Who knows?_ Bakura shrugged their shoulders and turned off the water. _I’m more interested in the pizza in the living room_. Let’s go eat it. 

He gave Ryou control again. Ryou dried their hair, dressed, and bandaged their hand.

_It should be more or less healed by the time Necrophades resurrects. _

Ryou hummed in response. He made an “after you” gesture, and Bakura walked them to the living room. Plopping onto the floor, Bakura grabbed the pizza box and dove into one of the last three slices. 

_Anywhere specific you want to go once we leave?_

_Away_, Ryou answered. 

Ryou nestled comfortably in the back of his own thoughts. Finished eating, Bakura sighed and fell backward against the carpet like a snow angel. 

_That was good. _

_Mmm, _Ryou grunted in response. _I better pack. Safer to sleep on the train out of town. If I stay here another day you might want to have some more “fun” with people I care about. _

_An accurate assumption. _

“Okay. I’m up.” 

Ryou walked around his apartment. Touching his books and figurines, saying goodbye to his life. It was bittersweet, but Ryou couldn’t quell the excitement building inside him as he filled a solitary backpack worth of necessities and slung it over his shoulder. He left his key beneath the Welcome mat and sent Yugi a final text telling him about the key and asking him to raid the kitchen so the food wouldn’t spoil. He also gave them permission to take anything else they wanted since the landlord would most likely confiscate everything once the rent checks stopped coming. The only thing he asked Yugi to preserve on his behalf were all the photographs of his mother and sister. Everything else he was willing to part with. 

Ryou walked alone to the train station. Dawn lit up Domino City a burning orange. The morning light reflecting off of every surface made Ryou think of festivals when they decorated the streets in bright colors. Ryou whistled as he strolled along the road. He purchased the furthest train ticket available, not bothering to check where it was going and made himself comfortable. 

_Do whatever you want. I’m going to sleep. _Ryou slipped to the back of his mind and “closed his eyes.”

***

Ryou was slow to wake. He noticed his feet were walking down a dark alley.

_Where are we?_ He asked. 

_I think the sign at the train station said Fresco—wherever the fuck that is. _

_I meant more immediately. _

_A dark alley,_ Bakura replied 

_Why? _

_Pickpocketing skills are a little rusty. I got a little greedy with my fifth mark. Cop was chasing us so I slipped in here to avoid him. _

_Oh...kinda glad I slept through all that. _Ryou glanced around them. Nothing but weather-stained brickwork and metallic dumpsters surrounding them. 

_Don’t worry, Host. We’ll have plenty more opportunities for you. _

Hearing _host_ made Ryou aware of the darker, demonic presence lingering at the edge of their shared consciousness. He was careful not to think about it _too_ much. Instead, he focused on Bakura. 

_Don’t forget to steal a postcard next time we’re in a drugstore. _

_Are you really going to write that fool?_

_I promised I would. _

_Whatever._ Bakura shoved their hands into their pockets. 

Bakura froze as a shadow moved in the corner of their eye. From behind one of the dumpsters a scraggly teenager in a worn, denim jacket stepped beside them. He grinned in a way that sent a chill through Ryou. 

“Nice watch.”

“Thanks, I stole it.” Bakura smirked. 

“Yeah? Then I guess this is karma—”

The teen swung a switchblade. His control was clumsy and the swing was wide and uncontrolled. Bakura knocked the knife from his hand. It slid beneath the dumpster, useless to both of them. The kid lunged at them, but Bakura jabbed. His fist collided into the kid’s nose. The blood bursting against their knuckles was sickly warm. Bakura gave him two more jabs and a cross before the teen scurried away. Inside their body, Ryou trembled. 

_What’s the matter, Landlord? That wasn’t even a proper brawl. We were just teaching that brat a lesson. _

_I...I…_

_You’re weak. _Bakura snorted. 

Ryou could have argued, but Necrophades snickered in the pit of their soul, and Ryou kept his thoughts hidden and still. He couldn't shake the empathy he felt for the stranger. The teen’s jacket had been so threadbare. Was it any wonder he stole for money? 

_Do motivations matter? Crime is crime. Sin is sin. He’ll be judged one day and whether it’s by your God or the gods of my people, and either way they won’t show him mercy because he was cold. _

Necrophades’s power thrummed around them, amused by Bakura’s statement. It perturbed Ryou, how the demon encouraged Bakura. 

_What are our plans for tonight_? Ryou asked, repressing any lingering sympathy he felt. 

_Gonna pawn these shinies and get you some real damn clothes—something that doesn’t look like your grandmother knitted it. _

_I like this sweater, thank you very much_, Ryou grumbled. 

_Sure. Sure. This sweater is great. It made it easy to steal from the crowd earlier, but we’re going to go to the club tonight. We’ll need something much less wholesome. _

_The club_? 

Excitement jolted through Ryou. He always wanted to go, but could never gather the nerve on his own. He tried to imagine the lights and music and how lost he’d feel surrounded in a crowd of strangers. Bakura smirked at Ryou’s imagination. He found the street on the other end of the alley and searched for a pawn shop. There, between a liquor store and a Cash Advance, stood Gary’s Pawn. Iron bars protected the windows of all three buildings. It was terrifying to step into, and Ryou was thankful for Bakura moving his feet so he didn’t have to. 

The man behind the counter smoked a cigar and stared at a Playboy. He eyed Bakura and Bakura dropped his loot onto the counter with a cheeky grin on Ryou’s face. The man—probably Gary—gave Bakura an _are you shitting me_ stare, but rolled his eyes, scooped the watches and rings into a small basket and disappeared into the backroom. A few minutes later he slapped $100 dollars in twenties on the counter. Bakura scowled, knowing the jewelry was worth much, much more even after pawning, but he stuffed the money into his pocket and left. 

_Well, you shouldn’t have made it so obvious you were fencing stolen goods. _

_Oh? And you could do better, Landlord? _

_Hmm...yes. I think I could. _

_Ha! All right! Next time I’ll do the stealing and you can handle the fencing, Partner. _

_I thought you were supposed to be the sinner and I the mere observer? _Ryou hummed. 

_Then don’t bitch about my methods of sinning. _

_Okay, I’ll take control next time. You really are leading me down the wrong path, Parasite. _

_But I can feel your amusement. Sin suits you. _Bakura clapped his hands and rubbed them together. _Now. Let’s see what we can do with ourselves for the rest of the night. _

***

They had to shop at some consignment stores, and Bakura stole some extra accessories, but in the end, Ryou stared at himself in the hotel mirror blushing harder than he ever had in his life. He knew he was attractive, but he made a spectacular slut dressed in red and black leather with golden bracelets and a black choker. Bakura had swiped a sewing kit from the hotel desk and pierced their lip with a needle and ice cube. Ryou had cried a little, but Bakura’s hands remained steady through the process, and the small hoop looked good on them, even if the area around it was a little red and swollen. 

_Demonic healing powers, remember? By the time we’re drinking and grinding against someone it’ll look fine,_ Bakura assured Ryou as he fluffed their hair and spiked it with gel he’d also stolen at the front desk where they’d kept toiletries and travel odds and ends. Bakura applied a thick layer of eyeliner to their eyes.

A postcard lay on the nightstand. Ryou reminded himself to fill it out in the morning and mail it before they left to find their next adventure. For the time being, he focused on his reflection.

_Being this aroused by the sight of myself has got to be a sin. _Ryou chuckled.

"Narcissus couldn't have been half as beautiful as you." Bakura ran his fingers down their body, teasing Ryou until a moan escaped their mouth. "Ready to live, Host?" 

_Yes. Don't stop until we pass out._

"I like your enthusiasm." Bakura kissed the mirror; he kissed Ryou.

The night blew warm through their hair as they walked. Bakura crossed streets wherever he pleased, ignoring the crosswalks and traffic lights. Someone whistled and Bakura flipped them the bird. Sweat teased the nape of their neck by the time they reached the nightclub. Bakura paid their cover charge, slipped inside, and bee-lined toward the bar.

_You prefer whiskey, correct? _

_We can drink whatever you want. I'm here to try new things._

Bakura ordered a whiskey sour and gulped it down before mingling with the crowds.

_Better not to leave any drinks unattended. Just because we're here to get our brains fucked out by a stranger doesn't mean I want someone to slip something into our cup when we’re not looking._

Ryou didn't reply, but he was grateful that Bakura was destructive when he wanted, but cautious where it mattered. Drunk was one thing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to spiral down that other path. He was more interested in kissing a new boy each night and waking up in a different city every day. 

Bakura rolled his body in rhythm with the music. Ryou sighed, relishing the feeling of their muscles moving as they danced. Ryou never had the confidence to sway his hips like this before, but loved the way Bakura drove their body.

His hand glided down their chest. He was touching Bakura, touching himself, groaning in his own mind as the alcohol kicked in. Other people pressed against them, bodies grinding into his body. Ryou was glad Bakura was in control because he wouldn't have been able to breath without Bakura working their lungs.

Bakura drew a finger across a man's chest, asking if he wanted to buy Bakura a drink. The next two hours were a carousel of Bakura using smiles and flirty gestures to manipulate free drinks from anyone willing to buy, and rewarding them with dancing which was all groping and rhythm. By the time Bakura stumbled to the bathroom for a break, he and Ryou were both laughing. 

Inside the bathroom stall, two people moaned. A steady _thud thud thud _echoed as they thrashed against the stall door. Bakura used the urinal, both he and Ryou flushing at the sounds of skin slapping and men moaning.

_Time to start shopping for who we're taking home tonight. _Bakura licked his lips and washed his hands. _If you see anyone you want, let me know._

_I want you. _Ryou growled deep within their mind. _If you were in a body I'd have you against this filthy bathroom wall right now._

_I am in a body. _Bakura smacked their ass. 

Ryou laughed in their mind as they stumbled back onto the dance floor. Their legs didn’t work—Bakura stepped forward, but someone had to catch them because they were crashing toward the floor. 

“Hey, watch it.” The person behind them tugged them back to their feet. 

Bakura twisted around to see who had caught them and his eyes dilated to take in every detail. 

_I want that one_, Ryou said. 

_Fuck, me too. Good call, _Bakura agreed. 

“Take me drunk, I’m home again.” Bakura cackled, leaning against the solid chest of the man in front of them and closing his eyes. 

_I know this guy_, Bakura muttered. 

_You are so drunk!_ Ryou giggled. 

_M’not. You’re drunk_. 

“Holy shit. How much did you drink, cream puff?” The guy narrowed his eyes at them.

An ancient memory flashed in Bakura’s mind—coriander blossoms crowding near the Nile after the rains. The stranger’s golden hair was spiked in a way that reminded Bakura of a headdress glorifying Ra.

“If I’m a cream puff—you’re angel food cake.” Ryou giggled out loud, forgetting Bakura was supposed to be steering. 

“Whatever you say, cream puff.” He bopped Ryou’s nose. 

Ryou doubled over, giggling. Angel food cake had to catch them again. 

“Why don’t I call you a cab?” 

“I thought you were going to call me cream puff?" Ryou clung to him, too drunk for shyness, or dignity. “And dance with me.”

“Don’t think I mentioned dancing.” He grinned. 

“Would you like too?” Ryou lidded his eyes. 

“Guess we are at a nightclub.” He grabbed Ryou’s hips and swayed. 

In a panic, Ryou shoved Bakura back to the front. Ryou didn’t trust himself not to trip over his feet. Bakura slipped his hands down the hem of angel food cake’s pants—just enough to feel the bare skin of his hips as they danced. 

_Damn, Host. Thought I was suppose to be luring in the booty call, but you’re going two for two. _

_Three! I seduced you as well as Yugi! _

_Sleeping with me was a mutual seduction!_

_Okay, okay...2.5._

“So, what’s your name, little cream puff?” 

“Do we want to exchange names? Maybe it’s best if we call each other dessert. More honest.” Bakura licked his lips. 

“I’m Kek,” he said. 

“You ruined it.” Bakura pouted. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll still call you cream puff, but I like my name.”

“I’ll be sure the scream it _loudly_ when we get back to my hotel room.” 

“But I’m not done dancing.” Kek smirked. 

“Then stop chatting and dance.” Bakura tugged him closer. 

They made it through half a dozen songs. Bakura ran his hands over Kek’s muscular body. The more they danced, the heavier they breathed. Bakura nibbled against Kek’s neck, too impatient to wait any longer. The hint of teeth was all it took to convince Kek it was time to leave. He scooped Bakura into his arms and carried him out of the club. 

_He’s carrying us? How the fuck do you attract these chiverous bastards to you? The last one was vowing to save you. This one is carrying us bridal style. _

Ryou wanted to remind Bakura that he had also saved Ryou, but knew Necrophades watched them so Ryou held his thoughts. 

“So...are you going to carry me all the way to the hotel, or are you going to set me down?” Bakura asked. 

“You going to trip into traffic if I set you down?” 

“Catch me if I do,” Bakura answered. 

Kek placed them on their feet, but walked on the outside of the sidewalk to shield them from the road. Ryou slipped his hand into Kek’s. Kek stared at their clasped hands. 

“You’re nuts. Won’t give me your name, but you’ll hold hands as we walk down the street?” 

“Do you not like it?” Ryou frowned. 

“No...I do.” Kek sighed. 

Bakura led him to their hotel room. He stopped in front of the door and glanced over his shoulder. Kek chewed on his bottom lip as if he were stuck in the middle of a decision. Ryou cupped his cheek, smiling at him. Kek’s eyes widened, and he looked like he’d finally made up his mind. The second they stepped into the room, Kek shoved them against the wall. Baring his teeth, he bit into their neck. Bakura scratched through the fabric covering his back and Kek shoved Bakura’s wrists against the wall. 

“Ground rules,” Kek said. “First, no bruises or cuts—”

“On _you_,” Bakura interrupted. “All trophies welcomed on this flesh.”

“Fair enough. Second rule, don’t touch my back. You _don’t touch my back_—and the shirt’s staying on.” 

“Anything you say, baby.” Bakura blew a kiss. 

“You break the rules—I leave. No exceptions.” 

“I can play by the rules when it benefits me.” 

“Fine. Then we’ll do this.” Kek crushed their mouth in a kiss. 

Kek’s tongue pushed into their mouth. They sighed through their nose, surrendering to the way Kek stole charge of them. When they broke to gasp for breath, he attacked their throat again, biting hard, sucking harder. Bakura fisted the material of Kek’s shirt and squirmed against him. Kek brought Bakura’s wrist to his lips. His kisses grew tender and deliberate and his lilac gaze bored into the soul. Ryou shivered. 

After dragging his lips up Bakura’s wrists and palms, he hurled Bakura face-first to the bed on the other side of the room. He pounced on top of Bakura, ripping the black choker off with his teeth so he could suck the previously covered areas of snowy flesh. He clawed Bakura’s shirt away from his body, nipping across Bakura’s shoulders. 

“More...more…” Neither one of them were sure if it were Bakura or Ryou speaking. They both wanted it. 

Kek ripped their pants away and slapped their bare ass for emphasis before spreading their cheeks wide and licking. 

“Fuck!” Ryou screamed. He dragged his nails down the hotel sheets and thrusted backward. 

Kek swirled his tongue before poking it in and out. Ryou screamed; he didn’t care about neighbors who might hear him. He screamed with his entire voice. He wailed in ecstasy in time with each swirl of Kek’s tongue. Kek slipped a single finger into Ryou’s spit-slick asshole. He eased it in and out, taking his time and keeping his movements slow and gentle. 

“Do you have lube?” Kek asked. 

Ryou pointed to the nightstand. Kek opened the drawer. 

“On top of the Bible. Classy.” 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like moving the Bible to a different drawer would save my soul.” Ryou shook his head. 

_Damned if you do and damned if you don’t, eh Host_? Bakura snickered. 

_Precisely_. 

Kek grabbed the lube, but Bakura jumped to their feet. He held the top of Kek’s shoulders, careful to avoid his back, and pressed him onto the mattress. Bakura dropped to his knees and struggled with Kek’s belt. 

“Here.” Kek slipped out of his pants, and Bakura kissed along his brown thighs. 

“You’re Egyptian, aren’t you?” Bakura asked. 

“How did you know?” 

“Hmm...who knows? This is giving me deja vu.” 

“Fucking an Egyptian while drunk?” 

“I don’t think I was drunk last time.” Bakura ended the conversation by licking up Kek’s shaft. 

Kek sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. His fingers threaded through Bakura’s hair and he tugged. Bakura purred; his lips kissed Kek’s cockhead. Bakura’s thoughts dissolved into warm, distant images. Ryou smelled spices and the musk of a long-ago lover. 

_Are these...memories?_ Ryou asked while Bakura kissed around Kek’s hood. 

_Well, I doubt their premonitions of the future, so…_

_You've never remembered things this strongly before. _

Bakura sucked Kek to his base. He moved intentionally, relaxing when he slammed down and sucking when he pulled up. 

"Damn." Kek sighed. 

Getting into the act, Bakura moved in swift, fluid motions. Their mouth watered as their tongue glided along Kek's smooth flesh. Bakura closed their eyes, plunging Kek deeper toward the back of their throat. Kek groaned low in his throat. His cock pulsed. Their lips burned with the delicious friction of their mouth against Kek’s skin. Bakura pulled away with a loud _pop_ and angled his face toward Kek. Kek sat up, exhauled, and raked his fingers through is chaotic mane. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Don’t worry.” Bakura shoved Kek onto his back and climbed to straddle him. “I’m not done yet—”

“—Is your back okay?” Ryou interrupted Bakura’s smooth-talk. 

_We can’t touch it if he’s laying on it,_ Bakura grumbled. 

Ryou internally smiled at Bakura’s clumsy attempt to be considerate by keeping Kek’s back out of reach to avoid it. Kek pursed his lips, however, considering. 

“Should be fine for a few minutes.” He looked away. 

Bakura controlled the body, but Ryou took control of their hands so he could turn Kek’s face. He brushed his thumbs up Kek’s cheekbones. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Kek’s expression softened. 

His eyes lidded and his skin warmed beneath Ryou’s touch. Ryou bent low and kissed him. As their lips melded together, Bakura reached for the lube and anointed Kek’s cock before perching at the tip. 

_Bakura! Prep!_ Ryou shouted. 

_He did._

_Not enough._

Ryou blushed. Kek’s cockhead was hot and hard pressed against their opening. He wanted nothing more than to allow Bakura to drop their weight and to hell with the consequences, but his anxiety tightened their muscles. 

_Relax Host. _

_But— _

_Isn’t this what you wanted? To have control ripped from you and experience impetuousness on a level you never could on your own? _

Ryou held their breath, closed their eyes. Wordlessly, he consented to Bakura’s will—slipping into their consciousness and allowing Bakura’s confidence to relax their body. Bakura winked at Kek before sinking down. 

_Fuck. Burns._ Bakura slammed his eyes shut. 

_I told you!_ Ryou laughed. 

_It’s fine. We’ll just… _Bakura slipped away, pouring more lube over Kek’s cock.

“You okay?” Kek asked, his voice dreamy and his eyes unfocused. 

Bakura shoved Ryou up front, not the sort to admit defeat himself. 

“Could use a little help.” Ryou grabbed Kek’s hand, kissed his knuckles, and poured lube onto his ring and middle finger. 

Kek grinned, understanding. He reached between Ryou’s legs and added both fingers. Ryou squeaked in a mix of delight and discomfort. He struggled to slow his breaths while Kek pumped his fingers. 

_I got this_, Bakura bragged, stepping in front once more. 

_Sure you do_. Ryou snorted, but didn’t struggle for control. In fact, he enjoyed leaning back and _feeling everything_ without having to move his own limbs or even breath. It was as if Kek and Bakura were both fucking him and all he he to do was relax and relish the experience. 

And he did relish it, every moment. When they were ready, Bakura pressed against Kek’s wrist, instructing him to stop, and eased low on his hard dick. 

“Better?” Kek asked. 

Bakura grunted. He pressed higher and rolled his hips. After sinking to Kek’s base, Bakura hinged backward and lifted again to repeat the cycle. Kek punched the mattress with a clenched fist, bucking into Bakura. Digging his fingers into Bakura’s hips, he guided them. His fingers sank deep into their skin, leaving little roses in their delicate, foam-white skin. Their mouth dropped in a silent scream as Kek’s length nudged against their prostate. Kek growled and clenched his right hand over their cock, stroking with fierce, rapid jerks. 

“_God. God. God.”_ Ryou whimpered, ready to burst with the sheer self-indulgence of being stuffed full and stroked. 

“Cream puff! _Ahh_!” Kek called out as he orgasm made his body ridgid. 

Ryou and Bakura both bounced, riding out the last of Kek’s erection. Bakura clenched their hand over Kek’s and sped up their movements as the pleasure swelled. They arched, hitching into Kek’s fist and trembling with release. 

“_Thank you_,” Ryou sighed as he rolled beside Kek. 

Kek laughed, turning on his side. 

“You’re crazy, cream puff, but don’t worry, crazy isn’t a dealbreaker for me.” He brushed a ribbon of ivory-colored hair behind Ryou’s face. As an afterthought, he whispered, “I like you.” 

Ryou beamed, a soft blush covering his entire face. 

_No, no, no, no. Don’t get attached to the stray dogs. _Bakura warned. _We’re going to bounce tomorrow, remember?_

_I know._ Ryou drew his fingers along all Kek’s beautiful, muscular curves. 

“I wish I was in town longer,” Ryou murmured. Only a glimmer of light sneaking in through the drawn curtains lit the room and everything was shadowy-smooth in the near-dark—including the soft frown on Kek’s face. 

“Oh? Visiting?” 

“Passing through.” Ryou shrugged. 

“Where are you headed?” 

“I don’t know.” Ryou shook his head. 

“Then how do you know when you get there?” 

“I simply will.” 

“I hope you’re happy when you get there.” Kek twisted so he could kiss Ryou’s forehead. “And hey, if you’re ever in town again, I work at The Ghouls on 7th Ave.” 

“The Ghouls?” Ryou asked. 

“Another nightclub. Cleaner, but it was my night off so I _didn’t_ want to be at work, y’know?” 

“Yeah.” Ryou smiled, his eyelids drooping. 

“Want me to call a cab?” Kek asked. 

Bakura shaped the _ye_ in their mouths, but Ryou beat him to their voice, “_—No. Please...stay.” _

_Landlord…_ Bakura grumbled, but not as loud or as forcefully as he should have. 

Strange memories still floated through Bakura’s head. Nothing specific. Nothing which would truly help him remember parts of his life, but enough to make him _yearn_ for more memories. 

Kek circled his arms around them and drew them to his chest. Ryou muttered a _thankyou_ and they curled together, asleep after a few slow breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific disclaimers: dine and dash, too much drinking, pool hustling, vomit, hangover. 
> 
> (Good disclaimers: possum pie, 1-bodied tendershipping smut)

“Fuck. Fuck. Goddammit, Namu, we’ve _talked about this_.”

Ryou hummed at the voice beside him. He snuggled closer to Kek, but Kek gently nudged Ryou away. 

“Are you okay?” Ryou yawned and stretched. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not who you think I am. I’m just going to slip out and—”

“You’re not Kek. Who are you?” Ryou frowned. 

Ryou couldn’t tell _how_ he knew, only that he _did_. The way his expression sat on his lover’s face, the slight element of superiority in his tone, his posture even as he sat in bed, they all betrayed the man as someone else. Everything about the guy next to them was _almost Kek_ yet wholly _not Kek_. 

“Wait...Kek? You slept with _Kek_ last night? Are—are you sure it wasn’t Namu? She’s the resident slut.” 

“Are you possessed, too?” Ryou asked. 

_Don’t say things like that he’ll think you’re crazy!_ Bakura lectured. 

“_Too_? Ooookay. Whulp, it was nice to meet you—”

“Call me cream puff,” Bakura said before Ryou could give them a name. 

“Sure. Cream puff. Yeah, um...I’m going to go.” 

“Wait a damn minute. You’re not Kek, so who the fuck _are_ you?” Bakura narrowed their gaze at the almost-Kek beside them. 

“_Uuugh_.” The guy groaned, rubbing his temples. “Whatever. My name is Malik. It’s not a possession thing. It’s a system thing. If you’re curious, Google it. I don’t have time to give you a psychology lesson, but hey, if you noticed you’re blacking out a lot, and can’t remember things—”

“Oh no. We experience everything at the same time. It’s part of our pact,” Ryou answered. 

_Didn’t I tell you to shut-up?_

_But he thinks we have a mental illness_, Ryou argued. 

_Let him. He’s leaving the hotel and we’re leaving the city._

“Fine, but I still want to say goodbye to Kek.” After speaking to Bakura, Ryou nodded toward Malik who searched for his clothes. “Um, sorry to bother you, but...is there any way you could you tell Kek goodbye for us? I…” Ryou glanced away, cheeks hot. “We’re just passing through, and he seemed really nice, and I think he was sad we weren’t staying in town longer.” 

“I still don’t understand how you managed to worm your way down Kek’s pants to begin with.” Malik checked his hair and faded eyeliner in the mirror. 

“We sorta…” Ryou gestured with his hand, searching for the best term. Bakura filled in for him. “Drunkenly crashed into him.” 

“Pfff, figures. You’re just a rescued puppy he was trying to protect. I told him no adopting pets, but I guess he couldn’t help himself.” Malike spun around, shooting them with a narrow gaze. 

“Yeah, I explained the same policy to my host, but he’s already too attached to you, so if you could scurry the fuck out of our hotel room—we have to pack.” Bakura shooed Malik toward the door. 

“You...really are two different people.” Malik glared at them like they were a mouse trap trying to snap over his fingers. 

“Bravo. You noticed.” Bakura smirked. 

“But you both can hear me?” Malik tilted his head. 

“Of course.” Ryou softened their smirk to a grin. 

“You could just be co-conscious.” Malik pursed his lips. 

“It’s okay if you don’t believe us.” Ryou sighed, closing his eyes. “Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope we didn’t offset your schedule too badly, and...I _will_ miss Kek, if you believe me or not.” 

“Write a note. I’ll leave it on the bulletin board.” Malik smacked his forehead and shook his head as if lecturing himself. 

“Really?” Ryou perked up. 

“Sure.”

“Thank you, Malik. That’s very kind of you.” Ryou grabbed a note pad with the hotel name on the top. 

“Nah. It's no big deal.” Malik crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the dresser, waiting for Ryou. 

Ryou attempted to scribble a quick note, but ended up writing a full letter. Leaving created a pang in Ryou’s chest that he didn’t have when he left Domino—not even when he said goodbye to Yugi. Ryou didn’t understand how it was possible to be attached so quickly to someone he didn’t truly know. 

_Only, Bakura felt like he did know them._

They were staring at Malik; Bakura was staring at Malik while Ryou wrote his letter. Ryou slipped in more information than he should have, including their names, but Bakura was too distracted to notice.

_Malik’s more familiar than Kek, isn’t he? _Ryou asked.

_It doesn’t matter. Finish your letter, Host, before we get billed for another night. _

_You don’t care about that. We’d skip out without paying,_ Ryou said. 

_Clever, but Malik looks like his patience is wearing thin. _

Malik stared at his phone for the fifth time. He tapped his foot. Last second, Ryou sprayed the letter with their stolen cologne before folding the pages. 

“Really? Cologne?” Malik snorted laughter. 

“I think he’ll like it.” Ryou’s heart fluttered. He was somehow sure Kek would appreciate the gesture. “You smelled really nice last night, by the way.” 

“No. He did.” Malik shook his head. “We wear different brands.” 

“Oh...of course,” Ryou mumbled, feeling stupid. 

Ryou wrapped a sheet around their body. He wouldn’t have minded if Kek saw them again, but he felt like he should cover up for Malik. He held out the letter for Malik to take. 

“Um...It was nice to meet you, Malik. Thank you, for passing on my letter to Kek.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Malik grabbed the folded sheets of paper. A reluctant smile stretched across his features. “You’re right. I bet he gets ridiculously mushy when he catches your cologn on this stupid letter of yours. He’s a little bit of the nanny of the system, you know? So I guess it’s good that he took a break and did something for himself.” He shook his head. “Why the fuck am I rambling to you? Later fluffy cream puff and sarcastic cream puff.” 

“Later you egotistical fuck.” Bakura bit his bottom lip, staring at Malik’s ass as he exited. 

Malik glanced over his shoulder, blowing Bakura a kiss in the air before slamming their door. 

***

Ryou dropped his postcard to Yugi into the mailbox near the bus station. When he reached the teller to buy a ticket, he chose a city an hour drive from Fresco because he wanted to spend his day running around and exploring, not riding the bus. 

_And his stupid kohl. Who did he think he is? Cleopatra? And his fucking smirk. I wanted to punch him so badly my knuckles were itching._

_Our knuckles,_ Ryou teased.

_Fuck you. _

_Right here on the bus? _Ryou snickered. 

_Don’t test me—I’ll make you do it. _

_I don’t think Malik was so bad. I mean, would you be in the best mood if you woke up realizing you’d had sex and didn’t remember?_

_Fuck yeah, that would be awesome. I’d demand seconds! _Bakura laughed hard enough to push it from their lips. Ryou covered his face, embarrassed. 

_Why do you care if we laugh? Everyone on this bus is a loser?_

_Habit, I guess? _Ryou shrugged. 

_Toss your old habits out the window. We're a different person now, remember?_

"Okay." Ryou spoke out loud and waved to an elderly woman staring at him. The action drew a small laugh from his thief.

The second town was a similar story to the first. Ryou watched in suspense while Bakura ran through the streets and helped himself to whatever he could cram in his pockets. They ate lunch at a diner and ditched before the waiter could bring them a check. Afterward, they shopped. This time Bakura chose jeans and a black, button up shirt. They tied half their hair up and wore more eyeliner than the night before.

_Have you ever played pool, Host?_

_Of course not. How do _you _know how to play? _

_I've had three thousand years to learn all sorts of new tricks. C'mon. Tonight we're gathering some bigger money._

They hailed a cab and drove to a downtown bar. Ryou flinched at the people he saw drinking and throwing darts. None of them were worth flirting with. A mechanical bull sat unused in the corner of the room and it drew Ryou’s attention. 

_Can we ride it_? Ryou asked.

_I'm sure you know by now that I'm somewhat of an expert at riding. _Bakura tucked some hair behind their ear as an excuse to touch Ryou's body. Ryou shuddered. They paid for the bull at the bar, and ordered a beer to get them started. Bakura chugged the bottle empty and tossed it into a trash can before leaping onto the artificial bull.

_Get ready. You’re going to enjoy this, _Bakura bragged. 

The device slowly rocked back and forth. Bakura leaned forward without holding on, winking at a guy in the corner standing with a pool stick in his hand and watching them. The gears whired as the bull started to circle and buck. The speed increased quick and unexpected like a slap, but Bakura didn’t grip the handles. Instead he leapt onto the bull’s back. Bakura held out his hands for balance, riding the bull like a surfboard. The mechanical bull jerked suddenly, but instead of falling, Bakura jumped into the air, flipped, and landed on his hands. 

_Oh my God!_ Ryou screamed, trying to close their eyes, but Bakura kept them open.

_Watch and enjoy, Host!_

When the bull gave them another kick, Bakura flipped again and landed with a crouch. He dropped and sat side saddle, waving at the gathering crowd. 

_You’re amazing!_

_I know I am._ Bakura grinned.

After another minute, the ride slowed and stopped. Bakura dragged his fingers through their hair and combed out the tangles. A few people clapped, and Bakura brushed them off as he sat at the bar, ordering another beer. The bartender gave it to them on the house because of their performance. 

_I miss horses. _It was more of a thought from Bakura than something he wanted to say, but Ryou heard it. 

A few memories flashed in their mind. Mostly of Bakura stealing horses as a thief, but one event lingered longer than the others. Bakura racing through the desert with someone in front of him. He growled in frustration as he fell behind and urged his horse to gallop faster. The hair of the man in ahead of them was long and black. Sweat glistened down his dark brown body as they rode beneath the sun. He glanced over his shoulder, taunting Bakura…

_He looks like Malik_, Ryou said. 

_No he doesn’t!_ Bakura pushed the memory away. He gulped his beer to try and end the conversation, but Ryou continued. 

_Yes he did. Even in a different body it..._felt_ like him—his eyes were the same. _

_Ridiculous._ Bakura snorted. 

_Why? He might be the reincarnation of someone you knew— _

_I didn’t know anyone._ Bakura snapped. _Now shut up. I have to scam these fools. _

Ryou wondered why Bakura felt on edge. He suspected it had to do with Necrophades, but Ryou couldn’t guess why Bakura wanted to hid his memories from the demon. He kept quiet in their mind as the guy staring at them early leaned beside them. 

“You know how to play pool?” He asked. 

“No, but I’m sure you could teach me.” Bakura leaned too close, almost brushing their noses together. 

“Come on.” He nudged his head in the direction of the pool tables. 

Bakura finished his beer, licked his lips, and followed the guy to the pool table. He allowed the guy paw over them during the “lesson”. He pressed behind them and covered their hands as he taught them how to work the stick. Bakura cooed, pretending to be impressed at every tip. 

_How about you play first?_ Bakura asked Ryou. 

Ryou giggled as he made the first shot. He only managed to scatter a few of the balls onto the table.

"Good, but what you really need to do is…" he gave them a few more pointers as an excuse to grope them.

Ryou did the spiritual equivalent of raising an eyebrow at Bakura. After Kek, he was a little spoiled and the guy bedside them was a pathetic substitute. 

_Don't worry, I don't feel like sharing you tonight_. _The only thing in this jerk's pants we're after is his cash._

Despite them being in one body, Ryou felt the vibrations of Bakura's voice tickle his ear. A shiver trickled through Ryou's soul. Their "teacher" mistook Ryou's lidded eyes for interest and rested his hand on their hip.

"This is fun." Bakura bit their lower lip and twirled their hair around their finger. 

"You're learning quickly." 

"Can we bet? Just for fun. A fiver each." 

"You can just buy me a beer."

"Nothing's stopping me from doing both. C'mon, I can't get into games unless there's a little something on the line." 

"Whatever you say. Grab two beers and I'll rack the next match.

Bakura brought back a beer for the guy and a shot for them. He winked before downing the drink. Ryou continued to take most of the shots with Bakura occasionally steadying their hands to give them "a lucky shot." Afterward, Bakura tucked a five dollar bill into the guy's shirt pocket.

"Shall we bet again? Twenty this time."

"I don't want to steal all your money," the guy said.

Bakura laughed in their mind, but his voice was husky as he whispered into the guy's ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Sure." He grinned.

"It's not my money. Caught my boyfriend cheating so I withdrew all the money I could from his credit cards before packing a bag and renting a motel." Bakura shrugged. "Figured this bread could go to a real man instead of that asshole." 

"Well, if this is your vengeance. How about another round?" 

"You got it, hot stuff." Bakura grabbed another beer/whiskey combo. 

The liquor had Ryou giggling. His shots were terrible, but missing only made him laugh harder. Bakura hummed in their mind. Ryou’s mirth and the oblivious grin on the other guy’s face both amused him. At the end of the game Bakura slipped the twenty directly into the guy's pants. 

"Third time's a charm. What do you got in your wallet?" 

"Let's see…" their "friend" wasn't as drunk as them, but he was gone enough to pull a wad of cash from his wallet without hesitating. "$225." 

"Let's do it." Bakura slapped an equal amount onto the pool table. "Winner takes all… And I do mean all." 

A leer twisted the guy's face. He set his cash on top of the pile. Bakura took full control. He allowed the guy to pull ahead, but then sank the remaining balls in one turn. Bakura snatched the pot and tucked it in his jeans.

"Wait…" the guy frowned.

"Better luck next time." Bakura waved and rushed out of the bar before their mark figured out he'd been played.

Ryou squealed and giggled as they slipped through and alley and found another bar. Bakura continued his pool trick at bar after bar. By sunrise they had a couple grand tucked in their boots and Ryou wasn't sure how Bakura was standing or keeping their eyelids opened because of how much they’d drank after so many bars.

_Everything's spinning. Make it stop._

_Okay…Okay…we'll quit for the night and sleep it off._

_Can't quit for the night—it's morning. And spinning. I'm gonna…_

_Not on the shoes_, Bakura maneuvered them over a trashcan so they could spew behind it.

_Sorry,_ Ryou groaned.

_Forgot how un-fun bodies can be. _Bakura spat to clean their mouth from the taste of their own sick. 

_But this is great! _Ryou laughed hard enough for it to echo down the alley. _This is what I wanted! _

_Vomit? _Bakura snickered.

_Everything._

_Let's get our drunk ass to the hotel._

_Which way? _

Bakura glanced around to catch their bearings. 

"Hey, asshole!" 

"Uh-oh," Bakura muttered. _It appears trick #3 has tracked us down. _

_What do we do? _Ryou asked. 

_Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. _

"I want my money." 

"Sorry. Lost it in a poker game." Bakura shrugged. 

"For your sake, you better hope that's a lie." Trick #3 pulled a switchblade from his blue jeans.

Bakura grabbed the trash can lid and used it as a shield. He smashed the aluminum disk into the guy's face before snatching the knife, pocketing it, and running. 

They didn't stop until they were in their hotel room—back against their locked door, chest heaving with breath. They laughed together, tossing their head and shaking with the force. 

"You're amazing. You're incredible." Ryou hugged himself. 

_I told you. I told you we'd do everything you were afraid to do by yourself._

"I'm... going to be sick again." Ryou ran to the toilet.

***

Sharp, acute pain sliced Ryou's skill into thin layers. He groaned, gripping his head to keep his brains from exploding. 

_Oh God…_

_Nope, just me and the devil, _Bakura purred.

_Hurts…_

_Aspirin and water. _Bakura fumbled for some pain killers and the bottle on their nightstand. 

_Why is there light? Kill it. _Ryou whined.

The light barrelled in through a gap in the curtains. Bakura shoved then together to douse the brightness threatening to split their skull. The clock said 2:47 pm, but they slumped beneath the covers and it was after five when they opened their eyes again.

_More water, please_, Ryou begged Bakura to be the one who moved the body.

_Fuck it. Sleeping._

"We've slept all day." Ryou capitulated and sat himself. He snatched the water bottled and finished it. 

Too tired to walk to the vending machine, Ryou filled it in the sink and sucked down another bottle's worth.

_Our teeth are fuzzy and our mouth tastes like roadkill. _

_Poetic. _Bakura snickered.

_I'm going to shower, change, and find a diner with 24 hour breakfast._

_As long as you're driving. I don’t want to move. _Bakura curled into the back of their mind. Ryou nodded and busied himself getting ready. He wore one of his old, plaid shirts and black pants.

_Ugly_, Bakura complained.

_We're going to Denny's. It's fine. _Ryou dismissed Bakura as he left the hotel. He walked beneath a busy underpass, gave a homeless man $20, and crossed another street. It was a Village Inn, not a Denny's, but there were pictures of pie in the window, and Ryou was as gluttonous as Bakura was slothful. 

Ryou smiled at the hostess and she led him to a nice corner booth despite him being by himself—as far as she could tell. He thanked her; Bakura added a flirty wink. He asked for coffee and orange juice as he examined the menu. 

_Is any of this stuff as good as pizza?_ Bakura asked. 

_I love breakfast. It’s like eating dessert as a meal. Would you rather try the waffle or the crepes? _

Bakura scowled at both options. He pointed their finger at the bacon. 

_I want all the meat I can get. _

_They both come with bacon._

_Get extra. _

_Okay._ Ryou closed the menu, deciding on the waffle. When the waitress brought his coffee, he ordered and asked for triple bacon. Ryou lusted after the pie options as they waited for their food. When their plates arrived, Bakura snatched control of the body so he could cram an entire strip of bacon into their mouth. 

_Bakura! It’s hot!_ Ryou whimpered as bacon grease singled the roof of their mouth. 

_Holy fucking gods this is the most delicious thing that’s _ever_ been in my mouth—second only to cock!_

Ryou laughed. After they chewed the bacon, he stole control of their hands and shoved a bit of waffle in their mouth. 

_Also good, but not as good as bacon._

They finished the egg first, getting it out of the way. Afterward they alternated between syrup-drenched waffle and grease-drenched bacon. Both of them hummed in satisfaction as they ate. Ryou washed everything down with coffee. When he was finished, he was too full for a slice of pie, but he _wanted_ pie, so he had them box an entire possum pie to take back to his hotel room as a midnight snack. He shoved it in the mini fridge when they reached their room and peeled out of his jeans. Dropping onto the bed, Ryou hugged a pillow to his body and stared at the ceiling. 

_We staying in tonight? _Ryou asked. 

_Yeah, don’t really feel like moving. Got plenty of money. Didn’t see anyone sexy enough to seduce last night. _

_Kek ruined us._ Ryou laughed. _Want to watch a movie? _

_Do whatever you want._

Ryou found the remote and flipped through the channels. He found a horror movie marathon going on because the upcoming friday was a Friday the 13th weekend. Ryou checked his phone, amazed that he’d forgotten what day it was. He always knew the date; he was the one others asked when they forgot. He sighed, smiled, and curled beneath the blanket. After a movie, Ryou decided to dig into the pie. He ate right from the pan with a plastic fork, licking whipped cream and chocolate filling from his lips.

_I never dreamed life could be so...good. Is that weird? Even puking last night was fun, and getting into the fight, and...well, stealing isn’t very nice, but those guys _were_ a little sleazy, so it’s hard to feel too bad. _

_I always had fun when I was alive. When I was tired, I slept under the stars, when I was hot, I’d find a river or oasis to bath in, when I wanted something—I took it…_

Another old, hazy memory snuck through their thoughts. This time it was the man with Malik’s eyes lifting from the Nile’s waters. He pushed his wet hair away from his face and strolled toward Bakura with a hungry grin. 

_What’s the next movie? _Bakura tried to shove the memory away. 

_Why does it bother you? To think about that guy? _

_It...it’s probably not real. I’m mixing memories, or...or something. Fuck, 3,000 years is a long time, so of course something’s going to mess up, right? _

Ryou remained quiet in his own thoughts. He stored the rest of the pie in the fridge and sat in the center of the bed with his hands folded in his lap as he scanned through the memories he could see from Bakura. 

_You forgot about him, didn’t you? Until the night before last. Necrophades damaged some of your memories. _

_Who knows? Who cares? _Bakura snorted. 

_I can see most your memories, and there’s plenty of fights, thefts, and adventures, but nothing from your childhood. Do you remember anything about your life before you became a thief? _

_I was always a thief. _

_Yes, but can you remember being a child? _

_Who cares? This isn’t important. Better not to think about it. _

Ryou wanted to argue, but remembered that Necrophades watched and listened to them. He nodded his head and thought of a change of subject. 

_What about lovers? Tell me a naughty story, Bakura. _Ryou lay on their back. 

He rested his hands on their belly and stared at the ceiling. Ryou’s question tugged another memory from the depth of Bakura’s soul. The same moment as before—a dark haired man rising from the water—only the memory expanded. Ryou remembered the heat in such detail that he half-felt it crackling against his arms. The dark-haired Malik grabbed Bakura’s shoulders and seized an open-mouthed kiss. Bakura sank into the action. He was shorter, and the man dipped them back to deepen the kiss. 

They lowered to the bank of the river. The heavy sand and river silt clung to their feet and calves, but Bakura wore his red robe and they protected their skin from the sand. With noses pressed together they ground their hips, frotting their cocks until Bakura toes curled and Bakura called out the name _Mehen_. 

Ryou wasn’t sure which one of them moved first. One moment he lay still, overwhelmed by the vivid recollection, the next his hand worked the buttons of his flannel shirt. Once his chest was exposed, Ryou caressed his skin, teasing his own nipple. Bakura slid their opposite hand down their body. He found their cock half-hard and growing as he palmed it. 

_Don’t stop_, Ryou moaned. _I want you_. 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._ Bakura panted. Each stroke brought another _yes_ to their thoughts. 

_Take control, full control, _Ryou encouraged._ Touch my body like it’s yours and yours alone. _

_Yesss…_

Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou’s cock, stroking faster. They writhed against the cheap hotel sheets, kicking out and bucking into their clenched fist. Ryou stole control of one hand long enough to brush the hair away from their face before relinquishing full control back to Bakura. He grabbed at their flesh—kneading their shoulder, squeezing their chest, raking nails down their stomach. Ryou gasped, moaned, whimpered. Their body flexed as aroused pressure filled their belly. 

_Bakura touch me—possess me!_

“You’re mine,” Bakura growled into the mess of their hair. He rolled their balls, his other hand shuffling hard enough to strain their bicep. “Mine...mine...mine...Ryou!” 

Ryou’s stomach hitched when he heard Bakura speak. The name was unexpected but wanted. It jolted through Ryou’s body like a strike to his prostate and semen exploded onto their stomach as they orgasmed _hard_. 

_Fuck...I mean, Host. You’re...you’re my host. _

_Just a toy_, Ryou offered.

But something deep inside them growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think possum pie is a Southern Thing, but no joke, you have to try it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update being a day late. Holidays are getting in the way of life and this chapter was super long so it took longer to proof-read than I thought it would.
> 
> In-chapter disclaimers: the Kul Elna backstory is pretty nasty, but not really any more-so than canon, but like, a bit of a suffocation warning just for anyone sensitive (I personally hate scenarios where ppl can't move or breathe, so I wanted to warn others).
> 
> But on the bright side-- candleshipping!

_Dear Amane;_

_Do you pray for me, I wonder, as you watch me from Heaven? I hope you don’t worry. As rough as things get sometimes, I’m happy. I’m happy in a way I never was before, nor could be. We were in another fight last night. My knuckles are still a little scraped despite how quickly I heal. They should be right as rain by tomorrow, so again, please don’t worry. What was the fight about? Uh...we might have stolen a watch, but he was scum, so I can’t feel bad about it, not even a little. _

_What else have we done? We snuck onto the train like the hobos you see in the movies. We’ve camped out a few nights. My bag was stolen at the last bus station, but we’ve already replaced it. Bakura loves new clothes so much that I think he was glad to have an excuse to buy more. Oh, and we stole a car! It was a porche. We managed to hit 120 before we had to exit the interstate. Bakura ran it into a ditch later—good thing I do heal quickly because I’m pretty sure I broke a few ribs. _

_But don’t worry! I’m great now! And tonight we’re going to a fancy party. It’s a grand charity ball. Bakura accidentally stole tickets and we want to try hoity toity champagne and see if it’s any better than the stuff at the club. Actually, I should switch and let him dress us for the evening. We have a tux! I’m pretty excited. I think it’s going to be a fun night!_

_I miss you always, and I promise I’m taking better care of myself than it may sound. Hug mom for me and please don’t tell her about the car. I’m sure she knows anyway but...still, don’t bring it up. Just between brother and sister, okay? _

_Love always,_

_Ryou_

_***_

Ryou sealed the letter in an envelope resting next to Yugi’s next postcard. Bakura insisted that after six months it wasn’t worth sending more postcards, but Ryou intended to keep his promise to Yugi so not only did he send the postcards, but he refused to remove the ankh from around his neck.

Ryou burned the letter in the bathroom to avoid setting off the fire alarm. This, too, was another way in which Ryou enjoyed Bakura’s company. Knowing ghosts existed meant that Heaven might also exist—or maybe it was the Duat like Yugi believed? Ryou didn’t care which afterlife took care of the dead. It was good enough to know his mother and sister existed _somewhere_ in _some _form.

_Aren’t you done yet? _Bakura pinched their butt.

_I’m all yours for the rest of the night. _

_You’re always mine_, Bakura teased as he slipped into a garter and bikini briefs. After dressing, he pulled their hair into a high ponytail and darkened their eyes with eyeliner. The tux was black, but Bakura paired it with a red vest and a black tie accented with red designs.

_I always love how you make us look_. Ryou’s smile overtook their face as he examined them in the mirror.

_A thief must also be an artist if he doesn’t want to be caught. _

_How did you finally get caught? _Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged; Ryou didn’t press the issue. Ryou had learned that when Bakura didn’t answer, he _wouldn’t_ answer, but when Ryou searched their shared memories, he couldn’t find anything about Bakura’s arrest or sentencing—merely the execution and him merging with a demon.

_Hey, this is a party? Why are you so morbid? Relax, and stop raiding my memories. _Bakura texted an uber on their cell phone.

It wasn’t Ryou’s original phone. They’d bought a prepaid phone so Ryou’s father or friends couldn’t contact him. Bakura preferred it because he didn’t care for them; Ryou preferred it because it kept them safe.

The charity ball was being held downtown. They arrived, showed their ticket, and slipped in with the crowds. Ryou watched, content allowing Bakura to mingle with strangers and charm the other guests. They raided the spread set out on the tables in the back. The champagne did taste more smooth, but not enough to convince Ryou it was worth the extra money. Besides, he prefered mimosas with extra orange juice to keep them sweet.

The highlight of the evening, for Ryou, was a five-tiered fountain flowing with chocolate. Ryou speared bits of angel food cake, strawberries, and slices of banana and dipped them into the chocolate before consuming them.

_So is this what we’re doing for the rest of the night? _Bakura smirked.

_Yes._

_No. I want to find a rich playboy to keep us warm. _

_We can always fuck someone pretty—but a chocolate fountain? This is a special event. _

Bakura rolled their eyes, but Ryou smiled. He trailed down the length of the dessert table to see what else might taste good dipped in a five tiered chocolate fountain. He gasped when he noticed the ice sculpture of a dragon.

“Do you like her?” A voice asked behind him.

Ryou spun around, overtaking the body in his surprise. The man gestured toward the sculpture. His blue gaze more chilling than the ice.

“I had her commissioned myself.”

“She’s gorgeous, and the details are magnificent.” Ryou smiled.

_I want this one_, Bakura insisted.

Ryou eyed the tall businessman. He stood with meticulous posture. His thick brown hair was cut and styled, but Ryou thought it’d look good bed-mussed. He leaned a little closer before replying to Bakura.

_I suppose one sort of dessert is as decadent as another_.

“Were you listening?” Seto asked.

“No,” Bakura answered. “I was mentally undressing you.”

Seto raised an eyebrow; a half-formed smirk curled the right side of his lips.

"Who are you?"

"Ryou Bakura, a pleasure to meet you." Ryou extended his hand.

He'd decided to use Bakura's name as a surname. It felt more accurate to refer to himself as both of them. Bakura even paid for fake paperwork and an ID. It also made it harder for anyone like Yugi or his father to track him.

“My name is Seto Kaiba. Mind me asking who invited you to this event?”

“No one. I found a ticket.” Bakura shrugged and leaned further away from Seto. “Lucky me.”

“I see…” Seto scanned the room. “These events are rather dull, and everyone’s already a bottle into their champagne count. Would you like a private tour upstairs?”

“Probably. What’s upstairs?” Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze burrowing into Seto.

“My personal suite.”

“In that case.” Bakura offered his arm for Seto to escort them.

They expected Seto to pull out a keycard at the elevator, but instead he touched his fingertips to a keypad and the elevator chimed as the doors opened.

“Fancy,” Bakura said.

“Isn’t it,” Seto spoke in a muted, uninterested voice.

Once the elevator doors shut, however, a fire flashed behind his eyes, and the smirk he’d been managing to repress spread across his face. He grabbed Bakura’s tie and tugged until their chests crashed together.

“Who are you really?”

“A vagrant. Why? Upset that one of the riff-raff crashed your fancy party?”

“Who hired you?”

“Why do this shit for pay when I can do it for entertainment?” Bakura chuckled. “I suspect you’re the right amount of paranoid for whatever reason, but the only thing I came here for was some free grub and a good dicking down from some prince with a golden cock.”

“Then explain this?” Seto slipped his pinky finger against their collarbone and hooked it beneath the gold chain of the ankh medallion. He pulled the charm out and the lights flashed off of the gold symbol.

“It was my friend’s.” Ryou allowed a fond smile to soften their features. “A sort of good luck token from an old highschool sweetheart. I’m not religious if that’s a deal breaker?”

Seto stared at them for the rest of the elevator ride. Ryou’s pulse quickened as the tense atmosphere raised the fine hairs on his neck.

_Son-of-a-bitch, he’s a magician._ Bakura groaned

_A...what?_

_A Thoth-damned magician! I don’t know what he’s doing here. He should be locked up in a temple somewhere. _

Ryou flinched when the elevator doors chimed and opened. He stared down the long corridor with a blue and gold leader sprawling the length of the hallway to two floor-to-ceiling mahogany doors.

“Come on…” Seto marched down the hallway.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I’m confused.” Ryou followed him for the answers to his questions more than any hopes of being bedded.

“You said you don’t go to church? You don’t pray? You don’t read from the Book of the Dead?”

“I was raised Catholic.” Ryou laughed. “Haven’t been to church since my mother died.”

Seto offered a hum in answer. In the bedroom, he poured himself a glass of scotch and offered the decanter to Ryou. Bakura stole the glass from Seto, sucked half of it down, and pushed the rest into Seto’s hand once more.

“I know my actions were rough, but I had to make sure you weren’t associated with any of the priests.”

“Believe me,” Bakura said, his tone dark. “I’d be scorched by Re if I even set _foot _in one of those temples.”

“You should have started with that line if you intended on seducing me. Would have gotten me out of my clothes quicker and improved my mood.” Seto finished the drink and set the glass aside.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” He gestured toward Bakura. “You’re two souls sharing a body. I mistook you for one of their divine emissaries.”

“Divine emissaries? How classy, but I like to call things what they are. Me in this body? It’s plain, old fashioned, _possession_.”

“But the host is willing?”

“And eager.” Bakura chuckled.

“Fascinating.”

“So what’s your deal? You escape somehow?” Bakura asked.

“Abandoned.” Seto shrugged as he undid his tie.

“Hey now, the boss doesn’t undress himself, that’s what the help is for.” Bakura winked as he pulled Seto’s tie away and teased the top button of his shirt. “What did you mean by abandoned?”

“I meant abandoned. I was left in a cardboard box at the gates of an orphanage for about an hour’s drive from here.”

“Maybe you were saved,” Bakura muttered. He drew from Ryou’s memories for a metaphor. “Moses being sent down the river to keep him safe from the Pharaoh.”

“For someone who's not religious, you seem to know a lot.” Seto teased the wisps of hair poking out from Ryou’s updo.

“Supernatural privilege.” Bakura shrugged.

Seto hummed to acknowledge he was listening, but his real focus was on their hair. Seto unwound the tie from their white mane and freed the long strands. It fell heavy around their shoulders, and Seto dragged both hands through the mess. Ryou leaned a little closer, fascinated by Seto’s cologne. His lips brushed up Seto’s neck, and that’s when Ryou saw the bathtub peeking through the doorway of the master bathroom.

“Oh…”

“What?” Seto glanced in Ryou’s direction, snorting. “Impressed? I had it custom carved from a single piece.”

Bakura whistled.

The bathtub was a solid mass of white quartz caved in the shape of another dragon. She curled like a cat in order to hold the water in the center. A white wing arched overhead with thin filaments of lighting to give the impression of scales.

“It’s...I’m speechless—” Ryou broke their embrace to examine the tub.

He sat on the lip and smoothed his hands over the crystal.

“Want me to fill it?” Seto asked.

“Would you?” Ryou’s eyes lit up with delight. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in a hot tub, but this would be far better.”

Seto dropped the stopper into the drain and pulled a cord dangling from the ceiling. Water and steam poured from the dragon’s mouth. Ryou clapped his hands, cooing in excitement.

“May I?” Seto held a lank of Ryou’s hair.

Ryou wasn’t sure what Seto wanted to do, but he nodded. He felt safe with Bakura at his side and was confident they could talk, fuck, or fight their way out of any trouble they might find themselves in. Seto merely swept Ryou’s hair into a bun and tied it up away from his neck.

“Thank you,” Ryou blushed, swooning a little from the gesture.

“Weren’t we undressing?” Seto knelt in front of Ryou.

Despite Ryou sitting on the edge of the tub and Seto kneeling, they were eye level because of the height difference. Ryou slipped off his jacket. He grabbed Seto’s and tossed it. They were the sort of things which needed dry cleaned and would ruin easily, but Seto didn’t complain and neither Ryou nor Bakura cared what happened to their clothes. Ryou returned to kissing Seto’s neck. He undid Seto’s buttons one by one and fondled Seto’s chest still hiding beneath Seto’s undershirt.

“Undress for me,” Seto spoke next to Ryou’s ear, sending a shiver through Ryou’s spine.

They nodded and stood. Ryou used their left hand while Bakura used their right. They giggled as they used their hands to caress their body and therefore each other. Ryou’s breathing grew short and airy as he and Bakura touched themselves. Bakura clawed at their shirt. Buttons flung across the bathroom floor, tinking as they crashed against the marble tiles.

“Bakura…” Ryou gasped, wanting more. Bakura clawed their clothes from their body and Ryou mewled as the humid air from the tub touched their naked skin.

“You’re...in love? With the spirit possessing you?” Seto tilted his head, disbelieving of his own words.

“No.” Ryou said, swallowing and hiding his thoughts as much as he could so Necrophades couldn’t read them. “No. He’s toying with me. I’m a...diversion from eternity and nothing more.”

Bakura didn’t respond.

“A toy? Perhaps a velveteen rabbit.” Seto snorted.

Ryou leapt into Seto’s arms and kissed him, desperate to shut him up. Seto caught them, stumbling back a step, but steadying their combined weight. Grabbing cloth, Ryou and Bakura finished ripping Seto’s clothes from his body, nails scraping skin in their rush. It wasn’t until Ryou saw the old burn-scar on Seto’s side that he pulled away and covered his mouth with his hands to keep from calling out at how painful it looked. The mark resembled the Eye of Wadjet, but it was twisted, misshapen.

“I was like this when the orphanage found me. The skin didn’t stretch well as I grew so it’s misshapen.” Seto pulled the cord again, silencing the water. “Perhaps your spirit was right. Perhaps I was abandoned because it was the only way to save me from something worse.”

“Bakura called you a magician,” Ryou said.

“Did he?” Seto smirked.

He turned off the light. The dragon and water glowed with a faint blue shimmer. Near the dragon was a nest filled with what Ryou assumed were bath bombs. Seto dropped one into the water and it bubbled and frothed like a bathbomb, but with bright silver glitter—not the sort of glitter in a Lush bath bomb. This was closer to flinging a star into the water and watching it dissolve.

“Amazing.” Ryou’s mouth dropped.

“It’s science. Not magic. My company makes these among many other products.” Seto stepped into the water.

His eyes almost glowed in the blue light surrounding him. He traced his finger along one of the carved scales and jet circulated the water and made it boil. Bakura sat in his lap, leaning against his chest and drawing the scar with his fingertips as the water warmed them.

“Stupid, stupid Pharaoh. Stupid, stupid occult followers. I hate them.”

A memory was so close to the surface of their thoughts Ryou could almost caress it with their fingers, but Bakura kept it buried below the surface. As much as he yearned to ask, he knew Bakura wouldn’t explain so instead Ryou sank their body a little deeper into the sparkling silvery-white waters and concentrated on the current moment instead of the past.

“How old are you?” Seto asked.

“Over 3000, couldn’t tell you an exact date.”

“Egypt?”

“Yes.”

“Quite the coincidence we met tonight.”

“Maybe. I don’t pay attention to coincidences or fate.” Bakura sucked Seto’s bottom lip. “I told you, I’m only interested in a good time.”

“Knowing what you want in life and seizing it is admirable.” Seto cupped his hands on each side of their hips.

They hitched, skin sensitive. Magic tingled beneath their skin from Seto’s hands, but Bakura didn’t mention it. In fact, he drank it into their body, as hungry for Seto’s power as for his body. With a deep, shuddering inhale, Ryou rocked their hips forward. The conversation died as their lips locked together. Bakura controlled their hands, nails digging into Seto’s shoulders. He also controlled their tongue, plunging it into Seto’s mouth and moaning into each kiss. However, Ryou controlled their hips and he rocked with tight, precise circles. As their cocks hardened, they slipped against each other and the sensation stabbed tendrils of electricity through each of their bellies. Ryou controlled himself enough to prevent any of the shimmering water from splashing on the floor, but Bakura wasn’t as considerate. He scooted closer to Seto’s chest, giving their cocks more pressure as they ground together. A splash of sparkling water twinkled down the dragon’s tail as it spilled from the tub.

“How do you want this?” Seto spoke against their lips.

“Got lube?” Bakura smirked.

“Not in the bathtub.” Seto tilted his neck.

Ryou nibbled the wet flesh as Bakura twisted Seto’s nipples. He pulled Ryou away from Seto’s throat so he could speak.

“Our options are limited without it.”

“You’re really going to make me get out of the tub, aren’t you?” Seto gave them an amused smile.

It was the first time he hadn’t _smirked_. Ryou cupped Seto’s face and brushed their lips together in an attempt to broaden the smile—even if it broke their kiss. Ever impatient, Bakura compensated for the loss of their hands and mouth by stealing control of their lower body and bucking hard enough to send a wave over the tub.

“Fine. I’ll get it.” Seto nipped their bottom lip.

He lifted himself from the tub. The shimmering water dripping from his limbs flashed like shooting stars. Seto marched into the room and returned with a slender bottle. Bakura reached out for it but Seto retracted the bottle at the last moment.

“You do me.”

Bakura opened his mouth to complain, but Ryou snatched the bottle and coated his fingers before Bakura could utter a sound.

_I’m not a workhorse,_ Bakura said. _I’m here to enjoy life, not give joy to others. _

_You’re so silly. We’re fucking him_.

Seto dipped into the water. His finger activated another hidden scale in the carved tub and thin, red swirls contrasted with the blue and silver. Their toes brushed one of the swirls, the crystal was warmer there. Ryou giggled as he touched one of the designs.

“Heater.”

“I can feel it.” Ryou smiled.

“I’m used to idiots.”

“They seem to be the planet’s most abundant resource.”

Seto chuckled, and the sound lit up Ryou’s heart. With lubed fingers he searched out Seto’s asshole and entered him. Seto gripped the sides of the tub, hitching against Ryou’s movements.

_He asked how we wanted it. Do we pull him into our lap or take him from behind? _Ryou asked Bakura as they stretched Seto and sucked his lips until they were swollen.

_In our lap. Make him do some of the work. _

Ryou waited until Seto’s body relaxed around his thrusts. When he clenched around Ryou’s fingers, Ryou curved his touch higher until he brushed against Seto’s prostate. Seto squealed and Bakura purred at the noise. Ryou kept his touch even and consistent. After a minute, Seto shoved them back and crawled on top of them. They sat on the ledge beneath the water, gazing up to catch Seto’s eyes while he impaled himself on their hard cock. Seto’s mouth spread into a pretty O as he braced his palms against their shoulders. Rising...falling...Seto’s motions were waves crashing against them. Ryou felt some of Seto’s power surging through their souls—fierce and powerful as the dragons Seto surrounded himself with.

"_Ah, S-seto…" Ryou gasped._

_Okay…this isn't half bad. _Bakura groaned as Seto bounced on their cock.

Ryou held Seto's waist, guiding his movements. Seto's hair fell into his eyes as he rocked. He whimpered with each plunge. Reaching out with his toe, Ryou turned off the heating coils. Sweat rolled down their necks and their faces were rosy from sitting in the warm water. They didn't need a heater.

Seto sped his pace. His soft, mewling cries of pleasure turned on Ryou more than anything else. Ryou glided his hand from Seto's hip to his dick. He curled his fingers around it one at a time before shuffling a palm.

"Damn," Seto choked on the word. He trembled, hitched, and dug his nails into Ryou's skin.

"I don't mind scratches if you want to get rough." Bakura licked the shell of Seto's ear as he made the offer.

Seto grunted, only half listening. Instead of scratching, his arms wrapped around their neck. He shoved his prick in and out of their fist, and angled himself so their cock penetrated him deep and merciless each time he dropped into their lap.

"Yeah, ride my fat dick you rich fuck." Bakura licked his lips, staring at Seto.

Seto curled his arms around them tighter, his entire body taut. His asshole clenched them, tight and warm, warmer than the water splashing around the dragon's scales.

"You're very sexy," Ryou whispered, dazed from the sensation of Seto _squeezing _them. "Please...come for me."

"Oh shit!" Seto's voice dropped to a deep, guttural snarl.

He raised and lowered his hips. His movements grew shallow but rapid. Raking his nails up their back, Seto flung his head and roared as he came. Ryou shut their eyes. The mix of Seto's pulsing body and his nails drove them so close to the edge it hurt.

Before Seto could recover, Ryou commanded full control of the body, flipped Seto so he was bent over the tub, and plunged into his ass after a quick reapplication of lube.

"Ahh!" Seto clenched the tub while Ryou rammed hard into his body.

_It's sexy…when you take control like this, _Bakura enjoyed the pleasure without having to earn it, syphoning the experience from Ryou.

_Parasite_, Ryou teased.

Instinct overrod Their other senses. They were close, close, agonizingly close. Desperation drove each thrust deeper and deeper into Seto's body. The magic they absorbed from Seto fueled them, heightened their senses.

_Ryou! _Bakura screamed.

"Ryou!" Seto called an instant later.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ryou shouted loud as he pleased.

Their orgasm pierced through them, a hot poker stabbing Their chest chest. Ryou went off like a cannon blast, emptying themselves completely and dropping to their knees. The water reached their lips, and Bakura lifted them onto the ledge again so they could gasp for air.

"Goddamn," Seto panted, still flung over the edge of the dragon's curled tail. "I know your double possessed, but you also fuck like it."

"How'd you know about the demon?" Ryou stared at the wavy light the water cast on the ceiling.

"There's a black fissure carved in the light surrounding you."

"Like my aura?" Ryou asked.

"Don't make it sound occult." Seto shove up on shaking limbs to turn and sit across from them. "There's a scientific explanation."

"What?"

"I don't know. Some sort of genetic mutation that allows my eyes to pick up extra wavelengths in the light spectrum, but my brain isn't sure how to interpret it so it translates it into colors. Did you know humans have a blind spot? There's a nerve in the way and our brains make a guess on what's there based on the other data and we swear everything we see is real but it's never_ truly_ real."

"I'm still surprised you choose to sleep with me knowing I'm harboring both a spirit and a demon."

"I'm not worried about demons, only priests." Seto fidgeted with the glitter in the water. "They've been searching for me. That's why I was suspicious of you."

"I assumed," Bakura rejoined the conversation. "You're too powerful for them not to want back."

"I don't care what they want. I've built myself from nothing, and if they try to take this life away from me, I'll show them that not even God is strong enough to defeat me."

"You are a treat." Bakura grinned.

"My hands are wrinkled." Seto stood, drained the tub, and grabbed towels for both of them. "You're welcome to spend the night. I'm sure you'll wander away on your own long before I'll feel the need to evict you."

"Ah, bed." Bakura let down their hair after they were dry. They dropped naked on top of the decedent, silk sheets.

Seto covered them with the duvet before slipping beside them. Ryou wrapped his arms around Seto, and Seto eased into the embrace.

***

Ryou walked through miles of sand dunes. He wore white robes. They reflected the brunt of the sun’s heat but a sweatdrop rolled between his shoulder blades. In the middle of the wasteland, he saw Bakura’s silhouette ahead. Ryou ran, but the sand weighed each step. By the time he reached the red-cloaked thief, Ryou gasped for air.

“You found me here.” The thief offered Ryou a bladder full of water.

“Are we dreaming?”

“Mostly. This was the only way I could show you.”

“Show me what?” Ryou followed Bakura as they walked together through the desert.

“I never thought about my missing memories. I never realized...how much of my life was gone, until you brought it up, and...I can’t stop the little flashes of that guy—”

“The one who looks like Malik?”

“Don’t say it anywhere but here, understand?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. Hey—” Ryou grabbed Bakura’s shoulder and spun him so they could face each other.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just...I know we don’t have much time, but while I can actually say it...I love you…”

Their eyes closed as their lips met. Ryou held Bakura’s face. His thumbs glided across Bakura’s cheeks, smooth on one side, scared on the other. Bakura raised onto his toes to press harder against Ryou’s mouth. Their tongues slipped against each other. Ryou grabbed Bakura’s shenti and tugged him closer.

“Later,” Bakura gasped, face knotted in yearning. “I have to show you my village.”

“Your village?” Ryou released Bakura so they could walk.

“Remember what I told you? I thought I gave the demon permission to possess me as I was dying, right?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t lying—at least I didn’t think I was, but I’ve remembered…something awful.” Bakura shuddered.

“I’m right here.” Ryou laced their fingers together. “No matter how bad, it’s over and it can’t hurt you anymore and we’ll get through it together.”

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded. “Sure.”

Ryou saw the small, mud-bricked village. His hands held the scream in his mouth when he saw the blood soaked into the sand.

“I don’t know who they were, the people who did this. They rode into town on horses, so they weren’t peasants. They were dressed richly as well. Purple robes. Masks. I remember the masks. Mostly white with a patch of black and a single golden eye on the left side. They were some sort of priests.” Bakura gestured to the red sand below them. “They killed everyone. Everyone but me.”

“What happened?” Ryou whispered.

“I’ll show you.”

In the center of the village Ryou saw the masked priests in a circle. Tethered to a stone slab, a small child, perhaps six or seven, wailed for his mother. Ryou crushed Bakura’s hand in his, understanding. Chanting filled the air. Several of the priests dragged the dead villagers to a cauldron at the head of the slab and threw them inside. The child’s voice cracked. He screamed himself hoarse and refused to stop even when his cries sounded raw and inhuman. Then the priest used ropes and pulleys to raise the cauldron higher.

“Oh God, what are they going to do?” Ryou hid his face in Bakura’s shoulder, but only for an instant. He renched himself upright and forced himself to watch. Bakura endured it all, so the least Ryou could do was watch and share his pain.

They tipped the cauldron. Liquid gold poured out. Ryou screamed, expecting the gold to burn the child bound to the stone, but the stream filled his mouth instead. On and on, pouring and pouring, far more than a little body could hold, yet still it flowed into the child’s mouth. The fluid boiled it was so hot, yet didn’t singe the child’s flesh. The melted gold leaked from the child’s nose like snort and from his eyes like tears, but he couldn’t scream, choke, or even blink, only lay paralysed as the priests chanted and chanted and chanted.

After the last drop fell into the child’s mouth, a Shadow loomed above him. Ryou recognized it: Necrophades. Like the gold, the shadow melted and flowed into the child’s body. When it was over, he lay motionless. His tears gone, his eyes staring wide, his tiny chest’s small rise and fall the only indicator that the child had somehow survived.

“That’s why I don’t remember,” Bakura said. “Why I don’t remember much of anything. I wasn’t all the way me. Not since this night. I sort of...slept walked through my life. It wasn’t until…” Bakura tilted his face toward the sky.

“Bakura?”

“Mehen, I met a sorcerer named Mehen. He ran away from the Temple of Re and we made things difficult for as many priests as we could. He was doing it for revenge. At the time, I thought I was helping because it was fun to go along with his plans, but now I think Necrophades was controlling me and using my body and Mehen’s anger to accomplish some other goal. ”

“Was Mehen captured with you?”

“Haven’t remembered that part yet. I’m afraid to.”

“Did these shadow priests ever contact you after this night?” Ryou asked as he watched the priests mount and ride into the shadows of the sand dunes—seemingly content with the ceremony completed.

“No. I think this was some sort of morbid prophecy of theirs. They set it in motion and released me into the world with a demon in my gut. I’m not sure if I ever fulfilled their purposes or not” Bakura clenched his hand into a fist. “Gods damn them.”

“Why would they do this to you?” Ryou shook his head. He’d seen a lot of different types of evil as he and Bakura travelled, committed his fair share, but _this_?

“Because I had white hair.” Bakura shook his head.

“What?” Ryou stared in horror.

“You think anyone with a Ouija board could lure a ghost and get himself possessed?” Bakura snorted and tugged a strip of Ryou’s hair. “You’re a natural conduit to the otherside. We’re practically made to be vessels for greater beings. The only other people who can endure it are divine emissaries and they’re hand picked by their patron gods.”

“You don’t think...the prophecy is ongoing, do you?” Ryou frowned.

“Three thousand years later? I doubt it.” Bakura shook his head.

“It just...what are the odds? That you meet me, and then we meet someone who reminds you of Mehen, and even Seto—”

“Seto doesn’t have anything to do with the temples.”

“He was meant too, but he escaped. Maybe he’s meant to be our ally.”

“I wouldn’t give fate too much credit, Ryou. After all, do you want to rely on a force that would murder half your family to leave you so desperate you turned to the occult? What kind of beings would so casually ruin children for their machinations? None worth obeying.”

“Yes...that’s true.” Ryou dropped the topic.

If they were nothing but dolls dragged along a stage, Ryou would rather not trust the hands tugging on the strings. Maybe everything that happened _was_ only a coincidence. Either way it didn’t matter. They were together now, and Ryou had no intention of ever separating himself from Bakura.

“Do you feel that?” Bakura scowled staring at the sky.

“Feels like our body is moving, but how?” Ryou asked.

“Necrophades.” They spoke at the same time, rushing to their consciousness.

They pushed, but couldn’t break the barrier between subconscious and conscious. It was as if Necrophades summoned an iron cage to keep them from accessing their body. All they could do was watch through their eyes as the demon steered.

“What do you want?” Seto stood with a towel wrapped around his waist. A splash of blood dripped down his arm, but he ignored it.

“You’re soul, of course, and all the power within it.” Necrophades spoke through Ryou’s voice, licking Ryou’s lips. “Isn’t what demons do? Claim the souls of mortals?”

“I don’t read fairy tales.” Seto narrowed his gaze.

“You don’t have to believe in me for me to kill you.” Necrophades laughed.

“Do I get a chance to save myself? A riddle or a game?”

“Thought you didn’t read fairy tales?” Necrophades stepped closer, but Seto kept random furniture between them so Necrophades couldn’t lunge.

"How about a card game?" Seto persisted. "You win and you take my soul. I win and you leave and never come back."

_Seto, don't bargain—run! _Ryou screamed, but the words couldn't reach his lips.

"Choose the game." Necrophades smirked.

_Seto, please! _Ryou begged to no avail.

"I see no reason to draw things out. We'll play blackjack."

Seto retrieved a deck of cards and shuffled them; shadows covered his face. The room was dark except for the city lights spilling through the window. Seto allowed Necrophades to cut the cards and act as dealer. He set two cards face up for Seto. And two—one face up, one face down—for himself.

Ryou winced. Necrophades had a ten. If the face down was an Ace, Seto was dead. Seto only had two fives. He tapped the cards, requesting a hit. Zorc flipped a third card—ace of diamonds.

_Thank God! _Ryou exclaimed.

_Don't be a fool, _Bakura warned_. Necrophades can still match his hand and then they'll have to play again. _

Necrophades hummed to agree with Bakura. He licked the tips of his fingers turning over his card with inhuman speed. Face card, a value of ten.

"Close, but not good enough." Seto's eyes flashed as he raised his head.

Ryou crashed to the ground, drained from Necrophades being in control. Sobs wracked his chest and shoulders.

"I'm sorry…Seto, I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying? I won." Seto offered them his hand.

Bakura accepted it. They stood. Ryou flung his arms around Seto.

"He's never tried to hurt anyone after the first night when my friends defeated him. I didn't think you were in any danger."

"Stop." Seto used his pointer finger and thumb to raise Ryou's face by the chin. He brushed his knuckles against Ryou's tears to push them away. "If you're going to play the sort of games where you harbor spirits and demons you better prepare yourself for more of this. Otherwise get thee to a nunnery.”

Ryou laughed, not expecting a facetious Hamlet quote from Seto after a battle with a demon.

_He’s right_. Bakura grunted. _From now on you might want to select your lovers more carefully. We might be sacrificing them to a demon if we choose to or not, so avoid anyone you'd miss._

Ryou closed his eyes. The weight of _that_ sin—of sacrificing others for his pleasure—was too heavy for Ryou to bear. He’d isolate himself before he’d toss his lover’s souls into the abyss.

“It’s because of this, isn’t it?” Seto thumbed the brand maring his ribs.

“If I had to guess,” Bakura said.

“Then I think it’s time I do some research into this _cult_ and find out what I can about my origins.” Seto marched into his bedroom and pulled out a suitcase.

“We should leave as well.” Ryou sighed. “I need to be as far away from you as possible before Necrophades recovers.”

“It’s been fun.” Bakura took over to wink and shoot at Seto.

“Take care of yourselves.” Seto paused his packing to gaze at Ryou and Bakura. “Keep that trinket around your neck. It went crazy and filled the room with light before the demon attacked. If it hadn’t have woke me, I’d be dead.”

“Thought you were a man of science?” Bakura slipped into his pants. “Now you believe in talismans?”

“Under ideal circumstances I’d be able to run some tests, but as it stands I’ll accept that it works in the same way as certain physics equations work despite our poor understanding of _why_."

"Fair enough." Bakura chuckled.

Seto slammed his suitcase shut. They finished dressing. Seto escorted them to the elevator.

"Need me to drop you somewhere?" Seto asked as they rode to the first floor.

"I enjoy walking." Ryou fidgeted with the charm hanging from his neck. "I'm so bad at goodbyes. I never fully want to go once I've gotten to know someone I like."

"It was a nice evening." Seto traced Ryou's bottom lip. "Perhaps we can do it again sometime."

"I tried to kill you." Ryou frowned.

"A demon tried to kill me, and I beat him in a game of blackjack. I've never had a charity event end as thrillingly as this one."

_This guy is as bad as you. _Bakura snorted.

Ryou chuckled. He kissed Seto lips as the elevator doors opened. "Take care, Seto Kaiba."

"_Illegitimus non carborundum_."

“I’ll remember that.” Ryou smiled leaving the event hall and walking into the fresh air.

_The fuck was that? Pig Latin?_

_An expression: don't let the bastard grind you down. _

_If he means me I'm going back and smacking him._

_He means Necrophades, my love. _

There was silence. Ryou was free to think his true thoughts, at least until sunset when Necrophades returned, but Bakura didn't speak.

_Please, don't hide your thoughts from me_, Ryou said.

_I wish I could shake him. I wish there was a way for us to be together, but…there isn't. You should end the contact. Now. Before Necrophades recovers. _

_I'm never ending the contact._

_Ryou— _

_I love you! _Ryou bit the inside of his cheek. _If we're damned, we're damned together. Being saved without you is a fate worse than hell._

_I love you too, _Bakura whispered. _That's why I want you to— _

_Don't lie to me. Our contact forbids it. Don't tell me you want me to go because it's a lie._

_You're right, _Bakura confessed. _I don't want you to go, but I don't want to see you suffer when Necrophades manages to kill someone. You're too gentle for that. You came to me begging and crying for wickedness, but all you really want to do is travel, get drunk, and find strangers to fall in love with. _

_And you've given me all of that. _

_Yes but for how long? Immortal doesn't mean patient. Eventually Necrophades will collect his toll, and… Please, don't make me watch him hurt you._

Ryou stopped, leaned against a lamppost, and hugged himself. He wasn't sure what to do so he did the only thing he could, return the hotel, pack up, and flee to the next town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to hint at the utter shit storm Ryou agreed to when he got himself possessed :)

_Hello, Yugi!_

_It’s been a year since I left, hasn’t it? Time rushes by so fast. _

_I just returned from Europe. I hope you received all the postcards I sent over the last six months. _

_Sorry to keep this short, but jet lag is a bitch. Don’t worry, I’ll send you another card next week!_

_Love, Ryou_

_***_

_Jet lag, eh? _Bakura snickered. 

_Just because you can’t lie to me doesn’t mean I can’t lie to Yugi. _Ryou pushed the sunglasses higher on his nose. He dropped the post card in the mail and crossed the street to reach the gas station at the corner. He was in dire need of coffee and ibuprofen to nurse his hangover. 

_I’m surprised you’re still honest when you write your letters. _

_Amane is different. She’d know if I was lying, and I’m still not convinced she can’t see me when she wants to. _

_For her sake I hope not! You’re a mess!_ Bakrua cackled in their mind. 

_Shhh...hungover._ Ryou gripped his head. 

He smiled at the cashier, paying for his stuff with money won at an Italian casino a week prior. 

_How are we on funds? _Bakura asked. 

_We have enough to shack somewhere clean for a few days and eat, but we’ll probably need more soon. _

_Get rid of the headache and I’ll take care of our finances. _

Ryou nodded his head to himself as he walked down the street. He saw a hotel, rented it, but paused once they stepped inside. 

_Have we...been here before? _Ryou asked. 

_They all look the same. _Bakura curled deeper in the back of Ryou’s mind. _Who cares? Let’s sleep this off. _

_No, no. See that water stain in the corner? I remember it. _

_It looks like every other creepy stain in every other hotel. _

“I still can’t shake the sense of _deja vu. _What city are we in anyway?” Ryou spoke out loud. 

_The one the airplane landed in. _

“Helpful.” Ryou sighed. 

He sat on the bed, searched the room for anything else uncanny, but eventually curled beneath the blankets to sleep. Bakura woke first. He finished the cold coffee sitting on their nightstand and checked their travel app for the nearest restaurants. 

“Wait...maybe we have been here before,”Bakura said out loud. “There’s a Village Inn next to the overpass, and… it looks familiar.” 

_Where are we?_ Ryou asked. 

“Fresco?” 

_Oh yes! This was our first stop!_

Memories burgeoned between both of their minds. The club...Kek. Ryou grabbed their backpack. 

_On second thought, perhaps we should leave. _

_You don’t want to say hi? _Bakura dropped the backpack. _Besides, we already paid and we really should shore up our funds before we travel again. _

_I’d like to say hi, but you know how I am. I get too attached and you tell me I can’t have a pet, so..._

_I don’t remember where he works anyway. _Bakura shrugged, but Ryou sensed his disappointment. 

_Exactly, so there’s no reason to be here. _

_Yes there is. Money. Sit back and enjoy the show, I’m going shopping._

Ryou relinquished control of the body and allowed Bakura to do his dance, lifting watches and gaudy tennis bracelets that they’d sell for pennies on the dollar. Ryou had become their fence. He always sorted everything and placed them in a velvet sack. At the pawn shop he gave the owner huge doe-eyes and a sad story of his hoarder aunt Mildred who kept buying watches for a verteran grandfather who passed away five years ago. They were always sent away with a few extra dollars when Ryou did this instead of Bakura who dumped everything on the counter with a grin practically advertising that it was stolen and he wanted money. 

_I wish lying wasn’t so easy_, Ryou thought as he left the pawn shop. 

_Hey, we never did get breakfast,_ Bakura reminded Ryou. 

_You’re right. Let’s find somewhere to eat—my treat. _Ryou giggled, he wasn’t paying enough attention to where their body sat in the plane of physical space and somehow walked right into a person. 

“Pardon me!” Ryou stumbled backward. 

“Ryou?” 

“Kek?” Ryou’s mouth dropped when he saw Kek—it was definitely Kek and not one of the others—standing in front of him. 

“Hey.” Kek rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flaring with color. 

“Hey.” Ryou’s cheeks burned just as hot. 

“What have you been up to?”

“No good.” Ryou smiled.

“I’m sure.” Kek chuckled. 

“When I realized I’d wandered back to Fresco, I thought about looking you up…” Ryou fidgeted with his sleeve. He worded it in a way that wasn’t a lie because he did not want to lie to Kek. 

“When’s the last time you had a home cooked meal?” Kek asked. 

“I can’t remember.” Ryou giggled. “I used to love cooking, but even before I went feral, so to speak, I’d been living off of take-out.” 

“Here.” Kek grabbed Ryou’s cellphone from his pocket and typed in his address and phone number. “Be there at 6.” 

“I—I don’t want to impose.” 

"You’re not.” Kek leaned closer and whispered in Ryou’s ear. “Hi Bakura.” 

With a wink Kek continued down the street as if nothing had happened. Ryou stood in place. His heart hammered against his ribs and there was a year-old ache inside him that he’d been ignoring since he scribbled a goodbye letter and shoved it into Malik’s hands. 

_It should be fine_, Bakura said. 

_But what if..._

_That hasn’t happened since Seto. _

_ **What's wrong? Afraid I’ll ruin your fun?** _

Bakura and Ryou froze. Necrophades’s voice rang in their thoughts. He’d never spoken directly to them. Both waited with held breath for anything else, but there was nothing. Bakura broke the silence. 

_Oh-ho! So you listen to our little chats after all? I thought demons had better things in which to occupy themselves. _

_ **Of course a master will check in on his beloved pets. And here I see my important Host falling in love. It’s touching, and I’m not without compassion. Stay here. Spend a week. Play house. All I ask in return is one night of full control once the week’s out. ** _

**__**_No!_

Ryou’s breath hitched. His heart still pounded, but now in fear. He forced his feet to step forward, wanting to hide, feeling too exposed out in the streets. 

Ryou snuck into the first dinner he saw. He ordered a steak and baked potato for Bakura, but only sipped on a beer as he waited for Necrophades to continue their conversation. 

_ **What harm is there? In one night? I'm only asking for sunset to sunrise.** _

**__**_Plenty of harm._ Ryou said. _I doubt you want an evening to enjoy the comfort of a good night's sleep._

_ **I’ll have to wrench control of you tonight then. What game shall we play with Kek, hmmm? Russian roulette? ** _

** __ ** _No. No. Please, no. _

_ **Your companions are 2/2. Maybe his luck will hold and he'll survive like the others. ** _

** __ ** _Please, you already have my soul. You don’t need anyone else. _

_ **Oh but I want** _ ** so much more…**

** __ ** _Please— _

_ **I’m sick of your snivelling. Tonight or next week. Choose. ** _

** __ ** _Why should I choose? If you can steal control tonight why not steal control next week? _

_ **Thief, your pet is so clever. Listen, little Host, permission is special, and I want to do something special. Surely a little compromise isn’t so awful, is it? ** _

“Fine,” Ryou whispered. “Fine, just...leave me alone…” 

_ **Thank you** _ **. **

Necrophades vanished from their mind. Ryou sucked in a full breath, unaware of how smothered he’d been until the demon left. 

_Who did I sacrifice to keep Kek safe? _Ryou asked.

_I don’t know_, Bakura answered. 

***

"Oh." Kek grinned when he opened the door and Ryou shoved rosses into his arms.

"I hope it's not too cliche." Ryou stepped inside.

"I've never… I'd never been with anyone—except you—so they're not cliche for me. I like them." Kek buried his face in the flowers.

"Never?" Bakura asked.

"Malik and Namu go on dates, but I don't." 

"Then why were you at the club that night?" Bakura asked.

"Honestly? Namu got into trouble and then panicked, so it forced a switch. I was on my way home when you crashed into me."

"But you still went with us to our hotel room?" 

"I only wanted to get you in bed safely, but…" Kek inhaled the roses again and sighed. "You held my hand, and for the first time... I wanted to know what it'd feel like, to kiss someone." 

"Would you like to feel it again?" Ryou cupped Kek's cheeks. 

"Yes." Kek's eyelashes fluttered shut. 

Ryou danced his lips across Kek's. His fingertips and chest ached as they kissed. He wanted to hold Kek. He wanted to poor his love into him the same way he could with Bakura through their bond, but Kek was in a separate body and their souls weren't threaded together, so Ryou could only express himself through the sweetness of their kisses.

Bakura's consciousness lingered close. He tried to shield Ryou's emotions from Necrophades, but they both knew they were too strong to hide.

_This is true sin, Ryou. _Bakura sighed, too lost in the experience to use Host. _And we'll suffer worse than the lowest wretch in hell for our atrocities. _

_I know, _Ryou whispered, but he couldn't pull away.

It felt like it was always meant to be: their lips against these lips and their fingers brushing warm cheeks. 

_Necrophades will use this against us, _Bakura warned.

_He already has, _Ryou reminded him.

"Whatever you're cooking smells incredible." Ryou broke their kiss.

"Oh dammit, I hope I didn't scald anything. Kek rushed into the kitchen. He checked his dishes and filled a vase with water for the rosses. 

As Kek set the table he talked about his life over the last year. Ryou and Bakura both chimed in with bits of their own adventures. Kek brushed his fingers along their shoulder and Bakura shivered. He bit the inside of their cheek, furious at his own emotions and blaming Ryou for tainting him.

They ate an eggplant dish—Ryou ate an eggplant dish. Bakura complained that it didn't have meat and pouted in the back of their head. 

_It's delicious. Quit sulking. _

Call me when it's time for dessert. 

"Coffee?" Kek offered.

"Yes, please." 

Kek fixed two cups of coffee from a Turkish coffee pot and served it with a slice of cake drenched in simple syrup.

"This is amazing." Ryou moaned in delight. 

"It's nice to cook for someone." Kek grinned. 

“I wish I could cook for you, but my hotel room doesn't have a kitchen." Ryou sighed. 

"Well, how long are you staying for?" 

"A week." Ryou drank from his cup, but the coffee couldn't wash away the stone lodged in his throat.

"You could…Stay here." 

"Ha! Malik would be thrilled." Bakura cackled. 

"He knows how I feel." Kek stirred his coffee with a spoon. 

"Can all of you communicate? Or do you write notes?" Ryou shook his head. "Forgive me if I'm being rude. I spend too much time with Bakura; I’m losing my manners." 

"I'm okay talking about it. I used to only come out if Malik was stressed, but therapy has made it easier for us all to communicate." Kek blushed. "They let me have tonight as a date night. Otherwise I help Malik with accounting, work, chores, the responsibility stuff. Namu deals with social situations because they stress the rest of us out. Malik is the host ego and he takes care of everything else. There's...a fragment as well, but…we don't talk about him. He's remembering something none of the rest of us can deal with." 

"It's all right." Ryou held Kek's hand from across the table. 

"So…what do you do for fun besides get into trouble?" Kek asked to steer the conversation away from his system. 

"I love tabletop RPGs and horror movies." Ryou shrugged. "Bakura likes horse riding and being a smug prick."

_Ha ha, Landlord._

“Want to watch something? I have a few horror movies in our collection.” 

“I’ll help you wash up first.” Ryou gathered the dishes from the table. 

Afterward, they sat cuddled together on the sofa beneath the blanket. Ryou chose the first horror movie he hadn’t seen, and Kek started it. Bakura pressed their body as close to Kek they could without sitting in his lap. Kek grinned, slipping an arm around their shoulders. They sighed and rested their head against Kek. 

_Dammit, you’re making me do it too_, Bakura complained. 

Ryou didn’t have to ask him to explain. Bakura was only shy admitting one thing—emotions. Ryou wrapped his arms around Kek's middle and snuggled closer.

_I’m terrified about next week. I just want to hide in Kek's arms until the last possible second. _

_This won’t end well. It can’t, _Bakura insisted. 

_I know...I— _

“Ryou? Are you okay? You’re trembling.” Kek squeezed them. 

“I’m...frightened.” Ryou swallowed. 

“Want me to shut off the movie?” 

“It’s not the movie.” Ryou closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Hey.” Kek dabbed Ryou’s face with the corner of the blanket. “Talk to me. It’s what the therapist always makes us do. Talk. Maybe it will help.” 

“I don’t need a therapist. I’m not sure even a priest could help.” Ryou chuckled. 

“Did Bakura say something stupid?”

“Not me you jackass,” Bakura snapped. “And the less you know the better, so zip-it and watch the movie.” 

Bakura pushed away and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the TV screen, but neither of them focused on the girl getting stabbed in the woods. Kek teased their hair. Bakura bit the inside of their cheek and held his breath to force himself not to sigh and relax next to Kek again. 

“You think you can just shove it away and deal with it later, but It’ll eat you alive until you can’t think of anything else,” Kek said. 

_He's right,_ Ryou said in their thoughts before speaking out loud.

“I explained to you in my letter that I’d made a pact with Bakura to possess me, but what I didn’t know was that he was chained to a demon, and I’m afraid that—after the week is up—the demon is going to want…payment, for the advantages we've had like quick reflexes and rapid healing." The words rushed from Ryou's mouth. 

"Payment?" 

"He wants control for a night."

"But you don't know what he’ll do?" 

Ryou shook his head no. 

Kek grabbed them and repositioned them so they were spooned against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked, stiff in Kek's arms.

"I didn't know what else to do, but holding you seemed right. I'm supposed to protect Malik. That's why I exist. Is it surprising that I also want to protect both of you?" 

"Dumb lug." Bakura smiled and sank into the embrace. 

"Something bad happened when we were young. I don't remember. My first memory is waking up in a hospital and some lady, a social worker, asking ten million questions, and Malik couldn't deal with it so I appeared. Next time I surfaced was to study for a test. It was months later and we were in foster care, but…Malik had a father, a brother, and a sister before then. I know that much. I don't know what happened to separate us but because of the questions the lady asked I think The Shadow hurt someone and that's why we were sent away." 

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

"I just want you to know that even if you do something you don't want to next week, I won't hate you." 

Ryou turned, buried his face in Kek's chest, and cried. Kek stroked their hair but didn't try and stop them. Ryou and Bakura fell asleep. Ryou woke to Kek caring them to bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryou yawned.

"You look like you needed the rest." Kek tucked Ryou into bed, kissed his forehead, and slipped beside him.

Ryou sat and tugged his shirt over his shoulders. "Don't worry about me, we can still mess around if you want to." 

"I want to hold you." Kek pressed Ryou to his chest and whispered into his hair. "For the entire night." 

"Y-you wouldn't rather...?" 

"Has anyone ever held you for a night? Or do they all just sleep with you?" 

"Bakura does," Ryou answered. "It's more like a thought, but it's warm, and tight—just like you holding our body." Ryou drew a heart on the fabric of Kek's shirt. Bakura finished their thoughts. "We shouldn't be cuddling. This is all going to have a cost, eventually." 

"Want me to let go?" Kek asked.

"No," they said. 

Bakura clung to him. Ryou clung to him. Together they clung to him—_needing, needing_ to be held. It was a luxury neither of them experienced enough in their lives, and they craved it. They lay in bed for hours simply letting Kek crush them in his hold. Even when they slept, they clung to him.

*** 

Ryou thought he dreamed. It had to be a dream because Bakura was crying—hot, saltwater tears, fragile and human. The tears burned their eyes and soaked into Kek's shirt. But then he realized they were crying. 

"I missed you…" Bakura sobbed. "Mehen, I missed you. Fucking gods, I've missed you." 

Ryou wound his consciousness as close to Bakura as possible to embrace him. An intake of breath from Kek made Bakura pull away and hide their face. 

"Had you had stood Kek up for that dinner I would have found you and kicked your ass," Malik murmured. "You idiots better not break his heart." 

_Fuck_, Bakura swore. 

"Bakura are you crying?" Malik sat up.

"No," Ryou lied on Bakura's behalf. "A little. It's my fault. I had a nightmare." 

"Did you call me... Mehen?" 

"We were confused from the nightmare." Ryou dried their face.

"I…know that name... somehow. I—in dreams or... there's always a guy in a red cloak, or—" 

"Robe," Ryou said. "It's a pharaoh's robe he stole from a tomb." 

"How did you know that?" Malik's eyes widened.

"His hair falls to here." Ryou marked the length on his shoulders. "And it's bright silver. He smells of brewer's yeast and coriander. He runs his mouth a lot but his kiss makes your entire chest glow because you can feel the love pouring into you like magic." 

"How did you know? Ryou, how do you know about my dreams?" 

"Because that thief is right here." Ryou pressed a hand over their chest. "Because I've seen and felt the few memories that weren't stolen from him." 

Malik stared for a long time before whispering with a heavy accent, "_Bakura?" _

Bakura cupped Malik's cheek. "Are you really Mehen come back to me after thousands of years?" 

"I don't know." Malik jerked away. "I'm enough people now without dealing with past lives." 

"It's better you don't remember anyway. You were nothing but trouble." Bakura dropped to his back and stared at the ceiling. 

"I'm sure it was all your fault." Malik snorted. "Well, you had your conjugal, now get the fuck out of my house and we'll see you next year." 

"Wait!" Ryou jumped out of the bed. "We were going to spend a few days together and—" 

"There's a spare key under the fake rock, so you can come or go as you please, but you better not steal any of my shit, and you're going to have to wait to see Kek because this is my time." Malik waved as he marched to the bathroom. "Toodles." 

_Gods, I hate him. C'mon, Ryou. We'll get our shit from the hotel and— _

"Wait." Malik stepped out of the bathroom. "Wasn't last night a booty call? Why are we both dressed?" 

"Kek wanted to cuddle." Ryou blushed.

Malik gave them a disbelieving look.

"We're not just fuck boys." Bakura pushed a hand against his hip. 

"Oh yeah?" Malik raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, actually we are. It's true, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy other things."

"Like snuggling?" 

"You should try it sometime." Bakura smirked. 

"Is that an invitation?" Malik snorted a single laugh before shutting the bathroom door.

_As I was saying: I hate him._

Ryou giggled. He wrote Kek a quick note before sneaking out of the house. They checked out of the hotel and found a few dice games. Once they'd stacked some funds, Ryou found a grocery store.

_I can't remember the last time I went grocery shopping. This is sort of wild, right? _

_We better have meat in our dinner._

_I'll make stir fry. It's easy to do with pork and tofu. Everyone will be happy. _

Ryou carried the bags to Malik's place, found the spare key, and set up in Malik's kitchen. He made a sandwich for lunch while making a batch of cookies. They had them piled on a plate by the time they heard the door. 

"So you really are crashing here? How long do I have to put up with you two?" Malik hung his keys on a hook and dug through the fridge. "At least you bought some groceries." 

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

"Hello, Malik. I baked cookies. Would you like some?" 

Malik pulled his head from the fridge and eyed the plate.

"They're vegan. I made sure the chocolate chips were too." 

"Thanks…" Malik grabbed a carton of oat milk and sat at the table. 

"I noticed everything Kek prepared was vegan." Ryou shrugged.

"Namu refuses, and she leaves the dishes unwashed, so there's disgusting meat grease in them. Bitch pisses me off." 

"Why the fuck are you pissed? Kek says he does the chores." Bakura shoved an entire cookie in his mouth, making Ryou giggle.

"I help. Fuck you." Malik took a swig from his glass. "These are good—_Ryou_." 

"How do you know I didn't bake them?" Bakura smirked.

"Because you're a dick." Malik mirrored Bakura's grin.

"You can suck my dick," Bakura grumbled.

"Thought you wanted to snuggle?" 

"We got all night, let's multi-task." 

Malik laughed. "Tempting, but I'll pass."

"So what do you do for fun, Malik?" Ryou asked. 

"Tinker with motorcycles. I work part time at a garage and go riding whenever I can."

"We haven’t ridden a motorcycle yet," Ryou said to Bakura.

"You can ask for a ride, but if he drives a bike like he used to ride a horse—well it's a good thing we heal quickly." 

"Did you want to go?" Malik asked.

"I'm sorry." Ryou bowed his head. "I wasn't trying to imply. I was just putting it on my to do list." 

"I don't mind going for a quick ride." Malik shrugged.

"Really?" 

"Despite what the movies show, I can't snap my fingers and bring Kek out. Although, honestly? I'm surprised seeing you didn't shove him up front. God knows I've lost count of the times I've woken up with your stupid love letter in my hand."

"Really?" Ryou's heart fluttered at the thought.

"My point is, you might be stuck with me for awhile. We could sit here and make idol smalltalk, or we could actually enjoy ourselves and go on a bike ride." 

"Okay. I'd love to." Ryou stood.

"I don't have a helmet that would fit you, though."

"It's fine. Even if we crash, it'd take a lot to kill me." 

"Creepy, at least grab my extra jacket. It'll be cold." 

Ryou wrapped the worn leather jacket around his body. He hummed as Malik's scent surrounded him.

_He's right. He smells different. Cinnamon. And...a floral note?_

_Blue lotus,_ Bakura said. _This is almost the same fucking perfume he wore the thousand years ago. He's never getting this jacket back. _

Ryou swung to the back of their consciousness. The lingering smell of leather and perfume stirred more lost memories from Bakura's subconscious, and Ryou wanted to savor them and the bike ride without having to operate the body. 

Bakura caught on to riding quickly. He didn't grab Malik too tight or oversteer. Dozens of memories flooded their thoughts. Moonlit horse rides. The two of them dancing at a festival for Hathor. Taking shelter during a rainstorm. More arguments than Ryou could count—some habits die hard. One such moment ended with Mehen grabbing Bakura by his robe and kissing him. The most vivid memory was them racing out of the Nile. The sky was dark, the sun was a bright ring around a shadow and they weren’t sure what it meant, but before the memory could play out, it vanished in a pit of darkness.

Racing through the city thrilled them. They rode for an hour and a half before Malik drove them home. When they stopped, the ground felt a little odd beneath their feet, as if it wasn't moving fast enough. Malik shook out his hair, laughing.

"I'm always in the best mood after a ride." 

"I know," Bakura said in the soft tone he used when he spoke to Ryou about something Necrophades wouldn't approve of.

"Uh... thanks, for tagging along." 

"I'm overindulgent when it comes to giving my host what he wants." 

"And Kek?" Malik asked. 

Bakura dropped into a kitchen chair. He started at the skillets hanging on hooks behind the oven. 

"Last time I can remember allowing someone to truly hold me, like Kek was last night, was over 3,000 years ago. There was a dust storm, but we had our favorite hideout. We'd both been drinking pomegranate wine we'd stolen from a temple." Bakura closed his eyes. "I can still hear the wind howling." 

The memory was so intense that Ryou heard it too. Mehen spooned behind Bakura, kissing the nape of his neck and whispering poetic nonsense. Bakura responded with his own snatches of poetry.

"So reincarnation is real?" Malik sat across from him.

"I guess. You…don't look the same except your eyes, but you _smell_ the same, and you act sorta like him—you and Kek together act like him. Kek kisses like him." 

"That's not fair. You haven't even kissed me yet."

"You would kiss like Mehen when he was angry or sad. Kek kisses like Mehen after bathing in the Nile, the everyday sort of kiss." 

"You shouldn't presume to know how I kiss." 

"I'm not presuming. I know." 

"You still didn't really answer my original question. How do _you_ feel about _Kek_? I can tell how Ryou feels, but what about you? Half nostalgia for a past life doesn’t count. I need to know you won't hurt him. We can't take it." 

"I told you already," Bakura snapped.

"No, you rambled about your life, and while interesting, that was how you felt about _Mehen_, not Kek." 

"_Strongly_," Bakura muttered through clenched teeth.

"Okay…I'm satisfied." Malik rubbed his temples. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'd like to start dinner. Please continue to talk while I move around." Ryou grabbed everything from the fridge." 

"Why don't you talk for a bit, all this chat of past lives is giving me a headache."

Ryou told him about Monster World as he chopped vegetables and mixed the sauce. It wasn't until he was sauteing everything together that he turned and realized Kek was staring at him.

“...Hey.” He glanced around, as if confused. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing I had this edited and saved in a draft early b/c antibiotics make me woozy.
> 
> Thanks in advanced for all the comments! I'll read them all, but might not reply b/c I'm sleeping a lot right now.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"I'm a little tired." Kek looked away.

"Would you like to lay down while I finish dinner?" 

"I want to stay near you," Kek said. "After you leave, we probably won't see each other for a long time, will we?" 

"I...don't know." Ryou frowned.

_ **If you're good pets I'm sure we can arrange for another meeting. ** _

Ryou trembled, and Bakura clenched their fist around the wooden spoon in their hand. 

"That was the demon talking to you, wasn't it?"

"But how…?" Ryou glanced at Kek. 

"The room grew cold. The lights were on but it seemed darker." 

"Most people don’t notice, or don’t admit they notice. I can go if it bothers you—" 

"No." Kek jumped to his feet. He flung his arms around Ryou. "I want to spend more time with you, not less." 

"Okay, but I wanted to make sure." Ryou kissed his cheek.

Kek rubbed the kiss deeper into his skin. He checked his phone for the time, frowning.

"What's wrong?" 

"I lost more time than I thought...but it's fine." 

"Talk to us," Ryou said. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

"We've been going to therapy. Malik and I are working on our communication. We have a bulletin board and notebooks, but we're trying to function with more co-consciousness. Certain things have always bled through, it helps me do what I need to keep things organized, but...I remember the bike ride. It's hazy but there...and Malik's feelings when you were together." 

"Is he irritated with us staying? Does he want us to leave?" 

"No." Kek shook his head. "Actually, I think he likes you both." 

Ryou set down the wooden spoon so he could hold both Kek's hands.

"How do you feel about that?" 

"I'm not sure." Kek frowned.

"Do you know about Mehen?" 

"Is that a headmate I wasn’t aware of?" Kek's face grew worried. 

"Bakura? Would you like to explain?" 

Ryou continued cooking, but Bakura told Kek about Mehen and various other recovered memories. Ryou set the table and Bakura continued to talk even as they ate. Unlike Malik, who was hesitant to listen, Kek urged Bakura to tell him more.

“And you think we’re the same guy?” 

“I think you’re the same ba, or soul,...only, fragmented.”

“You sure got the fragmented part right,” Kek groaned. 

“I don’t think Malik likes to think about any of this.” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the empty plates. 

“He doesn’t like to think about _anything_. Don’t worry. He’s probably more interested than he lets on.” Kek rested his chin in his hand. “It’s interesting to think about. There are seven billion people on the planet. What are the odds of us meeting again?” 

Bakura hummed. He stared out the window and thought about his life as a thief. 

“How’d Mehen die?” Kek asked. 

“I don’t remember. Maybe I died first.”

“Come on.” Kek grabbed Bakura’s hand and dragged them toward the bedroom. 

“Shouldn’t we wash dishes first?” Ryou asked. 

_Host, really? Sometimes I wonder how we’re compatible. _

“We’ll do it tomorrow.” Kek rolled them onto the bed, laughing as he bumped their nose against their’s. 

“I need to take a shower.” Ryou blushed. 

“Can I sit in there and keep talking?” Kek nibbled the side of Ryou’s neck. 

“I’d enjoy that.” Ryou gasped as Kek’s teeth teased his skin. 

Ryou pulled off his clothes and kept them in a small pile near his overnight bag. Malik’s master bathroom was a simple stand alone shower instead of a tub. Ryou stepped beneath the hot water, his hair pinned into a knot to keep it dry. 

_Hot water is the best invention ever._ Bakura purred, never tiring of the conveniences of modern plumbing and electricity. 

“I have to work tomorrow,” Kek said. 

“Would you like us to walk you home after you clock out?” Ryou drew a heart along the steamy, fogged glass of the shower stall. 

“Yes.” Kek reached out and re-traced the heart. “This is pretty sexy to watch.”

“Is it?” Ryou asked in an uninterested voice. 

They’d already scrubbed their body. Bakura toyed with their cock, getting it hard in order to make a good entrance once they shoved aside the shower door. Through the fogged glass they saw Kek stripping away his pants. He leaned an arm against the door. The other hand stroking himself. 

They turned off the water and dried themselves before shoving the door aside. Kek grabbed them and lifted them into the air. Ryou squealed in delight, and Bakura purred. Kek bumped their noses together the same as he did when he brought them to the bedroom. Slowly, he lowered Ryou and Bakura to their feet, maintaining eye contact with them the entire time. Bakura tilted their head; Ryou half-closed their eyes. Kek leaned in and brushed their lips together. Each drag was soft and yearning. Each pass was electricity tingling through their nerves. Ryou gasped; Bakura gasped. Kek unbound their hair and twisted the freed locks around his fingers before deepening the contact of their mouths. When his tongue finally graced the inside of their mouth, both Ryou and Bakura were clawing at Kek’s shoulders. Kek pulled back and touched the black tank top he wore. 

“I have to leave it on. House rules.” 

“It’s fine.” Ryou nodded. Bakura tugged the material to pull Kek closer and slipped their tongue back into Kek’s mouth. 

“What’s your favorite position?” Kek whispered near their ear before biting their lobe. 

“From behind,” Ryou spoke before first, and Bakura spoke afterward. “Against the wall.” 

“You gotta be quicker, Bakura.” Kek chuckled as he flipped Ryou onto his stomach. 

He bit Ryou’s neck. Ryou and Bakura both hissed as the sharp jolt rushed through them. Kek’s bites traveled from their shoulders and down their sides. They heard the _click_ of a cap, and the squelsh of lube being squeezed out of the plastic bottle. Kek maneuvered two fingers into them at once, and Ryou whimpered when he started to stretch them. 

As he pumped his fingers in and out of their body, he continued to massage his lips along their naked skin. Ryou arched, pressing his bodyweight against his cock. The satin sheets rubbed against Ryou’s sensitive cockhead. It was almost too much and Ryou winced despite the pleasure; however, Bakura bucked, demanding more sensation and thrust their ass toward Kek’s touch. 

“I think you’re ready,” Kek growled, low and rough. 

He pulled his hand away, and after some fumbling, managed to press deep into their body. Ryou and Bakura moaned in union. They each clawed at the satin sheets with one hand. Kek’s thrusts were slow but strong. The apex of each hinge of his hips struck their prostate and they wailed in open-mouthed desire. Neither could think. Their combined thoughts were blurred and unfocused as they both concentrated on the shared sensations of the body. 

Kek yanked their hair, moving at a more steady gate. He bit their neck, hard. They drooled into the pillow as they buried their face into it to muffle their screams. Bakura was first to cave. Unable to stand the ache of arousal a second longer, he lifted their hips enough to grab their cock and worked it furiously in a rush to make them come. 

_“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Re!”_ Ryou screamed into the pillow, out of his mind from both Kek’s hard slams and Bakura’s stroking. 

Their toes curled. Their thighs tightened. The orgasim crashed through their mind until they were delirious and spent. 

_Did you call out to the sun god?_ Bakura asked, lost in afterglow. 

_I guess...how odd? But fuck this feels to good. I’m not sure what I’m screaming. _

Kek rocked faster and more shallow. He was _thick_ and _hard_ inside them. He whined, came, and dropped beside them—crushing them in a savage embrace. And that was how they fell asleep. Exhausted, satisfied, and tightly wound in each other’s arms. 

***

They woke with fingers combing their hair. Bakura released a slow, deep exhale and pushed harder against Kek's side.

"Mmm...Kek," Bakura muttered, more sleep than awake.

"Not quite," Malik said. His fingers stopped and Ryou whimpered at the loss of them.

"Hmmm?" Bakura opened his eyes.

"Morning." Malik smirked. His hair stuck out from a night of hard sleeping, giving him a deranged look.

"You always the one who wakes up?" Bakura asked, voice hoarse from last night's screaming. 

"It's hard to tell? But…maybe so." Malik shifted his gaze toward the window. "I don't know why, but it feels really important that I open my eyes and see the sunrise every morning. Kek usually takes over before work or if there's something he needs to do." 

"We're going to walk him home tonight." Ryou grinned, scratched his head, and yawned. "Would you like some breakfast?" 

"If you're making? Sure." 

Ryou leaned in, caught himself, and pulled away with a blush on his cheeks. Though not as noticeable, Malik's face also flushed rosy. 

"I was teasing you about the cuddling, but it's really not so bad waking up beside someone when it's not a stranger from a club who you never even got to dance with." 

"Well if you ever want to dance—" Bakura winked and shot at Malik with his finger before heading to the kitchen. 

After doing a full inventory of Malik's kitchen and googling recipes on his phone, Ryou began making tofu scramble and lemon poppyseed muffins. 

_Why not cook the bacon?_ Bakura pouted.

_I'll cook meat while Kek's at work, _Ryou promised. 

Malik appeared in the kitchen, showered and dressed. He made coffee and handed Ryou a mug when it was finished.

"Thank you." Ryou added six spoonfuls of sugar and stirred. 

"Wow it's a mess in here." Malik scanned the counters covered with dishes and crumbs. 

"We were distracted last night." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I had to scrub lube off my balls this morning in the shower." 

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Ryou frowned.

"You dumping that much sugar in your coffee?" Malik wrinkled his nose, avoiding Ryou's real question. "A little, but I was trying not to mention it." 

"The sex. The way we sleep together afterward," Ryou added a seventh spoon to be didactic. 

"I'm sure Kek's told you we're not very social. People exhaust me. Trying to fake normal all the time is hell. For all the grief I give Namu I'm really glad she's around. My point is, none of us are the relationship types, but there was always the possibility of one of us getting attached, and if it were me, I wouldn't want the others sabotaging my chance to be in love." Malik sighed. "Besides, he really picked the best possible option. No matter how bad a day I'm having with DID, nothing I say will sound crazy compared to the guy who's possessed by a spirit who probably knew me in a past life." 

_Probably? More like undoubtedly! _Bakura pouted.

_Shh_, you know what he means.

"And it's only a week, right? Then you'll disappear for another year and we can go back to normal." 

"What if…" Ryou hesitated as he set Malik's plate in front of him. "What if it were less than a year? What if I stopped by every few months?" 

"There's worse things in the world than waking up near you assholes every now and then." Malik smiled as he poked at his food with his fork.

"How is it?" Ryou took a bite of his own.

"Better than mine." Malik's smile stretched into a grin.

"I've always enjoyed cooking, and I’m pretty good at it." Ryou beamed. 

They ate in silence. Afterward, Malik stood and grabbed his keys.

"I have therapy. Not sure who will come back, so I guess I'll see you in the morning." Malik waved and walked out the door.

Ryou insisted on keeping control of the body until he had the kitchen cleaned. Bakura stole it as soon as it was time for a shower. He helped himself to Malik's shampoo, sighing at the scent as he worked it through their mane.

_He's afraid of being hurt_, Ryou said.

_Aren't we all_? Bakura scoffed.

_It's different with Malik. He's...guarded, in a way you can’t be because of our bond—though you do try your best._

_What flattery._

_I wish we could get him to understand we wouldn't hurt him._

_Host, quit being naive. We very well might one day. _

_No. Absolutely not. No matter what else happens I refuse to let Malik get hurt._

_**I know…**_Necrophades chuckled from deep within them. 

They both tense at his voice. 

_It doesn't matter how much you love someone. Once Necrophades has his claws in you… _Bakura stumbled backward. His back slammed against the shower wall and he slid to their ass.

_Bakura? _

_What did I do…? What did I do? What did I do?_

_Are you remembering something? _Ryou asked.

_It's right there, but I can't see...dammit._

Suds from the shampoo slid down their neck and the sides of their face. Steam fogged their vision. 

_**Oh? Still don't remember? **_Necrophades purred.

_You know damn well my memories are shit, _Bakura snapped at the demon. 

_ **I remember. It was tragic. Then again, the best romances always are. I wonder if you and the host will end as badly? ** _

** __ ** _Don't toy with me. Spit out what you have to say or leave us until it's time to collect your flesh at the end of the week._

_ **It's simple. Mehen’s death was your fault.** _

** __ ** _There's no way I'd ever— _

_**With my help, of course. **_Necrophades laughed hard enough to shake their chest.

_What did you make me do? _Bakura screamed.

_**My will. **_Necrophades growled and faded from their consciousness.

_Don't you dare leave! Necrophades! Get back here bastard! Tell me what happened! Now! _

_Maybe he's lying_, Ryou whispered. 

_Then why does it feel real? _Tears leaked down their cheeks. 

***

"Bakura? Bakura? Ryou? Answer me?" 

In slow, gradual stages the world twisted into focus. Kek grabbed their shoulders. He knelt in front of them. The shower poured water down his clothes, but his attention was fixed on them. Their body shivered. The water was cold. Their ass was numb.

"I need...to rinse the shampoo from our hair," Ryou muttered. It was probably the least important thing to do—they weren’t even sure how long they’d sat in the shower—but Ryou couldn’t think of anything else. 

"Okay." 

Kek helped them with their hair, turned off the shower, and wrapped them in towels. He dried their body and hair before tucking them beneath the blankets. Only then did Kek remove his own wet clothes, careful to keep his chest toward them until he was in a t-shirt again. They wanted to ask, but knew the topic was off limits. 

"You're still shivering." Kek crawled beside them and held them to his warm body.

"I...got lost in the past," Bakura confessed. 

"It's okay. Sometimes it happens." 

"Blanking out for hours?" Bakura scoffed. "You say it happens like it's normal." 

"It is. For us," Kek said.

"Oh." Ryou lowered his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Kek asked.

"The demon told me I killed Mehen—" the tears streamed down their face again. 

"Oh? Should I wear a wreath of garlic to bed?" Kek laughed.

"That's vampires not demons," Bakura snapped.

"I know that, fool. I'm trying to lighten the mood." 

"I killed you!" Bakura screamed, fighting to break Kek's embrace. "We need to go before we do something stupid." 

"Bakura, and Ryou, both of you listen—" he squeezed them harder. "I don't care what happened 3,000 years ago. Now Malik has me to protect him, so don't worry about doing anything stupid." 

"I can't bear this. I can't bear being _owned _by something forced on me as a child!" Bakura wailed.

All Ryou could do was hold him the same as Kek held them. Bakura sobbed, choking ugly tears and Kek combed their hair much as Malik had that morning.

"That's what it's like, to be us. Something happened when we were young. We didn't deserve it, but now we carry it, and it was so heavy that Malik couldn't carry it alone, so he created the rest of us. I'm only saying this to let you know I understand…" 

"Thank you," Ryou blurted out between tears.

Bakura cried them to sleep. They woke up to roses in a vase by their bedside and a steaming bowl of soup. It wasn't the same flowers they'd bought Kek. These were white with a touch of pink at the tips, as if they blushed.

"How are you feeling?" Kek sat in a chair beside them.

"Better," Ryou said. 

Bakura curled in the back of their thoughts, exhausted but calm. He stared at the flowers and soup. Ryou and Bakura shared the same thought at the same moment. 

_No one's cared for me since my mother died._

Ryou touched their chest over their heart, trying to touch Bakura with the gesture. 

"Thank you, Kek. Thank you." Ryou's eyes lined with tears. "Thank you." 

He held the soup, blowing in it before sipping.

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen." Kek exhaled. "And not running away. I'd miss you if you left." 

"I don't want you to get hurt," Ryou said.

"When you leave, I hurt," Kek said.

“I don't know what Necrophades plans for us, but anytime we get a chance, we'll be back." Ryou set the soup side and held both Kek's hands. "We love you."

"Don't say we unless you both mean it." Now Kek's eyes welled with tears.

"Stupid, I've loved you for 3,000 years,” Bakura snapped. “No matter who you are, or how much you're fragmented, all of my soul will always be drawn to all of your soul—all of it." 

Kek sniffed. He tangled his arms around Ryou and Bakura. They both gasped as they sensed Malik going to the front of his consciousness. 

"Fuckers. Stupid fuckers. I didn't want to fall in love." 

"That's what you said last time too." Bakura laughed.

Malik smashed their mouths together. His kiss was wild, frantic, and painful, but both Ryou and Bakura pushed into it, begging for more by whimpering against Malik's lips. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Abbey, I was wrong in my last comment reply. They don't kill everyone yet. I think that's next chapter. *This* chapter is the happy fluffy chapter that makes us all get lured into a false sense of happiness and security so that when Necrophades *does* take over, we're all extra sad. (Yeah, I know this is major spoilers, but I'm confident it'll ruin the experience for absolutely nobody, so enjoy the spoiler). 
> 
> Disclaimer: church and prayers

“Did you hear? What Bakura said to Kek?” Ryou asked once they’d settled.

“I...yes? Some of his thoughts—you’re possessed by a _demon_?” Malik’s mouth dropped as he processed the information that bleed through from Kek’s conversation. 

Ryou nodded. 

“I take back everything I said about you two not being so bad.” Malik rubbed the bridge of his nose. “A fucking demon.” 

“It wasn’t Bakura’s fault—”

“I know.” Malik interrupted Ryou. He craned his head and stared at the ceiling. “I know.”

“You know?” Ryou tilted his head. He was fairly sure they hadn’t explained the ceremony from Bakura’s memories to Kek. 

“Yeah.” 

“Um, how?” 

“I don’t know.” Malik shook his head. “My dreams, I suppose, from the past.” 

“Necrophades says your death is our fault, but I think he's lying,” Ryou said. “Bakura doesn’t remember what really happened when you died.” 

Bakura snorted in the back of Ryou’s mind. 

“I don’t care.” Malik slapped his thighs and stood. “After everything that's happened in _this life_, a demon ain’t shit—”

“Malik—” Bakura interrupted but Malik spoke over him. 

“I don’t say it lightly. And you’re only going to be around for five more days, right? I might as well enjoy it. Come on.” Malik gestured for them to stand. “I hate staying indoors. Let’s go do something.” 

“What are we doing?” Ryou removed the covers from their legs and followed Malik. 

“I always thought if I was ever going to go on a date, I’d want to walk around the park.” Malik grabbed their arm and pulled them to the kitchen. 

Malik snatched his motorcycle keys, and they were out the door and speeding down the streets before either Ryou or Bakura could protest. The wind finished drying their hair. Five minutes later, they pulled over near a park. Walking trails wound through the lawn, slipping through groves of trees and curling around a small lake. 

“This. Is not. A nightclub.” Bakura crossed their arms over their chest. 

“Astute observation.” 

“I can’t grind against you at the park.” 

“You could, but it’d probably lure Namu out. We were arrested once for something like that.” Malik huffed a frustrated breath out of his nostrils. “I had to read all about it in the notebook when Kek was explaining why he had to use our entertainment budget for the month on bail money.” 

"Yeah, we got caught getting frisky in the park once. It was hilarious." Bakura chuckled. 

_It was humiliating._

"There's a place, in my dreams, a round temple with sun mosaics and paintings. Have you ever seen a place like that?" Malik asked. 

"The Temple of Re. There are copies all over the world, but the original stands in Egypt," Bakura spoke as they walked. 

"Why did I hate that place so much?" Malik asked. 

"I was never sure. You were a priest, and you ran away after some ceremony or another. You used to get drunk and drag us to the temple to throw old leaks at it. Once you even pissed on the wall." 

"Wouldn't be the worse thing I'd ever done." Malik grinned and shrugged. 

"We should do it again sometime. Plenty of temples in Fresco." Bakura bumped Malik with his hip. 

"Sorry, I don't drink in this life, so I can't get drunk and piss on a temple." 

"You don't drink. You don't go to the club. Is _this _what you do for fun? _Walk?_" 

"And ride my bike." Malik winked.

"Don't let Bakura discourage you. I think this is a delightful date," Ryou said.

_You would_, Bakura muttered in their thoughts. 

Ryou emphasized his point by holding Malik’s hand as they walked beneath the shade trees. They grinned at each other and Bakura internally huffed at their sappiness. After the three of them looped around the park three times, Malik sighed. 

“I guess it’s time to get ready for work.”

“We could come back another time, if you’d like,” Ryou suggested. 

“Yeah, I would.” Malik smiled.

Both Ryou and Bakura flushed at Malik’s smile. Bolder than he once was, Ryou lifted on his toes and kissed Malik’s cheek. Malik’s eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he focused his gaze on their face. 

_You make me dance with the guys at the clubs, but you can be pretty smooth when you want to_, Bakura hummed. 

_I wasn’t trying to be smooth. It was just natural!_

_Trying to claim you’re naturally suave, are you?_

_Shhh, you’re making me blush!_

Bakura laughed, drinking in how flustered he could make Ryou with the simplest teasing. Meanwhile, Malik drove them home and ran to his room to change. Ryou spent the time in the kitchen, writing a new post card for Yugi and a letter to his sister. Kek rushed into the kitchen wearing black slacks and a _tight_ black t-shirt. Ryou almost fell out of their chair when he saw Kek's outfit. 

“We’ll walk you to the club.” Ryou offered his hand to Kek once he recovered. 

Kek nodded, but instead of taking Ryou’s hand, he squeezed them tightly. Ryou hummed, closing his eyes and sinking into it. 

“I’ll miss you while I’m at work,” Kek whispered into their hair. 

“We’ll be waiting for you as soon as you step outside,” Bakura murmured in reply. 

“Can’t wait.” Kek kissed the crown of their head before heading out the door. 

They walked instead of taking the motorcycle. It was only fifteen minutes away. Before they reached the club, Bakura tugged Kek into the nearest alley, slammed him against the wall, and kissed him. Ryou brushed the dust from the back of Kek’s shirt before they appeared on the street again. Kek pulled away from their hand and headed to the rear of the club. Ryou sighed. 

_Oh stop it. He’ll only be gone for a few hours._

_I know_. Ryou turned and walked toward Malik’s house again. 

_What is with him and the walking? We’ve invented mechanical horses and chariots since my life. There’s no need for this. _

_A little exercise won’t hurt us._ Ryou patted his tummy. _Especially considering how much dessert I eat. _

_Speaking of, we’re getting bacon now, right? _

_I’ll make you bacon-wrapped fillet mignon for dinner. _

_Fuck, I love you_, Bakura purred. 

They both winced at the slip-up, but Necrophades only laughed in their head. The sound was thick and dark, tar dripping into their throats and filling their soul. Ryou gasped and clutched their chest. 

_Is this what it’ll feel like? When I die and he claims my soul?_

Bakura didn’t answer, but Ryou sensed the truth of Ryou’s words in the flood of emotions swirling through Bakura. 

Instead of letting the despair gnaw at his mind, Ryou lifted his chin, jutted his shoulders backward, and marched down the city streets. Along the way he saw a church, the gothic, stone architecture rose above the street. Stain glass windows flashed in the light, and Ryou sighed—longing for something he hadn’t known since he was five.

He climbed the steps to the front door. 

_It won’t help_, Bakura warned. 

_It doesn’t have to. _Ryou dipped his fingers into the font and made the sign of the cross. 

He wished it burned. If the holy water blistered and crackled against his skin then Ryou would have hope that there was a power which could defeat Necrophades, but there was only the cool dab of his wet fingers against his forehead. Just as he told Yugi, the sacred water hurt him no more than Yugi’s religious pendant. 

Necrophades feared nothing. Ryou was damned. 

Ryou knelt beside the nearest pew and repeated the gesture of crossing himself. Quietly as possible, Ryou lowered the knee rest and dug his knees into the vinyl cushion as he folded his hands and bowed his head. 

_Guess it’s like riding a bicycle, huh? _Bakura snorted. 

Ryou answered with a soft exhale of breath. 

He cited what he could remember, half a Hail Mary and the Our Father. After the old, childhood prayers Ryou’s thoughts quieted. Bakura opened their eyes and snuck glances at the altar and the candles in colored jars lined against the walls. The faint scent of incense clung to the church like the Holy Spirit, but the fragrance didn’t irritate Ryou’s lungs anymore than the water burned. 

_Please forgive me…_

_You are not seriously— _

_Bakura. Please. _

_It’s useless, Host! Useless! _

_I’m not doing this to accomplish anything! _Ryou squeezed his clenched hands enough to pop his knuckles. The mild crack sounded louder than it was because of the silence of the empty church. 

_Whatever—it’s not like we have anything better to do with our time._

_Bakura_ did the mental equivalent to turning away from Ryou. He crossed his arms and lowered his head, trying to ignore Ryou’s thoughts and emotions. Ryou sighed, stared at the windows and the artwork of the stations of the cross. 

_I could have gone to mass without father. I’m sorry I didn’t. I knew the Ouija board wouldn’t work, not to contact you, but I needed something to do, because I missed you so badly. Mom, I miss you so badly, and even now I can’t be here without thinking of you. I’m sorry you’ll never see me again. I’m sure you were looking forward to our souls reuniting, but I don't regret this. Pretending otherwise would be a lie, and I want to be honest with you—I don’t regret my decisions. I’ve been so happy this last year. It was the first time I’ve been happy since I lost you, so please forgive me. _

_And Amane, I promise I won’t stop writing you until I’m no longer capable of sending letters. I miss you the most. I know you wouldn’t want me to cry, especially after all these years, but sometimes I wake up with tears on my pillow and I can’t help it. It’s never stopped hurting that you’re gone, that we didn’t get to grow up together. Would I have sold my soul had you both been alive? I think I would have. Bakura gave me wings. I hope you understand, and I hope you can also forgive me. _

_Mother, Amane, wherever you are, be happy for the rest of eternity. If your spirits are at rest, part of me always will be as well, even after Necrophades devours my soul. Until then, I will continue to love you with any amount of my spirit that’s still my own. _

_Please forgive me…._

Ryou rested his forehead against the narrow wood of the bench-back in front of him. Somewhere, in the back of his thoughts, he asked God to forgive him as well. He wasn’t sure what exactly he believed in, but he _did_ believe that good and kindness and love all existed in the world and if nothing else _that_ was enough of a God for Ryou to pray too, but he didn’t have any specific words unlike for his mother and sister, so he allowed the quiet and calm of the church to wash over him, to soothe the tar-thick despair Necrophades leached into his spirit. Energized, Ryou kissed the ankh charm around his neck—since he didn’t have a rosary—and turned his back to the altar to exit the church. 

His mind was unusually quiet. Not because Bakura didn’t speak. There was something else making his thoughts less cramped than they’d been since the night he’d made his pact. 

_Since you like stupid, dumb romantic gestures, let’s gather some money so we can buy something shinny for Malik and Kek,_ Bakura said. 

_Lead the way._ Ryou relinquished control of their body and Bakura zigzagged through the city. They found a poker game and won a few hundred dollars. They bought a fuzzy stuffed lion for Kek and a gold anklet for Malik. By the time they finished shopping, the sun lingered over the horizon and they were both hungry, so they returned to Malik’s house.

Ryou burned Amane’s letter before cooking dinner. He made mashed potatoes with chickpea gravy and salad on the side. Malik had TVP in his cupboard, so Ryou made a small "meatloaf". He wasn’t sure if Kek would be hungry after work or not, but he wanted him to have food in case he was. 

Once everything was ready, Ryou ate the mashed potatoes and salad. He saved the steak for last so Bakura could savor it. Not knowing what else to do, they crashed on the couch and played an old Game Boy they’d purchased at a pawn shop until the cell phone alarm reminded them to leave and fetch Kek. 

The night was black. Perhaps there were stars in the sky, but the light pollution drowned them. Bakura flipped up the collar of their jacket and jammed their hands in their pockets with the stuffed toy crammed in the crook of his arm. Someone walked close behind them, casing them. Bakura pivoted and glared at the would-be thief. He matched their gaze for twenty seconds before dipping his head and crossing the street to put a safe amount of distance between them. 

_Heh-heh-heh_, _wise decision_.

_I feel a lot safer with you than I ever did on my own_, Ryou said. 

_That’s because I’m more frightening than anything else on the street._

Ryou giggled as they finished the trip to the club. They stood in the same spot where Kek had left them. He appeared five minutes later. He didn’t notice them at first because he was massaging his temples, but when his face lifted and he saw them—his eyes lit up, and he smiled. Ryou held out the stuffed lion. 

“For you.” 

“Yeah?” He hugged the lion to his chest and nuzzled the soft fur. 

“It reminds us of you. Big and tough but cuddly.” 

“I love it.” He grabbed their hand and they headed down the street. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Maybe a little. My head’s throbbing.” 

“I have some aspirin.” 

“Won’t help.” Kek shook his head. “It’s...I’m not used to hearing Malik’s thoughts so much, but there’s a lot of bleed through right now.” 

“Is it our fault?”

“Don't’ say it like it’s bad.” Kek shook his head. “We’ve been trying to accomplish this through therapy—you’re just giving us some motivation.” 

“If you need space—”

Kek interrupted with a look sharp enough to get his point across without words. 

“Okay, okay, I just wanted to offer.” Ryou laughed. 

“How about you offer me a kiss?” Kek dabbed his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Bakura stole the body, nipping Kek’s lip at the end of the fragile brush of lips. Kek play-slapped Bakura’s lips to reprimand him for the light bite before swooping in for a longer, more deliberate kiss. 

“Ryou made you some disgusting bread shaped thing for dinner.” Bakura furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Vegan meatloaf with TVP,” Ryou explained. 

“How do you know how to cook so many vegan recipes?” Kek asked.

“I don’t. I just look up recipes for you.” 

“That’s nice.” Kek laced their fingers together. 

“Who wouldn’t do the same in my place?” Ryou shook his head. 

_Me_. Bakura laughed. 

“Probably Bakura…” Kek gazed down the street. “I think Malik might have thought that.” 

“Well Malik is correct.” Ryou sighed. “Good thing he comes with me as part of the package.” 

Ryou served Kek dinner. They cleaned up together then watched another horror movie. Kek locked his arms around Ryou and Bakura the entire time. When the movie finished, he carried them bridal style and tucked them into the bed together. Kek held Ryou’s face. 

“Can I hold you again? Like the first night?” 

“Yes,” Ryou whispered. His emotions swelled within him, near drowning him. 

Bakura stubbornly insisted that the flush of their cheeks and thumping of their heart was _all_ Ryou’s doing. Ryou laughed and humored him, but he couldn’t hide the irony of his thoughts. Kek combed their hair and whispered. He didn’t speak of anything particular: stories from work, his favorite food was anything spicy, Malik’s dream was owning his own shop one day to customize motorcycles. They were saving to accomplish the goal while Malik worked part time at a regular garage for the extra experience. 

Ryou or Bakura whispered occasional responses. Neither of them had a job they wanted to do. Ryou loved travelling; Bakura loved dice. There situation suited them, but Ryou admitted it was going to be hard to leave Kek behind again. 

“Come back...when you can…” Kek’s stroked their hair. 

Ryou gave a confirming grunt. He hoped they’d have the chance, but he also feared it might not be possible. He could send postcards, like he did with Yugi, but it wouldn’t be the same. Yugi was only ever a friend, his first crush, but truly just a friend. However, Kek…

Ryou gripped Kek tightly. He clung to him throughout the night. When he shifted and rolled onto his side, Ryou spooned close behind him, nose pressed between Kek’s shoulder blades. 

***

They awoke to a steady brush against their crotch. Bakura moaned, arching into the pressure. Their response caused a hitch in Malik’s breath. He muttered against their chest. The words were rhythmic, but Ryou didn’t understand until Bakura responded in the same language. _My sun_, Bakura whispered several times as he lips graced across Malik’s neck, _my beautiful fire chariot._

Malik’s eyes shot open. His gaze burned through them. He raked his fingers through their hair, tugged them closer, and plucked a kiss from their lips. One wasn’t enough, so Malik swooped in again and consumed their mouth. He licked their lips. He drew quiet, desperate cries from both Ryou and Bakura as he tugged away their t-shirt and boxers. 

As eagerly as Malik, they pulled his boxers to his knees. Malik shimmied out of them and lifted Bakura and Ryou into the air. 

“_My sun_,” Bakura murmured against Malik’s ear as Malik slammed them against the wall. 

“_You’re the moonlight keeping the night from eating the sky_.” Malik bit their throat and they hooked their arms around Malik’s neck. 

A sense of deja vu swirled in their head. Faint memories of the river and a frighteningly dark sky caressed the back of Bakura’s thoughts. Malik set them to their feet and ran to snatch the lube. He coated his stiff cock before dripping more onto his fingers. Malik picked them up and propped them against the dresser so he could spread their legs and shove two fingers inside them. 

“_Ah_,” Bakura tossed their head back. 

Their hair dragged against all the jewelry and bottles of cologne scattered across the dresser top. They bumped the handle of a hair brush and sent it sprawling to the ground. Malik ignored it, instead biting their chest and pumping his fingers into their ass. 

“I missed you,” Bakura said in English. 

“I only remember the past when I’m asleep. I’m already forgetting,” Malik answered. “But I want this so damn bad.”

“Don’t stop,” Ryou encouraged as he hitched into Malik’s thrusts. 

“Neither god nor demon could stop me,” Malik mouthed the words against their sternum. 

Necrophads growled, but Ryou sensed unspoken fear radiating from the darkness corrupting his soul. Something about Malik—when he was raw and unrestrained, when the first morning light struck his hair and lit it like golden fire, when his gaze burned hotter and more pure than anything else in the world—kept Necrophades pushed as deep as he could hide within them. 

But he and Bakura couldn’t think about what any of it meant. They whimpered and squirmed on the dresser. When Malik held them and slammed them against the wall they grabbed his face and kissed him as he slid into their body. Rapture shivered through them. Each thrust filled them with intense light and pleasure. They hugged their legs around Malik and cried out to him. 

_“Re! Re! Re! Malik!_” 

“I want you to come,” Malik snarled in their ear. “Touch each other.” 

Ryou reached with their left hand and teased their cock. He envisioned stroking Bakura in his thieve’s body. Bakura whimpered. He screamed Ryou’s name as well as Malik’s. Their orgasms blindsided them. Overwhelming bliss filled them as everything else poured out. As they sang in pleasure Malik’s thrusts quickened. The strikes against their prostate were almost too much to bear. They hissed and moaned, riding out the last of their orgasm and enjoying the way Malik unravelled as he came a few minutes afterwards. 

They slid to their feet, all Malik’s strength giving out at once. He rested his head against their shoulder and allowed them to support him so he didn’t crash to the ground. 

“What was I dreaming about?” Malik muttered. “There was an eclipse. The sky was dark. We were by the river and I took you on the bank. I wanted...I wanted to relive that. In this body.” 

“I remember that time, but it's vague.” Bakura nuzzled Malik’s hair. 

“You called out to Re then, too." 

“I never mean to? It...just happens.” Bakura shook their head. 

“Hmm...want to go back to sleep for another hour before I have to leave for the garage?” 

“Yes.” Ryou kissed Malik’s shoulder near the border of his shirt. 

“Good.”

“Snap snap. You carried us over here, now carry us to bed.” Bakura physically snapped his fingers. 

“Kiss my ass.” Malik laughed as he kissed Bakura. He dropped to the bed himself, leaving Bakura to walk their body to join him. 

“Aren’t you hot in that shirt?” Bakura crawled beside him, pressing against him. 

“A little, but it stays on,” Malik said. 

“Suit yourself.” Bakura slung an arm around Malik to claim him. “We bought you a present last night.” 

“Yeah. I kinda saw the lion, or sensed it through Kek? Everything’s blurry, but I know it’s still on the sofa.” 

“That was Kek’s present. This is yours.” Bakura reached to the drawer where they’d hidden the anklet. It glittered in the early morning light. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Malik sat up, admiring the gift. 

“We didn’t even steal it.” Bakura grinned. 

“And I’m sure you bought it with completely honest money.” Malik smirked. He raised his foot into the air and fastened the jewelry around his ankle. “I’ll keep it on. All the time. Even after you leave.” 

“Hearing that makes me happy,” Ryou whispered. 

Malik kissed them before settling to sleep. Bakura dozed a minute later; however, Ryou remained awake. He watched the sunlight climb the walls as the morning progressed. Necrophades still coiled far away, so Ryou had time to lay quietly and reflect on his feelings. His love for Bakura, his love for Kek, and his love for Malik.

Ryou shut his eyes and sucked in Kek’s cologne from Malik’s shirt. A week wasn’t enough...a week simply wasn’t enough…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important disclaimers: blood, minor NPC character death, rip Pegasus as well, the slaughter, desecration, and burning of a temple, self-loathing, the yearning for death as punishment, unhealthy coping, the vague, passive sort of self-harm where one ignores self-care because they "don't deserve it" You know shit is bad when Bakura's the practical one....

“No! You maniac! Get away!” Ryou laughed as he ran through the house. 

“What’s a matter creampuff? Don’t want to get gobbled up?” Kek vaulted over the sofa and tackled them to the ground. 

He nibbled against Ryou’s neck and around his ears. Ryou giggled and kicked, fighting but only enough to make the end of the chase more fun. Neither he nor Bakura wanted to escape their captor’s arms. 

The week had rushed past too quickly. They’d taken Kek to the zoo, and seen a play with Malik. They’d spent hours playing video games, watching movies, making out, and holding each other, talking until morning and leaving Malik exhausted for his next therapy session. Ryou realized, perhaps too late, that mundane things weren't as intolerable as he imagined—had he not been so lonely as he sludged through them day in and day out. Had Bakura been able to talk to him after work? Lay with him at night? Eat meals with him and cuddle during a movie? Perhaps he wouldn’t have tossed his soul away—but then they wouldn’t have reunited with Malik, and they would have never met Kek, so Ryou was grateful for his decision. But it was their last night and dread nippled at the edges of his thoughts even as Kek nibbled their skin. 

“You’re leaving in the morning, aren’t you?” Kek hovered above them, gazing at them with a love sick stare that made Ryou’s stomach quiver. 

“We don’t have a choice,” Bakura said. 

“I know.” Kek smiled, but it was sad. “Malik’s the one who wakes up, so...this is goodbye for us.”

Kek slipped his tongue into their mouth. They returned the kiss. Their lips were raw from the last week of kissing, but they refused to stop. Bakura reached up and used his thumb to brush the single tear away from Kek’s cheek. 

“Don’t cry,” Bakura whispered. 

“If this is goodbye, I want to love you until you pass out. Let’s go to bed.” Kek kissed them again. 

They nodded when they broke for breath. Kek carried them bridal style to the bedroom and lay them against the satin sheets. 

“I love you,” Kek whispered as he slipped their shirt over their shoulders. “I love you.” He kissed down his stomach. “I love you.” He fumbled with their belt, kissing around their navel. “I love you.” He popped the button of their jeans. “I love you.” 

On and on he went, whispering I love you over and over as he undressed them. He kicked off his own pants. He only wore a tight fitting tank, showing off his broad chest as much as he could. Ryou and Bakura couldn’t get enough. They bit his nipples through the cotton and teased his hips with their fingertips. 

“No matter what happens, think of me each day when you see the sun travelling across the sky.” Kek caressed the slopes and curves of their body. “You said all of your soul will always be drawn to all of my soul—before the year ends, try to return to me.” 

They held Kek’s face, nodding. They didn’t have the heart to lie. They nodded because they _wanted_ to return; they didn’t speak because they were afraid it wouldn’t be their decision. Kek silenced the words they couldn’t speak by kissing them. They frotted, bucking into Kek’s fist as he held their cocks together. Kek shuddered and pulled back. He pressed his fingers against his perineum and rode out the trembles while remaining hard. 

“You look really fucking hot.” Bakura licked their lips. 

“So do you.” Kek grabbed the lube.

Before he used it, he lifted their legs into the air. Spreading them, Kek plunged low and circled his tongue around their entrance. Bakura and Ryou both clawed at the sheets as Kek’s tongue worked magic. Their eyes rolled into the back of their head, their toes curled, they repeated the same squeaky _ah-ah-ah_ sound, unable to say anything sexier as Kek rendered them mad with desire. Lube coating his fingers, Kek pressed inside them, found their prostate, and beckoned in a ‘come hither’ motion. The flicks of his fingers stabbed through their nerves and their cires became deep, desperate _ohs_. 

“Now. Now, now, now, now!” Bakura howled. 

Kek curled his fingers around their cock and stroked them. He worked them until they panted and strained against his touch before he slipped into their body. They cried out. A squirt of precum dribbled over the red-violet hood of their cock. Kek thrust in time with his strokes, slow, hard thrusts which brushed against their prostate even as Kek’s thumb brushed against their cockhead. 

“Gods, Re, I—I’m—We’re—we’re coming!” Bakura screamed. 

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Gods!_ Ryou screamed in their mind as Bakura screamed out loud. 

After their orgasms left them exhausted and sweat-drenched, they clung to Kek. He seemed in no hurry to finish as he rocked into their body. Ryou cooed against Kek’s shoulder. They dug their fingers into the fabric covering Kek’s shoulder blades, and their heart raced through their body. Each thrust made them moan. They moaned without restraint, allowing their little aroused, sleepy noises to tickle Kek’s ear as he sped his pace and continued to make love to them. 

“Oh Kek,” Ryou whispered. “I’ll miss you so much.” 

“I love you,” Kek gasped between breaths, his chest muscles tightening as the pleasure swelled inside him. 

“Even if it takes 3,000 more years, we’ll find a way back to you.”

“My loves!” Kek shouted in lieu of their names. 

He finished...gasping, drenched, exhausted. They used his chest as a pillow and teased their fingers across his skin. 

“If I never fall asleep will you be able to stay forever?” Kek murmured half asleep before the words left his mouth. 

“I don’t know, let’s try it.” Ryou smiled. 

They whispered into the dark room. They whispered about pretend dates they’d never be able to take. Ryou didn’t remember falling asleep, only waking when the hot shower water sprayed against their face. 

_Already_? Ryou frowned. 

_We’ll kiss Malik goodbye when he wakes up, but afterward we have to leave. I don’t want them to see when Necrophades takes over. _

_You’re right. _Ryou agreed. 

_No matter what happens, I’m here Ryou. This is my fault and not yours. The devil made you do it, remember? _

_No_, Ryou sighed. _I wanted this. I knew I’d pay for it, but I wanted it anyway. Whatever Necrophades does is our sin—together. _

Bakura turned off the shower and dried their body. He unbound their hair. White tumbled past their shoulders as they slipped into their clothes. Backpack and shoes on, they stood beside the bed, watching Malik sleep. As soon as the sunlight caressed his eyelids, his eyes fluttered open. 

“You leaving?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Ryou will probably write love letters,” Bakura said. 

“Kek will love it...so will I…” 

“Are you wearing our anklet?” Bakura grinned, knowing they were. 

“Of course.” Malik poked his foot out from the covers, flashing the gold at them.

Bakura knelt, held Malik’s foot, and kissed the chain draped around his ankle. Ryou stood and crouched in front of Malik. He dragged their lips against Malik’s lips, sighing. 

“We love you...goodbye.” 

“Later.” Malik hid his face in his pillow. 

His soft sniffles made Ryou reach out, but Bakura stopped them. 

_Let him go, Host. It’s time. _

_ **Yes. You had your week. Now give me what’s mine.** _

**__**_The second we’re on the bus,_ Ryou promised as Bakura walked their body out into the morning air. 

Ryou only knew they lost control when he saw Bakura—as the Egyptian thief from 3,000 years ago—standing in front of him. 

“Hey,” Bakura tucked a strip of Ryou’s hair behind his ear. 

“Are we in your memories again?” Ryou looked around. They were in a tent filled with rugs and cushions and jars of wine. 

“Sort of...we’re in a safe place. I used to come here when…”

“When Necrophades took control of your body in life.” 

“I never realized what was happening, when I was alive. The slips were so subtle, I’d notice it was night when it should have been day, or that people were harvesting when I swore they just planted, but it was so...seamless. There was always an easier explanation as to why I was losing time.” 

Ryou nodded. He curled his arms around Bakura. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you instead of...out there.”

“Stay here with me. I’ll keep you safe.” Bakura wrapped ryou in his red robe. 

“Will it be a day? A week since that’s what we took? Will it be months?” Ryou frowned. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Bakura whispered. “When we’re free again, I’ll take us out for pizza. We’ll go to another casino and clean them out. We can send Malik and Kek presents and eat whatever we want.” 

Ryou nodded, but couldn’t speak. Dread sank into his soul. Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap, holding his face. 

“Here I can tell you I love you without fearing what Necrophades will do to you.” 

“I love you too.” Ryou rested his cheek on Bakura’s shoulder. 

Bakura stroked Ryou’s hair in much the same way Kek often did. They slept on the pile of cushions wrapped together in Bakura’s robe. The screams woke them. Ryou jerked, but Bakura held him more tightly. 

“Shh, shhh, it’s not real.” 

“It _is_ real.” Ryou curled his hands into fists. 

“No. This is more like a nightmare. Whatever’s happening out there doesn’t affect _us_, do you understand?” 

“Bakura.” Ryou cupped the thief’s cheek. “Is this what you’d tell yourself? When Necrophades stole your body when you were alive?”

“What does it matter? The only thing that matters is we’re here together. Whatever’s going on outside this tent is none of our concern.” 

“But it is. He’s…” Ryou slammed his eyes shut. Tears streaked along his cheeks. “Those are death cries.” 

“But it’s not _you_.” 

“What if it’s someone we know?” 

“It’s not.” Bakura shook his head. 

“How do you know?” Ryou asked. 

“Because...it never was. It was never Mehen, or the guy who fenced my treasures, or the lady who gave me extra cakes when I bought food from her stall, it was always priests. Sometimes Mehen helped. I’m not sure he knew it wasn’t me and I never talked about it, but I knew it was priests because of the way Mehen laughed about it afterward when I returned.” 

“What did they do to Mehen to make him hate them so much?” Ryou shook his head. 

“I don’t know.” 

The screams ceased. Ryou and Bakura stared at the air around them. They held their breath, waiting for the screams to return. The tent flaps jerked back and both of them jumped, clinging to each other. 

A form—shadowed and red-eyed but Ryou shaped—stormed into the tent and crouched in front of them. 

_ **At last we meet, Little Host.** _

“Don’t,” Bakura whispered, his voice small, unrecognizable. 

_ **Don’t worry, Little Thief, this host is powerful. He gives himself to you so freely that it allows me to do things I never could with you since you didn’t give yourself to me until your death. Ah, but now…** _

His chuckle was as dreadful as a still, moonless night. It was heavy, thick, and suffocating. He held out his hand and revealed a golden sphere carved in the likeness of Re’s eye. 

_ **Do you know what this is, Thief? ** _

“Something from the temples.” Bakura shook his head. “Something Mehen would never let me steal.” 

_ **He was a bother, but now he seems to be an asset. As long as you’re good, I’ll let you visit him, or anyone else you’d like, but when it’s time for me to collect the other six...you won’t struggle, will you, Host? ** _

Necrophades dragged his fingers through Ryou’s hair. Bakura grit his teeth. A vein in his neck popped as he watched Necrophades pawn over Ryou, but he didn’t protest and neither did Ryou. 

“No.” Ryou bowed his head, docile. “I only care about the lives of those close to me. What does it matter if you steal some treasure for yourself? You’ve given me so much in return.” Ryou prostrated himself before the demon. “Thank you for allowing me to be your and Bakura’s pet.” 

Necrophades laughed; it shook the tent like a storm. He winked at Bakura. 

_ **You couldn’t have picked a better host. ** _

“Pardon me, but...you said I could visit anyone, correct? As a reward?” Ryou blinked up at Necrophades as if he were the sun rising in the east. 

_ **Yes** _ **. **

“I _would_ like to see my friends one more time. I miss them, but I was always afraid they’d be trapped in another game.” 

_ **Don’t fret. We were only testing the reach of my power. They won their Shadow Game and survived. I give you permission to visit them if you’d like. ** _

“Thank you.” Ryou kissed the ground near Necrophades’s feet. “You’re a generous master. I will try my best to be a good host for you.” 

**_Indeed. _**Necrophades laughed. _**One of you should reclaim the vessel. Wouldn’t want it to be arrested.**_

Without further explanation, Necrphades disappeared. Bakura gripped Ryou’s hand. 

“For being the one who can’t hide his emotions for shit, you were spectacular at lying right to his face.” 

“I need to see Yugi.” Ryou frowned. 

“Your knight in shining armor? What can he do?” 

“I don’t know.” Ryou held the ankh around his neck. “But he’s the only one I know who worships at the temples. Maybe he knows something about the relics Necrophades is after. At the very least I want to try and talk to him before things spin out of control. Warn him.” 

“Whatever makes you happy, but if I were you—I’d choose to spend as much time with Malik and Kek as we can. I have a feeling once Necrophades gathers everything he needs…”

“Yes. I feel the same way. Our game is over after that, isn’t it?” 

“Stay here. Rest. I’ll get our body somewhere safer for the night and tell you when to regain consciousness.” Bakura kissed Ryou’s eyelids. 

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “I’m going with you. Whatever we’ve done...It’s my sin too. I need to face it.” 

“That wasn’t part of our pact. It was never meant to be your sin,” Bakura argued. 

“I was a fool.” Ryou kissed Bakura’s forehead. “And look where it got me? I gave Necrophades permission to use my body _knowing_ someone would get hurt. I need to see what I agreed to.” 

“It’ll be bad,” Bakura whispered. 

“Control our body, but let my consciousness stay with yours.” 

“Okay.” Bakura nodded. 

They threaded their fingers and left the tent. 

***

Ryou wailed. He hyperventilated in his mind despite Bakura keeping a steady flow of air in and out of their lungs. They stood in a puddle of blood. Bodies surrounded them. The corpse of a priest with long, silver hair stared at them with a single, accusing eye. His mouth froze in a horrified scream. His other eye socket was a bloody pit. 

_Guess we know where the first relic came from_, Bakura said. 

_I can’t—I can’t—I can’t—I can’t—I can’t— _

Ryou cried. He crumpled in the back of his own mind. The bodies blurred together until he couldn’t count how many. More than a dozen. Each corpse was twisted in a grusom pose. He remembered the screams_. _

_We should die...Bakura we should die so this can’t happen again. _

_I’m already dead, and when you die you’ll stay bound to us. We’ll find another vessel and it starts all over again from the beginning. _Bakura ripped off their clothes as he spoke. They were too bloody for someone not to notice, so the clothes had to go. Bakura smashed furniture together for kindling. _There’s only one way to end this—formally end the pack. Abandon me to Necrophades, find Malik, both of you flee somewhere I can’t find you. _

_No! _Ryou screamed in grief. _I won’t leave you with him!_

_There is no other way, Ryou! _

_I am not Ryou! I’m your host! _

_You know I never _wanted_ to call you that title! Just abandon me!_

_Never!_ Ryou wrenched control of the body. 

_What are you doing? I have to set this place on fire before— _

“I’ll do it!” Ryou shouted. He grabbed the lighter and a small tin of lighter fluid from their bag and set Bakura’s pile of splintered furniture ablaze. 

He grabbed a flaming chair leg and carried it around the temple, lighting tapestries and anything he thought would catch. The flames painted the corpses in writhing orange light. They almost seemed to twitch toward them. Ryou didn’t flinch. Tears poured down his face, but he walked naked to his bag slung in an unburnt corner. With a clean shirt, he scrubbed as much blood off himself as he could before tossing the cloth into the flames. Then he dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt before sneaking out of the back.

The alley was dark and quiet. Ryou ran barefoot deeper into the city. He crashed behind a dumpster and scrubbed the tips of his hair in a puddle. The blood soiled the water, but a faint tint of pink refused to fully wash away from his strands. He needed hot, running water, and shampoo, but Ryou couldn’t bear to look at anyone. 

_Let me— _

“No.” Ryou twisted his hair in a bun and ran. He didn’t know the city, and after a few miles found himself at its edge. A few suburban neighborhoods clustered near by, but there were patches of woods between them. Ryou chose to plunge into the thick of trees. He winced as pineneedles and stones stabbed at his feet, but didn’t cry out. 

_Let me go back and get us a hotel,_ Bakura said. His voice calmer and more patient than Ryou had ever heard it. 

“I don’t deserve a bed. Or warmth. Or shelter.” He flung himself beneath a cluster of hedges. 

The cold soaked into his body. He shivered but refused to budge. Bakura moved a single hand. Gentle, alarmingly gentle, he brushed a stray lock of hair behind Ryou’s ear. Ryou didn’t respond. He stared at the yellow pine needles carpeting the ground. Hesitant, Bakura eased into control. He sat up, reached for the bag, and dug through their few belongings. Ryou pulled their gaze away when the flash of the golden eye caught their attention, but Bakura held their face and kept them steady. He pulled out all of their socks, slipping all three pairs over their feet. He pulled another shirt over them as well. 

He tried to stand, but Ryou resisted with a whimper. Growling in frustration, Bakura leaned their body against a tree trunk and hugged them. 

_How long are we going to do this Ryou? How long do we sit here and freeze because you want to punish yourself for letting those priests die? You said you wouldn’t abandon me, Ryou! You can’t die out here!_

_I won’t abandon you. My soul will stay with you. _

_And then what? Yugi sits by the mailbox but never receives another postcard? Kek and Malik wonder if we’ve forgotten them? _

_And no one else has to die…_ Ryou whispered in their mind. 

_You’re a fool if you think Necrophades won’t find another way. This suffering serves no purpose except to give you an excuse to wallow. Well, I fucking refuse!_

Bakura jerked their body up despite Ryou’s protests, slung the pack over their shoulder, and marched out of the forest. 

_Please, let me stay out here_, Ryou begged. 

_No_. Bakura continued to walk through the trees. 

Once they reached a clearing, Bakura followed the city lights in the distance. Their breath streamed from their mouths like incense smoke from a golden censer. Frost crystallized each blade of grass at their feet, and the city lights ahead blurred as tears stung their eyes from the cold. Bakura didn’t stop until they reached a payphone. He picked up the received and dialed Yugi’s number. 

_Yugi? Why are you calling Yugi? _

_You wanted to talk to him, right? To see him? You even got our master’s permission like the good dog you are. Why not reap your reward? _

_I…_

Yugi accepted their collect call, words rushing from his mouth. 

“Thank Osiris, oh god, Ryou, I’ve been worried sick. You’ve never missed a postcard by more than a few days, so when I stopped getting them—” 

“How long? Since my last post card.” Ryou’s stomach dropped. He sent one the day before Necrophades took over. It felt like Necrophades had only been in control for a day into the evening, but if Yugi was worried…

“A month.”

“I’m sorry Yugi, time slipped away from me.” 

“But you’re okay right? Were you busy? Your boyfriend sounds nice. You didn’t forget to write Amane, did you? Because forgetting about me is one thing, but—”

“Yugi.” Ryou sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You called. I’m just glad you’re all right.” 

“I’m not.” Ryou wept. He leaned against the windguard protecting callers from the worst of the chill. “I’m cold. My shoes are gone. I have no idea what my body’s done in the last month…” 

“Ryou…it was Necrophades, wasn’t it?” 

“I told him he could,” Ryou confessed, breaking down. 

Ryou crashed to his knees, coughing on sobs and snot. Water had soaked through his socks, leaving his feet burning with cold. Bakura slipped in charge again, sitting cross-legged and holding the phone in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

“Yugi, can you come get us?” Bakura checked the location on their phone. 

“Bakura?” 

“Yes.” 

“Of course. I have sick time at work. Where are you? I’ll leave on the first flight.” 

Bakura gave Yugi the address of a hotel with poor reviews two cities from where they were. He didn’t want the police somehow tracking them down in case something didn’t burn properly in the Temple as they’d left behind evidence of their identity. After hanging up the phone. Bakura found a Good Will, broke in through the back, and stole several outfits and a pair of boots. He rented a hotel, showered, changed, and left immediately for the bus station. Finally, he rented a room in the hotel they’d agreed to meet Yugi and ordered take-out. 

_Thank you_, Ryou muttered as Bakura shoved noodles into their mouth. 

It felt like they hadn’t eaten in days. Bakura remembered the feeling, always stealing meat whenever he could get his hands on it and eating himself sick because he felt like he’d gone too long since his last meal. 

_I’m hungry too_, Bakura answered. 

_Thank you for taking care of me when I wasn’t capable of taking care of myself. _

_Can’t damage Necrophades’s property, now can we?_ Bakura asked in a dry, sardonic tone. 

Necrophades purred in response. Bakura realized it had been stupid to worry about Ryou in the first place. They could have half-froze in the dirt had they wanted to. The demon wasn’t going to allow his host to die, not even in a fit of self-righteous retribution for a temple full of priests they never knew. 

_I’m such a fool_, Ryou moaned, the epiphany reaching his thoughts as well. 

_As soon as you’re done with your little Yugi reunion we need to restock our funds. I’ll be damned if we go on a slaughtering spree wearing this hideous yellow sweater, _Bakura complained, distracting Ryou from the real issue. 

_A month! I need to write Kek and Malik!_ Ryou grabbed a pad of paper from their backpack and wrote seven pages. 

_Idiot, you can just text them. _

_You text them. I want to write them the old fashioned way. _

_I can’t believe you. _Bakura snorted, but he sent Malik a quick text. He frowned at the response. 

_Who the hell is this? _

Interested, Ryou grabbed the phone. _Ryou and Bakura. We’re friends of Malik’s and Kek’s. May I ask who I’m speaking to? _

_I don’t know you. Lose my number. _

_Think it’s Namu? _Bakura asked.

_Probably. _Ryou sighed. _I hope Malik sees the message in the morning._

_Come to bed._ Bakura rubbed their leg, knowing Ryou sensed his touch. 

_After I write Amane._

Bakura retreated further back into their mind, giving Ryou complete control of himself. Ryou didn’t mention the bodies in detail, but he did apologize for not writing to his sister and explained why there might be more gaps. He knew it was useless. Even if his sister was a spirit in a soft, white Heaven in some golden city floating in the clouds, she might not be able to sense his letters. Or, since Malik was proof of reincarnation, she could have already been living a completely different life with another big brother—probably a better one. 

Ryou sighed, burned Amane’s letter, and fell asleep. While sleeping, his mind drifted to the tent Bakura prepared to keep them safe from Necrophades’s presence. On a bed of cushions, Bakura stroked Ryou’s hair, kissed his neck, and told him to never, _never_ be stupid again. 

Ryou promised. Over and over he promised, but when Bakura again suggested Ryou end their pack, Ryou refused. He’d set fire to every temple on the planet before he gave up Bakura. Necrophades knew it, which is why he allowed Ryou to get as close as he wanted, fall as deeply in love as he had wanted, without ever truly interfering. It had all been a beautiful chess board, and Ryou was a marble-carved pawn waiting for Necrophades’s next turn. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TFW you're silently judging your own fic b/c you hate angst and it's full of angst...*

A knock on the door announced Yugi’s arrival. Ryou threw his arms around his old friend and crushed him. 

“I’m glad to see you.” Yugi kissed Ryou. He held Ryou’s face, examining him. “You look well. I was afraid you’d be strung out or half dead when I saw you.” 

“We’ve hardly done anything fun the last few days.” Bakura snorted. 

In truth they’d gambled a bit to gather a large amount of money, but otherwise hid in their motel room. It was hard to drink, dance, and find a lover when all Ryou could see were piles of corpses staring at him with dead, accusing eyes. 

The fact that Malik hadn’t returned their text wasn’t helping either. 

“So what happened? On the phone Ryou sounded really upset.” Yugi addressed Bakura who’d spoken last. 

“He’s still upset,” Bakura answered. 

“Can I talk to him?” 

Ryou sighed, consenting and taking full instead of partial control of himself. He dropped to the bed, legs not strong enough to support him without Bakura forcing them upright. 

“Hi.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Yugi sat beside him, holding him. 

“What do you know...about the temples?” 

“Which temples?” Yugi asked. 

“Do you recognize this?” Ryou opened his palm, revealing the eye. 

“Oh gods.” Yugi pressed both hands to his mouth. “It was you...it’s...Ryou, I can’t let you keep this.”

“No.” Ryou curled his palm around the golden trinket. 

“Ryou, you don’t understand. Our lives—everyone’s lives—depend on you not having this.” Yugi held Ryou’s fist in his hands. Gently, he uncurled Ryou’s fingers from the eye and took it. 

“Fool—” Bakura swiped the eye from Yugi’s grasp. “Last time we played a cute game and you got to win, but you so much as _think_ of taking this and I _assure you_, Necrophades will not allow you to leave his hotel room alive...we’ve already killed to get this.” 

“I know.” Yugi curled in on himself, rubbing his temples and whispered something neither Bakura nor Ryou could hear. 

“Yugi?” Ryou frowned. 

“I’m fine.” Yugi smiled, but it only reached his mouth and nothing else on his face. 

“Um…are you sure?” 

Ryou watched Yugi closely, both he and Bakura on guard because of the way Yugi acted. It was familiar, almost as if Ryou watched himself and Bakura switching, but that was impossible…

“I promise. I’m fine.” Yugi’s smile spread across his entire face—though his eyes looked strained somehow. 

“A-anyway,” Ryou continued, avoiding the uncanny tingle raising the hairs on his neck. “I thought perhaps you could tell us about the relic?”

“I would think you already knew,” Yugi snapped. 

Ryou narrowed his eyes. Yugi shook his head. 

“Sorry...sorry...I didn’t mean—I meant to say that it’s part of a seal protecting the world from an unspeakable evil force.” 

“Ah,” Ryou said, looking away. “Necrophades.” 

“Yes.” Yugi’s shoulders slumped. 

“What about the priests who wear the masks—”

“What masks?” Yugi frowned. 

“It was a long time ago. They looked like priests for Re, but they wore white masks. I saw a ritual where masked priests murdered a village and—”

“Ryou, you must have been hallucinating. None of our priests wear masks, and they don't attack villages.” 

“I know what I saw. This was in Egypt 3,000 years ago. They wore masks. They tortured a village and murdered everyone except a single child and—”

“—Doesn’t matter,” Bakura silenced Ryou. 

_I’m as curious about the ritual that bound you to Necrophades as I am about these current relics._

_Yugi probably doesn’t know. You have to be a priest to learn anything, and I doubt they brag about murdering villages during their temple rituals. _

Yugi stood up, staring at them. 

They both forze and jerked their head to examine him. 

_Does he look...taller?_ Bakura asked. 

_Yes._

_Oh fuck..._

_ **You fools!** _

Necrophades wrenched control of the body. 

_Wait! What are you doing! You told me— _

_**Do you not recognize a god when one stands before you?**_Necrophades laughed through their mouth as he shoved the eye into their bag. He licked their lips and pulled out a switch blade, gesturing for Yugi to attack, eager for it. 

_How would the damned recognize a god? _Ryou said in a monotone. 

_ **His eyes.** _

Bakura and Ryou flicked their gaze at Yugi’s eyes. Wire-thin tendrils of gold wove into the violet irises. Yugi stood in front of them, but he wasn’t Yugi. He rested his hand on his hip and smirked as if Ryou, Bakura, and Necrophades all amused him. 

“So the demon reveals himself.” 

“_**Osiris**_.” Necrophades licked his knife. “_**How fortunate that my host lured you right to me.**_”

_You must stop! It’s Yugi’s body! I don’t care if he’s possessed by a god! Don’t you dare touch my friend!_

“Do you think it’s fortune bringing us together?” Osiris raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure the vessels for Obelisk and Re have re-incarnated as well. Fate’s decided to spin its wheel once again, but I don’t need the other gods because I’m going to defeat you myself.” 

Yugi’s face contorted in pain. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting. 

“I told you _no_,” Yugi gasped. “I’m here...to talk...to Ryou. This fight is between _you two_—not us.” 

“Yugi!” Ryou shoved Necrophades out of the way. 

He wasn’t sure _how_, and he was sure he’d be punished for it later, but that instant Ryou didn’t care. He roped his arms around Yugi’s neck and buried his face against Yugi’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. You?” Yugi asked.

“I’m fine.” Ryou peaked up. “You’re possessed?” 

“No.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Yes. I saw.” 

“No,” Yugi insisted. “Not possessed. Blessed. I went through a ritual and—”

“Yeah, you went through a ritual where you verbally gave permission to let the god possess you and he probably appeared in front of you in spirit form and had sex with you and then you merged after the pact was spoken.” 

Yugi stared at Ryou shocked. “How did you know about the ritual?”

“I know how to get possessed, Yugi.” 

“It can’t be the same. Necrophades is evil.” Yugi frowned. 

“I _didn’t_ make a pact with Necrophades. I joined with Bakura and Bakura only; Necrophades latched on like a parasite.” Ryou’s face hardened. It felt more like an expression Bakura would make, but Ryou was the only one in control. 

“But if you went through the same ritual, why weren’t you marked?” Yugi shook his head, confused. 

“Marked?” Ryou asked. 

Bakura flashed a memory to Ryou—the burned flesh on Seto’s side. Ryou’s eyes widened. 

“You let them brand you with the Eye of Wadjet?” 

Yugi pulled off his shirt. In the center of his chest, over his heart, was the eye, but hieroglyphs surrounded the eye in a circle. Ryou touched the freshly healed scars. 

“Seto’s wasn’t finished,” Ryou said. 

_But Necrophades recognized the mark and tried to kill him_, Bakura added. 

“Who?” Yugi asked. 

“No one.” Ryou pulled his hand away. 

_Good, don’t trust him_, Bakura said. 

_**Kill him**_**, **Necrophades urged. _**Do you think it was a coincidence you were friends as children? Brief lovers as adults? No. **_**This is fate. And fate will not suffer both gods and demons to live. **

**__**_You’re a liar and I don’t trust a word you say._ Ryou shut his eyes and held his breath. 

_ **Suit yourself. I’ll give you this final day to say goodbye to the friend you once knew, because next time it will be Osiris, and I will kill the god. This world is mine** _ ** .  **

“Ryou? Are you okay?” Yugi squeezed Ryou’s shoulder. 

“Yugi, sit on the bed, it’s more comfortable. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Good. We need to talk. You need to tell me everything the temples have told you about the god inhabiting you, and I’ll tell you what I can about Bakura.” 

_Necrophades is right. We shouldn’t waste this time. If Yugi’s going to try to kill us later then let’s get out of here. _Bakura growled. 

_Bakura. You know how I feel about my friends. You know I won’t hurt him no matter what Necrophades says._

_I know you won’t want to when it happens,_ Bakura said. 

***

“That’s everything I know, Ryou. I promise.” Yugi sighed. 

Ryou nodded, more or less believing Yugi. 

“So the objects are sigils keeping Necrophades away from this world and the priests in the temples guard them.” 

“Yes.” 

“Which means I’ll be going after them one at a time.” Ryou crossed his hands over his chest. Laying on the bed as he was, he felt like a corpse in a coffin during his own funeral. 

“No. From what you’ve said, Necrophades can’t enter the temples unless you willing let him use your body. All you have to do is refuse him, and—”

“I won’t refuse him.” Ryou held Yugi’s hand. “I’m sorry.” 

“Ryou! Don’t you understand? If Necrophades returns we’re all going to die!” 

“And if I refuse Necrophades he’ll make me watch as I kill someone very important to me.” Ryou fixed his gaze on Yugi. 

“I know it’s not fair, but they’re going to die anyway.” 

“Are you suggesting I let Necrophades torture people and watch them die in slow agony to keep your stupid religious artifacts safe?” Ryou sat, glaring now. 

“Either way they’ll die. Isn’t it better that others are saved?” 

“And what if he makes me go after you next? Do I let him torture and kill you?” 

“Yes,” Yugi said without hesitation. “He’s going to try anyway. I’m carrying Osiris in my heart, so don’t worry about me, worry about resisting Necrophades.” 

“And if Osiris tries to kill me to banish Necrophades?” Ryou narrowed his gaze further. “What? You’ll simply let him?” 

_So much for a knight_. Bakura snorted. 

“I stopped him this time, but...I’m not sure I’m strong enough to stop him forever.” Yugi closed his eyes, kissed Ryou. “I’m sorry, but this really is going to have to be goodbye. It’s better we don’t see each other again. One of us will only get hurt.” 

“You’re not listening to me. I _won’t _let Necrophades hurt you. I refuse.” Ryou turned away. “Even if you’re willing to sacrifice me to your gods.” 

“Bakura, tell him to listen to me.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have my own hostages as well.” Bakura crossed their arms over their chest. 

“You’ve been dead for 3,000 years. Don’t pretend like you care about people.” Yugi snorted, but they were pretty sure it wasn’t Yugi. 

“Point is,” Bakura said, voice dry. “Necrophades already knows he holds the key to our cooperation. And you know what? Fuck this planet. I never liked it anyway. Maybe it should be destroyed.” 

“Ryou, please—” Yugi bagan to beg, but Ryou cut him off. 

“This is because _your gods_ didn’t have their shit together in the first place!” Ryou jabbed Yugi’s chest with his pointer finger. “Had your gods protected Bakura as a child none of this would be happening! Where were they, Yugi? Where were they?”

“I don’t know.” Yugi hung his head low. 

"Doesn't matter." Ryou shoved his things into his bag, tears stinging his eyes. "Asking you for help was a mistake. I was stupid. I knew you only thought of us as friends, that fucking me was your version of a friendly goodbye, but I still thought being friends _meant something to you, _but you've accepted whatever game _fate_ is playing with us, so I'll be on my way." 

"Ryou. Wait. Please. Don't leave like this. I've missed you, and I'm not sure what will happen after today, so please don’t leave angry." 

"We're out of time." Ryou wiped at his eyes. "Don't expect anymore postcards." 

“You promised.” 

“Why should I keep that promise?” Ryou screamed. 

“Because you made it.” Yugi blinked. His eye were bright, but the tears didn’t fall. 

“So what? You promised to save me.” 

“Destroying the demon _will_ save you,” Yugi insisted. “At least it might save your soul.” 

“Might.” Ryou snorted. 

“To save the world, we’ll have to risk it.”

“Fuck you, Yugi! _Killing me isn’t saving me!_” 

_No one’s killing you_, Bakura growled. 

“Then help me fight the demon so I don’t have to!” Yugi yelled, hands balled into fists. “Stop letting it do whatever it wants!” 

“You _don’t_ understand!”

_We refuse to let Malik die again. _They thought at the same time. 

Ryou tore the gold ankh from his neck and slammed the pendant on the ground. Before he could run, the pendant flashed golden light throughout the room, blinding them. A silhouette moved through the light and retrieved the pendant. He stepped closer. He looked like Yugi in the same way Bakura looked like Ryou the first time Ryou saw him, but they knew it was Osiris who grabbed their hand and pressed the ankh into their palm.

I cannot spare the demon lurking in your soul, but you’re important to my vessel and it’s important to him that you keep this. If I can find a way to exorcise Necrophades without destroying your body I will, but my power is limited if you deny this gift." 

"I serve Re." Bakura stared at the pendant and then at the god. "Not you." 

_When did you serve any god? _Ryou asked. 

_I have no idea_. Bakura snorted, but he shoved the pendant in their pocket instead of allowing Ryou to throw it away.

“I know. You always have.” Osiris sighed. “All this is happening now because Re refused to end it 3,000 years ago.” 

“What do you mean?” Bakura paused, attention fixed on the god in front of them. 

“You don’t remember? This vessel was a pharaoh back then, and Obelisk inhabited one of our priests, but the vessel of Re...he ran from his temple after the joining ritual.” 

“N-no.” Bakura shook his head, swallowing. “No. No. Mehen wasn’t one of you—he wasn’t.” 

“So the demon’s blocked your memories? Yes, it makes sense. I’m sure you’re easier to control without them.” 

“Mehen isn’t one of you!” Bakura pounded at Yugi’s chest, but in the back of their thoughts, Necrophades laughed. 

Again, they’d fallen into place right where Necrophades wanted them on the game board. In love with the same vessel as before, unwilling to hurt him no matter the cost. 

_His back_, Bakura’s thoughts were panicked. _Malik never let us see it. He’s already _marked.

_What are we going to do? _Ryou asked. 

Bakura didn’t answer. He crumpled to a crouch and hugged themselves. The laughter within them grew louder. Before Bakura or Ryou could register their body was moving, they jumped to their feet and slipped a blade below Osiris’ jaw. 

_You promised! You promised!_ Ryou shrieked. He tugged at his hand, but Necrophades’s control was locked into place, and Ryou couldn’t budge them. 

**I lied.**

_Please no. Please! Don’t!_ Ryou cried, upset enough for their hands to tremble, but not able to lower the knife. 

**There’s another temple a city over from here. If you were to give me access to your body…**

“It’s okay, Ryou,” Yugi whispered, in control again. He slipped his hand over Ryou’s. “Kill me. I’ll reincarnate again. You don’t have to be sad.” 

“I _told you_ I’m not going to let you die.” Ryou held the knife back, refusing to allow Necrophades to sink the blade deeper in the same way Necrophades refused to allow Ryou to withdraw his hand. 

“Remember when you left? I was so worried about you, but you asked me to listen to you. Now I’m asking you to listen to me. _Don’t do what Necrophades wants_...even if it means I die. You can end this simply by resisting him.” 

**What a brave vessel. A little like you, yes? Brave. Willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Will your father be as understanding when we kill him next? Or those others who fought me in our first game together? What about your god-bond lover? I’ll be sure to take extra time with him—just like a lover should…**

“Stop…” Ryou croaked.

“Let him do it, Ryou,” Yugi insisted. 

_Ryou…_ Bakura whispered. _I’m a thief, and a thief knows when it’s time to escape. Let’s go._

It was as if Bakura extended his arms, promising to embrace Ryou while Necrophades controlled their body. Ryou locked his gaze with Yugi’s, so many sweet memories from their teenage years flooded into Ryou’s thoughts. Back then, Ryou really did wish Yugi would return his unrequited crush and they could settle down together. It wasn’t until Ryou left and explored the world and met a variety of lovers that he realized how, that too, would have been unsatisfying for him. Nevertheless, it was hard not to remember his past feelings...he loved Yugi, once. 

“I forgive you,” Ryou said. “You think you’re doing the right thing.” 

“Ryou?” Yugi frowned. “What are you going to do?” 

“Nothing...it won’t be me…” Ryou slipped the knife into his pocket, grabbed the back of Yugi’s head, and kissed him goodbye. 

Ryou ran out the door. He didn’t care where, he just wanted to run. He allowed Necrophades to guide him and when he saw the bus station, he closed his eyes. 

***

“I’m here.” Bakura stood in the tent they shared last time. He brushed his palm up Ryou’s cheek. 

“I don’t care what Yugi said—I couldn’t do it! I couldn’t watch him die!” Ryou flung his arms around Bakura and cried into the red linen. 

“Of course you couldn’t. Even if Necrophades hadn’t threatened everyone else, you wouldn’t have let him die. It’s not who you are.” 

“But I traded the lives of an entire temple for him!” Ryou collapsed.

Bakura caught him and settled them both onto the rugs below. He pulled Ryou into his lap and held him in a tight embrace. 

“What are we going to do? It doesn’t matter what we do, there’s no way for this to end in anything but tragedy. Even if we do everything Necrophades says, if Malik is the vessel of Re, then he’ll try to fight us the same as Yugi. We’re doomed.” 

“There’s one way to stop everything.” 

“Bakura, no.” Ryou dug his hands into Bakura’s robe. 

“If you end the pact, you’re free. You can give the eye to Yugi and whichever relic Necrophades is on his way to steal now. You can find Malik and Kek and move far away.” 

“No.” The tears streamed down Ryou’s cheeks. 

“Ryou, listen...I love you, and I can’t watch Necrophades hurt you like this. It’s time. You’re done.” 

“I said no!” 

“Fucking gods you’re so stuborn.” Bakura groaned. “Why won’t you leave me?” 

“Because we belong in the same body! I feel like I’ve been cut in half the entire 3,000 years you’ve been dead! I can’t stand it anymore! Wait—” Ryou started. 

“What?” Bakura asked. 

“Is it possible for a soul to be split in half?” 

“I don’t know.” Bakura shook his head. 

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? If Yugi was the pharaoh who sentenced you to death, and Malik was Mehen…” Ryou pulled out the ankh charm from his pocket—or at least a symbolic version since they weren’t controlling their physical body. “They say a soul can’t become an ankh unless both the ba and ka merge together. If you were killed, losing your ka, but your ba couldn’t escape from Necrophades because of you made a deal with him...” 

“No wonder you were never happy with a normal life working 9-5.” Bakura laughed.

“It makes far too much sense! This explains why we can both control the body seamlessly, and why you found me almost as soon as I reincarnated into the world again.” Ryou kissed Bakura’s forehead. “You were trying to come back to me because we’re supposed to be together.” 

“I think you’re right.” Bakura kissed him, not as a romantic gesture—though his heart swelled as their lips pressed together—he kissed Ryou to meld them closer _because Ryou was right_. He laced their fingers together because he wanted to twine his entire soul with Ryou’s. 

Ryou unclasped the necklace and threaded it around both their necks before locking it together again. The chain and medallion glowed with brilliant gold shimmers. Their lips continued to meld together. Their fingers remained entwined. The glow surrounded them, filling them with light. 

The fear of Necrophades, the hopelessness, was shoved away. Only the giddy, spinning _wholeness_ remained as their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths. With the chain glowing and looping them together, Ryou and Bakura caressed each other’s bodies. Bakura slipped out of his robe. Grabbing a dagger beneath a cushion, he cut Ryou’s shirt away. Ryou squirmed out of his jeans and ripped Bakura’s shenti from his body. With both hands, Ryou held Bakura’s hips and settled the thief into his lap. 

Bakura braced his palms against Ryou’s shoulders. They moaned into their kisses. The sense of completeness, of fullness, swelled inside their spirits. It slipped into every gap or pit darkening their broken soul. Instead of a spike, Bakura impaled himself on Ryou’s cock. Instead of a death wail, Bakura cried out in satisfaction as he rocked his hips. 

“Bakura, my Bakura…” Ryou kissed Bakura’s chest, his shoulders, his neck. He licked the salt from the thief’s skin and sucked in the heady scent of fresh bread and coriander. 

“You’re mine.” Bakura grit his teeth. “You were my breath, my life.” 

“You’re mine,” Ryou echoed. “You were my grin and the swagger in my step.” 

“Oh Re!” Bakura shuddered as pleasure coursed through him. The exclamation was more prayer than careless pillow cursing. 

“I’m never losing you again. Never! Gods, Bakura! It feels so good to be inside you!” Ryou’s nails sank into Bakura’s sides. 

“Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!” 

Ryou knew Bakura was close, could feel the bliss stabbing him through their spiritual bond. Curling his fingers around Bakura’s cock, Ryou stroked him. Bakura bounced faster, riding Ryou with reckless abandon they used to ride stolen horses—back when they were a single thief and before a pike cut them in half. 

Ryou pressed their chests together, connecting where their hearts would be. They breathed in union, gasp for gasp, until their breath shuddered in their lungs and they came. Intense, white light erupted around them. The golden charm and chain dissolved, melting into their souls. Gasping, they pressed their foreheads together.

Fresh memories filled them. Their childhood before the masked-priest murdered their village. Their life as they taught themselves to steal. Meeting Mehen for the first time. He’d been wounded and wrapped in bandages. They hadn’t realized it was his pact with Re—but the priests never completed the ritual. Same as Seto in the present time, only the eye of wadjet had been seared into Mahen’s skin. He was the vessel of a god, but he’d escaped without accepting his ritual, and he hated the priests for cutting into him. They lived together for years as rogues, stealing and desecrating temples. 

Until Osiris realized who Mehen and Bakura were and ordered Mehen captured to finish the ritual. They’d fought an army together. Lost, of course, but they’d fought: two against the world. Bakura and Ryou both wept in rage as they remember half a dozen soldiers dragging Mehen away. Mehen had reached out for them, but they were bound by magical swords and could only watch as Mehen was taken. 

Then the tent, as they were now, lost and out of control of their own body. A dark spot still blocked their memory, so they weren’t sure what happened, but when they were able to move again they’d raced to Re’s temple and found Mehen laying on the floor and dying. Not from the ritual. Mehen lay on the floor caressing an asp before it slithered away. 

_They wanted me to fight you. _

Mehen stared at them with eyes threaded with gold. His stared had been far too bright to be solely human. 

_But I refuse._

_We didn’t kill him. We didn’t_. _I told you Necrophades lied,_ Ryou insisted. 

_Didn’t we kill him? He let that damn snake bite him. And for what? Another chance, but we’re back where we started! Necrophades is stealing the relics again. Osiris is preparing for the final battle between us! We either have to die or the world will be destroyed. Nothing’s changed! _

_There has to be a way to break the pact with Necrophades. We didn’t consent! Ryou shouted. _

They thought of the day Necrophades possessed them. The gold pouring and pouring, and them needing to scream, to breath, but they couldn’t because the gold was rushing in, so full that it leaked from their eyes, and nose, and ears. They shuddered. 

_We wished we could vomit it out. Vomit it all until it wasn’t in our soul anymore._ Ryou held his stomach. 

_We felt so forsaken…_ Bakura’s thoughts hardly reached Ryou they were so quiet. 

_Yes. We did…we felt like the gods must have forsaken us. _Ryou raised his face to look at Bakura. 

“So we cursed them and disowned them,” Bakura spoke out loud. 

“And then the gold stopped pouring into our mouths, but everything darkened,” Ryou said.

“Necrophades couldn’t possess us until we turned our backs on the gods.” 

“The second we’re back in control slip the ankh around our neck,” Ryou whispered. “It probably won’t help but...I don’t know, maybe I just wish it would.” 

“I will.” Bakura nodded. 

“I’m sure Necrophades will talk to us after. We need to ask for our reward. More time with Mehen.” 

“If his ritual was completed, perhaps Re’s joined with him.” Bakura raised his eyebrows, silently asking Ryou if they were thinking the same thing—of course they were. 

“We could ask Re for help.” Ryou sighed. “But is that enough?” 

“Who knows, but it’s more of a plan than we had before.” Bakura grabbed his red robe and wrapped them together. They lay against the cushions, tired from the joy of their merger and the rush of their lost memories. 

“Not to sound ironic, but I’m going to have faith in Malik...we can’t lose him again.” Ryou sighed. 

“Or each other,” Bakura added. 

“Exactly.” Ryou buried his face against Bakura’s chest. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: violence. Mostly the aftermath of Necrophades killing ppl in the temple, but Amir kicks them a few times too. 
> 
> Btw, we get to meet Amir for a few minutes.

The death wails woke them as they slept. Bakura curled his arms around Ryou and kept Ryou still. Ryou flinched with each scream. Silent tears poured down his cheeks. After cries faded to silence, they scrambled into their clothes, sitting toward the entrance and waiting for Necrophades’s sillouette to enter the tent.

**No resistance yet? Aren’t you going to vow to stop me?**

Necrophades smoothed his hand over the black wisps of hair scattering around the crown of his head. They sprang back to life the moment he removed his hand.

“Yugi’s the type of hero who would sacrifice himself to save the world.” Ryou smiled, remembering years worth of RPGs and how Yugi would always do the Right Thing.

**And you?**

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “If I see someone in trouble, I help them, and I would do anything to save people I care about, but the world? It’s too big. I can’t connect to it like an individual person. It’s too vague a concept.”

Necrophades leaned close, cooing in Ryou’s ear.

**Continue to behave, and perhaps I’ll allow you to have pets of your own.**

“Which relic did you acquire?” Ryou asked.

Necrophades brandished a golden key shaped like an ankh. A dry snort of laughter escaped Ryou. It was fitting.

Necrophades glared at Ryou, suspicious. He glanced at Bakura who cleaned his nails with a dagger.

**You’re quiet. **

“If we go see Malik are you going to attack him?”

**Is that what you’re worried about_?_ **Necrophades laughed. He slung an arm around Bakura, cupping his face. **I promise I won’t hurt your favorite.**

_Until after you have all seven relics,_ Ryou thought.

Necrophades’s red eyes flicked at Ryou, clearly aware of Ryou’s thoughts.

**What are you planning? **

“What is there to plan?” Ryou asked. “We’re doomed. I’m going to do the only thing I can...beg Kek to forgive me...hope he even answers the door—unlike his texts.”

The dismay vibrating from both Ryou and Bakura’s souls were sincere. No matter how many times they texted and begged for an answer, nothing was ever sent to them after the one and only response they’d received early on.

**Go to him.** Necrophades laughed. The cruelty in his tone turned Ryou’s stomach as he shoved the tent aside and left them alone.

“Want me to clean up the mess?” Bakura asked.

“I’ll do it.” Ryou stood. “Don’t worry. I won’t...it won’t be as bad the second time.”

Ryou stepped toward the exit but Bakrua called out his name. Bakura grabbed Ryou’s wrist and whirled Ryou against his chest. With a tender caress, he drew his fingertips across Ryou’s lips before stealing a kiss.

“Remember, we’re together. Even as we plunge into hell—it’s together.”

Ryou nodded, cupping Bakura’s cheek. He kissed each of Bakura’s eyelids before regaining control of his body. Ryou’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the temple. The high priest lay dismembered on the altar.

_Osiris was torn into 26 pieces by his brother. Necrophades is mocking Osiris with this death. _Bakura checked their cell phone.

_He didn’t_. Ryou covered a hand over their mouth.

_Yup. Sent Yugi pictures. _

_Destroy the phone. We’ll pick up a new one on our way to Fresco. _

A horrible, eerie calm numbed both Ryou and Bakura. It was too easy to treat the bodies like they weren’t real: stage dummies. They shed their blood-stained clothes, washed themselves in the bathroom, and slipped into a new outfit before seeing to the rest of the temple. Ryou smashed furniture the same as the first time, preparing to transform the temple into a funeral pyre. He glanced down at the dead priest. His head was shaved and three golden inverted pyramid shapes formed a vertical line down his forehead.

“I don’t know if you were a good or bad person, but I hope the gods judge you kindly.” Ryou poured lighter fluid onto the corps and set it alight.

Once smoke filled the desecrated place of worship, Ryou slipped out the back and disappeared. Bakura stole a car and they drove East until they reached a city large enough to purchase a new track phone and hustle enough money to restore the supplies Necrophades always exhausted when he traveled.

No one tried to fight them. A single glare sent even seasoned criminals to the shadows. No one tried to kiss them. Ryou suspected the dark circles staining his eyes and the gnaut cheeks drove them away, but he didn’t care. The days of seducing men and stealing for fun were past them. Ryou and Bakura both only wanted to see Malik and Kek again as they made their way ever East toward Fresco.

***

_Dear Amane, _

_I hope you can’t read this letter. I hope anything written by my blood stained fingers can’t reach you, but I do write, because I know you’d be sad if I didn’t. _

_If my handwriting is shaky it’s because I’m writing this on the bus. We’ve been riding for a few days, but should reach Fesco tomorrow. I’m so scared Malik and Kek won’t want to see us. Maybe they remembered how helpless we were when the Pharaoh stole him and finished his ritual. Maybe Re took over and loathes us. I would give so much to hold him._

_The life of every living thing on the planet, I suppose. _

_God must be a watchmaker afterall. Otherwise He’d strike me with lightning and fix everything. Perhaps Egyptian gods have to defeat Egyptian demons? Who knows. _

_This is the worst letter ever. I’m sorry. I’m...sorry— _

Ryou signed the letter with tears. He crumpled it into a was instead of burning it. Shoving the paper ball into the bottom of his backpack, Ryou pulled out a blank postcard.

_Yugi,_

_Remember when I trapped you in the Naga Temple and had your entire party flung into a pit of vipers but you charmed the entire pit and used them to escape? _

_I hope you still have your high charisma stats, because you’re going to need all the allies you can charm by the end of this. _

_I’m not sure which one of us I’m rooting for._

_Oh sure, you’re going to save the world if you win…_

_But do you have the stomach? To murder me after all those pretty promises to save me? I’ve killed strangers. Their images are seared into my brain. Their deaths are chained to my soul like Jacob Marley dragging the weight of his sin behind him. _

_And those were strangers. _

_How much worse will it hurt? To kill a friend? _

_Between the two of us...I pity you most. _

Ryou slipped the postcard into his backpack’s front pocket so he could mail it when they exited the bus.

_Don’t forget to sign it with love._ Bakura laughed. _Never dreamed I’d ever see you so bitter. _

_I know all his pretty promises of saving me were the sweet pillow-whispers of a naive fool...but it still hurts. I suppose it’s because part of me believed him. _Ryou rested his chin in his hand as he stared out the bus window.

_The Pharaoh never had any love for us. Remember our execution? I think it would have been better had Mehen killed us instead. At least he would have made it quick and held us as we died._

Ryou winced, the pain of impalement wracking through their body as they remembered dying, of being in such agony that they gave the last of themselves over to Necrophades before their ba and ka split apart and lost each other.

_We should sleep_, Bakura said.

_We should_, Ryou echoed.

_We look like shit. We can’t keep going without food or sleep. _

_I know._ Ryou shut their eyes. _There’s a protein bar in our bag. Eat it. _

Bakura scowled. Their stomach twisted, abhorring the thought of food. With a short growl, Bakura found it, tore the wrapper with his teeth, and ate it without tasting it. They hugged themselves and wiggled in their seat to find a comfortable position. They managed to sleep, and to eat another protein bar before they stopped at the Fresco bus stop.

Ryou skipped the diners and hotels. They marched up to Malik’s door, rang the doorbell, and waited…

No one answered.

_Therapy, right?_ Bakura said. He’s usually gone this time of day. _We know where the key is. _

_No key, we’ll wait for him here._ Ryou dropped on the three steps leading to the door. Leaning against the handrail, they fell asleep until the sound of footsteps against the sidewalk woke them.

“Malik?” Ryou asked, but he could see it was not.

“Fuck. Can’t you two get the hint?”

He wore his hair spiked up with gel, but otherwise dressed and smelled like Malik. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared down at Ryou and Bakura with disdain.

“You’re not Namu…” Ryou shook his head. “Who are you?”

“Amir.”

“Malik never mentioned you.” Bakura scowled.

“I don’t care about their little notebooks or their little bulletin board. I’m here to keep _The Shadow_ _asleep_, and thanks to you assholes he almost woke up. Now get the fuck off my doorstep before I call the cops.”

“_The Shadow_?” Ryou asked. Kek mentioned it, but Malik didn’t seem to know it existed.

“Malik doesn’t _want_ to remember. He can do all the therapy he wants, but he doesn’t want to remember. You two are making him _remember things_. If they remember too much, _The Shadow_ is going to come back, and I’m not letting that happen!”

Veins popped around Amir’s throat and temples. Red-faced, he grabbed them by the collar of their shirt and flung them to the sidewalk. They grunted as they rolled against the cement, stopping face first against concrete.

“I’m not warning you again. Leave!”

“Please…” Ryou pushed himself onto his hands hand knees. He was shaking. “We need…”

Ryou tried to say _to talk to Re_. Follow their plan, beg their god for forgiveness, but it wasn’t what they wanted.

“We need to see Kek,” Ryou said.

“We need to see Malik,” Bakura said.

“No!” Amir planted his boot in their stomach, kicking them several times.

They spat into the grass near the walkway and curled on their side. A flash of gold glinted on Amir’s ankle—Malik’s anklet.

“We love them,” Ryou and Bakura said together.

“Dammit.” Amir gripped his head. He stumbled to the doorstep and plopped down to curl in on himself and squeeze his head. “I’m going to fucking kill you…”

“That might be for the best.” Bakura laughed. He rolled them onto their back and stared at the sky, at the sun. They closed their eyes and sighed. “Sun’s...so warm. I’ve always loved this feeling. It’s like a lover embracing you but scorching you at the same time because his passion is too strong. That was Mehen. It’s you now. I’ll never stop enjoying this feeling.”

A silhouette descended onto them from above, blocking the sun. They kept their eyes closed, waiting for the kick, the punch, the pair of hands on their throat making good on Amir’s death threat. Instead, Kek scooped them into his arms.

“What are you dorks doing on the lawn?”

“Enjoying the sun.” Bakura smirked.

“You’re back faster than I thought you’d be.”

“No, Kek,” Ryou whispered. “If you check your calendar, you’ll realize you’ve lost some time.”

“Oh…” Kek said, but didn’t elaborate. He glanced at them again, frowning. “Yeah...you’re skinny.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryou blinked tears from his eyelashes. He pressed his face into Kek’s chest and wept.

“Don’t worry.” He carried them into the house. “I’ll take care of you.”

“You’re wearing our anklet.” Bakura dried Ryou’s tears from their cheeks.

“Of course. Malik would freak if any of us took it off. He...oh…” Kek laid them down on the couch and knelt beside him. “I can’t…’hear’ Malik’s thoughts? That’s weird. We were getting so good with co-consciousness that I got used to him—who did you talk to before I came out?”

Ryou and Bakura paused, doing the mental equivalent of exchanging a look.

“I need to know. It’s important.”

“Amir?” Ryou answered, but he spoke uncertainty.

“Who?” Kek’s face wrinkled.

“He said he was keeping The Shadow dormant?”

“What the fuck happened to us?” Kek held his head. “We were in therapy and Malik was telling the therapist about the two of us sharing some of the same thoughts, and he was asking some questions co-consciousness. It’s Tuesday, right? Did Amir come out during therapy?”

“Look at your phone.” Bakura grabbed a throw cushion to hug. “Unless he deleted our messages.”

Kek grabbed the phone. They waited quietly as he thumbed through several conversations, theirs and others.

“He’s avoiding you two specifically. Otherwise he was pretty much functioning like the rest of us would. Let me check the notebook—”

“He said he didn’t care about the notebook,” Bakura said.

“Great. He sounds better than Namu. At least she mostly plays by the rules.” Kek’s knees dropped to the floor and his shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry we didn’t answer your texts. You look like you’ve been through so much and we weren’t there.”

“Don’t cry, Kek.” Ryou rushed to Kek’s side and flung his arms around him. “We’re here now with you and that’s all that matters.”

“Do you get to stay another week?”

**You’ve been such good pets, why not a month? We don’t want the priests on guard when we attack next. **

“A month?” Ryou gasped, surprised.

“You’re staying a month?” Kek dug his fingers into their shoulder blades. “Say yes. You’re nothing but bones. I’m worried. You need to eat more.”

“Are we…” Ryou cupped both of Kek’s cheeks. “Upsetting you? Amir said we were making Malik remember things he didn’t want to remember.”

“I don’t know.” Kek shook his head. “I don’t remember _anything_, but I’m wearing your anklet. If Amir kept it on it was because he knew taking it off would have triggered Malik to come out, so I can’t imagine Malik doesn't want you here.”

_Ryou...I’m tired_, Bakura sighed.

_I know. _

Ryou hid their face against Kek’s neck and nodded. They clung to Kek with all their strength. They ached so badly in his arms—a love sick ache, a beautiful, brilliant love sick ache—that Necrophades chose to slink as far away from them as he could. Neither Ryou nor Bakura cared if Necrophades watched them or not. They curled against Kek, closed their eyes, and drifted into a real sleep, void of the nightmares of their victim’s screams—both the modern priests, and the ghosts of all those Necrophades killed 3,000 years ago.

***

Ryou blinked his eyes opened. The bed he slept in was familiar. It felt strange to _know_ where he was after so many mornings waking up in random hotels, on the bus, or even to Bakura walking them around a new city. It was nice. Ryou sighed and reached out for Kek, but he wasn’t there.

_It’s the middle of the day, remember? We passed out in his arms_, Bakura said.

_I wish all that was a dream and this was still that one, perfect week we had with them. I wish that was our lives...just living? Like real people. _Ryou laughed at the ceiling. _Isn’t that ridiculous? I did all this to get away from a normal life, and now it sounds like a dream too good to be true. _

_Grass is always greener_. Bakura shrugged.

_It’s like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. If I want to find my heart’s desire, I should have searched for it in my own backyard_. Ryou sighed. _Though, no life would have satisfied me while we were separated. _

_We’re back together now._ Bakura smirked.

“You’re awake.” Kek rushed into the room with a tray in his hands.

“Yes.” Ryou smiled when he saw Kek. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“I made you lunch.” Kek set the tray over their lap.

“Thank you.”

_Vegetable soup, gross. _Bakura sneered.

_I’ll eat it while you sulk_. Ryou crumbled a piece of cornbread into the soup before taking a bite.

“So…” Kek grabbed his stuffed lion and fidgeted with the ribbon around its neck while he spoke. “What did the demon want?”

“To destroy the world.” Ryou focused on his soup.

“How cliche.”

“It’s more frightening than you think.”

“Yeah? Should I stock up on Virgin Statues and holy water?”

“Won’t help.” Ryou shook his head. “This is very good.”

“It’s just leftover. Amir didn’t leave any notes, but at least he paid the bills and kept the dishes washed.”

“So you...don’t remember how you got the seal on your back?” Ryou asked, frowning.

Kek’s face dropped at the mention of his back. “How did you know?”

“My friend Yugi is the divine emissary of Osiris and he showed me his seal. I know Mehen was the same for Re 3,000 years ago, which means Malik was supposed to be Re’s current emissary.”

“When I woke up in the hospital, the first time, my back was bandaged. This stupid seal, it’s somehow connected to the night The Shadow took over, but I don’t remember any of it. Just waking up in the hospital to a woman asking me too many questions.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Ryou shook his head.

Kek studied them. After a long pause, he spoke, “You were hoping we could summon the god?”

“More than anything, we wanted to see you again, but we thought it was worth a try asking while we were here,” Ryou muttered. “We don’t know what, other than a god, could help us against a demon.”

In their mind, Necrophades cackled.

**Fools! Complete fools! Your lover never merged with Re and I doubt a child completed the ritual! No gods can save you—your souls and this world are mine. **

“I’m sorry.” Kek shook his head. “I wish I had the powers of a god, and I could rip the demon out of your soul and you could stay here with us, but…” Kek shook his head.

“A month with you is more happiness than we deserve.” Ryou dropped his spoon and clutched Kek’s arm. Tears poured down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I think I’m the cause of the end of the world...but I don’t know how to stop Necrophades...I’m sorry—”


	14. Chapter 14

The second time they woke up, it was to the morning sun pouring into the room and hitting their eyelids. They lay in Kek’s arms, but faced the window. 

_We really were fools to think Re could somehow help us_. Bakura stared at the light until their eyes watered. 

_Sometimes you’ll cling to any thought of comfort_. Ryou sighed in their thoughts. 

_We couldn’t stop Necrophades the first time, and we won’t stop him this time. _

_Most likely, _Ryou agreed. 

The day before Ryou had cried in Kek’s arms, spilling out the horror of the first temple, his meeting with Yugi, seeing Osiris, and finally the destruction of the second temple. He explained that at the end of the month Necrophades would seek out a third temple and a third relic, and when all seven items were gathered together—Necrophades would be able to manifest into the world. Kek listened, but didn’t respond. Ryou and Bakura expected Kek not to believe them, but he only held them closer and told them he would stay beside them no matter what happened. 

In the sanctuary of Kek’s arms, Ryou had continued to cry until they’d fallen asleep and slept through the night. Now Ryou’s stomach rumbled and he decided to sneak into the kitchen and cook them and Malik breakfast. As he snuck out of bed, Malik stirred. 

“Morning, Malik...no, Kek?” Ryou frowned as Kek opened his eyes. 

“Yeah...it’s me…” Kek said. 

“I’m happy to see you but...w-where—”

“I don’t know why Malik’s not the one waking up.” Kek sat, hugging himself. “Malik always wakes every morning. Always. It’s sunny, so there’s no reason he shouldn’t be up front. _What the fuck did he remember that made him check out like this?_” 

Bakura sat next to Kek, wrapping their arms around him and resting their head on Kek’s shoulder. 

“Guess I’m filling in for him today.” Kek sighed. 

“Ryou’s going to cook breakfast,” Bakura said. 

“I’ll do it. I’m the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you, remember?” 

Bakura cupped Kek’s cheek. “Take care of yourself right now. Ryou can handle breakfast.” 

With a quick kiss, they checked the fridge and pantry for breakfast inspiration. Ryou decided on pancakes, promising Bakura they’d go to the store afterward and stock up on bacon and other meat to eat alongside Kek’s food. 

Kek wandered into the kitchen, raking his hand through his hair and flipping through their notebook as if a message from Amir would manifest if he searched enough times. 

_No wonder he’s not worried about the end of the world. It takes all their energy to hold together on a regular day, _Bakura didn’t say it as an insult, merely an observation. 

_We’re no better. We should be horrified, but ending the world, like saving it, is too big a concept to process. It feels fake to even think about. _Ryou stabbed at his pancakes but didn’t eat them. 

“Okay, we both need to stop this.” Kek dropped the notebook on the floor and grabbed his fork. “No more brooding for either of us. Let’s eat.” 

“You’re right.” Ryou took his first bite. “Do you work tonight?” 

“Garage in the afternoon. I’m free this evening though.” 

“I’ll have a few horror movies picked out by the time you get home.” Ryou smiled. 

“It’s good to have you back.” Kek’s smile mirrored Ryou’s. 

“I’ve felt so brittle these last weeks. It’s comforting to be somewhere...safe.” Ryou took another bite. 

“That Yugi guy sounds like a buffoon. I wouldn’t sacrifice you for the sake of the world.” 

“We know. You didn’t last time,” Bakura said. 

“Oh?” Kek raised an eyebrow. 

“Mehen let a snake bite him because he refused to fight.” 

“Well, this time around I’m not going to let the system get sacrificed either.” Kek finished the last bite and set the plate in the sink. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, but...I’m not letting the demon have his way without a fight.” 

**So valiant. Isn’t that what Yugi promised? **Necrophades snickered. **He’ll break his word in the end as well. You can’t trust humans...its their nature to deceive. **

Neither Ryou nor Bakura nibbled against Necrophades’s bait. They washed the dishes as Kek prepared to leave for Malik’s part time garage job. He kissed them on his way out, and Ryou wandered to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterward he went grocery shopping and stopped by a mailbox to drop off Yugi’s postcard. Ryou held the square of cardboard in both hands. Sighing, he fetched a pen from his backpack before adding a quick post-script. 

_I’m sorry. I was upset when I wrote this. Listen, we can’t see each other, but if you want to write back I’ll be at this address for a few weeks. ~Ryou _

Necrophades smirked, both because of the futility of the apology and because Ryou’s vague time stamp would help lower their guard until their next attack. 

_Osiris may find us and ambush us,_ Bakura said, ever paranoid. 

**Then I will kill him and with the other two divine emissaries void of their gods, there will be no one to oppose me. **

Ryou dropped the postcard into the mail and walked on as if he hadn’t heard the demon. He sang to himself—the lullabies his mother sang to Amane as a baby. Necrophades growled, more bothered by the songs than any church or prayers. Ryou laughed. It felt good, to know there was something the demon hated. Ryou considered singing more, but the image of being flung into traffic blinded him. Perhaps Necrophades wouldn’t let Ryou’s body die, but he would let it _hurt_. Ryou decided to behave. 

He hid in Kek’s bed with the stuffed animal they’d bought him. He cuddled the soft toy and stared at the wall. Neither of them could guess how long, hours. His phone alarm buzzed, reminding him to cook dinner for Kek, so Ryou forced himself to the kitchen and diced onions. His soul was numb, so utterly lost and helpless that he couldn’t feel a damn thing, but when Kek walked through the door, a small flicker of life sparked in Ryou’s heart. 

“_Illegitimi non carborundum_, right?” 

“What?” Kek tilted his head. 

“It’s sort of a private joke between us and Seto. You remember? The one with the bathtub we told you about?” 

“Yeah, but what does it mean?” 

“Don’t let the bastards grind you down.” 

“Ah, yeah. That feels appropriate.” Kek grinned. 

Ryou set two plates of curry and rice onto the table and poured tea for them both. 

“It’s nice to have someone here to cook for me.” Kek pressed his forehead against Ryou’s. 

“I love cooking.” Ryou grinned. 

_You didn’t get that from my half of the personality. We just ate whatever we could shove in our mouths when we were alive together, _Bakura said.

“We didn’t have stoves and modern grocery stores either.” Ryou laughed. 

“Huh?” Kek asked. 

“Oh sorry. I was talking to Bakura that time. I didn’t realize I said it out loud.” Ryou blushed. “We didn’t cook when we lived in Egypt.” 

“We?” 

“Bakura and I. We realized we were one soul, but it split when we died. Bakura stayed a ghost; I reincarnated.” Ryou sat and picked up his fork, staring at it. 

“Your soul. My mind. We’re a pretty good pair,” Kek teased. 

“We always were,” Bakura said. 

“Wish I could remember.” Kek spooned curry into his mouth. 

“Maybe you did,” Bakura whispered. “Maybe that’s why Amir appeared.” 

“Perhaps…” Kek pursed his lips.

“We picked Us and Cabin in the Woods for tonight,” Ryou changed the subject. 

“I like both those.”

“I should hope so, they’re from your collection,” Bakura said. 

“Some of them are Malik’s. Namu watches dark comedies more than classic horror.”

“Want some popcorn?” Ryou asked. 

“Sure. You make it while I wash the dishes.” 

They pressed together on the sofa. After the first movie, when the popcorn was reduced to an empty bowl, the linked arms and rested their heads on each other’s shoulders. Kek brushed his fingers along their knuckles. The gentle, consistent action lulled Ryou into a state of calm. After the second movie, Kek held them in his arms and carried them to bed. Their legs twisted together. Both of them wore t-shirts and boxers, but their legs were bare, so Ryou glided their skin together. Kek kissed them. The sort of kisses which made one melt like butter. 

Bakura hooked their leg over Kek’s hips, nudging a bit to see if Kek would take the bait, but Kek continued to hold them, kiss them, and only stopped to whisper love-notes into their ear. The softer he treated them, the more Ryou _wanted _him, but after a few minutes Kek buried his face in the crook of their neck and squeezed them like he couldn’t stand to let go. Ryou exhaled and tightened his hold on Kek, giving Kek what he truly needed. He ran his fingers through Kek’s hair, whispering his own sweet nothings against Kek’s ear. Bakura snorted, but gave Ryou inspiration on what to say. 

They woke early the next morning, stroking their lovers hair, wondering if Malik or Kek would be the one to open their eyes. They smiled when they saw Kek, always glad to see him, but it worried them. 

_Did Amir _do_ something to suppress Malik_? Bakura growled. 

_No_. _Everything Amir did was to protect Malik. I don’t think he’d hurt him. It must be something else...maybe Malik really didn’t want to remember? Maybe it was too much and he can’t process it? _

_Dammit, I wish we could help_. Bakrua gave a rueful cackle. _Who am I kidding? We can’t even help ourself let alone Malik. _

Ryou slipped from the bed, held Kek’s ankle and kissed around Malik’s anklet. Kek cooed, toes curling. 

“Bakura, if you make coffee, I’ll cook you some bacon,” Kek said. 

“Deal.” Bakura licked his lips. 

They wandered into the kitchen. Kek followed them a few minutes later. He had the notebook again, but this time he was writing notes for Malik to read when he returned. Ryou and Bakura noticed him copying text messages and dates as well as keeping track of how many mornings Malik missed. The bacon sizzled in a pan beside him and he leaned over the counter and wrote. 

“I can cook breakfast,” Ryou offered. 

“I got it. I’m used to writing and cooking at the same time.” 

“Here’s your coffee.” Bakura offered him a cup. 

“Thanks.” 

They ate. Their conversation was ordinary. Neither of them mentioned other personalities, demons, past lives. After breakfast they talked for a bit before going right back to bed. 

“I work late tonight,” Kek said. “So I’m going to rest until it’s time to get ready.” 

“We’ll walk you and meet you when you get off,” Ryou said. 

“Maybe you should sleep? You look tired.” Kek held their face. 

“Trust me.” Bakrua held Kek’s hand and kissed it. “We’re better now than we’ve been in months, and between your and Ryou’s cooking, we’ll probably be overweight before this month is over.” 

“Yeah.” Kek smiled, but he couldn't hide the worry in his tone. 

“Let’s nap until you need to get ready for work.” Ryou curled on top of Kek’s chest. 

They shouldn’t have been tired, but they were. Between Necrophades taking them over, and their own long bus rides to return to Fresco, their body was worn out. They slept hard and dreamless, and when Kek kissed them before slipping into the shower, they struggled to sit upright and fully wake. 

“If you need to sleep. I can ride the bike to work.” 

“I need the fresh air.” Ryou yawned.

“Okay.” Kek kissed the crown of Ryou’s hair. 

They walked kek to the Ghouls, and on the way home they stopped by the same cathedral as before. Ryou didn’t pray, however. He sat and stared at the cross behind the altar, his thoughts vacant. 

_Why did you come back here when you know it doesn’t help? _Bakura asked. 

_Reminds me of my mom, I guess_? Ryou shrugged. _Or when I was safe as a child? Before bad things happened, you know?_

_No. I don’t know. _

_I’m sorry_, Ryou apologized. _If we found a temple of Re and prayed, Necrophades would do something awful to punish us, but he doesn’t care about this place, and I love the smell of the melted wax. _

_Oh? A kink we haven’t played with yet? I’ll be sure to let Malik know when he finds his way back to us. _Bakura chuckled. 

_Bakura, we’re in a church._ Ryou smirked. _How dare you conjure images of us writhing on Malik’s bed as the melted wax rolls down our chest and thighs? _

_Don’t forget he can cool any burns on our skin with an ice cube before we heal. _

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_What are you rambling, Host? _

_Robert Frost poem_, Ryou answered._ Called Fire and Ice_,_ obviously. Afraid he didn’t have any poems about preventing the end times. _

_What a pity. _Bakura clucked their tongue against the roof of their mouth. _Let’s go. This place is too quiet. _

_Want to buy some taper candles?_ Ryou bit his bottom lip

_You bet_. Bakura purred in Ryou’s ear. In the way that made Ryou shiver as if Bakrua stood behind him instead of curled in their shared mind. They found a poker game and won enough to buy a few toys at the novelty shop, and a bouquet of sunflowers to present to Kek when they met him after work. 

“They're beautiful.” Kek hugged the flowers to his chest and buried his face into the blossoms. 

“Something sunny.” Ryou kissed his temple. 

“Let’s go home.” Kek wrapped his arm around them as they strolled down the streets. 

“It’s a little cold.” Bakura walked closer to Kek’s side.

“Is it?” Don’t worry. Plenty of blankets back home.” 

“I might have bought _us_ a gift as well.” Bakura licked his lips. 

“Did you?” Kek nuzzled the side of their head. 

“A few things.” 

“Gonna tell me? Or surprise me?” 

“Hmmm…” Bakura hummed. 

_What do you say, Ryou?_

_Tell him one thing and keep the others a secret. _

_I want to save the wax for Malik, _Bakura thought. 

_Let’s use the cock ring and electric wand tonight_, Ryou sounded breathless even in their interior dialogue. 

“Well?” Kek nipped the side of their neck as they walked. “Don’t keep me in suspense.” 

“It’s a little wand with a mild electric current at the tip. We want you to use it on us because it looked fun.” Ryou blushed as he spoke. 

“Sounds like something you would like.” Kek chuckled. 

At home, Kek placed his flowers in water and set them on his bedside nightstand.

"I want Malik to see them when he wakes up…" 

"That's a beautiful idea." Ryou kissed Kek's shoulder.

Kek turned and faced them. They matched gazes. Then, some silent tension snapped and they groped for each other. The grabbing escalated to clawing. They tore at each other's clothes, scratching skin in their rush, but Ryou and Bakura didn't care—they needed it. They needed Kek. They needed the rush of oxytocin after orgasm as they lay in Kek's arms. They needed the violent closeness that came with getting fucked senseless. They needed to forget about the end of the world for a night, and love freely.

“Wait, your shirt—” Ryou held Kek’s naked shoulders. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kek kissed them. 

“But you said—”

“You already know about the seal, and I want this.” 

“But Malik?” Bakura asked. 

“I...can’t sense Malik’s thoughts, but…” Kek shoved them onto the bed. “I think he’d agree it was time to break some of our house rules.” 

Kek’s lips were cold as he kissed them breathless. His cock brushed their leg, hard, heavy, and _hot_. Ryou and Bakura grabbed Kek’s chest, enjoying the muscles and naked curves for the first time. A few minutes later, Bakura slipped his hand beneath the pillows and pulled at the cock ring and wand from their stash.

"Who's using this?" Kek pulled at the stretchy material of the cock ring.

"We are," Bakura answered.

"Allow me." Kek kissed his way down their body.

Licking their shaft, Kek sucked the tip of their cockhead until their dick throbbed with desire. He wrapped the cock ring around their balls and sucked their testicles once the band was snug around them. 

“Fuck.” Bakura clenched their teeth, digging their nails into the sheets. “Been... too long.” 

Kek hummed. For him it hadn’t been as long because of lost time, but neither Ryou nor Bakura mentioned it. For them it’d been a lifetime since that last beautiful night where Kek savoried their love making and asked if they could stay forever if he simply never fell asleep. 

“Kek, I missed you every day we were gone.” Ryou moaned as the memories of their last night together replayed in their mind. 

Kek kissed around the curve of their stomach and to their nipples. He bit around the first bud his mouth reached, and soothed the mark with his tongue. 

“Let’s see.” Kek grabbed the wand and tested the glass ball at the tip with his hand.

He raised his eyebrow at them, but smirked as he lowered the wand onto their other nipple. 

“_Ah_!” Ryou jerked when the gentle current tingled throughout his body. 

It wasn’t a shock. It was a consistent flow of waves that prickled the fine hairs of their arms and made them want to squirm. It almost tickled, but it was deeper and stronger than a tickle. Bakura thrusted their cock in the air, wanting Kek’s mouth on it again. He hummed in acknowledgment, but only dragged the wand along their body to make them squirm harder. 

“Kek,” Bakura hissed. 

“Not yet, loves. You’re too beautiful and I’m enjoying this.” Kek graced his fingertips along their chest as his dominant hand swirled the wand along their Adonis belt. 

“Please,” Ryou sighed. 

“Soon.” Kek pressed a finger to their lips before kissing them. 

Kek drew along their chest, stomach, thighs. Occasionally he’d stop and kiss the invisible trails he’d charged with electricity only moments prior. Each time, the kisses lasted a little longer, and the intervals with the wand were brief but welcomed. Kek flipped them onto their stomach and guided the wand around their back. 

“_Ngh_.” Bakura grunted. 

The skin of their back was extra sensitive. The wand was almost _too much_, but they rode it out because they didn’t want Kek to stop. The click of the lube cap echoed in the room. Kek slipped a finger inside them and Ryou cried out as Bakura hitched their cock against the sheets. Kek curled his finger and teased their prostate before adding a second finger to properly stretch them.

Ryou whined, too used to getting exactly what he wanted _when_ he wanted it. Kek's slow pace was exquisite agony as they waited for the thrilling moment where he'd entire them with his entire length. Bakura rutted desperately against the sheets, but the cock ring kept them from coming.

Kek set the wand on the nightstand and slicked lube over his cock.

"Please. Please. Please." Ryou gripped the sheets, as greedy and wanton as Bakura. 

"Is this what you want?" Kek teased his cockhead against their entrance.

"Yes." Bakura growled. 

Kek eased in, just a bit, just enough to drive them crazy and make them scream. 

"_Oh Kek! Please, Kek! More! Please more!" _Ryou wailed as Kek worked his way deeper. 

"You want it all?" 

"Yes!" Ryou's mouth gaped wide open. 

"Here." Kek slammed his hips forward.

"Oh _Re!" _Bakura wailed as the jolt of Kek's thrust overwhelmed them. 

"_Oh God!" _Ryou echoed_._

If Necrophades sensed their unofficial prayer, he ignored them. Perhaps cries of ecstasy didn't count, but the words felt holy as Ryou and Bakura sang them. 

Kek grabbed their shoulders and leaned closer. He rammed hard and heavy into their body while Bakura and Ryou chanted _Re Re Re_. They were so out of their minds in pleasure they didn't even realize what they shouted, merely the rhythm of the sounds and how the beat of their words synced with the slamming of Kek's hips. 

"Kek!" Bakura tossed their head as their body tensed.

"Malik!" Ryou echoed. 

He knew Malik couldn't hear him, but Ryou called out to him all the same, hoping Malik sensed them.

"I'm coming!" Kek groaned in a deep, heavy voice.

"Come with us…" Ryou gasped as they soaked the sheets below them, cock ring and lack of stroking be damned.

They only managed to stay awake long enough to sense Kek's arms around them. Otherwise, they plummeted into mental oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: More dead priests, mention of Mehen's (intentional) death, bank robbery.

"Why are we here?" Ryou glanced around the tent. "Did Necrophades take over?"

"I can't feel the body moving. Kek's got us in his arms."

"Hmm, I wonder…" Ryou stood and faced the tent flap.

His jaw tightened. Each time Necrophades used their body he always slipped through the tent's entrance to remind them that he was _allowing_ them to have their body back. Ryou fingers trembled as he curled them into fists, but unclenched one to reach out for the exit. He jerked when Bakura grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." Bakura grit his teeth.

"We still have some gaps in our memories. They're out there. Whatever we find might help us."

"Or hurt us." Bakura's eyes gleamed and his jaw quivered. "This is how I remembered about the ritual and our village...I know what memory we'll see tonight."

"Malik's death and our own," Ryou answered.

"I don't want to go through it again." Bakura flinched.

"Neither do I, but if this offers _any clue _of what we should do next we have to take it."

"Fuck." Bakura buried his hands in his face. He nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"Remember. We're together." Ryou held tight to Bakura’s hand.

With their fingers locked together they parted the entrance to the tent and stepped out into the desert. As their feet crunched into the sand, the tent disappeared and they found themselves in the middle of a battle. A dozen soldiers dragged Mehen away while they (as the Thief King) slaughtered anything between them.

The image of Mehen seared into their soul. His hair dripping into his face, hand out-reached as he screamed Bakura's name over and over.

Their past self roared and sliced down another royal soldier—one step closer to Mehen. They stretched their arm toward him, locked their hand with Mehen's, but as they pulled Mehen away from the soldiers three swords of light appeared and pierced through their torso.

"No!" Mehen shrieked as the last soldiers dragged him away.

Mehen fought, but there were too many. Everything inside Bakura screamed to move, to save Mehen, but his fingers only twitched as the rest of him remained suspended in the air with the scintillating swords sticking from his body.

"Not even a demon can break this spell." A man with dark skin but cold blue eyes walked into their line of sight.

"It's Seto," Ryou whispered; Bakura nodded.

Seto grabbed their chin tilting it in different directions as he studied the thief. Their past self sneered, but couldn’t move. Seto gestured to his few remaining severants.

“Bring him to my temple. Be quick. This binding won’t last.”

Ryou and Bakura followed the priests as they carried their magically bound past-self to a temple that looked more like a military fortress than a place of worship.

“Temple of Obelisk,” Bakura muttered next to Ryou.

Seto shouted out orders. Priests scurried about lighting flax-oil lamps and incense. Seto dumped myrrh, dried lotus petals, honey, malachite, and wine into a mortal and ground the ingredients into a paste before forcing the mixture into a sieve. He painted symbols on the Thief King’s body while chanting.

Ryou and Bakura clutched their chests as their past self screamed. The first time Seto cast the spell, they hadn’t realized why their entire chest burned in agony but now Ryou did—Seto was using magic to melt the gold inside them. The Thief King shrieked. Ribbons of gold drooled from his lips and wept from his eyes. Seto gestured and a priest wiped the gold away whenever a trickle threatened to cross the magical symbols. Seto finished his sigils and stepped back, his chants echoing off the temple walls.

The Thief King’s stomach twitched, heaving, gold vomited from his mouth and splashed the temple floor. Steam rose from the gold, and the priests were careful not to touch it. Seto’s eyes burned, the blue at the heart of a flame.

“He merged with Obelisk. He and the god are working together for this spell,” Bakura said.

Ryou nodded, wondering what went wrong. No sooner did he think it than another wave of melted gold purged from their past-self’s mouth, but this time when he lifted his head, his eyes were solid jet. Ryou flinched. He somehow knew it was what he looked like when Necrophades took over. Empty, voided eyes, a smirk that cut like a strand of steel cord wrapped around a throat and pulling tight.

“Fool…” Necrophas snarled through their gold, splattered lips.

“You’re the fool. You think you can tempt some _weak_, _pathetic_ priests into setting up a ritual of you to steal a child and I wouldn’t come after you?” Seto’s smirk was more jagged and sharp than Necrophades’s. “I’m going to _fix_ the mistakes of my miserable father and banish you to the void _permanently_.”

“With _this_ petty magic?” Necrophades cackled even as golden tears streamed down his face. “It’s already weakening!”

He clenched his hand into a fist to prove his point. The swords binding them were losing their power.

“Dammit. Distracting bastard.” Seto growled as he returned to chanting his spell.

But it was too late. Another wave of melted gold spewed from Necrophades’s mouth, but the light of the swords faded and he broke free. The priests attacked, but he snapped his fingers and their necks twisted, crunching as they broke. The priests dropped to the floor in union.

“It’s harder to kill a god.” Seto stood facing Necrophades.

Necrophades lunged with the Thief King’s body. Seto shot blue fire from his hands to block the attack. As they fought, Seto began to slow, exhausted from his failed attempt to un-do the magic binding Necrophades to the Thief King. Necrophades tackled Seto to the ground, his hands wrapped around Seto’s throat.

Seto glared at Necrophades, hate twisting his features. Ryou clung closer to Bakura, expecting to watch Seto’s death; however, the Thief King’s hands shook, as if resisting himself.

“Are we...fighting back?” Ryou whispered.

“I think so.” Bakura nodded.

“**Do**..._**not**_**...resist...me**.” Necrophades hissed as his fingers twitched around Seto’s neck.

Seto pulled at Necrophades’s stolen hands, trying to pry the fingers away from his throat. The Thief King shook his head. The golden tears began to run clear and a small sob broke through.

“No...No...Nooo!” They screamed. “We’re wasting time! I need to find Mehen!”

The Thief King jumped off of Seto and raced out of the temple. Stealing a horse he galloped east toward the temple of Re.

“We resisted him. We resisted Necrophades.” Ryou stared at Bakura as their past live self stampeded through the desert.

“I saw.”

“I’m sure it only worked because Seto weakened Necrophades with his magic, but still...we resisted him! For Mehen!”

“I know.” Bakura nodded.

The hope hidden in his eyes was so fragile Ryou thought he could blow it away with a sigh, but it _was_ there—inside both of them. Hope. The hope that if they could take control away from Necrophades once, they could do it again.

The sensation of fingers stroking their hair seized them. Ryou and Bakura gasped. A soft voice called their names from far away. Ryou and Bakura’s gazes locked together as they said the name in the same breath.

“Malik.”

***

Their eyes shot open and they scrambled to sitting.

“Good morning.” Malik smiled, his hair a mess.

“You’re back.” Ryou threw their arms around Malik’s neck and buried their face in Malik’s hair.

“You were worried. I’m sorry.”

“We’ve been gone for months,” Bakura spoke against Malik’s hair. “And it’s been a few mornings without you.”

“I see the sunflowers. Thank you.”

“Kek wanted you to see them,” Ryou explained.

“I know. He’s bombarding me with all sorts of images and—who’s Amir?”

“Some asshole.” Bakura snorted.

“Sounds like Kek wrote me an entire case file in the notebook.”

“Yeah.” Ryou grinned. “Are you okay? Do you know what happened? Why you didn’t wake up in the mornings?”

“From what I can piece together…I think magical bullshit caused a therapy session to go horribly wrong.” Malik straightened, breaking their embrace. He pressed a hand to his naked chest. “No shirt. You’ve seen my back.”

“We haven’t really.” Bakura shook their head. “Too busy with other parts of you last night, but we know you’re the divine vessel of Re.”

“Yes. I don’t remember most my childhood, but my father was a priest in the temple and it’s where I grew up. Then, on my tenth birthday...there’s no memories. I woke up that morning with the sun in my eyes. I woke up a morning six months later in a foster home with scars on my back. I was trying to remember something in between—but instead I remembered Egypt, as Mehen.”

“We fought. We fought so hard to save you.” Ryou shook their head as tears streamed down their cheeks.

“I know.” Malik kissed their cheek. “I remember, but that damn vessel of Obelisk used magic to capture you instead.”

“Seto, it was Seto,” Ryou whispered.

“We told Kek about the guy with the insane bathtub.”

“Mmm.” Malik nodded. His gaze was distant and they were pretty sure he was listening to Kek.

“He was trying to break our connection with Necrophades,” Ryou said.

“Looks like he failed.” Malik snorted. “Meanwhile, they dragged Mehen to the Temple of Re and forced him—no, _me_, it was _me_, and they forced _me_ onto the ground, and carved me to pieces, and left me to bleed on their ugly ritual room floor. And then I saw him. God. Re. His hair is fire. Looking into his eyes is no less dangerous than looking directly into the sun. He wanted me to finish our pact and rambled about saving the world and duty and a demon trying to destroy all of existence.” Malik waved his hand around to mock Re’s words, clearly bitter.

“Did you tell him you were bedding said demon?” Bakura snorted.

“Yes, and I asked what would become of you if we defeated Necrophades—he said you’d be destroyed with him.” A strained, weary, _angry_ grin stretched too tight across Malik’s face. “So I rejected him. I stared into his burning, careless fucking eyes and told him I’d rather the world sink into nothing with you as its pharaoh than life in a paradise where you didn’t exist.”

“Malik.” Ryou cried clinging to him.

“Without consummation, Re’s connection to me was imperfect, but I knew you were still in danger as long as the other two gods were joined with their vessels. So I prayed to Isfrit, and Set, and any god of chaos, of luck, of chance, of anything that might allow me to shift the game and give us a second chance. That’s when the cobra coiled around my ankle, and I realized if I died destiny would be thrown off balance, and we’d all have to reincarnate before our fates could play out.”

“But it backfired.” Bakura wiped Ryou’s tears out of their eyes. “Because they forced the ritual on you again as a child and you’re still not fully connected to Re while we’re still bound to Necrophades.”

“Seems like it.” Malik sighed. “I might be able to call Re to me, if I wanted to consummate our pact, but…”

“Maybe you should,” Ryou dropped their head, their hair spilling over their face. “Maybe it’s better to die at a lover’s hands, then be enslaved by a demon.”

“I didn’t kiss a cobra to kowtow to fate’s original will. This is our second chance, and I’m not giving up.”

“You’re as stubborn as Ryou.” Bakura glanced upward.

“Who fucking cares about gods?” Malik stood, pacing in front of the window. The sunlight gilded him as he passed through it. “We made vows to each other first—and a demon being _forced_ inside you with magic doesn’t _count_. You’ve never truly pledged yourself to Necrophades, never consummated a pact with him, but you have with _me_. Remember?” Malik glanced over his shoulder, the sunlight behind him surrounded him like beams.

“Of course we remember,” Bakura whispered. “During the solar eclipse. We were bathing in the Nile and the sky went black. Freaked us the fuck out so we scrambled to shore and we thought the world might be ending so you took me right there in the sand and reeds and I swore my soul to you because I wanted our souls to be bound even in the afterlife.”

_You say it as if you didn’t _just_ remember_. Ryou laughed in their thoughts.

_Who cares? We felt our vow this entire time, haven’t we?_ Bakura argued.

_True. From that first night, you had that memory of Mehen in the Nile. You knew, in a way, that we had to be with him_.

“Now get back to bed and remind me of how much you love to worship me.” Malik tugged them to the mattress.

“You’re back—”

“My back is fine.” Malik’s laughter echoed off the ceiling. “For the first time that I can clearly remember my back is fine. It’s just a stupid scar. I don’t care. Love me.”

Bakura obeyed. They straddled Malik and sucked at his throat. Malik bucked, eager. They rushed a trail of kisses down Malik’s body until they reached his cock.

“Yes, my thief.” Malik closed his eyes, a gentle smile decorating his face. “Love me...worship me.”

Their heart skipped. Malik was stretched out and relaxed beneath them. Bakura gripped Malik’s hardening cock and kissed his way up and down the shaft. Malik sucked in a hissing breath, hitching toward their lips. Bakura dragged his tongue across Malik’s tip.

“Yes.” Malik licked his lips.

“Your skin is burning.” Bakura French kissed Malik’s cockhead. “You’ve always been the light in my world, so hot you burn through me.”

Bakura wrapped their mouth around Malik’s cock.

“Bakura.” Malik netted his fingers into their head.

Bakura pressed his tongue against Malik’s skin and slid up and down. Ryou cupped Malik’s balls with one hand and held his base with the other as Bakura controlled their tongue and mouth. It. Was. Worship. True and simple. Mehen, Malik, Kek, it didn’t matter what name or body: they loved whom they loved. Malik’s thighs wrapped around them, squeezing. His orgasm was quick and hard and they drank his heat, savoring the burn of Malik’s skin against their forehead when they leaned against him afterward.

***

_Dear Amane_,

_I’m eating again, and sleeping, and taking better care of myself. Kek wouldn’t stand for anything less anyway, lol. The past month has been so good that it terrifies me. I’m not sure what Necrophades is planning, but it must be abhorrent if he’s letting us get away with whatever we want for a solid month. _

Alas, the month is over. Actually, It’s been closer to five weeks. Everyday my stomach twists. I’m afraid of the moment I’ll hear the demon’s laugh and lose control of my body. I’ve talked it over with Bakura, and we’re going to leave before it happens. We don’t want Malik or Kek getting hurt. We’ve written letters to them as well. I hope they understand that we’re doing this to protect them. We promised we’d return when we knew it was safer. I just wanted to write you a quick letter as well because I’m not sure what will happen next.

_I keep repeating “Illegitimi non carborundum” to myself. It’s become my personal mantra—a protection spell Seto didn’t even realize he gave me. I wish his spell would have worked when I was the Thief King. If only the spell had worked and we reached Mehen in time to stop him from dying. Then we could have prevented the end times 3,000 years ago and lived the rest of our lives dancing at festivals and drinking beer until sunrise together. _

_Nice dream, right? Sometimes we do dance. Most of the time in the living room. A few times we go to the club, but last time Namu came out. She pinched our ass, told us not to wait up, and wandered off to find her own lover. We tried looking for her, but she’s really good at disappearing. Malik marched into the house the next morning cursing and writing angry messages in the notebook. Bakura laughed his ass off, I was just happy Malik came home safely. Namu doesn’t pick the best lovers. I know that’s hypocritical coming from me because we’ve slept with some...characters, but we’re also imbued with unholy strength, speed, disease immunity, and regeneration, so it’s a little different. _

_Don’t roll your eyes at me, Amane. I know you’re rolling your eyes. It’s different. _

_We need to leave before Malik comes home. He’d tell us not to go and we can’t say no to him. Don’t worry about me, little sister, I’m probably the safest person on the planet...it’s everyone else I fear for. But~ Illegitimi non carborundum!_

_Love, Ryou._

***

They checked the mail before they left. It was a stupid trick of habit, so Ryou thought, but when he saw the letter from Yugi in the mailbox he worried that fate had slipped a dagger into their back yet again. The letter was quick. Yugi begged to meet them at a Temple of Thoth. He said he wouldn’t explain because he didn’t want Necrophades knowing his plan, but he thought he could help them.

Ryou burned the letter. Icewater ran through his veins and he fought not to vomit.

_It’s so obviously a trap, why would he tempt Necrophades like this? This only makes things worse._ Ryou held his stomach as they walked to the bus stop.

_Maybe they thought they could kill Necrophades through second hand embarrassment_, Bakura said.

_Necrophades, what would you have us do?_ Ryou asked.

**Oh? You want my opinion? **The demon gave them a patronizing purr in the back of their mind.

_No. I want an order. _Ryou held their breath. _Do we play Osiris’s game or not?_

**Are you so jilted by the vessel’s broken promise to save you that you’d walk into his trap in hopes that I’ll kill him? **

_No. _Ryou shook his head. _You know I still care deeply for Yugi. He’s my friend, even if fate stuck us on different paths. _

**Then why are you waiting for instruction? **

_You paranoid fuck_. Bakura chuckled in their thoughts. _You really don’t get it, do you? He can’t stand the waiting. We know you’re going to get another relic soon. He wants it over with. _

_I sold my soul to _live_ not to hold my breath every day and wait for you to rip control away from me. You want my body? Take it! Ruin another temple! Murder everyone! Steal a relic that will help you manifest in the world and destroy everything! But we’re almost at the bus stop and I need to know what ticket to buy! _

Ryou stopped, leaned against the brick wall of a flower shop, and rubbed his temples.

_As long as we get to return to Malik and Kek between each tragedy, I don’t care who we’re going to kill—It’s not like I could stop you. _

Necrophades laughter smothered their thoughts, but it suited them. Neither of them wanted to think. They’d found a dead sort of calm together. _Illegitimi non carborundum. _They would not be ground down.

**What docile pets I have. And what would _you_ do? If you were me? Would you walk into their trap?**

_I’d send Yugi a postcard saying I was going and then attack a different temple_.

Ryou sensed Necrophades already thought of the same plan, but he wanted to hear Ryou say it, so Ryou compiled. A satisfied demon meant a safe (for now) Malik.

**And will you write the postcard if I command it? **

_We want a full year with Malik as payment_, Bakura spoke before Ryou could.

**We’ll see**… Necorphades hummed.

_Not good enough_. _“We’ll see”_ _means you have no intention of giving us a year._ Ryou slipped into a drugstore and purchased the first postcard he saw. _You need to at least promise a year unless circumstances prevent it. _

**Very well. You’ll have a year as long as it doesn’t interfere with my plans. **

Ryou wrote a brief note on the postcard. Very brief. As long as Yugi read it instead of Osiris, he should know Ryou wasn’t playing fair. But just like their RPGs, it was up to Yugi to avoid Ryou’s counter trap once he figured it out for what it was.

**Let's go to the temple in Cairo**, Necrophades said.

_I suppose we'll bus to L.A. then_. Ryou exhaled. _We'll need to gather up more money than usual for a plane ticket. _

_We haven't hustled pool in awhile. _Bakura's grin spread across their face.

_A shot of whiskey does sound good_, Ryou thought to Bakura while he purchased their bus ticket.

_We haven’t been in a fist fight in awhile,_ Bakura added.

_That also sounds good._ Ryou grinned.

_Damn, Kek’s made us soft. _Bakura snorted even as he day dreamed about lazy mornings in bed with Malik and curling with Kek on the sofa at night.

_I don’t mind it, when we’re with them. _Ryou settled into the bus seat near the window.

He stared at the parking lot as they waited to depart. Crab grass sprouted in the asphalt cracks. A beer bottle glittered in the sun next to the chain-link fence separating the bus depot from the mechanic shop next door. Across the street the brickwork was crumbled. People walked along the streets, rushing to jobs or to the deli for their lunch breaks.

The door hissed as the driver put their bus into gear and rolled onto the street. One city bled into another. Ryou bought a bag of beef jerky at one of their stops between routes, but slept most of the trip. He awoke in the middle of a dice game.

_Are we already in L.A._? Ryou asked.

_We’re already $300 into L.A._ Bakura smirked, pocketing the money he won and slipping away despite the protests from the others for him to stay so they could win their money back.

_Did you google plane tickets? $2—$4k for the lower end options. _

_Guess we’re camping here for a few days._ Bakura shrugged.

Impatience bubbled from the pit of their soul where Necrophades nested. Bakura scowled.

_What do you want us to do? You want us to fly halfway across the world. It costs money. It’s not like there’s a tomb for me to rob. _

Without Bakura or Ryou moving their eyes, their vision swung to a bank on the street corner.

_Oh please don’t make us rob a bank._ Ryou shook their head no.

**Wouldn’t be the first time**, Necrophades said.

_You robbed a bank!_ Ryou screamed in their mind.

_How did we avoid getting caught?_ Bakura asked.

_Bakura, do not encourage him. _Ryou frowned.

_Fuck it. I want to get this over with so we can get back to Malik and Kek. How do we rob a bank with the cameras and security guards in the way?_

**Dear pets, watch.**

The wind howled through the streets. People rushed past, dashed into buildings, or hailed cabs. As clouds darkened the sky, the streets emptied as if people sensed the danger. Controlled by Necrophades, their feet stepped into the empty street. The wind lashed at their hair, but he didn’t bother brushing it aside.

He stepped into the bank. The people dropped to the ground.

_Don’t!_ Ryou begged.

**They’re not dead. There’s no need to kill them yet. **

_You weren’t this strong before,_ Bakura said.

**Each relic brings me closer to my true power in this world. **

Necrophades walked behind the counter. He stepped over a teller and stooped to take their key. He opened their drawer and took the larger bills, $100, $20, $10, and then he did the same for the other three teller stations and the drive through area. Ryou watched, horrified...fascinated. All the monitors were snowy.

_You disabled the cameras._

**And the alarms. The phones won’t work when they wake up, but we should be in the air by then. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excerpt: “Oh is that all?” Bakura gestured around the room. “Guess I’ll grab a phone book and look up demonic healers in my area. Maybe they’ll have a coupon.” 
> 
> me: is anyone reading this even old enough to remember clipping out pizza coupons out of the back of phone books? That's such a fucking 90's thing. 
> 
> Other than that, this chapter has more murder and a lemon at the end. Enjoy.

_Dear Amane, _

_It’s different this time. Necrophades controls the body, but he’s allowing us to stay conscious. I’m afraid._

_This is how Eve must have felt when the Snake curled around her shoulders and whispered in her ear about Knowledge. I can almost feel the weight of forbidden fruit in my hand. Most say it was an apple, but I agree with those who claim it was a pomegranate. So many jewels clustered together, each filled with sweet juice. You don’t even have to take a full bite, merely slip one ruby seed between your lips and you’re damned. _

_He’s letting us stay conscious because he wants us to help him. Willingly. He wants to drag us closer with each gained relic until we join him. There’s power in consent, and we’ve never wholly given it. We’ve always been forced, through a ritual, through a spike in our gut while we died, through fear of hurting those we care about. Necrophades can force a yes, but it’s not the same as us choosing_.

_This, perhaps, is our only strength against him._

_I wish I knew how to use it to my advantage, but I don’t. _

_I’m out of time. _

_If you watch me from Heaven, please close your eyes. You shouldn’t see what we do tonight._

_I’m sorry_

***

It was dark when Necrophades left the hotel and strolled the busy Cairo streets, but the air was still warm. Heat shimmied from the asphalt beneath their feet as they walked to the enormous temple. 

**Fools**. Necrophades laughed through their mouth. 

_What is it?_ Ryou asked. 

**Guards**. Necrophades snapped their fingers.

Three men hanging around the entrance of the temple dropped to the ground. 

Ryou curled further from their mind. He knew, without being told, that—unlike the people at the bank—_these men were dead_. 

**Stay**, Necrophades whispered in their mind. **Watch. **

_No_, Ryou said. _I want to go to the tent. Bakura. Take me there._

Okay_, _Bakura whispered. It was the first real thing he’d said since they arrived in Egypt—too haunted by memories of their previous life to speak.

**Stay**, Necrophades insisted. **And I’ll let you choose one alcolite to spare. **

_You bastard._ Bakura growled. 

**If you’re okay with allowing everyone to die—knowing you had the power to save one of them—then go and hide, but I’m offering you a rare gift. **

**__**_Fine, _Ryou hissed. 

Tears (Ryou’s tears) ran down their cheeks as Necrophades broke the lock on the temple doors and dragged the guards’ corpses inside. Once the bodies were hidden, Necrophades locked the doors from the inside 

Ryou’s stomach boiled. All the victims from the first two temples danced in his thoughts, and this time he’d have to watch the life flicker from their eyes as they died.

**__**_I don't want to hurt them. _Ryou fought to slam his eyes shut, but Necrophades kept them open. 

**You're not. You're saving one from me. **Necrophades slithered close to Ryou and Bakura’s consciousness. 

_It'll be my hands drawing blood. _Bile washed into the back of Ryou's throat.

**No…they're my hands. **

_I gave this body to Bakura—not you._

Anger flashed in their mind, so overwhelming it blinded them, but it drained away almost as quickly as it flooded through them.

**You'll see, in time, that I can be generous...when you submit**. 

Ryou didn't answer. He didn't want to anger the demon and make it worse for the damned priests surrounding them. 

"Please…" Ryou begged, still able to speak though Necrophades controlled everything else. "...Run." 

_You know they won't. They’re fanatics like Yugi, _Bakura said.

He was right. The priests surrounded Ryou. They held ceremonial daggers. Ryou's lungs tightened. He couldn't breathe because nothing inside him was the right size. Necrophades laughed. Ryou couldn't understand how Necrophades managed it with no air in their lungs, but they tossed their head back and shook as the harsh _Ha Ha Ha_ flew from their mouth.

Ryou felt Bakura twinning around his soul, ready to pull him to their mental sanctuary the moment the slaughter became too much, but Ryou resisted when he saw the girl. She had pale hair and a complexion much like Malik's with similar Kohl designs around her eyes; she looked no more than 13.

_Her. Spare her, please._

**Of course, host. She’ll live because you obeyed. Now watch what happens to those who defy us...savor this. **

Ryou savored none of it. He saw Necrophades raise their hands and the daggers raise into the air before plunging into their owners’ hearts. He watched their leader slip the relic—a golden ring with pointed tines dangling from its bottom half—over his neck in order to shield himself from Necrophades. 

Lunging forward, the priest punched his dagger through their chest. It missed their heart, but the shock and sudden pain was enough for Ryou to lose consciousness. 

***

Ryou woke clutching his chest, but there was no wound because he was in Bakura’s arms in their tent. 

“What…?” 

“Fucker stabbed us with a holy blade. It hurt like a bitch, didn’t it?” 

“I thought holy relics couldn’t hurt us?” Ryou’s brow wrinkled. 

“They must have used something specific. They’re desperate to stop Necrophades from getting any more of the relics. Good thing we didn’t visit your divine knight. I’m sure he had something even nastier planned.” 

“Still burns.” Ryou rubbed the spot over his right breast. 

“I know.” Bakura held his hand over Ryou’s, helping him massage the area. 

“We have to go back...he’ll kill the girl—”

“Ryou—”

“I can’t rest, Bakura. I don’t care how much it hurts.” Ryou tugged at Bakura’s red coat and pulled himself to sitting despite his trembling hands. “She needs to live. She’s still a child—she needs to live.” 

“She’s not Amane,” Bakura said. 

Ryou slapped him. The contact of his palm against Bakura’s cheek rang out in the air. Bakura dabbed his fingers against his skin. His jaw was slack and he glanced at Ryou in shock. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryou folded over, crying. 

“Why the fuck are _you_ crying? I’m the one you smacked,” Bakura said. 

Necrophades slipped into the tent and curled his arms around Ryou’s shoulders from behind. He whispered into Ryou’s ear. 

**“What good are your tears? Will they soothe the thief’s cheek? Will they bring the dead to life?”**

“Th-the girl…” Ryou sniffed. 

“**She cries as easily as you do**.” Necrophades chuckled. 

“But is she _alive_?” Ryou’s nails dug into his palms. 

**“Go see.”**

Ryou glanced at Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes and gestured for Ryou to go. He pushed himself to his feet, chest still throbbing, and stuck his head out from the tent’s entrance. 

He couldn’t properly focus; everything looked bleary. The golden Ring hung from his neck. His chest wasn’t bleeding, but an open gap remained in his chest. Ryou pulled gauze and bandages from his backpack and bound the hole. Sobs echoed from near the altar. The girl was in a cage made of flames. Beside her, the head priest’s body lay in a broken heap, and she called his name over and over. 

“Mahad…Mahad…” 

**__**_See? She’s alive_, Bakura said. 

“Here…” Ryou stumbled to the cage. 

He wasn’t sure what sort of magic Necrophades used to summon it, but he had a water bottle in his bag. He splashed the bars and the entire contraption vanished in a hiss of steam and smoke. The acolyte scrambled backward in a crabwalk. Her eyes wide in terror as she looked at Ryou. 

“It isn’t safe. Please run away. Away from all the temples. None of them are safe.” Ryou shook his head. 

Her gaze hardened. With a grief-tense cry she sprang forward. Her dagger sank into the left side of Ryou’s ribs. He could have dodged it…had he wanted to, but the pain was almost a comfort as it seared through his entire frame. 

_Dammit, Ryou!_ Bakura screamed. _What does it serve? Getting hurt doesn’t absolve us!_

_I know..._Ryou shook his head. He pressed his hands against the girl and shoved her, hard. She crashed to the ground, smacking her head against the granite floor. 

“I said get the fuck out of here! Now!” Ryou screamed. He pulled the dagger out of his chest and pointed it at her. “Before you end up like your stupid Mahad!” 

She glared at him with intense, focused hatred. Ryou just destroyed her entire world, and he could see she wanted to reflect all her pain and suffering back onto him as retribution. Ryou feared he’d walked another one of Necrophades’s traps. After all Ryou did to save her, the girl would insist on fighting until Ryou killed her himself or Bakura did it to protect Ryou. 

_Dammit…_ Bakura grit their teeth, understanding their doomed situation as well. 

But before the tragedy could play out, a light swirled around them. A spirit in golden armor appeared; it was the Priest Mahad. It hurt to look at him. Ryou shielded his eyes, stumbling backward. The apparition didn’t speak, merely held out his hand for the girl to take. Fresh tears streamed down her face. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her toward her feet. Aiming his staff at the nearest wall, a blast shot forth, giving her an escape route. 

She stared at him for a solid minute before racing through the rubble and into the street even as sirens blared in the distance.

Ryou didn’t have time to set the temple on fire. He changed his shirt, ignored the second knife wound, and fled. He raced through alley after alley until he found a space behind a building where he could clean up better. Fortunately there wasn’t as much blood as usual. It took a long time for them to circle to their hotel without drawing suspicion. Behind a locked door, Ryou turned the shower as hot as possible and slid to the floor with closed eyes. Their chest continued throbbing. 

Ryou and Bakura found themselves inside the tent again, Necrophades waiting on them. 

“It won’t heal like everything else, will it?” Ryou held his chest.

Necrophades shrugged, unconcerned. Ryou couldn’t help but be bitter. Of course the demon wasn’t concerned—it wasn’t his body. 

“You were hoping I’d kill the girl. That after allowing me to spare her _I’d_ be the one to take her life. I’d call you a monster, but, well...that’d be downplaying the truth far too much, wouldn’t it?” 

**After I acquire the last four relics this realm is mine. You can either sit in a throne at my side or be bound on a leash at my feet. It’s your choice...it’s always been your choice.**

“Yeah, some choice.” Bakura snorted. “I wonder if there’s even a difference?” 

Necrophades glared at Bakura, and Bakura smirked in defiance. 

“I will think about what you’ve said.” Ryou stared out the tent. “May I finish my shower?” 

Necrophades gave a dismissive wave. 

**It will be best if you leave the country. Perhaps go play house with your distraction until I’m ready for another relic. **

“Thank you.” Ryou said and returned them to their body. 

He examined their wounds. They neither bled, nor closed, and the throb refused to abait. 

_I suppose we’ll bandage it as best we can and hope whatever enchantment they used wears off_. Ryou scrubbed their hair. 

His movements were rushed and automatic. He took care to dry his wounds before bandaging them and fleeing the hotel without checking out. They used a fake ID, so he wasn’t concerned about them tracking him. Several days and three very long flights later, Ryou and Bakura found themselves standing in the Fresco airport waiting for an Uber. 

_Our clothes are rumpled_. Bakura fussed. _We look like shit. Probably smell like an airport terminal. Malik’s going to be pissed at us for not saying goodbye. _

_Text him_, Ryou said. 

_You text him_. 

_Maybe we should show up with flowers...a lot of them...for both Malik and Kek. _

_See, you don’t want to text him either because you’re afraid that Amir guy is going to punch our face when he sees us. _

_We deserve it._ Ryou saw their ride and waved. 

After a quick, polite greeting, Ryou wore headphones and closed their eyes, pretending to sleep so he could speak with Bakura instead of their driver. They had him drop them off at a florist near Malik’s house and they bought sunflowers and lavender for Malik, and a bouquet of blood red Dahlia’s and forget-me-nots for Kek. 

They walked to Malik’s house, surprised to find him sitting on the porch steps. He was busy on his cellphone, but slipped it into his pocket and stood when he saw them walking toward him. 

“What are you doing?” Bakura asked. 

“Waiting for you to come home.” Malik flashed a tired grin. 

“How did you know we were coming home today?” Ryou asked. 

“We didn’t.” 

“Are you going to slap us for not saying goodbye?” Bakura asked. 

“Believe me, I’ve daydreamed about it 100 times since you’ve been gone, but even in my fantasies you smirk and lick the blood from your lips and I have to taste it when we kiss afterward, so why don’t you hand me those flowers and I’ll accept the apology.” 

“These are yours.” Bakura shoved the sunflowers at Malik’s chest. 

“I know. Come here.” Malik held the flowers in one hand, the other twisted into Ryou and Bakura’s hair and yanked them close for a kiss. “So what did you do during your demonic shore leave?” 

“Robbed a bank,” Ryou said. “Got stabbed by a temple priest.” 

“So pretty much the same shit you used to do in Egypt.” Malik shook his head. “Figures.” 

“Do you remember more?” Bakura asked. 

“Yeah, fortunately my therapist believes in past lives. I’m leaving out some of the supernatural elements though. Are you hungry?”

“Sure.” Ryou said with a cheery smile. 

They weren’t, however. The two stab wounds in their chest burned and throbbed with their heartbeat and the pain made them queasy. It didn’t stop either one of them from sitting at Malik’s kitchen table and sassing him as he talked about therapy, the bike shop, a three day drinking bender Namu decided to go on with her friends, and the progress he and Kek had been making with co-consciousness. 

“It’s exciting. Instead of this _other thing_ taking over my life and leaving me confused all the time—which is how I felt after highschool when we kept stepping on each other’s toes because he had different life goals, or lack thereof—I feel a bit like I have a team to help me get shit done. At least with Kek. I’ve tried talking to Amir. I even sat in bed and talked out loud to him, I read about that in a forum and it helped a few people, but the bastard is the least social person I know, and I know _us_.” 

“Pfff, right?” Bakura laughed. Ryou spoke next, “Honestly, we were afraid he’d be the one we came home to.” Bakura snorted. “He’d punch us and we’d deserve it.” 

“You _would_ deserve it. Say goodbye next time.” Malik stuck out his tongue. 

“If we’d had looked at your face...I don’t think we would have gone anywhere.” Ryou sighed. 

“Is that so bad?” Malik asked. 

Ryou set a plate of eggplant “parmesan” on the table in front of them. 

“Yay, rabbit food,” Bakura teased. 

“Shut-up, I want it.” Ryou grabbed a fork. “Of course it wouldn’t have been bad to stay. We’d stay all the time if we could, but…” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re leasing your own body. I get it.” Malik gave them a dismissive gesture, as if it didn’t bother him. He stared at the ceiling. “I’ve been trying to do research on Re, but I haven’t found anything useful.”

“Were you considering your pact?” Bakura asked. 

“Not unless his opinion has changed over the last few thousand years. Do gods change their minds? Still, even half connected as I am, there should be _some_ sort of power I could draw on, wouldn’t you think? Some magic I can use to help you?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t do anything to anger Necrophades.” Ryou frowned. “If we hurt you somehow because of Necrophades...it’s the one sin I can’t carry, do you understand? You’re more important to me than every other single living thing on this planet.” 

“So selfish.” Malik tsk-tsked with a grin on his face. “If only we could ditch this entire world and go off on an island together. Let everything else be everybody else’s problem.”

“I fucking wish.” Bakura glared at his plate. “I _guess_ this isn’t bad—for rabbit food.”

“Oh suck my cock.” Malik wadded up a paper napkin and tossed it at Bakura’s head. 

“You work tonight, don’t you?” Bakura asked. 

Malik nodded. 

“We’ll walk you,” Ryou offered. 

“Okay.” Malik gave them a bright smile. “And I’ll see you in the morning.”

***

Ryou whimpered as he prodded the open wounds on his chest. The edges glowed an angry red, but nothing oozed or seeped from the holes. 

_They look the same_, Bakura said. 

_But hurt more_. _Remember when we wrecked the Porsche? That wasn’t half as bad as this. This hurts. _

_I can steal some pain pills_, Bakura offered. 

_I don’t think they’ll help. _Ryou massaged the area around the knife wounds. 

_We can cut the head off a goat and paint an upside down pentagram on the floor and bath in the blood and see if that helps?_

_I have shown you way too many horror movies. _Ryou chuckled. 

Giving up on their chest, Ryou rebandaged themself and hugged a pillow. 

_I should scrub the baseboards so Kek doesn’t have to worry about it_, Ryou thought. 

_Sure_. Bakura shrugged their shoulders. _After you rest for a bit. _

_I shouldn’t have let her stab me the second time. One of these is enough, but I never dreamed they wouldn’t heal after a few days. _

_Malik and Kek are going to scream at us when they see. _

_Of course they will._ Ryou smiled. 

They didn’t mean to fall asleep. They sat on the bed, Ryou swore he’d get up and clean. Then someone was crushing them in his arms, and Ryou gasped awake because his hold squeezed Ryou’s wounds and made them scream. 

“Kek.” 

“I thought you left again when you weren’t waiting for me.” Kek sniffed. 

“Kek. I’m sorry.” Ryou pushed through the pain and used his shaking hands to wipe Kek’s cheeks dry. 

“It’s fine. You were sleeping. It’s fine.” Kek scrubbed at his eyes and shook his head. He noticed the bandage on their bare chest and ran his fingers along the gauze. “I thought you always healed?” 

“Yeah...I usually do.” 

“What happened?” 

“The knives were enchanted in some way. It hurts, but I’m okay.” 

“Let me see.” Kek grabbed the corner of Ryou’s bandage. 

“I promise I’m okay,” Ryou protested, but Bakura held up their arms so Kek could unwind the bandage. 

“Christ…” Kek fingered the perimeter of each wound, a deep scowled marred his features as he examined the cuts. 

“See? They’re not bleeding.” 

“When did this happen?” Kek asked. 

“A week ago,” Bakura answered before Ryou could play off the time. 

“Have they healed at all?”

“No.” 

“What are you going to do?” Kek asked. 

“Endure it,” Bakura said. 

“You need a doctor.” 

“Antibiotics aren’t going to heal this. It’s magic.” Bakura shook his head. 

“Then find someone magical to heal you.” 

“Oh is that all?” Bakura gestured around the room. “Guess I’ll grab a phone book and look up demonic healers in my area. Maybe they’ll have a coupon.” 

“Shut up.” Kek slammed Bakura onto his back and kissed him. 

As much as it hurt to be jostled with their wound, both Bakura and Ryou were delighted by the kiss. When they broke for breath, Bakura pointed at the second bouquet in a vase near the bed. 

“I saw. Thank you.” He kissed them again. 

“You’re friskier than usual.” Bakura smirked against their lips. 

“I missed you _so much_.” Kek slammed his eyes shut. 

“We missed you too.” Ryou coiled their arm around his neck. 

“I feel like we never have enough time.” Kek tugged at their clothes. “If everything falls apart, I don’t want to regret not doing enough with you. There’s a carnival in town. Want to go? I want to flip off the gods and demons by running around like real boyfriends and having fun until you disappear again.” 

“I’ve never been on a rollercoaster,” Bakura said. 

“I think you’ll like them.” Kek slammed their mouths together.

His nails grazed their skin as he tore their clothes away. His prep was messy and quick and he slammed their face into the pillow and fingered them from behind. Ryou clawed at the sheets. Their chest burned and it made their stomach cramp, but Kek’s love bites along their shoulders gave them something delightful to focus on instead of the hurt. 

“I missed you,” Kek growled when he pushed into their body. 

“Kek!” Ryou shouted. 

“Scream my name!” Kek fisted their hair and jerked their head back and he moved back and forth. 

“Fuck! Kek!” Bakura screamed the second time, purring at the rough way Kek slammed into their body.

“That’s right, _my name_—or Malik’s_—_call out to whom you belong.” 

“Kek! Kek! Malik! Fuck!” Bakura shouted with each slam. 

Their breath was shallow. The pleasure stabbed through them sharper than any blessed knife. Kek’s cock burned hotter than an open wound. He was savage, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting without giving them time to catch their breath. Bakura wiggled a hand below them, desperate to stroke their cock. 

The small, needy flicks of their wrist, consistent and _just right_ combined with Kek’s wild bucking, flooded their body with pleasure. Ryou’s mind spun out, and they screamed without restraint. After they came, Kek flipped them around and held their face as he slipped back inside. 

“Kek,” Ryou gasped, clutching to Kek’s shoulders. “Love.” 

“Mmm..” Kek hummed thrusting and stealing kisses when he pushed in his deepest. 

Bakura hiked their hips, squeezing their muscles each time Kek pushed. Bakura grabbed Kek’s ass so he could jerk his hips harder, making sure each slide in and out of their bodies was _intense_, until Kek cried out, shuddered, and curled against their chest. 

Bakura hissed as Kek’s weight dropped on top of their wounds, and nudged him a little to the side. 

“Was it too much?” Kek touched their bandages. 

“Fine.” Bakura grit his teeth. “As long as you don’t lie on it.” 

“We’re hoping it heals after a few more days,” Ryou said, although they were sure it wouldn’t. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I accidentally updated early last week, I might as well just keep it on Wednesdays now

“I hate waiting. The waiting is the worst.” Ryou flung their arms around as they walked, expressing his irritation. 

He and Bakura were both short-tempered because of the pain in their chest. They’d been with Malik and Kek for three weeks, but the wounds were as fresh, red, and stinging as the night they were punched into their chest. Necrophades refused to speak to them, and they couldn’t decide if it were a blessing or an omen. Because of the consistent, unending pain, they kept snapping at Malik, arguing over every little detail. Last night, Amir kicked them out of the bedroom and made them sleep on the couch. 

In the morning Malik had appeared and they’d apologized and agreed to go on a walk at the park, hoping the sunshine and fresh air would ease everyone’s temper. The sunlight and birdsong _did_ make Ryou feel better, and Bakura was less quick to quip whenever Malik spoke. 

“I’m a little sorry you slept on the sofa.” Malik held up his thumb and finger to show the exact measurement of sorrow he felt; it was a meager amount. 

“Eh, we deserved it.” Bakura laced his fingers with Malik’s. 

"You did, but I'm getting to where I don't like sleeping alone." Malik grinned.

Guilt corkscrewed into their gut. Leaving Malik was inevitable. Returning was inevitable. 

_And what if next time they're armed with something better than knives? _Bakura asked.

They waited for an answer, but Necrophades either refused to speak or didn't hear the question. Ryou pursed their lips. 

_From now on, I think we're going to have to take better care of our body. It seems like Necrophades will hold us together no matter how many holes get punched into us, but that doesn’t mean we won’t feel the pain._

"You're quiet." Malik stopped and frowned.

"I'm sorry." Ryou stroked Malik’s hair.

"What were you two talking about? 

"Trying to stay in one piece." Bakura smirked. 

"You listen here, you little shits." Malik jerked them by the collar and brought their faces close. "You tell that pathetic fool demon that your body and souls belong to _me_ and he _better_ fucking return what's mine safely to me—no more stab wounds." 

"Yes sir," Bakura spoke against Malik's lips, sinking into Malik's hold and enjoying the possessiveness.

Malik's words were not a possessiveness that restricted them. He wasn't controlling them or holding them back as Necrophades would have. And it felt good, to be loved so deeply that their lover would make demands of a demon and expect to be obeyed. 

Their lips dragged against each other. It wasn't until someone shouted for them to get a room that they broke apart.

"Fuck you!" Bakura flipped off the nosey jogger who'd shouted at them. 

"Take me out," Malik said.

"We are out." 

"Take me to lunch." Makin pinched their ass.

"I hate all your food." Bakura scowled. 

"What about breakfast?" Ryou asked before wincing. "Right, pancakes have eggs and dairy." 

"I know a place that sells free range meat, but also has tofu." Malik held their hand. "I'll drive. You buy." 

It was only a few blocks to the restaurant. Ryou nursed a cup of coffee while they waited. He set the bacon and sausage aside for Bakura to eat and dug into a stack of pancakes.

"How's your food?" Ryou asked.

"This isn’t as good as your cooking, but good." Malik grinned. 

“I’ll cook for you tomorrow.” 

“Does that mean you’re not going to spend all night fighting with me?” Malik chuckled. 

“Of course not. Kek works tonight.” Bakura winked. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I’d make you sleep on the couch every night.” Malik sipped his coffee. 

“That’s a lie, because I’m not only cute—I’m cuddly.” 

“Hmm...guess I have gotten used to snuggling against you. Had you told me that’d be the case a year ago I would have given you my therapist's business card and told you you were crazy.” 

“It’s not crazy to see a therapist,” Ryou scolded. 

“No, crazy is getting drunk and using an Ouija board to make deals with the devil.” Bakura snorted. 

_So rude_. Ryou wished Bakura had a separate body at that moment for the sake of pinching him. 

“Did you just call yourself out?” Malik laughed. 

“Well, he can’t lie to me, so I guess it’s what I get.” Ryou shrugged. 

“Why can’t he lie?” Malik asked. 

“It’s part of our pact,” Ryou explained. 

“Did you just make up the rules as you went along?”

“More or less—” Ryou said, then Bakura took over the finish, “—while in a lust-filled daze. Obviously a really well-thought out pact.” 

“What was your official pact?” Malik leaned forward, honestly curious. 

“Hmm...let’s see…” 

The memories sent a erotic shiver through Ryou. Face pressed against the carpet, cock frotting the Ouija board as Bakura took him from behind. Ryou hummed then reminded himself to answer the question. 

“More or less that Bakura could use my body to do whatever he wanted and I’d experience it all with him. At the time, I didn't realize I was trying to reclaim the missing half of myself I’d lost the last time I died.” 

“You should make a pact with me.” 

“We more less have, as much as two living humans can...or however many of us there are when we count everyone.” 

“I was thinking…” Malik pushed his half eaten food away from himself. “Next time you leave, I might try and contact Re.” 

“_Why_?” Bakura asked, frowning. 

“What Bakura really wants to know is if you’re doing it because you feel like it’s something you _want_ to do, or if you’re just hoping you can convince him to save us, because we don’t want you to upset yourself for our sake.” Ryou set his fork down, waiting for Malik to answer. 

“I’m angry.” Malik’s fingers curled into fists on top of the table. “I never asked to be a vessel, or linked to a god, both times it was _forced_ on me. I want to see him so I can fucking yell at him.” 

“In that case.” Bakura shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth. “Contact away. Tell him we’re also not thrilled about the whole ‘gods abandoned us and let a demon get forced on us’ deal. You think at some point they would have, I don’t know, _intervene?_” 

“And do work themselves? So beneath the divine.” Malik snorted. He picked at his breakfast again. “Kek also wants to yell at Re. It’s going to be a wild therapy session that week.” 

**It’s time to go,** Necrophades said as Bakura was reaching for another strip of bacon. 

“What?” Bakura and Ryou shouted in union, furious.

**I won’t repeat myself. **

Bakura bristled. _You have a lot of nerve ignoring us for three weeks and then— _

**If you don’t want a knife shoved through your precious little sun god’s chest you will obey me. Now. **

“Bakura, what’s wrong?” Malik’s gaze was panicked. He already knew the answer but asked all the same. 

“We have to go.” Bakura fisted the napkin in their hand. 

“Now?” Malik’s jaw dropped. 

“Apparently.” He stood and gave Malik a fleeting kiss. “Tell Kek goodbye for us?” 

“Wait. At least finish breakfast. You were buying.” 

“Here.” Bakura slammed three twenties on top of the table, as if overpaying could somehow undo the insult of leaving in the middle of their date. 

“Least you’re saying goodbye.” Malik looked away. 

“Malik—this isn’t our—”

“I’ll see you later.” Malik waved them away. “We love you.” 

“We love you too.” Bakura and Ryou’s chest hurt. 

At the last second, Ryou grabbed a napkin and filled it with their bacon and sausage. A petty defiance, he knew, but dammit, Malik wasn’t going to eat it and it was Bakura’s favorite. He licked his fingers clean as they walked toward the bus station without even their backpack and only about $100 in their wallet. It would at least get them a bus ticket toward wherever they were going. 

_This is bullshit_, Bakura protested. 

**He wanted a chance to talk to god—let him. **

** __ ** _Is that what you’re pissed about? He wants to tell Re to go fuck himself, not give him a hug. _

**Yes. It might be interesting to see what happens if the vessel of Re breaks from his pact. The final battle is close, and we need to claim any advantage we can. **

**__**_We_? Ryou asked. _Are we still pretending this is a ‘we’ situation? You’ve ignored us for three weeks while we’ve bandaged the wounds you can’t heal. _

**Can’t? Or won’t? **Necrophades asked. 

_That is the question_, Bakura’s tone was dry. 

**Besides, the girl stabbed you because you let her. **

** __ ** _And the priest stabbed me because we broke into his church to rob him before murdering him and his followers. _

**It won’t happen again. I need this vessel intact until I have all the relics.**

**__**_Your methods are sloppy and bound to get _me_ killed. Where at the bus station, where are we going? _Ryou spoke up for the first time since they left Malik. 

**You dare criticize me? **

** __ ** _Necrophades, the man behind the counter is staring at us like we’re fools. Where the fuck are we going?_

**New York City__**_._ The demon growled. 

_Thank you_. 

Ryou purchased the ticket, ignoring Necrophades until they were in their seats. Bakura hovered in their consciousness like an amused Cheshire cat as the demon fumed within them. Ryou folded his hands into his lap and continued the conversation. 

_Necrophades, please allow us to steal the next relic for you_. 

**You want to keep control of your body so badly? **

**__**_We want to survive, and I’m not sure we can survive another injury. Perhaps you can keep our body animated, but the pain will be too much for us to function. There’s a point where not even _you_ will want to use it. Were we not the Thief King before? Let us be him again. _

**Fine.**Necrophades snorted. **Steal the relics for me, but remember I’m watching and I will take over at any time I see fit. **

“I don’t care about your stupid relics. I simply want to see Malik again.” Ryou spoke to the bus window as they rolled down the street. 

**You’d be so much more than you are, if you’d make a true pact with _me_. **

_Make a pact with you? You stupid, impudent bastard. You wouldn’t know how to kiss a boy even if you wanted to_. Ryou snorted. 

Bakura laughed so hard he made the body choke. They didn’t have their bag so their usual stash of granola bars and water bottles wasn’t within reach. Ryou reminded Bakura to steal another backpack on their way. Necrophades, blistering from Ryou’s comment, sank into the back of their mind, muttering threats for their impertinence, but Ryou didn’t care. The wounds throbbed in their chest, making him as impatient as ever, and having to ride a bumpy road north and a beaten down bus didn’t improve the pain or his and Bakura’s mood. 

The next few days were like old times, drinking, and clubbing, and hustling pool games for enough money to make it to the next city, the next county, the next state. The air grew cooler as they traveled north. It felt good against their chest even through the red, oversized hoodie they’d stolen two days prior. The only difference was they didn’t sleep with anyone. Malik never said they should stop, and Namu still had her occasional flings, but the men all seemed so common and day-to-day that Bakura and Ryou turned their noses up at them if they wanted anything more than a filthy dance. 

_We have fucked all three of the primary gods, haven’t we? That’s certainly something to brag about_. Ryou thought during their last bus ride before they reached New York City. 

_They have fucked us, a bigger honor for them, I’d say_. Bakura smirked. 

Once the bus stopped, they strolled down the streets to stretch their legs and case the temple. Ryou plucked a postcard from a magazine stand while the owner was distracted with another customer. Never did he stop to think that _he_ had grabbed it instead of asking Bakura. From a trinket stand he stole a pen reading I ❤️ NYC. Ryou plopped down on a bus stop bench between two homeless people huddled in their ragged coats. Scribbling the pen until the ink flowed, Ryou jotted a quick note. 

_I hope this is enough. It’s the best I can do. _

Ryou tucked the pen behind his ear and fetched a stamp—they had stamps because he’d been mailing love letters home as they traveled—and stood. He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, split it in half, and handed each portion to the two men surrounding him. 

“Get something to eat.” 

One nodded; the other muttered _thank you_. Ryou spun and slipped the post card into the street corner mailbox. Yugi wouldn’t get it until he was back in Fresno, but Ryou didn’t want to text him.

_I haven’t seen you this happy in a while_, Bakura said. 

_I haven’t felt like I’ve had much agency of myself lately. This is better. Stealing the damn this ourself is better and we should have done it from the beginning. _

_Better to end the world ourselves that let Necrophades do it for us? _

_I’m not sure the world is as easy to destroy as Necrophades would like. _

**We’ll see.**

_But for now,_ Bakura marched their feet across the street and into an alley near the temple. _We’re about to prove that stealing the next relic is easy. _

And it wasn’t hard to get inside. At all. It was simply a matter of hiding the hair in their hood and sneaking into service with the rest of the crowd. As people shuffled to their seats, Bakura slipped into a side hallway, and hid in one of the back rooms. They could hear the priest’s voice echoing thanks to the acoustics of the temple. They found a storage closet, curled into a small ball, and dozed while service continued. Long after everyone went home, they waited. Ryou pulled out a pocket notebook and scribbled a quick letter to Amane. 

_Dear Amane, _

_I don’t know if I’m more or less guilty for choosing to steal the relic myself instead of allowing Necrophades to take over, but I’m tired of hiding in the tent with Bakura, I’m tired of watching people die, and I’m tired of my chest throbbing. I suppose someone who so casually damned himself shouldn’t whine so much about a touch of pain, but it’s persistent and shortens my patience. _

_I’m surprised Necrophades is letting me do this. I think he’s amused by the thought of me helping to hasten the end of the human race, but we still have to face Yugi sooner or later, and last time Osiris, or the Pharaoh, executed us, so I’m not sure why he thinks we’ll be any more successful this time around. _

_Still...there’s a heavy dread which refuses to leave our stomach. Bakura isn't mentioning it, but I know he feels on edge as me. I hope everyone else is okay. _

_I am going to steal this treasure for Necrophades, but I do not do it to please him, I do it so I can hurry home to Malik. I hope he was able to yell at Re to his heart’s content, Kek as well. _

_Thank you for always helping me organize my thoughts. I think without these letters I’d be even more lost. _

_Your brother, Ryou_

Ryou lit the note there in the closet. There were no fire alarms to give his location away and it was soothing to watch the orange flames flicker in the dark, crowded space. When his note to Amane was ash, he stood. Checking his phone, he noticed it was 1 AM. 

_This is as good a time as ever,_ Bakura said. 

_Let’s go. What are we searching for? _

**A set of golden scales. Pray you never face the gods for your Weighing because your heart would sink to the floor. **

Ryou smiled at Necrophades’s lie. He knew it was a lie because surely every time he thought of Malik or Kek his heart was a feather and it tickled the inside of his chest, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He’d never be Weighed if their soul never escaped Necrophades’s clutches. 

The other relics had been displayed on altars for anyone to see, but the scales were locked in a flaming cage much as Necrophades had trapped the young priestess in. However, Ryou already knew how to dismantle the spell. He pulled a bottle of water from his bag and poured it onto bars. It hissed, the flames rose into the air, but nothing dissipated. 

_Maybe holy water_. Bakura chuckled. 

“Not a bad idea.” Ryou pulled out Yugi’s ankh. He doused it with the bottled water and swung it through the flames. Steam filled the room like smoke, but the scales waited as their reward once the vapors dissipated. 

**Well done, my thieves_. _**Necrophades purred. 

“Maybe we please go home now?” Ryou packed the scales into his bag. 

**They’ll be guards outside. I’ll dispatch them and—**

**__**_If I may_… Bakura smirked and grabbed his lighter fluid. 

He doused the altar and set it aflame before dashing out toward the back. Unlike the closet, the main hall had smoke detectors and alarms rang through the air. Any guards rushed toward the fire, allowing them to sneak out a door opening into the alley beside the church. They ran for a block, but the city was crowded with busy, indifferent swarms, and even a white haired beauty in a red hoodie could disappear into such a crowd, so they were able to slow down. 

Bakura removed the hoodie and stuffed it into their bag. Beneath it, he wore a black button up shirt. He slipped into a department store and snuck into the bathroom, dolling up Ryou’s face and messing their hair into attractive spikes. Once they were back on the street, it didn’t take long before someone asked them if they wanted a ride. 

They weren’t sure if the priests would have the cops search for them, or if they were dealing with their theft privately, but they didn’t want to risk it, so instead of taking the bus back to Fresno, they hitched hiked as far as Pennsylvania, then stole a motorcycle and kept to the backroads. Before reaching Fresno, they stopped in a hotel to sleep, shower, and make themselves presentable for whoever they came home to. They were at a diner eating apple pie a la mode and a triple order of bacon when they received a text. 

_It’s Namu. _

_We need help. _

_Fuck. I can hear everyone. This sucks!_

_Your friend came over. He used some sort of magic and now everything is jumbled._

_But that means The Shadow’s with us._

_We’re scared._

“Yugi, I don’t know what you did, but I swear to Necrophades if Malik isn’t okay I’m going to kill you myself.” Bakura gripped the phone. 

_Oh God. This is my fault. I should have never given Yugi Malik’s address. I never dreamed— _

_No time. We gotta get over there right now._ Bakura waved Ryou’s thoughts off as he rushed to their bike. 

**Ah, and so the real game begins. **

One more round of texts bombarded their phone. They stared in horror at the picture even as they straddled their motorcycle. It was Malik, but it wasn’t Malik. He was grinning and dragging his lower lip against a blood-laced pocket knife—Bakura’s pocket knife. The one he kept in the bag Necrophades didn’t let them grab before they left. Only a single line gave context to the photo. 

_Turns out, even gods can bleed. _

_Bakura, please hurry_.Ryou tried to swallow, but their throat was too constricted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a good place to end the chapter
> 
> And you might be thinking to yourselves-- why didn't the other temples have fire alarms when they burned those temples? And the answer is I just forgot to mention the sound of the alarms b/c I was focused on Ryou's mental trauma, so my story (and I'm sticking to it) as that Ryou was too in shock during those times to hear the alarms so the narration never mentioned them. Uh, yeah, totally done on purpose... I is a writer good, yup :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick, editor is asleep, post fanfiction!
> 
> Sorry this is later. Had text edits. In another week or two I'll probably have copy edits, so that might slow this down a bit, but I'll try to get the next chapter done early so It won't be late even if I'm stuck editing again. (Sorry, I left everyone hanging at such a nail biting moment)

Some might say that it was a miracle the cops didn’t see them racing through the streets so fast that their engine was smoking by the time they reached Malik’s driveway, but if it was a miracle—it was one protecting the police because both Ryou and Bakura _would _have allowed _Necrophades_ _to kill anyone who stood between them and Malik_. They jumped off the bike and used the key Kek gave them to enter the house. 

“Malik?” Ryou shouted.

“Kek?” Bakura called out a second time. 

**You’ve heard the real name to use. I believe it was The Shadow.** Necrophades laughed. 

“Shut-up.” Bakura growled. 

They heard counting in the other room. 

“Seven...eight...nine..ten...ready or not, here I come—_hahahahaha!_” 

“Fuck.” 

Bakura closed their eyes a second to collect themselves and then marched into the living room. The Shadow stood in the darkest corner of the room. His eyes and knife flashed from the light spilling through the window, but the rest of him was cast in night. 

“Ah, you. I’m not counting again. You’ll have to wait until the next round to hide.” The Shadow snorted when he noticed Bakura. 

“What are we playing? Hide & Seek?” Bakura asked, his voice deceivingly calm. 

“Hide, Seek, & Cut.” The Shadow waved the blood-laced pocket knife for Bakura to see again. “Shallow cuts. More fun. Osiris can keep the little duckling alive for a long time, even if he loses too much blood, but a lethargic playmate disappoints. I’d rather run him around for a few more hours before I punish him for hurting Malik.” 

“Are you cutting us next?” Bakura asked. 

The Shadow stared at them for a long time, face twisted. At length, he turned away. 

“You never tried to cram a deity down my throat. I have no reason to cut you.” He swiveled in Bakura’s direction, holding out the knife. “Unless..._you’d_ like to be it? Osiris hurt you too, right? Shoved a pike through your guts and watched you suffer until they finally pulled the pegs from your feet and allowed the tip to bust through your chest. You should cut him for that.” 

“You were already dead when that happened,” Bakura said. 

“So what? You told us about it, so I know it happened!” The Shadow yelled. “It upset Malik to hear it! I don’t like it when we’re upset! Do you fucking understand? Which reminds me—” 

The Shadow dashed to them, pulling them close by their shirt. 

“Ne-cro-phades...you better watch your manners because if you upset Malik I will break this pretty vessel until you can’t use it anymore.” 

Necrophades stole their body and shoved The Shadow backward. They glared at each other before Necrophades smirked. He held out Ryou’s hand toward The Shadow. 

“Then choose me over Re.” 

_What_? Ryou screamed in their mind. 

“I’m not switching one leash for another.” The Shadow flipped off Necrophades and started checking behind furniture and in closets for Yugi. “Here kitty, kitty.” 

“Think of it. If I move to your body, you can save your lovers—”

“Not my lovers. I don’t need lovers. I only need to eliminate threats, so you better back the fuck off.” The Shadow pointed the knife at Necrophades in warning before returning to his hunt. 

“Everyone’s a threat.” Necrophades scoffed. “But if you join with me, we can eliminate them together.” 

The Shadow turned and raised an eyebrow at Necrophades. 

“We can slaughter those pathetic gods who thought to control you.” 

_No!_ Ryou screamed. 

“We can slaughter the priests who _cut_ you.” 

“I already slaughtered the ones who cut me.”

“But there’s more. Should they be allowed to pray in their temples when you’re still mutilated from their dogma?” 

The Shadow fully faced Necrophades now, listening to his words. 

_You can’t jump hosts, Necrophades_, Bakura insisted. _You’re bound to us. _

**You’ve only ever half tolerated me, but if Malik fully _chooses_ me with a proper pact…**

“No!” Ryou screamed so loud it left their mouth. “No! No! No! I hate this! I hate Necrophades! I hate how heavy I feel! I hate the empty patches in my soul! Malik...Kek...everyone...you don’t want this.” 

Ryou crashed to his hands and knees. His hair pooled on top of the carpet as his tears disappeared into the fibers. 

“We were hoping Re would help...or Osiris...any god...we need help. Necrophades is so heavy...so…” Ryou collapsed. “I know carrying Re and the seal on your back hurts, but trust me...this despair is...crushing…” 

Ryou’s eyes closed. 

**You’re my vessel—give me control! **Necrophades roared. 

**__**_Take it back if you can. _Bakura snorted. 

_I hate you_, Ryou confessed. 

“Ryou.” Kek curled on the floor beside them and held them. 

Ryou shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sick of saying sorry, but I’m still sorry.” 

Ryou tried to cling to Kek, but his arms were leadened. He and Bakura played tug-o-war with each fiber of muscle and sinew against Necrophades who raged at his loss of control. 

“We needed help. You came.” Kek buried his face in Ryou’s hair. 

“Yugi only knew where you lived because I gave him your address. I thought he might come after me—but never you.” Tears leaked from Ryou’s eyes. “Never you. The only reason I’ve been Necrophades’s lap dog was to keep you safe, but…”

“Stupid fucking gods?” 

“Yes.” Ryou sniffed. 

“Speaking of.” Kek sat. “I think he’s bleeding in a closet somewhere. We should help him.” 

Suddenly their body had the energy to move because Bakura was _driven_. He sprung for the knife Kek had dropped when he came to the front. Their knuckles ached from bakura’s grip around the handle. 

“Bakura,” Kek said. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t.” 

“I just want to talk to him.” Bakura grinned. 

“Bakura, you’re _scaring me_.” Kek said, eyes gleaming. “Please. The Shadow will take over if we get too scared.” 

“You know Ryou would never allow me to hurt his friend.” 

“Ryou?” Kek asked. 

“Hurt him? No. Put the fear of _Us_ into him? Yes. I think Yugi needs to be aware that you’re _not_ going to be a part of this,” Ryou spoke in a calm voice. “But we won’t hurt him. I promise.” 

“Whatever, just...hurry to the kitchen when you’re done.” Kek held his head. “Our head hurts. Everyone’s screaming all at once.” 

Bakura shot Kek with his free finger to try and reassure him. They marched toward Malik’s bedroom. Bakura checked beneath the bed, in the bathroom, behind the large wicker hamper, but found Yugi huddled in a ball beneath one of Malik’s fur coats in his closet. It was Osiris they actually found, but when he saw them, it was Yugi who looked up at them. Cuts decorated his body; tears streamed down his face; his hands trembled. 

Bakura dropped the knife. It was Bakura who dropped it, not Ryou. As furious as he was, he couldn’t bear to see Yugi cut up and crying. He lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him to the bed. 

“Bakura?” 

“Yeah.” Bakura sighed, checking Yugi’s cuts. 

“I didn’t know.” He shook his head, shaking harder. “The spell was supposed to _help him_.” 

“Malik’s a system. Whatever you did opened the doors for everyone in his mind.” 

“I only wanted him to talk to Re, so he could accept his fate.” 

“So he could kill us?” Bakura grabbed a first aid kit from Malik’s bathroom and dabbed disinfectant on a cotton pad. 

“Necrophades.” 

“Yugi, we all know Necrophades is currently piggybacking a ride in Ryou’s body. Don’t pretend killing Necrophades wouldn’t hurt _us_.” 

“Bakura, you’re trying to destroy the world.” Yugi’s eyes were bloodshot. The broken red cracks were frail and human and a complete contrast to the golden divine threads woven in his irises. 

“We’re stalling for time,” Bakura said. 

“For what? Because you’re killing _my people_ as you stall for time!” 

“For you to be a real god and save us!” Bakura shouted. His hand curled into a fist around the cotton ball. “To just once not be forsaken!” 

_Ryou, you deal with him. I’m going to punch him. _

**Give me controle, and I can tear his throat open and send him to the gods he loves so much.**

Necrophades purred, but they could feel his rage. He wanted their body. He wanted to plunge their thumbs into Yugi’s windpipe, but the thought of Yugi or Malik getting hurt had Ryou in such an utter panic, that it was blocking Necrophades from doing anything. Ryou laced his fingers with Yugi’s. 

“I’m not sure how much time I have left as myself. I’m not even sure how I got control in the first place, but…” He looked into Yugi’s eyes. “You have to protect Malik. _Not Re_. Stop worrying about stupid destiny and start worrying about _people_, Yugi.” 

“It’s the same thing,” Yugi objected. 

“No. It’s not. There’s the world, and then there's Malik, and I’m telling you now to _protect Malik_. Osiris wants Re. Necrophades wants Malik as a host. _You_. Need to help. _Me_. Protect. _Him_. From everyone—including us? Do you understand?” 

“He was doing a good job protecting himself,” Osiris muttered. 

Ryou let go of the god’s hand. Osiris sniffed at the slight, but didn’t comment. Ryou, however, had a few things to say to the god. 

“The Shadow exists because Re’s priests hurt him so badly that Malik developed a piece of himself who could keep him safe, but The Shadow is only for when Malik is frightened or in danger. If he attacked you—that’s your fault, not his.” Ryou stood, holding the first aid kit. “Let’s go into the kitchen so I can bandage Yugi up and make sure Kek’s doing okay.” 

Osiris had enough sense of right and wrong to look sheepish at the thought of facing Kek after everything that happened. Ryou turned around, speaking to the wrong end of the room. 

“You decided to pay him a visit. The least you can do is meet him properly.” 

Ryou found Kek in the kitchen nursing a cup of chamomile tea with a bottle of migraine tablets beside him. 

“How are you doing?” Ryou ran his fingers through Kek’s disheveled hair. 

“Little better...still confused. There’s a woman in my head telling me it’s going to be okay.” 

“Clearly not Namu.” Bakura sat beside him as Ryou organized the first aid kit. 

“Never thought I’d say this, but Namu’s the least of our problems right now. At least she’s familiar. There’s a kid who won’t stop crying. I think he’s the worst.” Kek wrinkled his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Yugi stood in the doorway. “I had no idea when I—”

“Well maybe you should, I don’t know, _ask for permission_ before you start slinging magic at people,” Kek snapped. 

“Yes.” Yugi nodded. “You’re correct.” 

“What did they do to the knives that stabbed Ryou?” Kek asked out of the blue. 

“Um, sorry?” Yugi wrinkled his face. 

“The knives that hurt Ryou? What did you priest bastards _do_?” Kek growled, his patience paper thin. 

“What are you talking about? Ryou? Are you hurt?” Yugi’s expression twisted into a concerned frown. 

“Show him your chest.” Kek nudged them with his elbow. 

“Let’s bandage _Yug’s _cuts first,” Ryou said. 

“Ryou? Please show me.” 

“It’s been almost a month. Mine can wait.” Ryou’s tone didn’t leave room for argument as he wrapped gauze around Yugi’s arm. 

“What happened?” Yugi asked. 

“Don’t you know?” Ryou raised an eyebrow. 

“Why would I ask you if I already knew.” Yugi frowned. 

“I bet Osiris knows.” Bakura snorted. 

Yugi’s gaze came unfocused. His mouth dropped in horror, and when he refocused, he glanced at Ryou with sad, guilty eyes. 

“How dare you,” Yugi hissed to himself. “How dare you not even _ask me—” _

“Your invitation was so obviously a trap, Yugi.” Ryou switched to his other arm. 

“I...I didn’t know. He was taking over, and writing letters to the other priests and planing to stop you without telling me. I didn’t—Ryou, I didn’t know.”

“We believe you,” Ryou said. 

“Show me.” Yugi grabbed the hem of Ryou’s shirt, but waited for permission. 

Ryou set the roll of bandages down. Kek watched intently as Yugi slid Ryou’s shirt off of his shoulders and unwound the bandages covering his chest. 

“Ryou!” Yugi gasped as he touched the inflamed skin around the cut. 

“Don’t.” Ryou winced. “It’s unbearable when you touch it.” 

“What did you do?” Yugi gritted his teeth, again addressing Osiris. “What did you do?” 

Yugi marched out of the kitchen. 

“Where are you going? Your collarbone is still bleeding,” Ryou called. 

“My cuts are _nothing_ compared to yours.” Yugi sniffed, rushing further away. 

Through it all, Kek sat, smirked, and sipped his tea. 

“That is a damn near Malik-like expression,” Bakura said. 

“Oh, Malik’s very satisfied right now. It’s about time that brat show some sort of remorse for what’s going on instead of his righteous indifference. Amir wants to punch him.”

“Amir would.” Bakura rolled his eyes, but Ryou swapped places again and asked, “Does your head still hurt?”

“Not as bad as your chest. Want me to help you bandage it up while Yugi goes and works himself out?” 

“Thanks.” Ryou scooted their chair in front of Kek and lifted his arms so Kek could wind the bandages around their body. 

“So…” Kek allowed the word to linger, hoping Ryou would fill in the gaps. 

“I stole the next relic without hurting anyone or getting hurt. We were on our way home when Namu texted us. Thank...dumb luck, I suppose, that we were already nearby.” 

“Yeah, I’m not thrilled about how Yugi blindsided me with magic and melted my brain, but I’m glad The Shadow didn’t hurt him…” Kek lowered his hands. “Oh god, we killed everyone that day. Even though we didn’t join with Re, Re still gave The Shadow a blessing, infusing him with enough power to slaughter everyone in the church.” 

“Re helped you kill them?” Ryou touched Kek’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“It’s blurry, but...I’m sure he did, yes. Re was furious at the priests...so were we.” 

“They had no right forcing you into that ritual. It wasn’t right when you were Mehen, and it sure as hell wasn’t right to force it on a child.”

“They didn’t know about the pact...Malik said he’ll talk about it in the morning. I’m going to let him. It’s making my stomach sick to think about it.” Kek screwed his face in distress. 

“Of course.” Ryou swallowed. “We stole control from Necrophades. Wild, huh? I didn’t think we had it in us.” 

“I saw...it’s what gave me the strength to take control from The Shadow. I don’t hate him though, The Shadow. Does that make sense? I understand why he did it.” 

“Bakura and I have killed priests with much less reason to.” Ryou sighed. “Necrophades is angry because we overpowered him. I think it reminds him that my pact was with Bakura not him. As long as I don’t accept him, there’s always a small chance I can stop him.” 

Bakura pulled a coin from their pocket. He flipped it. It landed on the table, spinning in a circle on its side. As the revolutions slowed, Kek watched to see which side it would land on; however, it never tilted one way or the other. It remained on its edge freezing in place like someone hit the pause button. 

“Probability. You think there’s only two outcomes for a flipped coin, but sometimes, you can be surprised.” Bakura grinned. 

“Nice trick.” Kek snorted, raising his gaze to meet Bakura’s. “So you think you can beat him?” 

“Not alone,” Bakura admitted. “We’re not strong enough, and we can’t always know for sure that we’ll reclaim our body when Necrophades decides to kill you and Yugi. We need to consider that. Is there somewhere you can go for a while? Somewhere we don’t know about?” 

“Not tonight.” Kek shook his. “I’ve been through enough. I want to curl in bed beside you and _not_ _think_.” 

“Okay.” Bakura gripped Kek’s hand. 

“Well it isn’t your decision to make—it’s mine!” Yugi marched into the kitchen, flushed. 

“Are you okay?” Ryou asked. 

“I lied.” Yugi straddled Bakura and Ryou’s lap and curled his arms around their neck. “I thought I could sacrifice you for the good of the planet. I thought I was doing the right thing—but you were right. What good is it saving people if I have to sacrifice other people?” 

Yugi pressed his mouth against Ryou’s.

“_Ngh_—Yugi?” Ryou asked, his voice muffled as Yugi continued to kiss them. 

“Uh, excuse the fuck out of me. I wouldn’t call our relationship strictly monogamous, but I’m sitting right the fuck here?” Kek propped his elbow against the table. 

“No. No. It’s not like that. I’m trying to heal him.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Why is sex the magical answer for every other spell?” Kek propped his chin in hand. 

“It’s the only way for humans to create new life, right?.” Osiris smirked. 

“Can you really heal my wounds?” Ryou asked. 

“Please understand I didn’t want you to be hurt, but you _are_ Necrophades’s vessel, and that means hurting you hurts him,” said Osiris. 

“Yes. I understand.” Ryou tilted his head, studying the god and debating with Bakura on whether or not they trusted him or if this was another trap. 

“It’s not what you thought.” Yugi shook his head. 

“What?” Bakura asked. 

“When I invited you to visit me—yes it was a trap, but not to kill you. I really, _really_ wanted to help you.” Yugi’s gaze softened. His eyes gleamed as he stared at Ryou. 

“How?” Bakura asked. 

“I can’t tell you. Necrophades will hear.” Yugi shook his head. 

“All right, I understand.” Ryou sighed. “Thank you, for trying, even if I didn’t play along.” 

“So when you didn’t show up to my shrine, I grew desperate and came here instead. I had to do _something_. We’re almost out of time. Not many relics left.” Yugi touched the edge of Ryou’s bandage.

“Yes, only three,” Ryou said. 

“Three?” Yugi lifted his head. 

“No one died this time.” Ryou turned away. 

“Thank you.” Yugi pressed their foreheads together. He eased his weight against Ryou’s chest. It was a soft, deliberate move, but it _hurt_. 

Ryou gritted his teeth in pain. 

“Sorry. It takes proximity to drain the magic from the wounds.” 

“It won’t hurt you, will it?” Ryou asked. 

“No...Osiris used my magic to poison the blades when I was asleep—we’ve since had a talk about communicating before using my body.” The second half of Yugi’s words had an edge, clearly meant for Osiris. 

“Should have been specific with your pact.” Bakura snorted. 

Kek snorted, muttering beneath his breath. “You fucking would enjoy this.” 

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked. 

“Namu said shut up and kiss more.” 

“Pfff, she would.” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“You can help, if you want.” Yugi perked his head to look at Kek. “Your magic isn’t at its full potential because you’re not combined with Re, but your emotions for Ryou and Bakura are strong, and emotions intensify magic more than any god…” A pause; Yugi snorted and muttered to himself, “Well, it’s true.” 

“What do I have to do?” Kek asked. 

“Kiss him.” 

“I kiss him all the time. He’s still hurt.” Kek scowled. 

“Yes, but this time I’m using magic.”

“Oh well if it’s _that_ easy.” Kek rolled his eyes, but his brow was knotted in concentration. “Had Re and I merged...would I have known enough about magic to do this too?” 

“Of course. You’d be a god, more or less.” 

“Mmm…” Kek pushed his chair away and stepped behind Ryou and Bakura. 

Kneeling, he brushed Ryou and Bakura’s hair over their shoulder and graced his lips across their skin. They sighed, their eyes half closed. Kek popped his head up again. 

“Do I need to concentrate on him getting better or something like that?” Kek asked. 

“No. Just act naturally. Your mind will think about the right things.” Yugi smiled. 

_I bet the bed would be more comfortable,_ Bakura said. 

_I am not suggesting that._ Ryou snorted. 

“Are you okay?” Yugi asked? 

“Yes.” Ryou smiled. “Bakura is rather fond of this sort of medicine.” 

“He would be,” Kek and Yugi said at the same time. They exchanged a tentative smile at each other before leaning in and pressing their lips against Ryou and Bakura’s skin. 

Yugi kissed along their jaw while Kek worked his lips against the nape of their neck. Their chest hitched. The stab wounds throbbed, but it almost felt as if Yugi and Kek dabbed each one with a cool cloth. 

Necrophades roared.

The sound forced them to jerk in their seat, but Yugi held their shoulders, confusing their reaction for a pain reflex. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes.” They nodded. 

_What’s the matter, Necrophades? Is the medicine too bitter?_ Bakura smirked. 

A ragged growl answered Bakura’s question. As Yugi and Kek’s lips danced across their skin, the demon thrashed within them: a wild thing, needing escape. 

“I am so sorry.” Yugi’s face wrinkled with remorse as he spoke against their throat. 

“Shhh...this is not time for confession,” Ryou whispered. “We don’t have to tell each other our sins and apologize until we can’t breath through the tears. You’re pissing off Necrophades, and even if there was no other reason, that alone would make Bakura and I enjoy this _immensely_. 

“He _must_ be angry. It’s freezing in here.” Kek nibbled against their ear. 

“Is it? I feel warm between you two,” Ryou cooed. 

“How pissed off is he?” Kek nuzzled their neck. 

“I feel like there was quite a bit of Malik in that question.” Bakura grinned against Yugi’s lips before Yugi silenced them with a lingering kiss. 

“I think all alters have come to the agreement that a demon destroying the world is bad for the system and, therefore, hated by everyone. But you’re right. Malik gets a little extra _something_ at the thought of pissing him off.” 

“Is that _extra something_ an erection?” Bakura glanced over their shoulder to catch a glimpse of Kek. 

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.” Kek gave their neck a possessive bite. 

_SEE? I CALLED IT! _Bakura screamed. 

“Really?” Yugi squeaked, cheeks washed with pink. “I-I thought you’d be...much, much more angry with me after I cast that spell on you.” 

“And we sort of killed a lot of Yugi’s worshipers.” Ryou winced. 

“I don’t blame you for that.” Yugi held their face. “I blame Necrophades.” 

“Which is who we’re trying to prove a point to. I think this is reason enough to call a truce between us for a night.” Malik stood behind them, draping his arms over their shoulders in order to hold Yugi’s forearms. 

**DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!**

**__**_Or what_? Bakura laughed. 

“I can’t separate myself from Osiris. You know that, right?” Yugi asked. 

“You only share your mind with a god? Sounds kinda lonely.” Malik snorted a half-laugh. “Which, by the way, I think I’ve managed to re-establish some order in my mind, so I’m more focused again.” 

“Is Kek still with you?” Ryou asked, ignoring Necrophades. At this point, any punishment Necrophades could give them for their disobedience was already going to be the maximum amount. They might as well go out in a blaze of glory. 

“Yes. He’s excited about the kissing. I’m excited to hear you scream my name when you come.” Malik lidded his eyes. 

“You’re..._sure_...you want to do this?” Yugi tilted his head, examining Malik. 

“Indeed,” Malik chuckled. “That fucking prick pulled them away from me mid-date. Fucking them with you and Osiris is the ultimate revenge and I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Fuck, Malik, you are so damn _hot_.” 

“Naturally.” Malik teased Bakura and Ryou’s hair. 

“Okay. I guess we’re doing this.” Yugi chuckled. “I don’t know how I keep getting into this situations with you, Ryou.” 

“You’ve always been quite lucky.” Ryou smiled. 

**THEY’RE DEAD! BOTH OF THEM! THE MOMENT I’M IN CONTROL AGAIN I WILL CUT THEIR THROATS! I WILL DRINK THEIR BLOOD—NO, YOU WILL DRINK THEIR BLOOD**! **IF YOU DO THIS, THERE WILL BE NO FORGIVENESS. **

** __**_I’m sick of being your lap dog. Go fuck yourself while we get fucked by gods. _Bakura cackled in their mind, gleeful and near intoxicated off of Necrophades’s rage. 

“You’re going to have to tie me up,” Ryou said. 

“What?” Malik and Yugi asked. 

“Necrophades is _furious_. If I lose control...Please. I would enjoy myself more if my hands were bound.” Ryou shrugged. 

“And I’ll enjoy being tied up because it sounds fun.” Bakura winked. 

“Actually, I think Namu has some rope in the bedroom. It’s a crazy fuchsia color. I was mad about how much she spent on it.” 

“You know, Namu isn’t all bad.” Bakrua grinned. 

“Of course not. She’s me.” Malik cupped Bakura’s face. “Are you ready?” 

Bakura and Ryou both nodded. The twined lust and affection in Malik’s gaze was enough to undo them before any of their clothes came off. Yugi’s 

Pupils darted from Malik, to Ryou and Bakura, and to Malik again. 

“All right. O-okay. Y-yes. If there ever was a vengeance I could condone, I think it would be this, wouldn’t you?” The pink in Yugi’s cheeks burned to crimson.

“You’re asking the wrong people. Malik and I love a variety of vengeances.” Bakura laughed, but he flinched when the throbbing pain flared within his chest. 

“Oh yes. We’re supposed to be healing you.” Yugi jumped off of their lap, wiggling a bit to adjust his erection without it being obvious. 

Malik tugged at Bakura and Ryou’s hair. He whispered in their ear. 

“You can be as angry as you want, but I did I not tell you they were mine? You pulled them away from our date and this is _your_ punishment. You better respect the pecking order if you think you’re getting anymore of those precious relics of yours.” 

**I hope this defiance is sweet, because once the world is mine, I’ll have an eternity to teach you all respect, **Necrophades’s whisper was so low and cold that Bakura and Ryou’s teeth chattered as they shivered. 

“You’re freezing.” Yugi rubbed their arm. 

“S’no problem. ‘Bout to get fucked by not only the god of death, resurrection, and fertility, but the sun god too.” Bakura cracked a smile, but the cold made the pain in their chest stab through their entire torso. “Gonna be plenty warm.” 

“You are indeed.” Malik scooped them into his arms and carried them to the bedroom. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, i know they're forgiving each other for a lot of ancient Egyptian baggage really quickly for the sake of smut, but listen...they're facing the end of the world, why shouldn't they toss caution to the wind and make love not war? (besides, it's a fanfic, we don't have to have a solid plot. The important thing is that Bakura has a good time)
> 
> I hope you all are doing okay. To anyone who might be at home and sick while reading this, I hope you recover quickly!

Malik lay them on the bed, dropping low to knead kisses against their mouth. He pushed away only to dig through his closet. Yugi stood beside the bed. He slipped his shirt off and dropped his pants to the floor. 

“My shirt stays on. It’s the house rules.” 

“Whatever makes you comfortable, but...Malik, I have the seal too. If it makes you feel any better.” 

Malik glanced behind him and started when he saw the scars on Yugi’s chest. 

“I suppose you would have the same markings.” Malik grabbed a box and set it on his dresser. “Yugi?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you mind putting your shirt back on?” 

“Oh...yes? I mean—I don’t mind. Of course I will. I understand we have very different memories about our rituals. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s the problem. Tonight’s the first night I’ve had any sort of memories of my ritual.” Malik pulled out bright colored rope, scissors, Bakura and Ryou’s cock ring, and a few of their other toys as well as some candles. “I never remembered getting my seal. The Shadow went through the ritual, Namu dealt with the police, Kek appeared in the hospital. I’m understanding all this for the first time tonight, and I don’t want to sort it out right now— 

“Malik.” Yugi, already in his shirt, stood beside Malik, resting his hand on Malik’s arm. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Oh yes. I’m 100% sure. I’ll deal with Re and the Temple later. Tonight I want to piss off Necrophades—and welcome Ryou and Bakura home.”

Malik glanced at them. Bakura winked. Yugi sighed. 

“Okay. Okay, and again, I’m—”

“Ryou told you to stop apologizing.” Malik pressed a finger to Yugi’s lips. “And he apologizes more than anyone I know, so you really need to cut it out if _he’s_ complaining.” 

“Sorry—I mean—”

They laughed from the bed; Malik laughed as well. 

“Hey, Malik? Are those my candles?” Bakura nodded toward the taper candles. 

“Are they your candles? I thought they were Namu’s.”

“No, those are ours,” Ryou said. “I can’t believe we forgot about them. Bakura really wanted you to use them on us.” 

“No time like the present.” Malik waved one of the lavender colored taper candles like a magical wand. 

“You’ve come a long way from the nerdy little kid who used to have a crush on me.” Yugi shook his head with a smile on his face. 

“I imagine I have. I’ve been around the world a few times since then.” Ryou smirked. 

They undid their jeans. Before sliding them down their hips, they pulled the ankh pendant from their pocket and slipped it over their neck. It seemed appropriate...to wear it while with Yugi. 

“You kept it.” Yugi gasped. 

“I promised you I would.” 

“I was sure you’d thrown it away after you left the hotel.” 

“No.” Bakura slid his fingers around the ankh. “You piss us off sometimes but—”

“You’re still waiting on me to keep my promise.” Yugi sat on the edge of the bed. “All this time, no matter what, you both have kept the promises Ryou made, but I haven’t kept mine.”

Yugi pressed his forehead against their heart. A faint golden glow lit up between them, muffled by their bodies. 

“Forgive me,” Yugi whispered. 

“God asking the devil for forgiveness. There’s something new,” Bakura said through the searing stabs of pain from Yugi’s weight on their chest. 

“I forgive you,” Ryou stroked Yugi’s hair with trembling fingers. 

Yugi glanced up, offering his hand to Malik who set all the toys on the nightstand near the bed and eased beside them. Yugi tilted his head, and Malik took the cue. He leaned in, only hinting his lips against Yugi’s. Yugi’s eyes fluttered shut as they made explorative passess with their mouths. Gripping Yugi’s chin with thumb and forefinger, Malik committed, pressing their lips together more sincerely and sealing their truce. 

Once they broke, they lowered to Bakura and Ryou. Yugi fetched the fuschia rope, toying with the hank. 

“This is really nice quality.” 

“Namu’s a little extra.” Malik splayed his hands in a _but aren’t we all_ gesture. 

“May I?” Yugi lifted the rope so Ryou and Bakura could see it. 

Bakura licked his lips. Ryou held out their hands. Yugi wounded the rope around their wrists in a simple double bind and connected it to the corner knobs decorating Malik’s headboard. 

“Comfortable?” Yugi asked, insprecting the set up, and wiggling a finger between the ropes and their wrists to make sure there was enough room for circulation. 

“The position stretches our chest a little, but the rope itself is fine.” Ryou winced. 

“Tell me if it gets uncomfortable.

Instead of verbally responding, they nodded. Yugi pressed his lips to the stab wounds behind their bandages. Malik claimed their mouth, kissing them fervently. Bakura moaned. Every time they had to leave Malik to fetch a relic, they ached for him all the more even when they returned. Yugi’s kisses travelled across their chest. His forehead glowed again, an eye of wadjet which matched the seal hiding beneath his shirt. 

Meanwhile, Malik laced their fingers together and brought Bakura and Ryou’s hand to his lips. He kissed around the heel of their palm and across their rope-bound wrist then he meandered upward and gave the tip of every finger a teasing, sensuous kiss. 

“Anywhere in particular you want to be kissed?” Malik muttered against their hand. 

Bakura snickered. 

“Hmm...yes. I know exactly what you want.” 

Malik traveled the length of their arm and followed the curve of their shoulder. Yugi had claim to their neck, and Malik bee-lined down their chest, but lingered around their sensitive Adonis belt. 

“Malik,” Bakura sighed. 

“They’ve never exhaled your name in pleasure, have they, you oily parasite,” Malik muttered against their skin. 

Yugi’s giggles tickled the side of their neck. 

“Wow, you hate Necrophades more than the priests.” 

“We were on a date—on a date! When Necrophades pulled them away for his stupid relic. We didn’t even get to have make-up sex after Amir kicked them out of the room the night before. I had _plans_. Important plans.” Malik’s gaze was sharp and focused. His lips were pursed with irritation. “And he did it as a power move, an attempt to flex his strength. The poor little demon is jealous because he controls their body but commands no _reverence_.” 

Malik nipped at their hip. Bakura’s hips hitched. Malik licked the area, soothing it, setting their nerves on fire. 

“Isn’t that right, Bakura?” Malik gave their hip another nip. 

“Whatever you say.” Bakura hitched toward Malik’s bites, shuddering with each graze of teeth. 

“And he never will,” Ryou swore. “We’re always loved you and hated him.” 

“Here that, Necrophades? That afternoon, during the eclipse, when we thought the world was ending, it was _my name_ Bakura screamed. And it’ll be no different when the world ends this time. Eat everything, you filthy pest, but your victory will be hollow because you’ll know that none of the things you claim are actually yours—not in any way which matters.” 

“I’d rather him _not_ eat the world, no matter who’s name Bakura is screaming.” 

“Little Yugi.” Malik chuckled. “You might be connected to your god, but you don’t understand power like one.”

“I suppose you’re right, because Osiris agrees with you.” Yugi rolled on his side and propped his head up with his hand. “Sounds like a divine dick measuring contest to me.” 

“I don’t need to use my dick. I can make Bakura come undone with kisses alone.” Maliked hinged back onto his knees. 

Gripping Bakura’s ankle, Malik kissed his achilles heel and moved toward his calf. Yugi shifted into a comfortable position and dragged his lips against theirs. Ryou and Bakura whimpered from both the kisses to their mouth and the ones reaching their thigh. Both Malik and Yugi worked leasuraly. Ryou and Bakura’s cock twitched against their stomach, but it sat ignored. Bakura couldn’t even grab their dick because of the ropes binding their wrists. 

Malik was high along their thighs now. Each brush of his lips flooded their body with longing, with desire. Bakura rocked their hips upward in a rhythmic percussion. Malik darted his tongue along their skin and they moaned against Yugi’s kiss. Malik pulled away, brushing his fingers lightly up their shaft as he hovered behind Yugi and kissed the nape of Yugi’s neck. 

“_Ah_,” Yugi gasped in surprise, not expecting any attention from Malik, but welcoming it. 

Malik wandered to Yugi’s ear, flicking it with his tongue before asking, “Would you be a dear and hand me one of those pillows?” 

Yugi grunted, trembling in desire. He reached for one of the extra pillows and passed it to Malik. 

“Thank you.” Malik kissed him again. 

Yugi closed his eyes. His face was washed with color and his expression was lost. 

_I hope we don’t look that sappy when he kisses us,_ Bakura said. 

_I’m 100% positive we do,_ Ryou answered. 

Malik tossed the pillow near their knees so he could twine his arms around Yugi, pinching Yugi’s nipples through his shirt and grinding behind him. Yugi sputtered, choked up from the unexpected pleasure. His fingers fisted the sheets below them. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop attending Bakura and Ryou,” Malik said it as if scolding, but there was a purr behind his words. 

Yugi squirmed, panting at Malik’s fondling. Excited, he bit their throat. They called out as Yugi’s teeth sank into them. His tongue lapped at the bruise, then he sucked the spot just beneath. 

Bakura and Ryou drew in a deep breath. Their lungs expanded, and while their wounds protested the movement, they were far too distracted to care. Yugi smashed their mouths together. His tongue lapped against their lips. They opened their mouth to let him inside. Malik slapped Yugi’s ass and gave Yugi’s body a final run-over with his hands before crawling between Bakura and Ryou’s legs once again. He zig-zagged licks up their left thigh and stuck the pillow beneath their hips. 

“_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_” Bakura chanted as Malik’s lips grew close to the crux of their legs. 

They wanted their eyes open. They wanted to see how beautiful Malik looked framed by their body. They wanted to see Yugi’s flushed face, but they couldn’t force their eyes to stay open. Malik’s lapping tongue against their balls, Yugi’s tongue curling around theirs, both were too intense and they could only lie against the mattress with closed eyes and accept the attention both were lavishing upon them. 

“Gods...gods…” Bakura continued to gasp. The chant was a reflex, and yet there was something in it _begging_ Yugi and Malik at the same time. 

Malik pressed his lips to Bakura’s asshole. 

“Malik! Fuck! Oh gods!” They arched their spine, digging their heels into the bed for leverage. 

Malik hummed against them, sending vibrations coursing through their body. They pushed deeper against Yugi’s lips. Yugi slipped his hands beneath them so he could hold them. Pulling them higher, he pressed determined kisses to their sternum. 

They gasped, and gasped—their lungs filled with air and it felt as good as Malik’s tongue against their entrance. It took a few rounds of breath to realize _they could breath_. Breath entire lungfuls of air without pain or burning. 

“I...haven’t been able...to breathe this well in so long,” Ryou gasped between snatches of words. “S’nice.” 

“Good,” Yugi whispered. “It means the magic is working.” 

“Holy shit.” Ryou closed their eyes. “This feels amazing—all of it.” 

Malik poked his tongue into their asshole. 

“Yes!” Ryou shouted, grateful to have the breath to shout without pain. 

“I can’t help myself.” Yugi dotted kissed down their body until he reached their cock and swallowed them whole. 

“Fuck. Yugi. You always did have a nice mouth!” Bakura laughed. It warmed Ryou’s heart to hear Bakura laugh like he used to, before their lives became a string of horrific events. 

The pleasure climbed. Such a maddening rush of euphoria that tugged against their ropes until the bed groaned. They both rocked their hips, trying to push against both Malik’s and Yugi’s glorious mouths. Their cock twitched, and the verge of pumping their release down Yugi’s throat. 

They neared the very gates of Heaven, pleasure soaring through them, but then their chest suddenly seared with pain. Ryou choked on a scream, tears pouring from his face. 

“Wait—” he pleaded, voice small and strained. 

“What’s wrong?” Yugi popped up, his expression worried. 

“Huts again...hurts worse…” Glancing at their body, they saw blood blossom through the white of their bandages. 

“Ryou.” Yugi touched the edge of the stain, his eyes wide as he watched the blood spread. 

“I’ll get the first aid.” Malik rushed out the room. 

**Greedy, ungrateful thief.** Necrophades growled, all but getting off on their pain. **Accepting my gifts but scorning me. You want a soul like a mortal’s? You want to love like a mortal? Then suffer like a mortal. **

“If I die, Yugi takes all the relics back to their temples and you wander the earth powerless for 3,000 more years.” Ryou laughed through their tears. “So go ahead! Stop healing me!” 

“No! You can’t die!” Yugi shouted. He grabbed their face and kissed them harder. 

His magic coursed through them, but didn’t staunch the bleeding. 

“Dammit, Ryou, dammit. Don’t you dare. I can’t lose you!” Yugi screamed against their lips. 

**Die? No. I won’t go that far. I still have need of you, but a human body can endure much without succumbing to death. Am I not a more gentle master than this agony? **

_No_, Bakura answered. _This is nothing compared to being taken away from Malik._

**Then enjoy this nothing-pain or your pathetic lovers.**

Malik jumped on the bed with a new roll of bandages. 

“Grab the scissors so we can cut them free.” 

“Don’t,” Ryou insisted. “Don’t you dare. Necrophades is doing this _on purpose_.” 

“I don’t care. We need to stop the bleeding!” Malik snapped. 

“Necrophades still needs our body,” Ryou argued. “He won’t let us die. He just wants us to hurt.” 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Yugi brushed their hair out of the way so Malik could wrap their chest with fresh bandages until the blood stopped seeping through.

“You are helping.” Ryou kissed Yugi’s cheek. “I know this looks horrible, but they’re only ordinary knife wounds now. That means they’ll heal.”

Ryou’s smile grew soft as he glanced at both Yugi and Malik. Malik finished bandaging them and cupped their cheek. He drew their faces close, his face worried as he stared at them. 

“We’re going to stop now so you can rest and recover.” 

“Stop?’ Ryou shook their head. “No, don’t stop.” 

“The spell worked. We’re done.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Like hell we are,” Bakura interrupted. “We are very much not done. My balls will explode if we don’t finish.” 

“I doubt it.” Yugi grinned. 

“This is _nothing_. _Nothing_. I used to run around robbing tombs with way worse injuries! Mehen, tell him!”

_Malik_, Ryou corrected. 

“Oh shit, I meant Malik.” 

“Maybe I’d get upset about you calling out the wrong name if I wasn’t a system.” Malik rubbed their inner thigh. “How do you really feel?” 

“Necrophades pulled that bleeding stunt about three seconds before we came because he’s throwing a tantrum. Anything that upsets him is good, right?” Ryou asked, deciding on a more practical approach than Bakrua’s pleas for their balls. “I think the best thing is to keep going. Maybe this will weaken him.” 

“Heh, if sex could weaken Necrophades, I’m pretty sure we would have rocketed him out of your body during our last incarnations.” Malik smiled. 

“But this time we have the _intent_,” Ryou insisted. “Which is a powerful component of magic, right Yugi?” 

“Well...yeah, but…” Yugi scratched the back of his head. 

“I wish the spell Yugi cast on me would have worked like it was supposed to.” Malik pressed his forehead against their shoulder. “If I could have worked something out with Re, you could have made a pact with _us_.” 

“Yeah, we thought the same.” Ryou sighed. “But it’s okay. We’re still connected to you. Ever since the day of the eclipse our souls have been threaded together.” 

Ryou hooked his leg around Malik’s body. Bakura smirked. 

“Necrophades can pout all he wants, but he can’t weaken our bond.” 

“Not quite the same as a pact with a god, unfortunately.” Malik sighed. 

“I would do it,” Yugi whispered, but when he reached out his hand and held the ankh charm around their neck it was Osiris who caught their gaze. “I would do it.” 

Ryou and Bakura’s eyes darted to Malik (and Kek), wanting to see how they felt about Yugi and Osiris’s proposal. Malik teased the hair away from their face. 

“Do it. I have no god in my soul to offer you—other than my own divine magnificence.” Malik winked. “But even if I did, I’d want you to make a pact with Yugi and Osiris as well. It’s never bothered me that you’ve had other lovers, and the more hands you have pulling you away from Necrophades, the better.” 

“And even without a divine pact, you still get to show a demon you’re better than him.” Bakura smirked. 

“Let’s give him a front row seat to the show.” Malik grabbed lube, a vibrator, and two of the candles.” 

“Candles are appropriate for a ritual.” Ryou spread their legs, anticipating the chilled, wet thrust of the lubbed dong into their body to stretch them. 

“You really want this?” Osiris asked. 

“Yes,” Ryou answered. 

“What do you want? You have to speak it out loud.” Osiris plucked a kiss from their lips, initiating the pact which would bind them together—not as a host and spirit, though perhaps as little like a vassal and a lord. 

“We want you to keep your promise,” Ryou whispered. “Save us.” 

“What will you give in exchange?” 

“We’ll do anything we can to help you fight Necrophades. We’ll do everything we can to save ourselves, and we offer you our friendship, and the love that goes with it.” 

“Are you in agreement?” Osiris raised an eyebrow, doubting Bakura wanted to offer friendship. 

“Yes,” Bakura said. “When we steal, we get a rush like jumping off a cliff and free-falling.” Bakura hooked their right leg around Yugi’s waist even as Malik began to ease the vibrator in and out of their body. “When we punch a jerk in the face we feel _righteous_. I know I’ve never been a pure soul even before Ryou and I separated, but I only want to kill people if it’s self defense. I only want to steal from those who can afford it or deserve it. I only want to fight with my fists so the bastards I punch can fight another day. I’m not pure, but I’m not vile either. I know how to drink beer with a friend and laugh—I’ve simply never had the chance to do it with anyone except Mehen.” 

“When the world is safe, then.” Osiris kissed them. 

“Getting drunk with a god sounds like a wild evening.” Bakura grinned. 

Malik used the opportunity to angle the vibrator to hit their prostate. Bakura bucked and whimpered all of their names. Leaving the vibrator inside, Malik found a lighter and lit a candle for him and Yugi. They held the candles over Bakura and Ryou’s stomach. The flames melted the wax. A drop rolled down each tapper, fell, and splashed against Ryou’s delicate skin. 

“_Ahh_,” Ryou gasped as the hot wax pricked on his skin. 

Malik swirled his drops of wax in a spiral. Yugi was less aesthetic, instead choosing to guide his hand above Ryou and Bakura’s pelvis. The drops splattered along the more sensitive areas of their body. Bakura hissed; Ryou moaned. 

“When your bandages are off we can do it again so I can get your nipples.” Malik smirked. 

“You would want to go right to the—_ngh!” _Bakura’s sentence was cut off when Yugi allowed a drop to strike their shaft. 

Malik’s teeth sank into his bottom lips as he watched the way the wax cooled and hardened. Yugi moved to their thigh, so Malik decided to take the other one. Bakura arched their back. When Yugi gripped the base of the vibrator and circled it inside of them, Bakura bucked against the toy. The vibrations trilled through their entire body. Ryou’s whimpers rang into the room. Yugi blew out the candle and set it aside, focused on stretching them enough for what was coming next. 

Malik, on the other hand, continued to torment them. He peeled some of the dry wax away from their skin. It flaked away easily, and Malik replaced it with his tongue. Ryou sighed and Malik’s lips kissed away the red blotches on their skin from the hot wax. Once most of the wax was sloughed from their body, he started it all over again. All the while Yugi fucked them with the vibrator. 

Bakura tugged at the rope, wanting to grab their shaft but unable to. Malik noticed their impatience and dabbed a fingertip with a dot of lube and circled it around their cockhead to torment them. All the while, his left hand drizzled melted wax down their thighs.

A haphazard pass from one thigh to the other ended dripping wax onto Yugi’s arm. His breath hitched. His gaze lifted to Malik, and Malik grinned at him. Malik shoved Yugi backward. He landed on the mattress, his hair spraying over the foot of the bed. Holding his stomach, Malik gave Yugi’s thighs the same treatment, leaving Bakura and Ryou tied at the other end of the bed and able to do nothing but watch.

“Ah...Ah…” Yugi’s breath continued to hitch as he squirmed beneath Malik’s hold.

“Couldn’t let Bakura and Ryou have all the fun.” Malik blew out his candle. He grabbed Yugi’s shaft and swallowed around it. Yugi jumped, thrusting deeper into Malik’s mouth. 

“Oh Re!” Yugi shouted. 

“See? You can’t help it,” Bakura said out loud though he spoke to Ryou. 

After another few minutes of sucking, Malik pulled his lips away with a loud pop. His hair spilled over his shoulders like sun rays. The sight of his and Yugi’s naked legs tangled together had Bakura squirming. Fortunately, Malik offered his hand to Yugi, helped him sit, and turned toward Bakura and Ryou with renewed enthusiasm. 

“Are you ready to show them who’s really worth worshipping?” 

“Let’s do it.” Osiris pulled the vibrator away from their ass. 

Ryou whimpered at the loss. 

“Lay on your back,” Malik told Yugi. 

Yugi snatched a quick kiss from Malik, then Bakura, before laying beside them. Malik untied the knot tethering them to the bed. Bakura straddled Yugi and dropped onto his cock without instruction. Malik re-tied the rope in their new position, giving them plenty of slack. 

“Little ironic, eh Pharaoh?” Bakura settled comfortably, holding still a moment to adjust. 

“I was wrong,” Yugi shook his head. “I was wrong.”

“Don’t worry. We don’t mind being impaled like this. Isn’t that right Ryou?” Bakura grabbed the rope between his hands and used it to help pull himself up before sinking down Yugi’s shaft again. 

“Fuck...fuck...fuck…” Ryou chanted while Bakura circled their hips. 

Yugi’s eyes slammed shut and he gritted his teeth as Bakura rocked. Small, eager whimpers escaped him. Malik tied their hair in a bun so it wouldn’t tickle their face and kissed their shoulders. After Bakura was warmed up, Malik shoved him closer to Yugi. Bakura rested on their elbows. Yugi’s hair tickled their arms as they framed his face. Ryou spread their legs as far as possible. 

Malik drenched both of them with extra lube before guiding himself inside. The pitch of both Bakura and Ryou’s moans dropped to a deep, low rumble. They were stuffed so full they could barely take it, and when Yugi pressed his heels into the mattress and raised his hips, every nerve in their body responded. 

Malik and Yugi fought for a moment as they worked out a rhythm, but once they began to synchronize their movements, Bakura and Ryou couldn’t keep themselves from shouting. Sparks flashed behind their eyelids with each thrust. Their thighs quivered. Ryou was glad they were already on their knees and forearms, because he didn’t think either him or Bakura could hold their body up. It was so good, so intense, that Ryou was sure their heart would give out. 

Yugi grabbed the back of their neck and smashed their mouths together. Ryou moaned. When Yugi finally broke the kiss, Ryou buried his face next to Yugi’s hair, begging him. 

“Please...please...please...please...Yugi—Osiris—”

“We will. We will,” Yugi answered. 

“We didn’t want any of it,” Ryou said, referring to Necrophades. 

“Shh...shh...we know.” Yugi glided his hands over their hip. “Enjoy this, don’t worry, we’ve already spoken our pact.” 

Yugi kissed them again. A strange sense of relief welled within Ryou’s soul. Bakura’s cries echoed in the room. Their body relaxed. They couldn’t feel Necrophades in their mind, and the pain of their chest was a dull, regular throb, nothing they couldn’t survive, so Ryou and Bakura rode out the pleasure of Yugi and Malik’s thrusts. 

“I...I—_ahh!_” Yugi arched, coming inside of them.

Ryou hummed, kissing Yugi and Osiris on the mouth. Yugi slipped out, giving Malik full reign of their ass. Still pinned beneath Ryou and Bakura’s body, Osiris traced his hands along the bandages while Yugi asked,

“How do you feel? Do you need a break?” 

“No! We need to finish!” Ryou whimpered as Bakura thrust backward against each slam of Malik’s hips. 

“Kek thinks...you look...really good…” Malik held their hips as he sped his pace. 

Ryou and Bakura called out all their names. They chanted them on loop, stumbling, and forgetting who they were calling out to after a few rounds. They disintegrated into wordless vowels. Osiris stroked them while Yugi kissed their bandages while Malik and Kek slammed against their prostate again and again. 

They wailed. Their body stiffened. When Malik cried out in orgasm it pushed them over the edge and they came with him. The thrill of climax shuddered through their body, leaving echoes of pleasure throbbing every single nerve. Malik pressed his head against their back, panting hard. 

“Sorry,” Ryou whispered to Yugi when he saw the mess he made. 

“It was a pleasure,” Osiris answered. 

“I hope you don’t expect to stay tied all night, because the ropes are coming off now.” Malik picked at the knots. 

“I’d rather stay tied,” Ryou confessed. 

“Too bad.” Malik tossed the rope on the floor and rubbed their wrists. 

“What if I hurt one of you in my sleep. It happened after I slept with Seto. Necrophades took over and Seto only survived by beating him in a game.” 

“Of course. Necrophades can’t refuse a game,” Osiris said. “It’s the one chance we might have to beat him without hurting you.” 

“You’re...counting on him attacking tonight.” Ryou stared at Yugi. 

“We’re going to keep our promise this time.” Yugi cupped their cheek. “This is my fault. I drove Mehen to his death and then I severed your soul in two...I’m a god, but I’m the one who’s sinned, and I need to make it right.” 

The air whooshed from their mouth. Ryou and Bakura leaned their forehead against Yugi’s chest. They were too tired to condemn or forgive them. All they wanted was to fall asleep sandwiched between Yugi and Malik, so when Malik pulled them down to sleep, they didn’t argue. 


	20. Chapter 20

Malik took the first shower and Yugi the second. Ryou and Bakura didn’t want to risk reopening their wounds, so they went into the main bathroom and took a quick bath instead of a shower. Ryou swung by the kitchen and saw a bowl of pears sitting on the counter. Bakura grabbed a knife and they carried two of the fruits into the bedroom to share with the others. Bakura cut slices, and Ryou passed them to Malik and Yugi. They sat up in bed, eating and sucking juice from their fingers. 

“I’m afraid to fall asleep. I’m terrified,” Ryou confessed. 

“Necrophades would be an idiot to start anything. The Shadow likes you, but he has no problem knocking you unconscious if the demon acts up.” 

“Maybe I should make some coffee,” Bakura said. 

“No. Sleep. I’ll watch over you.” Yugi brushed their hair behind their ear. 

“And challenge Necrophades to a game?” Bakura frowned. 

“Yes.” 

“What game?” 

“I’ll show you.” Yugi disappeared, when he returned, it was Osiris who handed Bakura the deck of cards. 

“These look like tarot cards.” Bakura admired the artwork. 

“Tarot cards were inspired from these. This is an ancient game the gods play. I had a few decks printed by a private company.” 

“Let me guess, Kaiba Corp.” Bakura snorted. 

“How did you know?” Osiris asked. 

“Destiny, or something like that.” Bakura flipped through the cards. 

_I hope Seto was able to find the answers to his questions without the temples discovering him. _Ryou thought to Bakura only. 

_He’s smart. I’m sure he managed_, Bakura assured Ryou. 

“It’s me.” Malik smiled, plucking a card from the deck. 

A breath-taking dragon-phoenix chimera filled the card, all fire and sunlight and swirling purple tail feathers. 

“Yes, that’s the token card for Re,” Osiris answered. 

Malik grew thoughtful. Ryou rested their hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes.” He kissed their temple. “Tired. I’m not used to magic.” 

“Since you’re not fully bonded with Re your heka is probably drained. Sleep should help.” 

“I’m putting a lot of trust in you. Make sure nothing happens to them in their sleep.” Malik lay on his side.

_“Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, but if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take,_” Ryou muttered the old prayer from his childhood, chuckling without humor. “Sorry, it was funny in my head.” 

_Funny? It’s really fucked up that they teach that to kids. Holy shit_. Bakura snorted. 

Yugi merely laced their fingers together, and Ryou felt like his prayer had been heard, but not by the God he was supposed to be praying to. Weariness had his thoughts floating, and instead of analyzing further, Ryou rested on his back and shut his eyes. 

***

Ryou slept harder than he had since receiving his chest wound. He was warm, snuggled between both Yugi and Malik, and had no intention of waking up until noon the next day if he could help it. Hours later, he was still warm and cozy, but at some point, Malik’s arms became Bakura’s, and Malik’s bed changed into their tent full of cushions and silk covers. 

“Oh no.” Ryou jerked to sitting. 

“What is it?” Bakura pulled his knife, scanning the tent for danger before realizing where they were and lowering his arm. “Fuck, we’re in the tent. Well, Osiris wanted a magical game against a demon. Guess he found it.” 

“We have to go. We have to make sure he doesn’t hurt them.” 

“What can we do?” Bakura scowled. 

“I don’t know, but we have to try to help if we can.” 

Ryou grabbed Bakura’s wrist and tugged him to the door of their tent without giving Bakura a chance to argue. Bakura didn’t resist, but once they pushed past the tent, instead of old memories or their consciousness, they saw black. 

“What is this?” Ryou reached out in front of him. 

“We’ve seen this before. Early on. When we first were taken over and we tried to resist, remember?” 

“Not much.” Ryou shuddered as the vague memories nipped at the back of his thoughts. He balled his free hand into a fist. The other one gripped Bakura more tightly. 

“It’s why we stopped trying.” 

“No. Fuck Necrophades. He can’t block us from our own body. I refuse! We have to do something!” 

“Shh, calm down.” Bakura closed his eyes. 

“How do you expect me to be calm when—” 

“Ryou,” Bakura interrupted. “It’s different now. We’ve made a pact with the others. We should be able to use that tether to draw us toward them, but I need to focus. Help me.” 

“Okay.” Ryou held Bakura, thinking of Malik, Kek, Yugi, and Osiris, thinking of the specific reasons he cared about each one and calling for them. 

Ryou blinked his eyes, his physical eyes. The world came into focus. He didn’t have control of his body and felt fuzzy, disoriented, but he could see Osiris pulling a card from his hand. It scintillated. The image materialized between them. Necrophades laughed with Ryou’s mouth. The vibrations of Necrophades’s laugh made Ryou’s spirit feel nauseous. Necrophades drew his own card to counterattack the sacred beast Osiris had summoned. 

In the corner The Shadow sat in a chair and watched the game. He had Bakura’s pocket knife again and bounced the flat of the blade against his chin. Otherwise he stayed calm, as if waiting for the outcome of the game before deciding what he’d do. 

_Well, at least we know if Necrophades wins, he’s still not going anywhere near Malik_. Bakura shrugged. 

_That’s not good enough. Yugi needs to win_. 

**How did you cut through the barrier? **Necrophades growled at them. 

_Doesn’t matter which gods or demons try to stop me. All of my soul will always be drawn to all of Malik’s soul. Haven’t you been paying attention? We gave you quite the demonstration earlier._ Bakura smirked, and it twisted their lips despite Necrophades being in control. 

**If you’re so eager to watch them die so be it.**

But even as Necrophades thought the words, Osiris pulled another card from his hand. 

“This dragon represents me, and nothing you have can stop its attack.” Osiris tossed the card into the air. 

Glowing, it transformed into a long coil of scarlet ribbon. The streamer solidified, growing claws and a face. Blue fringe trailed from the crown of the dragon’s skull to the tip of its tail. He roared. Lightning crackled around the beast, and the tendrils of plasma shot toward them. Ryou and Bakura felt the force of the blow as it sizzled around their skin. They all screamed, demon, spirit, and living human. Necrophades dropped to their knees, clutching the stab wounds in their chest. 

“**You’ll kill them**,” Necrophades threatened. 

“They’re strong. They’ll survive,” Osiris said. 

Osiris said it was so much confidence, that Ryou almost believed him, but the pain in his chest disagreed. Necrophades reached for his deck, hands shaking, and then passed out. Ryou heard Kek screaming their names, but he couldn’t respond because there wasn’t enough strength in their body to so much as open their eyes. 

***

Ryou groaned. His head hurt. His chest hurt. His entire body hurt. It was all he could do to force himself to breathe. A hand cradled the back of his head. 

“Here. Drink.” 

It was Yugi’s voice. He poured cool water into their mouth. Ryou swallowed before losing consciousness again. Next time he came to he still hurt as badly as before, but he managed to open his eyes. Yugi sat beside him. Dark circles surrounded his lower lids, and his hair was a mess. 

“Yugi?” Ryou whispered. 

“Thank Osiris you’re awake.”

“Ain’t gonna kill me that easily,” Bakura muttered. 

“I knew you’d survive the magical attack of the game, but without Necrophades your wounds are healing slowly.” 

“You mean like a human?” Ryou smiled. 

“Yes. Too slowly. You’ve been unconscious for a week.” 

“Oh.” Ryou frowned. “You’ve stayed this entire time?” 

“Of course I have.” 

“Yugi, go home.” Ryou tried to shake his head, but everything was too woozy and tender, and he couldn’t even move his head. 

“No.” Yugi combed his fingers through Ryou’s tangled hair. “I’m not leaving your side until you’ve recovered from the wounds which are _my fault_.” 

“We already forgave you for those.” Bakura waved his hand to shoo Yugi away. 

“I haven’t forgiven myself yet.” Yugi lowered his head. 

“Where’s Malik?” Ryou asked to draw Yugi’s attention to something else. 

“The garage?” 

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you don’t go home?” Ryou asked. 

“I’m god. The temple can’t fire me.” Yugi offered a weary smile. 

“Well shit, you always get the good perks.” Bakura snorted a weak laugh. “First a divine Pharaoh and now a head priest. All we ever got for being a demon was a criminal record.” 

Yugi winced. 

“Don’t you go moping about because you executed us. I was just making a joke.” Bakura rolled their eyes, though it made them dizzy. 

“I was wrong.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve done wrong things. No use keeping score.” Bakura said. 

“I wish it were as easy for me to set it aside, but I can’t.” 

They heard the door open and shut. A minute later Malik peaked into the room. When he saw Ryou and Bakura awake, he ran to the bed, dropped to his knees, and slung an arm around their stomach, careful to avoid their chest. 

“Took you long enough to wake up, assholes.” 

“I know.” Bakura reached out an aching, shaky hand and rested it in Malik’s hair. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing really well, actually. Worried about you, but otherwise good. I think we’re going to call in sick at work tonight to spend time with you. Kek is throwing a fit.” 

“Kek.” Ryou stroked Malik’s hair. “We’re all right. You don’t have to call in sick.” 

“He is insisting that he does.” Malik kissed their forehead and went into another room with his phone. 

“I should probably check your bandages. It was hard for us to change them when you were knocked out.” 

“I feel like such a burden.” Ryou hissed as he worked themselves into a sitting position with their legs hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“You can make up for it by not getting stabbed anymore,” Yugi said. 

“That was the plan.” Ryou frowned at the state of their hair. “Could I take a shower before we deal with the bandages? I feel gross.” 

“Of course. Let me unwrap them real quick. Do you need help in the shower?” 

“We can manage.” 

Ryou held up their arms and Yugi unwound the linen and gauze from their chest. The puncture marks were scabbed over. It was a relief to see after months of open wounds. Scabs healed...eventually. 

_We’re finally adding to this body’s scar collection_, Bakura bragged. 

_Heh, glad you’re happy with the new decorations…_ Ryou winced as he walked toward the bathroom. The pain was more than he’d anticipated. _Bakura, will you take over? _

_Of course. _

Bakura took control of the body and turned on the hot water. He allowed the heat to scald their chest above their injuries and run over the scabs. It burned like fuck, but Bakura held their breath and let the water wash the skin. Kek slipped into the bathroom, rapping at the shower door with his knuckle. 

“Need help washing your hair?” He asked. 

“No, but feel free to insist.” Bakura slid the door aside to let him in. 

“I do insist.” Kek dumped Malik’s grease-stained work clothes to the floor and climbed into the shower behind them. 

“We missed you.” Bakura pressed his back against Kek’s chest.

“I missed you too.” Kek was careful as his arms coiled around their stomach. 

They stood together in a silent embrace. A full minute ticked by before Kek grabbed the shampoo. He adjusted the spray to wet their hair and then soaped up the strands, scrubbing them and massaging their scalp. 

“Feels nice,” Ryou said. 

“Good.” Kek dipped them beneath the water again to rinse their hair.

It reminded Ryou of a baptism. Kek washed their hair then his own. Afterward, he soaped up their bodies, avoiding Ryou and Bakura’s scabs. Once they were bathed, Kek dried them with a towel and escorted them to the bed where Yugi waited with fresh bandages and iodine. 

“Sorry, it’s going to sting.” Yugi dabbed a cotton ball with the iodine. 

“I’m not going to whimper over a little—_fuck_.” 

“Told you.” 

_We really did become spoiled brats with our instant healing, didn’t we? _Bakura asked. 

_Yeah_. 

“Oh…” Ryou said out loud. 

“What’s wrong?” Kek asked. 

“Nothing...but I don’t feel Necrophades?” 

“He won’t be back until the next moonless night.” Osiris grinned even as Yugi started bandaging them. 

“Thank you for sealing him, even for a few weeks.” Ryou kissed Osiris’s cheek. 

“Take the rest of this time to heal.” Osiris placed a quick kiss on their lips, surprising them. Ryou blushed, but Bakura rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll make sure they rest. I won’t let them out of my sight.” Kek wrapped his arms around them. 

“Good because I hate when we’re separated.” Ryou murmured into Kek’s hair, sucking in the scent of his freshly washed body. 

“We’ve been giving you broth, but I bet you’re starving.” Kek kissed up the side of their face and to their temple. 

“We could eat an entire hog.” Bakura grinned. 

“How about beef stew?” 

“Beef?” Bakura asked. 

“Yugi’s been cooking some meat. I don’t mind making stew for you.” Kek plucked a kiss from their mouth. 

“Mmm...talk red-meat to me, you dirty fuck.” 

“You’re so ridiculous.” Kek kissed their neck. His lips felt like the sun warming their skin after a winter trapped indoors. 

“I could make the stew so you can stay with them while they rest in bed,” Yugi offered. 

“I want to make it.” Kek dashed to the kitchen. 

“Actually, It’d be nice to sit at the table for a little bit instead of laying in bed. Would you help me to the kitchen?” Ryou held out an arm to Yugi. 

“Okay.” Yugi slung their arm over his shoulder and helped them to the kitchen. 

Kek made coffee instead of tea. He chopped vegetables at the counter while teasing Yugi. 

“Sorry little Yugi, but no blow job while dinner is cooking tonight.” 

“Oh my god.” Yugi blushed and hid his face in his folded arms laying on the table. 

“Don’t you mean, oh me?” Bakura snickered. 

“I guess,” Yugi spoke, voice muffled by his arms and the table. 

“So what happened? Why is Yugi blushing?” Ryou asked, not jealous but quite curious because of how flustered Yugi was. 

“Namu.” Yugi popped his head out of hiding. 

“Ah,” Bakura and Ryou said together. 

“She is very...creative.” Yugi cleared his throat, still blushing. 

“Kinda bummed I missed the show.” Bakura tried to imagine what could have Yugi blushing _quite_ that hard, but couldn’t hazard a guess. 

“Don’t encourage her.” Kek snorted. 

“Are you still having trouble with everyone talking at once?” Ryou asked. 

“It’s not really trouble. The first two—the first two who appeared when Malik was a child—went back to sleep. Malik doesn’t really need them anymore because he’s not in the temple, and they’d rather stay dormant. The Shadow doesn’t say much unless he spots something dangerous. Amir acts grumpier than he actually is. He’s not thrilled with any of you, but accepts that you’re all here, and Namu’s always been the social one. She loves being co-conscious.” 

Kek dropped the onions into the pot. He stirred them until they softened and added the celery. 

“So she gave Yugi a thank you blow job?” Bakura chuckled. 

“Three of them,” Yugi whispered, his blush had faded, but a hint of pink returned. 

“Consecutively?” Ryou asked. 

“Don’t give her _that much_ credit.” Kek laughed while dredging cubes of beef in flour before adding them to the pot. “She’s as vain as Malik. Neither of them need that kind of praise.” 

“Now I want a blow job.” Bakura purred. 

“You’re injured.” Yugi glared at them. 

“Eh, we’re fine.” 

“You were unconscious for a week!” 

“But a blow job will make us feel better.” Bakura pouted. 

“Eat first. Blow job later,” Kek said, adding the carrots and broth into the stew. 

“Don’t give in to their whims,” Yugi insisted.

“But it will make them feel better.” Kek winked at them. Ryou and Bakura both smiled. 

“We are pretty hungry,” Ryou confessed. “So I think Kek’s plan to eat dinner first is for the best.” 

*** 

They continued to talk and snack on a box of cookies while the stew simmered. Once it was ready, Ryou and Bakura ate until their stomach hurt—but it was well worth it. Afterward, they relocated to the living room and watched TV. Yugi texted everyone back home, using the excuse that he was away on Temple Business which technically _was true_. 

“You ready for bed?” Kek kissed their neck when he saw Ryou hide a yawn behind his hand. 

“Yes, please.” Ryou hummed and nodded. 

“You’re coming to, right?” Kek glanced at Yugi as he scooped Ryou and Bakura into his arms. 

“Not yet, but I’m sure I will.” Osiris smirked. 

Kek snorted and led the way. He was gentle when he set them onto the mattress and as he slipped their boxer’s from their legs. However, when Yugi drew near, Kek grabbed him by the hair, tugging him close and clawing at his clothes without holding back. They couldn’t help but feel like there was a little Namu in the act, but it was delightful to watch, so they didn’t tease her. Yugi responded to the rough play by ripping Kek’s clothes away with the same intensity. When they were all naked on the bed, Kek and Yugi turned toward Ryou and Bakura, kissing their stomach and travelling to their inner thighs. 

“Yes. Yes, please. Yes.” Ryou closed his eyes. 

“Are you really recovered enough for this?” Kek lifted his face, his expression serious. 

“Fuck yeah we are.” Bakura licked their lips. Ryou closed their eyes, adding, “I feel more human than I have since my pact. Please don’t stop.” 

Yugi held their hardening base and gave it a few slow strokes. Ryou sighed. Bakura clutched the blankets, resisting the urge to buck their hips. Kek and Yugi lowered themselves at the same time and licked up Bakura and Ryou’s shaft. Ryou and Bakura moaned at the sensation of two tongues teasing their skin. 

Yugi and Kek alternated their actions. One would drop to their balls, sucking, while the other french kissed their cockhead. After a moment they switched. Each time Ryou and Bakura went a little more mad. Then Kek and Yugi French kissed each other around their cockhead, and Ryou and Bakura were both mesmerized by the sight as well as the warm lashes of their tongues. Their dick twitched in Yugi’s hand. He wrapped his lips around their cock and swallowed. 

“Godyesplease—” Ryou muttered in a single breath. 

Their wounds were tender, but Yugi’s lips on their cock—as Kek sucked their balls—was a beautiful distraction. Ryou relaxed on top of the mattress. Bakura sank to the back of their shared consciousness, enjoying the pleasure while Ryou kept their body as still as he could, but when Yugi and Kek switched, Ryou couldn’t resist thrusting deeper into Kek’s hot mouth. Kek had the sort of mouth made for blowjobs—wide, and deep, with thick, thick lips that wrapped around their cock oh-so-perfectly. 

It suddenly became too much. Their body tensed. Their orgasm reached them as if in dream: a pleasant, hazy reaction consuming them all at once. 

“Thank you...thank you…” Ryou whispered to each of them as he shifted a little high on his pillows to partially sit. “I honestly do feel better: warm and relaxed.” 

“Good.” Kek kissed Ryou and Bakura’s hand. 

“Um…” Yugi’s eyes were blown out, full of lust. His lips were rosy from sucking, and his and Kek’s hair were both dishevelled. He obviously wanted to finish, but held back from asking. 

“Come here.” Kek pulled Yugi close. 

“You’re back.” Ryou ran his fingers down Kek’s back, brushing against the scars. They’d been so wound up that they hadn’t even realized Yugi and Kek were both showing their scars. 

“Malik said it was okay a few nights ago when Namu was fronting,” Kek traced the Eye of Wadjet carved into Yugi’s chest. “Actually, it’s less lonely seeing someone else with the seal.” 

Yugi nodded, agreeing. They leaned in together and kissed. Ryou bit his lower lip. Even satisfied, it was erotic to watch. A wave of warmth washed over Ryou and Bakura, and they weren’t sure if it were magic, or their own soft emotions—perhaps both. 

Kek lay Yugi beside Ryou. He kissed both Yugi and Osiris as he rubbed their cocks together. Their kisses only broke when their pants and grunts grew too frequent. Yugi buried his head in the crook of Kek’s neck and shoulder. Bakura reached out, only grazing Yugi’s shoulder and then Kek’s bicep. He kept their touches gentle so Yugi and Kek they didn’t worry about Bakura and Ryou hurting themselves. Kek’s brow wrinkled. Each line on his face proclaimed he was close to ecstasy. With two matching cries, Yugi and Kek tensed, spilling out onto each other’s bellies. 

“_Ahh_…” Yugi tilted his head back and sighed. 

“I’m going to shower. Malik hates waking up sticky the next day.” Kek kissed everyone before going to the bathroom. 

Yugi grabbed the wet wipes on the nightstand and cleaned himself up enough for bed. 

“It’s nice seeing you get along with Malik, Kek, and Namu,” Ryou said. 

“I can’t help thinking how much better things would have been had we done this in Egypt.” Yugi tossed the wet towelettes into the waste bin. 

“Fucking a Pharaoh would have been fun.” Ryou smiled. 

“I’m sorry about everything that happened, but I’m really grateful for Malik forcing us to reincarnate.” Yugi smiled, the light flashing in his dark violet eyes. “It allowed me to truly get to know all of you.” 

“Don’t get mushy.” Bakura poked Yugi’s side. 

“You secretly like it.” Yugi checked their bandages for signs of bleeding. Satisfied that their wounds had remained sealed, he nestled beside them, pulling the covers over their legs.

Kek returned just as they settled in. He pressed himself against Bakura and Ryou’s other side. 

“You’re going to leave during the new moon, aren’t you?” Kek asked. 

“Yes,” Bakura said.

“We’ll be waiting for you to come home,” Kek promised. 

Bakura laced their fingers together. 

“And you’re still going to write, right?” Yugi asked. 

“Of course. I promised, didn’t I?” Ryou gripped Yugi’s hand. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular brain: The lavender hoodie belongs to Malik
> 
> Galaxy brain: The lavender hoodie belongs to Kek
> 
> Supreme Galaxy brain: The lavender hoodie belongs the Namu

“I can stay longer,” Yugi offered. 

“We keep telling you we’re fine. Our wound is actually closing now, and it hurts far less than it did before,” Ryou bustled around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. They’d had another week to heal and Ryou was feeling like himself again. 

“Okay, It’s just...I’m still worried.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Well, you should be. So much depends on the next few months.” Ryou held Yugi’s hand. “All I can do is promise I’ll try to help in any way I can.” 

“I know.” Yugi sighed. “Wish that didn’t involve stealing another relic.” 

“If I do it before Necrophades returns, at least I can guarantee no one dies.” Ryou placed his hand over his heart, delicately since his wounds were still bandaged. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.” 

“I know.” Yugi nodded. “I hope the list of temples I gave you helps.” 

“It will. I already know where I’ll strike next.” Ryou smiled.

“Oh? Where’s that?” Osiris asked. 

“Ha!” Bakura snorted. “Fat chance we’re telling you. Nothing personal. We just think it’s safer for everyone if we don’t give you a chance to set any traps.” 

“You’ll have to come after us and our relic eventually.” 

“Eventually.” Bakura shrugged then winked. “Perhaps we’ll save the best for last. Who knows?” 

Osiris crossed his arms over his chest. It was always strange, the physical differences that gave him away. Before Ryou or Bakura could think about it more, Malik shuffled into the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee pot, adding almond milk to his cup. 

“Good morning.” Malik yawned. 

Bakura walked behind him and kissed the back of his head. 

“I made tofu scramble, if you have time to eat before you go to the garage,” Ryou said. 

“Thanks.” Malik kissed their mouths and set his cup on the table. He turned toward Yugi/Osiris. 

“It was fun getting to know you,” he said. “Namu said she’ll text you.”

“Okay.” Yugi blushed. 

“Although Kek’s bragging that Ryou’s letters are better than texts.” 

“Ha, I also enjoy Ryou’s postcards.” Yugi chuckled. 

“You should at least stay for breakfast,” Malik said. 

“I ate bacon with Bakura this morning. I’ll leave the tofu scramble for you.” Yugi wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

“You’re missing out.” Malik sighed and then threw his arms around Yugi. “From Kek.” 

“He’s sweet.” Yugi grinned. “I hope the spell I gave you helps.” 

“Yeah...we’ll see.” Malik scratched the back of his head. “I’m a little nervous about talking to that bastard after all these thousands of years, but I still want to yell at him.” 

“You should give him a chance. The gods are kinder than they get credit for. They just...don’t understand what it’s like to be human,” Yugi said before Osiris took over. “But I’m starting to learn, somewhat. I think Re could learn as well.” 

“Perhaps you’re right. We’ll see.” Malik grabbed a plate and used his breakfast as a way to end the conversation. 

“Text me when you get home safely, and I’ll be sure to continue sending postcards.” Ryou locked his arms around Yugi’s neck. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until your chest heals,” Yugi kissed Ryou’s cheek. 

“We probably won’t,” Bakura said.

Yugi snorted and checked his phone. 

“My uber’s here. See you later.” He waved as he walked out the door. 

“What else are you doing today?” Malik asked, shoveling tofu scramble into his mouth. 

“Resting.” Ryou pouted. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

“Are you really going to try that spell to get in touch with Re?” Bakura asked. 

“Yeah…” Malik finished his food and set down his fork. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You look like you do,” Ryou said. 

Malik licked his lips before staring at Bakura and Ryou. He sighed toying with his half-drank coffee. 

“Both times the ritual was forced on me. Both times I was scared out of my mind. Last time I was only ten. The priests aren’t even allowed to _do_ the ritual on someone that young, at least from what Yugi told me.” 

“I would imagine not considering the nature of the ritual.” Bakura snorted. 

“In this incarnation, they let Yugi wait until he was 35. That’s more than 3x’s the age I was. Then again, my father was crazy.” Malik pressed his head into his hands. “I remember how crazy now. My first alternate personality was a child who was good at hiding. He’s asleep now, but—damn.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ryou rested a hand on Malik’s knee. 

“It’s okay. I can handle the memories now.” Malik sighed. “It’s just...a lot to take in.” 

“If you don’t want to talk to Re then fuck it.” Bakura shook his head. 

“That’s the thing.” Malik smacked his palm against the table, more animated than angry. “I want to—on my own terms.” 

“We’ll make sure we’re scarce,” Bakura said. 

“Actually, I’d rather you stay close? In case something happens. After what happened when Yugi cast the spell...I can’t win, can I? Go to therapy and the magic interferes. Get a spell cast on me, and the mental disorder interferes. Now that the gates are opened, as it were, I think I can do this without fucking my mind up, but I’d rather not be alone.” 

Bakura and Ryou nodded. 

“Thanks.” Malik pecked them on the lips. “I’m off tonight. We’ll do it tonight.” 

“Okay.” Ryou held Malik’s hands. “Anything you need us to do beforehand? Incense or candles or anything?” 

“Oh no, we’ll play with the candles afterward.” Malik smirked. 

“Good. We’re feeling a lot better and have _a lot_ of pent up energy.” Ryou returned Malik’s grin. 

“I better go, but I’ll see you tonight.” Malik kissed them a final time before grabbing his motorcycle keys and heading out the door. 

***

_Dear Amane,_

_Malik has a spell that should call Re to him. I hope their meeting goes well. I think it bothers him that they never joined. He doesn’t say so outright, but I think he feels much like I did before I combined with Bakura, like a part of him is yearning but he’s not sure for what. I hope this goes well. _

_You’ll be happy to know that the scabs on my chest are almost gone. We have about a week and a half before the new moon. We’re going to spend as much time with Malik and Kek as we can, but before the new moon we’re going to try and steal another relic. _

_I don’t think it’ll be enough to make Necrophades happy, but I’m hoping to spare all the priests at the temple. Most likely Necrophades will go after Yugi in a rage, but we think Yugi and Osiris can take care of themselves, so we’re not worried for them. _

_I still worry for Malik, though. At least I know The Shadow won’t allow any harm to come to him. I’m glad. _

_I know it’s foolish, but I’m going to hope things...work out somehow. _

_Love, Ryou._

***

Ryou burned the letter and cleaned Malik’s bedroom. It wasn’t necessary for the spell, but he thought it might make Malik feel more comfortable. 

_I don’t know why _I’m_ so nervous_. Ryou paced, ringing his hands. 

Bakura only hummed. 

_What’s that noise about?_ Ryou frowned. 

_You know why you’re nervous_, Bakura said. _You’ve always had a soft spot for the divine. You’re still hoping Re helps us._

_I’m not as foolish as I used to be. I know things don’t always work out_. Ryou sighed and sat on the foot of Malik’s bed. 

_Normally this is where I should scoff at you and remind you that they _never_ work out, but…_

_Yeah?_ Ryou grinned. 

_We’ll make it work. _

_Yes._ Ryou did the mental equivalent of hugging Bakura. _I love you_. 

_I love you too. It’s nice to say, right? _

They heard Malik open and shut the door and went to greet him. He kissed them, but pulled back to slip out of his work clothes. 

“Even with the coveralls I get grimy. I should probably take a shower before I yell at god.” 

“Want something to eat?” 

“I think I’d throw up,” Malik confessed. “But you can keep me company in the shower if you want?” 

“Of course.” Ryou followed Malik into the bathroom. 

They sat on top of the laundry basket while Malik scrubbed himself. He talked about work. He talked about anything except the magic they were about to perform. By the time they sat on the bed facing each other, Malik was shaking. 

“Hey,” Bakura gripped both of Malik’s hands. “We’re here.” 

“Thanks.” Malik nodded. “I guess I’ll start now.” 

They kissed his forehead. Their hands remained locked with Malik’s. He shut his eyes and muttered a chant. Ryou closed their eyes as well. He didn’t think he needed to, but it felt weird keeping them open as the magic swirled around them. When the last syllable passed Malik’s lips, an overwhelming light consumed them. 

Ryou gasped. He hadn’t expected to see Re himself, but they stood in a space—much like the tent in their mind, only this place Ryou could feel belonged to Malik. It was a roofless temple carved from white quartz. The sun poured in from above. Instead of nesting in the back of Ryou’s mind, Bakura stood beside him. Ryou smiled when he noticed and kissed Bakura’s hand, always enjoying when he could see and touch his other half. Unsurprisingly, Malik wasn’t alone, and one of the group particularly filled Ryou’s chest with light. 

“Kek!” Ryou threw himself into Kek’s arms. 

“You recognized me.” Kek grinned. 

He was dark, like teak. His face was broad and attractive, and his dark curly hair formed stiff peaks all around his head. Ryou blushed. He always _felt_ the difference between him and Malik, but was thrown off by how gorgeous Kek was to gaze at. 

“I finally get to see what you look like without dreaming.” Malik slipped his arms around Bakura. 

“Hey you.” Bakura smirked. 

“So if you two get them. Does that mean I get him?” Namu pointed above them. She had a tawny complexion and hazel eyes. Gold curls exploded around her face and shoulders and she wore a sleeveless, lavender hoodie which exposed her midriff. 

But Ryou didn’t have time to study Kek, her, or the others. He looked up and saw Re floating above them. The sun god’s hair was flames rising above his scalp. He wore only gold jewelry and a shenti fashioned from overlapping gold scales. His eyes were the color of sunlight and Ryou’s eyes watered from the sight of him. 

“Get. Down. Here. Now.” Malik’s jaw tightened. “We need to talk.”

Kek and Namu stood on each side of him like an armed guard. Another person stood behind Malik. His eyes, skin, and short, gel spiked hair were all a warm brown. Ryou guessed it was Amir. Re hoved for a moment before sighing and landing in front of Malik. The instant he stepped forward to approach Malik, another shape materialized in front of Malik, a dark silhouette blocking Re’s path. The Shadow was tall and thin. His hair rose in flames like Re and he wore all the same gold. The Eye of Wadjet—the symbol of Re’s power—glowed bright gold on The Shadow’s forehead, and his eyes glowed with the same golden ferocity that Re’s did. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Re said, holding out his hand. “Do you remember me?” 

The Shadow circled Re, touching the gold decorating the god’s body. 

“Yes.” The Shadow faced him once he finished inspecting him. “You came to me after Malik rejected you and gave me your power.” 

“I gave you my anger.” Re combed his fingers through The Shadow’s hair. “And you carried out my punishment on those who would dare break the Law and force a contract before its time.” 

“I was scared.” Malik’s anger, his intention to scream at god until he lost his voice, evaporated and he hugged himself. “I didn’t understand.” 

“How could you? You were only a child.” Re continued to stroke the Shadow’s hair and the Shadow curled around Re like a cat. 

“But the first time I flat out refused you.” A spark of anger returned to Malik’s gaze. 

Reaching out his hand, Malik beckoned for Ryou and Bakura to step beside him. Namu allowed them into the circle formed by the system and Bakura stood between her and Malik while Ryou stood between Malik and Kek. 

“Because why would I make a pact with you if you can’t give me the one thing I want? You bastard. You stupid, fucking useless god! I didn’t choose you! The temple priests insisted I was made for you, but I didn’t choose you—I chose them! And I choose them now! If you want to make a pact, fine! But it has to be with _all of us_.” 

“I was proud the first time I came to you, and you humbled me with your defiance.” Re spoke to Malik, but stared at Ryou and Bakura; they both trembled at the sheer power radiating from his being. “I understand now your souls are bound in a way not even the gods can destroy, but I cannot join in that bond.” 

“Why not?” Kek growled. 

“Watch.” Re lifted his hand and reached for Bakura. 

Bakura and Ryou each screamed, dropped to the floor, and curled into a ball. They felt all the gold poured into them as a child burn inside them, melting and flowing through their veins instead of blood. 

“Stop it! You’re hurting them!” Namu punched Re’s chest. 

The god stepped away and the boiling pain ebbed. Ryou opened his eyes and saw melted gold weeping from Bakura’s eyes and dribbling down his chin. He grabbed Bakura’s rob and dried his face, and Bakura did the same for Ryou. Malik and Kek helped them to their feet, bracing them so they could stand. 

“It’s the ritual from our childhood, isn’t it?” Ryou asked. “Your magic melts the gold inside our soul.” 

“Yes. Darkness cannot exist in the presence of light. When I draw near, you begin to die.” 

“Well that’s bullshit because we didn’t _want_ to participate in the ritual.” Bakura spat gold-tinged spit onto the stone floor of the temple. “Where was your fucking righteous anger then? Why didn’t you send your rage to kill _those_ priests.” 

“Isn’t there something we can do?” Ryou asked. The past was dead, but they still needed help in the present. 

“Obelisk’s magic can undo any ritual. Find him. Convince him to give you an exorcism. Return to me free from the gold chains binding you, and I’ll do as Malik asks—I’ll make a pact with both the system and the thief.”

“Thank you, but I’m afraid we won’t be able to do that.” Ryou lowered his head. His hair drooped in front of his face. “Seto doesn’t want anything to do with the temples or their magic, and even if we could find him, I would never ask him to give up his freedom for our sake.” 

“You must. If you allow Necrophades to gather all seven relics, everything in this world which I have made—which Malik has made with me as a fragment of my soul—will die.” Re’s flaming hair rose higher, hotter, brighter. 

“Yugi and Osiris guard the last relic. We won’t succeed.” Ryou shook his head. 

“But you’re bound to them. If you die—part of them will die with you, and Ma’at will shatter, allowing Isfret to swallow existence. You and my vessel have ripped the threads from the tapestry _I_ have woven and stitched a new fabric, one that requires you be saved lest everyone be destroyed with you.” 

The entire temple erupted in flames. Re lifted in the air, huge, bigger than the universe. 

“Find Obelisk.” 

And then Malik and Ryou were in his room, on his bed. They shivered, cold without Re’s heat washing over their skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really important to me that The Shadow not be the horrible cliche "evil alter ego" we see in so many movies and stories. And in canon YM is way more connected to the Ra card than Malik is, so I hope y'all enjoyed how here he's almost a mix of Malik and Re (specifically Re's rage, in the same way Sekhmet was created to avenge Re when humans didn't uphold the laws of Ma'at). 
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter I had written. I kinda stopped writing due to...the world being insane. /sweat drops/ uh... I hope I'll be able to finish the next chapter in time to post, but proof reading is going to be awful for the rest of the fic (since I don't have enough time to distance the writing and the editing) and I'm terribly sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I somehow managed to get this chapter done in time. Sorry if the proof reading is worse than normal tho. 
> 
> I have the rest of story outlined, and I think we're looking at 24 chapters total-- so almost done! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone still reading and to everyone who leaves comments <3
> 
> (small disclaimer for magical vomit)

“We each got a postcard from Yugi.” Malik set one of the two cards in his hand on the table for Ryou to read. 

“How nice to get a postcard for once.” Ryou grinned, glancing over it. “Yugi’s going through all the magical tomes in the temple, trying to find an exorcism he can do himself. What does yours say?” 

Ryou lifted their head. Malik wore a wide grin, but bit his lower lip. It was a Namu expression. Bakura snorted, and they decided to give her a few minutes alone to read in peace. They sat in the living room, flipping through channels, but not really settling on anything. Twenty minutes later, Malik dropped into their lap, gazing into their eyes. 

“Your scabs have scared over.” 

“Yes. We don’t hurt at all anymore.” Ryou combed his fingers through Malik’s hair. 

“Which means you’re leaving us soon.” 

“The Rod is the closest relic. We’ll steal it and be back here before you know it,” Bakura promised, but narrowed his gaze. “Namu, _do not_ tell Yugi which one we’re stealing. Just because I like them doesn’t mean I trust them.” 

“She says she’s not a snitch,” Malik answered. 

“Is she?” Bakura asked. 

“She picks and chooses her gossip.” Malik sat up. “Let’s go on a walk.” 

_Sounds lovely_, Ryou thought. 

“I guess, Ryou’s into the idea.” 

“Yes Bakura, you poor baby, you have to _move_.” 

“Hey, I don’t mind moving. I’d just rather ride a horse than walk like a peasant.” 

“Well, why don’t we ride the bike for awhile and find somewhere new to walk?” 

“Could I make lunch?” Ryou asked, excited. 

“I never say no to your food.” Malik kissed them. 

Ryou blushed, and Bakura walked them to the kitchen before Ryou took over to prepare sandwiches and orange slices for an improved picnic. They loaded the food into their backpack and put on their helmet before Malik sped them through, then beyond, the city limits. The road curved and Malik zipped between traffic. After an hour they stopped at a park with trails threading in and out of small patches of woods. They headed into the densest part of the trees, where they could pretend they were far away from the rest of society. 

“This is my first time actually visiting this park, but Namu is telling me of a few wild camping trips she’s been on.” 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve camped out beneath the stars.” Bakura grinned at the memories from their past lives together. 

“Yeah, it was a lifetime ago.” Malik chuckled. 

“Maybe we should go once we’re back from our…” Bakura frowned. “Business trip.” 

“Sure. Why not.” Malik laced their fingers together and led them through the trees. 

They found an outlook. Below the city hummed with movement, cars rolling down the streets like blood cells through capillaries. The wind pushed their hair out of their faces, but the sun was warm. They sat on the cliff with their legs hanging over the edge. Without warning, Malik cupped their face. 

“What’s up?” Bakura asked. 

“I love you.” Malik kissed them. 

A smile took over their face. Bakura laughed, tickled by his own happiness. They flung themselves in Malik’s arms and all of them laughed. They crashed backward, dirt and pine needles getting into their hair. 

“Look at the sky,” Malik said. 

“Yup...it’s a sky,” Bakura teased. 

“Shut-up, you know what I mean. Really look at it. It’s gorgeous. I never really stop and think about how good the world actually is.” 

“Nah, the world is shit.” Bakura snorted. “Down below the streets are lines with garbage.” 

_But dandelions still grow in the sidewalk cracks_, Ryou argued. 

_Those are weeds._

_I like them!_

“You’re just afraid to admit some of this shit-hole of a plannet is actually good. Because if you admit it’s good, you’ll have something to lose if Necrophades wins.” 

“I have something to lose.” Bakura turned, staring at Malik. 

“Then keep fighting him, you bitch.” Malik poked the ankh necklace around their neck. 

“Yeah, we have to. It’s part of our pact now.” Bakura snorted. 

***

“Don’t go.” Kek circled his arms around them. 

They were naked, sweat cooling off their bodies and chests panting as they caught their breath. Kek had taken them twice in a row, desperate to love them before they disappeared again. 

“We’ll say goodbye before we leave.” Ryou exhaled. 

“Don’t go at all.” Kek shook his head. 

“Kek, Necrophades is going to return as soon as the sun sets tomorrow. It’s not safe for you.” 

“I can beat the bitch in another game and send him away again.” 

“What? Are you just going to defeat him each week for the rest of our lives and then avoid the problem altogether?” Bakura shook his head. “You’d lose eventually. I can’t let that happen.” 

“Not for the rest of our lives, just until Yugi figures something out,” Kek said. 

“We can’t risk waiting.” Ryou kissed Kek’s knuckles. 

“So what? You steal the rod, then the necklace, but after that? There’s only the puzzle and then you have to fight Yugi. How is that plan any better than mine?” 

“It puts us at risk instead of you,” Ryou said. 

“That’s bullshit, Ryou. That’s bullshit, Bakura.” 

“What else can we do?” Bakura shrugged. 

“Find that Obelisk guy.” 

“Seto? No.” Ryou shook his head. “He doesn’t want a pact with his god.”

“Maybe he’d reconsider if he knew the world was on the verge of collapse. It helped change Malik’s mind.” 

“How would we even find him? It’s not like I have a ‘where’s my billionaire’ app that could track him for me.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Kek grabbed them and buried his face against their healed chest. 

“Kek…” Ryou stroked his hair. 

“Anything you say will just be empty words to make me feel better, so don’t speak.” Kek shook his head. 

“We love you,” Ryou whispered. 

“Okay, you found the one right thing to say.” Kek laughed. 

“Come on.” Bakura shifted lower so he could smother Kek’s neck and jaw with kisses. “Let’s take a shower so Malik doesn’t wake up in a bad mood tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Okay. Just…” Kek sighed, squeezing them tightly, “five more minutes.” 

***

Ryou’s face reflected back at him in the bus window. The world outside was ink and streetlights. They decided to leave before dawn to get to the temple before dark. They knew stealing the item and escaping before Necophades’s return was the only way they’d avoid bloodshed. 

_Regardless if we give him another relic or not, Necrophades is going to return in a horrible mood. Do you think we’ll make it back to Malik and Kek_? Ryou asked in his thoughts. 

_Maybe in the next life,_ Bakura said, tactless as ever. _But in this one? I think Necrophades realizes Malik is too powerful to let us see him again. _

Ryou sighed, touching his fingertips to his reflection as if he could touch Bakura that way. 

_It felt so exciting at the time. Both of them pawing over us, laughing directly in Necrophades’s face, and when Osiris said he’d managed to seal Necrophades for a month, my heart was overjoyed. I never considered how angry he’d be at Malik afterward. The world was ending—we were and still are ending it—consequences weren’t real. _

_Debt never feels real until the collector shows up and your wallet is empty, _Bakura said. 

_You think I’d have learned my lesson by now, about grabbing what I want and leaving the repercussions for later. _

_If he gives us too much grief, we’ll throw the damn backpack full of relics into a canal and laugh as he jumps in and tries to swim after them. _

_He _probably_ wouldn’t let us drown_, Ryou hummed in thought. 

_Not unless he wants to wait another few thousand years for us to do this all over again._ Bakura snorted. 

The brakes squealed as the bus stopped. Ryou slung their backpack over his shoulders and stepped off the bus. The gray was slow to seep into the sky above them as they walked through the streets. The temple was easy to find. It was larger than the others, wider too. Ryou rented a nearby hotel and set his alarm for six hours so they could sleep. 

Ryou dreamed of laying with Bakura in their tent, but wasn’t worried about their physical body because Necrophades was still sealed. Ryou’s mind had simply yearned for the comfort of Bakura’s embrace and the familiar smells of their dessert tent. 

After the alarm woke them, they found a diner, ate enough for both of them, and walked around the block to case the temple. They hid their hair tucked in their hoodie like before so one suspected them. Ryou bought a triple shot vanilla breve and nursed the coffee until it was time for evening worship. They snuck in as easily as the first time and found another closet to hide in. 

_It never fails to surprise me how oblivious others are. We barely even tried to stay unseen, but not one noticed us. _

_Humans may have invented cars and airplanes, but they’re no smarter now than during our first life,_ Bakura agreed. 

Just as before, the temple was deserted. Ryou shook his head. With only three relics remaining one would assume they’d post guards. Then again, it wasn’t impossible that Yugi had ordered everyone to stay away to avoid both Ryou and the priests from hurting each other. 

Bakura snickered at the likely thought. He prepared to make a snarky remark when pain stabbed through their chest. It repeated, a total of three stabs. 

_Not again_...Ryou thought, his vision blurry. 

_Ryou_, this is _Seto’s spell_. 

Ryou’s head drooped. He opened his eyes and saw their feet dangling above the ground and three glowing sword hilts poking from their body. 

_Could he have remembered his past life somehow?_ Ryou gasped. 

“Se...Seto?” Ryou muttered. 

“Hello Ryou, Bakura.” Seto walked from behind the altar housing the golden rod. 

“You completed your ritual?”

Seto didn’t stop until we stood in front of them. With his fingers laced behind his back, he studied Ryou and Bakura’s face. 

“Yes. Ironic, isn’t it? After running away from my past my whole life, I finally turned around and charged toward it. I wanted answers. The only way to get them was from Obelisk himself. I still don’t care much for the temples and their ridiculous beliefs, but this power has always been mine, and I see no reason not to use it.” 

“When Osiris and Re bound us it was with rope and much sexier,” Bakura complained. 

“Your complaint is noted and dismissed. This time I’m going to finish what my past self failed to do and redeem my lost honor.” 

Seto used a ceremonial dagger much like the one Mahad used to stab them, but he only used the knife to cut away Ryou and Bakura’s shirt.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Bakura said. 

“This is going to hurt,” Seto explained. 

“Yeah, we remember.” Bakura snorted. 

“It was my father…” Seto spoke in a whisper as he painted their chest with the spell components from his mortar. 

“What do you mean?” Bakura asked. 

“My father was the priest who abandoned the temple and led a demonic cult to your village.” Seto scowled at the symbols he drew on their chest. “I wanted to undo the damage he caused to restore the honor to my line.” 

“That isn’t your fault. You would have been a child like us,” Ryou said.

“Irrelevant. This is for my pride.” Seto’s eyes lifted to meet Ryou’s. “Perhaps it’s become slightly personal. I enjoyed our night together, and I didn’t like the idea of you beholden to that creature.” 

“He’s sealed, but as soon as the sun sets…” Ryou glanced away. 

“Then we better hurry.” Seto lit incense. The smoke curled around them. “Don’t worry, I’m _going to save you_.” 

“Seto—”

“Once I start I can’t stop the chant, so if you have any final questions or statements, ask or say them now.” 

“No questions. I only wanted to say thank you. Re said you were the only one who could undo the original ritual, but we didn’t want to burden you with the responsibility.” 

Seto snorted, but he cupped Ryou’s face. He leaned in, as if to kiss them. 

There were no windows in Obelisk’s temple, but Ryou and Bakura knew the moment the last traces of light left the sky because the darkness swelling in them was thick and suffocating like tar and it was drowning them. 

“Hurry,” Ryou turned his face away. “Necrophades—” 

“Not this time, demon. This time I will Cast. You. Out.” Seto began the chant. 

The very air trembled with Seto’s power. The spell coiled around them like taut barbed wire. It was more painful than they remembered. 

The gold boiled in their soul, leaking from their tear ducts and dribbling past their lips and down their chin. While the gold leaked from their body, Necrophades shrieked. The screams were in-human and in no discernable language, but Ryou and Bakura both understood that he was _livid_ at Seto. 

Ryou fought to keep control. He clung to his body with a ferocity that was savage, but the pain was consuming. It was too easy to hide in the background while Necrophades slipped up front. 

**“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll pull these swords from my chest and release me _this instant_,” **he sneered at Seto, who wiped away the gold leaking down their body so it didn’t smudge the markings Seto used for the spell. 

“Address me as god, you pathetic demon.” Seto snorted, going to the altar and grabbing the golden rod. He used it to lift their chin higher. “Was this what you wanted? You’re never going to get your talons on it. It’s mine.” 

**“It won’t be after I break every bone in your body and eat your heart so it can never be weighed.” **

The darkness in Ryou’s own voice made his throat burn as if someone scrubbed it with steel wool. All the while the gold bubbled inside them, boiling over and spilling out of their ears, eyes, nose, and lips. The metal cooled in the air around them, drying like gold leaf foil in their hair. It reminded them of the wax cooling on their bodies, hot at first, then stiff and tight, only this time they didn’t have the pleasure of Malik and Yugi giving them a double blow job to make it worth it, only Necrophades cursing in a language not meant for mortal hearing. 

Seto, however, ignored Necrophades and continued his chant. He kept their markings on their body cleaned and added more as the spell progressed. The pain swelled in Ryou’s gut, but he couldn’t cry out because Necrophades refused even that much relief. Necrophades could repress their shouts, but he couldn’t stop their bodily reflexes. With a rush, the muscles in their stomach cramped and pushed and gold spewed from their mouth. 

Seto anticipated it, sidestepping and avoiding the spray of gold and it splashed onto the temple floor. It still boiled, steam rising from the pudding. Seto’s chant grew louder, more intense. Another wave of nausea overpowered them and they vomited gold a second time. 

“It won’t work!” Necrophades cackled, drooling gold and saliva onto the floor near the cooling puddles. His voice sounded more like Ryou’s now. “They agreed to merge with me upon their death! They’re mine!” 

“Listen.” Seto stood so close that their lips almost touched. 

Necrophades snapped at him, trying to latch on with their teeth, but Seto twined his fingers in their hair and kept far enough to avoid the bite. 

“You’re a weak, pathetic, impotent _inconvenience_, and no matter how many times I have to cast you out _I will_ make sure you’re sent back to the darkness where you can sit and _rot_ for the rest of eternity.” 

_You know Seto, I think it’s really hot when you humiliate my demon in the middle of a holy ritual, _Bakura chuckled though Seto could hear neither his laughter nor his words. 

Necrophades’s power surged, but whatever he attempted to do to them, was interrupted by another fit of golden vomit. The spurts of nausea lengthened until Ryou and Bakura felt as if they drowned between weak gasps of breath. Then Necrophades did something different. He didn’t project himself through Ryou’s body, but instead manipulated the softness of Ryou’s features as voice to gaze up and plead. 

“Please, Seto...stop this. It...hurts.” 

The gold burned their eyes as Necrophades fluttered their lashes, coating them in melted gold and making their sight blurry. 

“Please, no more.” 

“I’m not a fool.” Seto pulled apart the rod. 

The handle slid away like a sheath and revealed a hidden blade. Seto dipped the knife-tip into the melted gold weeping from their eyes and drew a final set of symbols. Bakura caught snatches of Seto’s words.

_He’s casting Necrophades out in the name of Obelisk and all the gods. _

**Never, **Necrophades insisted, though his voice was an intrusive urge in the back of their mind more than proper words. 

_I don’t think you have a choice anymore_, Ryou laughed in his own thoughts, long and bitter. 

The swords disappeared and Ryou dropped to the ground, but he was too weak to move even if Necrophades wanted to. All Ryou could do was wrech. There was no wiping the mess away. It glittered in the temple’s light, beautiful and cruel. Ryou lifted a shaking palm to his face, it was gilded. 

_It’s not boiling anymore. It’s warm, but not scalding us_, Ryou thought. 

**I refuse to be beaten. I refuse to fail when I’m so close. Stand up! Snap his neck! Kill this magician and I’ll reward you and make you co-rulers of oblivion!**

**__**_No. We choose him over you_, Ryou said. 

**HOW CAN YOU TRUST THE GODS WHO FORSAKENED YOU AS A CHILD?**

**__**_Because the enemy of my enemy is my lover, apparently_, Bakura snorted. 

**you...can’t…**

A final splattering of gold sprayed from their mouth. It was as if the volume on Necrophades’s voice was turned to the lowest setting. He shouted, screamed, threatened, made deals, but it was far away, a whisper from behind the veil, something intangible and unable to reach them if they didn’t want it to. 

“How do you feel?” Seto knelt in front of them after the last drop of gold rolled down their cheek. 

“Better question is how do we taste?” Bakura pulled Seto close and kissed him. 

“Fool.” Seto broke the kiss and swiped the liquid gold away from his lips. 

“So you’re really okay with being god?” Bakura licked the gold off their lips. It was smooth and tasteless. They spat it onto the floor with the rest. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m god.” Seto smirked. “Who doesn’t want to be a god?” 

“He’s lingering in our thoughts, but he’s very weak.” Ryou curled against Seto’s chest, staining his holy robs, and hugged him. “I can’t repay you.” 

“I don’t need payment, I’m already rich. This was for my honor.” Seto returned the embrace. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to weed the last of him away from your souls.” 

“We already know how,” Ryou said. 

“We’re going to make a pact with Re,” Bakura said. 

“Oh?” Seto raised an eyebrow. “I suppose history is repeating itself in more ways than one. You always were strongly loyal to Re.” 

“Of course. He’s our light.” 

“Never thought I’d hear you say anything that sentimental, Bakura.” Seto snickered. 

“I have my moments. Ryou and my souls have reconnected. We’ve made our own pack with each other.” 

“And with Osiris and his vessel as well,” Ryou added. 

“Glad to see you’ve been productive.” Seto considered his own thoughts a moment. “Yes, Re is probably powerful enough to destroy the last of Necrophades’s prescence within you—if his vessel accepts him this time.” 

“We’ll be blessed with the passion of the Re, and we’ve already been blessed with the cunning of Osiris, but…” Ryou cupped Seto’s face. “We also seek the strength of Obelisk.” 

“You want a pact with the god I harbor?” Seto asked. 

“With both of you.” Bakura winked. 

“It would be...a little dangerous.” Seto glanced away. “My body is infused with Obelisk’s strength.” 

“Well, you simply have to be gentle, won’t you?” Bakura snickered as he crawled into Seto’s lap and kissed Seto’s neck. 

“You’re covered in spell components.” 

“I’ve fucked in the mud before. This isn’t so bad.” Bakura shrugged. 

“I, however, am used to more class. Come on.” Seto eased them off his lap, stood, and scooped them into his arms. 

“My goodness, you really are much stronger.” Ryou blushed as Seto packed them with ease. 

“Indeed.” 

“Are we going back into the bathtub?” Bakura smirked. 

“A shower will be quicker.” Seto carried them down several hallways and to a small bathroom in the back where he stripped their clothes away. “What are the terms?” 

The water was steaming and Ryou winced at the heat. Seto adjusted it before dropping his priest's robes to the ground. 

“_Illegitimi non carborundum._ Necrophades has used, controlled, threatened, and hurt us, but we refused to be ground down. Even now you see us standing before you, scarred, battered, but whole. We’re not the thief you failed to save 3,000 years ago, we’re more than him now.” 

“And what end must I uphold?” Seto stepped in front of them, smearing the brightly colored paste away from their scarred chest.

“There’s a bag laying in the temple hall where you ambushed us—steal it and deliver it to Osiris.” 

**NO!**

“You want a priest to steal from a thief?” Seto smirked. 

“If you can.” Bakrua scrubbed some of the gold off of their hands so he could clean the rest of their body. “For the sake of my thief’s pride I might try to stop you—unless you wear us out so thoroughly in bed that we can’t.” 

Seto slammed them against the wall. Their wet skin smacked the tiles with a loud _slap_. Ryou gasped at the force. Seto pressed his lips against theirs, his smirk widening. 

“You know I love a challenge.” 

“Then let’s hurry so we can get to it.” Bakura scrubbed their body with soap, but no matter how much he rubbed at the gold, traces of it clung to their skin. “How do I get this shit off of me?” 

“It should flake off in time.” 

“Great, I’m going to look like cheap, antique store china.” Bakura picked a foil-thin sheet of gold out of their hair. 

“Or ancient treasure.” Seto turned off the water and helped dry them, using his strength to work off as much of the gold as he could without hurting them. 

“Can we fuck on the altar? I’ve always wanted to.” Bakura licked his lips. 

“If you’d like—as long as you keep your hands off the rod, my little thief.” 

“There’s only one rod I’m interested in right now.” Bakura grabbed Seto’s cock and stroked it. 

“Come.” Seto lifted them off the ground again. 

“It’s not a desecration?” Ryou asked. 

“Sex, virility, fertility, these have always been imporatnt aspects of Egyptian magic. Forming our pact on my altar _honors me_.” 

"Then let's honor you with our entire body." Ryou kissed Seto's shoulder. 

Seto held them one handed as he used his other hand to swipe the altar clean. The rod clinked as it hit the marble floor beside several fallen candles. Seto sat cross legged on the altar, pulling them into his lap.

"One moment." Ryou kissed him before fetching the lube from their backpack.

Bakura climbed into Seto's lap. Their lips smashed together, almost desperate for the contact. They writhed in Seto’s lap, dragging their fingers along his skin and cooing when he grabbed their ass and gave it a hearty squeeze. 

"Thank you again." Ryou ran their hands along the contours of Seto's body. "Thank you for breaking the gold chains trapping our soul. Thank you for this pact." 

"You don’t have to thank me. If not for meeting you, I would have never searched out my past and discovered my true birthright." An amused smile teased Seto's lips. 

Ryou caressed the repaired seal on Seto's side. Seto slicked his fingers with lube and entered them with a single finger. Bakura purred, pressing their forehead against Seto's shoulder and hitching into Seto's touch. 

"We knew you were exceptional even then." 

"Stroking my ego is definitely the way to turn me on." Seto added a second finger. 

"_God_." Ryou sucked in a shaky breath.

"Correct." Seto smirked. 

_Fucking egotistical bastard_, Bakura muttered in their head. 

_Also correct_, Ryou giggled.

They rocked against Seto’s fingers, getting themselves worked up for the main event. As Seto prepped them, he kissed down their neck, across their shoulders, and around their chest. Their breaths became loud, gasping pants. An aura of power surrounded Seto, and they could sense Obelisk expanding from him like a nuclear blast. Bakura braced their hands on top of Seto’s shoulders and sank onto his erect cock. 

“_Ah_,” Seto shut his eyes, holding them a little closer. 

“Quite the thick, strong, pillar you got there, _Obelisk_.” 

_That wasn’t even a very good pun._ Ryou groaned—from their movements, not because of the bad joke. 

_Admit it, it was rock solid_. 

_Shut-up and fuck_. Ryou nuzzled against Seto, concentrating on how good they felt in his lap and _not_ on Bakura’s jokes. 

Seto grabbed their hips, thrusting up and ramming deep inside of them. Ryou and Bakura both cried out and the intense jolt stabbing through their body. Seto growled, thrusting with more might. 

“F-fu-fuck.” Bakura choked on his quick breaths. 

Their hair clung to their sweating body. Seto’s eyes seared with magic as he gazed at them, watching their face and analyzing their reactions. When he thrust a little too hard and Ryou winced, he caught the tick right away and eased the power of his upward hitches. Bakura adjusted so they had a little more leverage. He lifted and dropped their ass so fast and hard that Ryou wasn’t sure how they were managing it. Seto helped, guiding their hips with his hands and supporting them. 

“Touch us,” Bakura demanded. 

“Please,” Ryou begged. 

Seto kept one hand bracing against their ass, but moved the other one to their cock. He curled his fingers around their flesh and stroked, his grip burning hot and firm. 

“Yes!” Ryou tossed their head back. 

“Let me know when you’re close. I want to come with you,” Seto muttered. 

Ryou nodded, neither of them were able to speak—only wail in ecstacy and bounce faster on Seto’s cock. The pleasure contracted, tighter and tighter. Ryou tugged at Seto’s hair, his screams dropping to deep, primal moans. 

“Now—now—now—” Bakura managed to mutter, half out of his mind. 

Seto hooked his free arm around them, squeezing them together. He controlled the movement of their body as if they were light as a toy weighing only a few ounces. Ryou and Bakura relaxed, allowing Seto to control the movements and reaping the pleasure each drop brought. Then they were screaming, and Seto muttered words they couldn’t understand as all of them, god, humans, and spirit, came at once. 

Neither Ryou nor Bakura had anything left once they finished. They clung weakly to Seto, resting against his chest as he held them. His free hand reached up to stroke their hair. 

“You’re quite the offering,” Seto teased. 

“Apparently,” Bakura murmured, thinking of how they were chosen for the ritual with Necrophades, and how Seto had shattered that curse after 3,000 years. 

Meanwhile, Necrophades said nothing. His silence filled Ryou’s soul with cold terror, but there was nothing for them to do but wait until his next move and hope they were now strong enough to stop him. 

“It seems fate never allows us to spend the entire night together. Perhaps next time.” Seto placed a goodbye kiss on their lips before standing. 

He rested them on the altar and covered them with the decorative cloth used to cushion the candles and rod when sat in their proper place. Instead, Ryou and Bakura were the holy relic adorning Seto’s temple as they curled on their side, more asleep than awake. 

“I expect we’ll see each other one more time before this is all over.” Seto dressed in his robes, grabbed the rod and the other relics before placing them in a briefcase. “Until then, enjoy your nap.” 

Ryou managed an affection hum. He honestly couldn’t manage anything else. A million snarky goodbyes bubbled in the back of Bakura’s thoughts, but all they could do was flutter their eyes shut and drift into a deep, contented sleep. When they woke up, Seto and the relics were gone; Necrophades was still silent. 

“Come on.” Bakura pushed them upright and searched their bag for a change of clothes—their old ones ruined from the exorcism. “Let’s go home. Malik and Kek are waiting for us.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a few more details, but I really can't look at this anymore. here. take it. my eyes are tired. z_z

They were going home. 

In one day and night they’d survived such a trial that Ryou considered himself Odysseus returned home after years of war and ten extra years of travel. Excitement bubbled in their chest. For once Bakura was as giddy as Ryou without trying to hide it behind a cool exterior. They were going home, to Malik, to Kek. They were going home to their loves and it was where they belonged. Necrophades was only a vague whisper, more like the memory of a nightmare after waking instead of an actual demon possessing them. The heavy tar always drowning their soul was gone. Only a few gold streaks remained on their skin and Seto said those would disappear in time. They ran from the station toward Malik’s house. They were so focused on getting home, they didn’t notice the motorcycle pull over near them until the driver removed his helmet and golden, sun-bright hair tumbled free. 

“Malik!” Ryou shouted, throwing their arms around him. 

“You’re back already? Are you really back?” 

“Yes. Yes, we’re back.” 

“Did you get the rod?” 

“No. Not at all.” Ryou laughed. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Take us out to dinner.” Bakura winked. “We can explain while we wait for the food.” 

“It’s a date.” Malik kissed their hand before slipping his helmet on and driving them to a sushi bar not too far away. 

He slipped a few dollars to the host for them to get a booth in the furthest, most secluded corner of the restaurant. The area was lit well enough because of an over hanging light fixture and a back lit screen on the wall showing slides of ocean pictures, but it still felt secluded enough for them to talk. 

“This is new.” Malik held their hand and ran his thumb along a smear of gold on the underside of their wrist. 

“You’ll never guess who was at the temple.” Bakura smirked. “Or perhaps you will.” 

Malik studied them for a long time. Hope flashed in his eyes, but his mouth twisted in a hesitant knot. 

“You look...good,” Malik said, staying guarded. 

“It’s not a new haircut.” Bakura laughed. 

“I’ve never heard you laugh so freely.” Malik grinned. “Did you really manage an exorcism?” 

“He fucked Necrophades so far back into our minds that we can barely hear him.” Bakura snickered. 

Ryou took over and waved off Bakura’s explanation. “The exorcism itself wasn’t so pleasant. He used that spell—with the three swords—right in our chest. I’m so sick of getting stabbed in the chest.” 

“Yes, we’d much rather be stabbed from behind,” Bakura interrupted. 

“And since the gold was forced down our throats during the ritual…” Ryou rolled his eyes a little at Bakura’s joke even as he continued speaking. “It had to be forced out the same way.” 

“Hence the body art.” Malik brushed against the gold marking their skin. 

“Yes.” 

“And then you made a pact with him.” 

“Bingo.” Bakura shot Malik. “And now that the original curse has been undone~” 

“We can make our pact with Re.” Malik hummed. 

“Only if you still want to,” Ryou added. 

“I do.” Malik nodded. “It’s time. I feel...homesick.” 

Ryou gave a sympathetic nod. 

“What about Seto? You told me he wanted nothing to do with the temples, so why did he change his mind?” 

“He doesn’t give a fuck about religion.” Bakura shrugged. “But once he realized he was_ a god,_ the egotistical fuck decided to finish his pact anyway.” 

“He does seem to cherry pick what he wants from all of it,” Ryou agreed. 

“Practical.” Malik grinned. 

Their food arrived and there was a lull in the conversation as they ate. Malik’s gaze kept flickering to them. Each time he looked at them, he smiled. Ryou flushed at the attention. 

_We’ve literally fucked men all over the world, and you’re still blushing like it’s your first date_. Bakura snorted. 

_It’s Malik! Of course I am! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop._

Bakura didn’t say anything, but Ryou sensed his amusement, and the happy, mushy swell of his own emotions that he was conveniently not mentioning. 

“You both look so happy. It’s a little breathtaking.” 

“We were afraid Necrophades was going to force us directly to the next temple.” Ryou reached over and clasped both Malik’s hands. “We were afraid we’d never see you again in this life, but Seto diminished Necrophades, and we’re back, and you and Re joining should be enough magic to banish the rest of him...Malik, we think things are going to be okay. The world won’t end. We’ll get to be together. It’s more than we ever wanted laid out right before us like a feast.” 

Malik’s grin was huge. Tears glittered in his eyes. There was a lot of Kek in the expression as well, and they could sense he was co-fronting with Malik. Malik pulled back and dabbed his eyes with the cloth napkin. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home. I’m in the mood to pray.” 

“I’m always in the mood to get on my knees and worship you.” Bakura winked. 

“Good, because I believe that’s how the pact works,” Malik teased. 

Malik settled the bill and they rushed home. Ryou inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the air. The sunlight warmed their hair. They weren’t wearing a helmet, and Ryou realized he was going to have to get used to living like a human again, wearing seatbelts, and helmets, and not jumping out of third story windows when they needed a quick escape. That life had been fun, and Ryou didn’t regret it, but he was looking forward to slow, sleepy weekends in bed with Malik, and walking Kek home from the club every night, and perhaps online gaming nights with Yugi, and maybe even a part time job— 

_Let’s not get too carried away, Ryou. Thief has been my profession for thousands of years. I’m not qualified for anything else._

_Sometimes, you gotta try new things_, Ryou said. 

When they pulled up to the house, a sense of _homecoming_ settled deep into their soul, filling up the empty space left after Seto flushed most of Necrophades’s essence from their spirit. Kek scooped them into his arms and carried them inside. Ryou and Bakura both giggled out loud. 

Kek laid them onto the bed and kissed them as his fingers teased the hem of their pants. Ryou slipped his tongue into Kek’s mouth, and Kek moaned. He popped the button of their jeans and teased the zipper down slowly...slowly….slowly….

Kek’s fingers caressed their happy trail dipping from their navel down into their pants. He folded back the material so he could brush the pad of his thumb against more skin. All the while their lips kneaded together and their tongues entwined. Bakura threaded his fingers through Malik and Kek’s hair. He sighed, relaxing in a way the spirit never relaxed, sinking into the mattress and closing their eyes as Malik moved the kisses to their neck and Kek pushed their shirt up a few inches to tease their stomach. 

Malik muttered the spell, summoning Re. 

The change from Malik’s bedroom to the roofless temple was instant. One second there were two of them, the next six. 

“The Shadow already combined with Re in his own way, and he thinks kissing is gross,” Malik explained. “And the dormant two are sleeping, so we’re the ones making the pact.” 

Ryou cooed in acknowledgment, distracted by several hands tugging at his clothing and running through his hair. He started when Amir slipped behind him and curled his arms around Ryou’s torso in an embrace. 

“I thought you didn’t like us.” Ryou touched his hands, his fingers delicate as they traced the curves of Amir’s knuckles. 

“I don’t like when you’re stupid, and I don’t like when Malik’s upset, and I hate Necrophades,” Amir answered. “But maybe I’m getting used to the two of you.” 

“We’re gonna try to be less stupid,” Bakura said even as he clung to Kek’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Kek’s neck. 

“Then I’ll try to be less...abrasive.” Amir snorted. 

Malik leaned over Ryou’s shoulder and kissed Amir before kissing Ryou. At the same time, Namu threaded her fingers into Bakura’s hair, tilted his face enough to reach, and sucked on his bottom lip. Ryou leaned closer so he could whisper in Bakura’s ear. 

“We’ve fucked men all over the world, but you’re blushing like it’s your first kiss.” 

Bakura flipped Ryou off, but Malik grabbed Bakura’s wrist, pulled his finger closer, and sucked on the tip. Bakura moaned. Light shined down on them from the open sky. The beams brightened, growing warmer. Re’s silhouette descended from the light until his feet touched the temple floor. 

“I’m ready.” Malik stood and faced god. 

“I’m happy,” Re whispered, cupping Malik’s face. “In a way only humans should be.” 

Re’s fiery mane danced around his head. Malik reached up and drew his fingers through the flames without scorching them. Ryou felt _compelled_ to rise up and stand next to Malik. His fingers threaded with Amir's and they stood behind Malik. Bakura, Namu, and Kek linked hands as well until the five of them created a semi-circle around Malik. 

The light grew brighter. Ryou shut his eyes, unable to endure the brightness. It streamed through him, caressing his spirit and making him gasp. He shuddered as his entire soul glowed as strongly as the light surrounding him. In the back of his awareness, Necrophades recoiled, snarling but helpless. 

Malik pulled Re closer until their lips brushed together. He muttered the terms of his pact. Kek broke away from the circle and whispered his part into Re’s right ear. Namu did the same on Re’s left. Amir circled the god and dragged his fingers along Re’s back, outlining the seal carved into Malik’s body and speaking in a quiet voice. 

Re's gaze flicked toward Ryou. Ryou stepped beside Malik, knelt to one knee, held Re's hand, and kissed it.

"I promise to love you. That's the pact I offer." 

Bakura knelt next to Ryou. Ryou still held Re's hand, but Bakura leaned over to press his lips in the same spot Ryou had kissed.

"We've already spoken our pact. I screamed it out loud that day on the river bank. My soul had always been yours as much as it is my own." 

"And because of that, no demonic shadow can exist within you because my light will fill you instead." 

Re's light sparkled in Bakura's eyes. His cheeks flushed as if sunburned. Re drew closer and slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth. Ryou gasped, feeling the kiss as if they still shared a body. Re pulled away and turned toward Ryou, Bakura moaned while Re kissed Ryou breathless. 

Meanwhile, Malik was sweeping through his personalities, kissing each one as they kissed each other in turn.

"Self care." Bakura smirked.

"It's symbolic." Malik snorted, grinning. "Don't worry, we're going after the two of you once the formalities are settled. We've thought about this and already have a plan." 

"A plan you say?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Malik shoved Bakura to the floor and hovered over his mouth. "Yes, but first I need to merge with Re." 

Bakura's chest hitched with shallow breath. His raw need for Malik glinting in his eyes. But Malik pulled away, stealing Re from Ryou's embrace and kissing the god instead of Bakura.

Ryou stared at Bakura, his thief, the other half of his soul. Bakura's silver-white hair scattered on the temple floor. His eyes were blown out from arousal. His body was a seductive twist of beautiful muscle and skin. Perhaps it was vanity, for Ryou to lust after his past incarnation, but who could blame him? Not even the gods could resist sleeping with them, who was Ryou to try to resist what even a god couldn't?

Ryou settled on top of Bakura. Malik, Kek, Amir, and Namu kissed Re and pulled him to the ground. Ryou dragged his fingers through his own hair, showing off for them and setting the mood. Impatient, Bakura tugged Ryou's strands and smashed their mouths together. 

They grunted, their kisses fierce and demanding. Ryou clawed the shenti away from Bakura's body while Bakura ripped Ryou's shirt and flung the scraps to the floor.

"Don't you dare come," Malik ordered with Re knelt behind him and sucking on Malik's ear.

"We want to be the ones to make you come," Kek kissed Namu's back as she kissed Amir's chest. 

Ryou hadn't noticed them taking off their clothes because he's been caught up with Bakura, but he admired them now. Their bodies twisted together like a Celtic knot. Ryou sighed.

_I love them_, Ryou thought. His heart swelled. He glanced at Bakura. _And I love you._

_Kiss me_, Bakura ordered, and Ryou obeyed. 

They did not need to come to kiss and writhe together and drive each other wild. Bakura's face scrunched in the cutest expressions as Ryou frotted against him. He moaned and cried out. His voice was so beautiful and so fierce that Ryou trembled. Ryou curved his tongue along every slope of muscle on Bakura’s body, and Bakura hitched against Ryou’s licks.

While Ryou made his way down Bakura’s stomach, Namu pounced on Re like a leopard. She studied the god and smirked. Lifting her head, she glanced at Malik who nodded, speaking through their thoughts in the same way Bakura and Ryou communicated. 

"I'm going to ride you like a chariot." Already wet, Namu impaled herself on Re's cock and eased her hips up and down. She rolled her stomach, circling and lidding her eyes.

Her curls spiraled around her like sunbeams. Her breasts swelled, nipples plump. She clenched her ass and squeezed as she circled. Re reached out and brushed his thumb against her clitoris. Namu arched her back and thrust her hips, nudging herself against the pad of Re's thumb. The other three circled around them. Kek kissed Re’s shoulder; Malik kissed Namu’s back; Amir traced his fingertips across Re’s chest and up Namu’s thigh. 

Ryou stole peeks at them, but focused on Bakura. The sunlight glowing from Re’s body lit the entire temple and bits of quartz flashed in the stone pillars, making everything around them sparkle. Ryou reached Bakura’s pelvis. He dragged his tongue deliberately along the crease of Bakura’s inner thigh and body. His cock twitched. His tip glistened with precum. 

_Malik needs to hurry up because I’m going to go fucking insane. _

“Mmm…” Ryou hummed out loud so the others could enjoy his teasing. “A little more foreplay won’t hurt you.” 

Ryou skipped Bakura’s cock altogether and kissed his thighs instead. Bakura whimpered, clawing at the stone floor and squirming for want of direct stimulation. 

Namu cried out. Her body went rigid then she curled in on herself. As she eased off of Re’s cock, She grabbed Amir and arranged him like a model until he rested on forearms and knees. With a smack to his ass, Namu gestured, to his prone body, suggesting Re take him next. Re laughed, but took the bait and positioned himself behind Amir. He smoothed his hands up and down Amir’s ribs. Amir’s eyes fluttered closed; he looked cozy and relaxed. 

Namu, Kek, and Malik used the moment to lock their arms around each other, whispering their own sub pact. Ryou couldn't hear their words, but their expressions were serene, joyous, and it warmed Ryou's very soul. 

Bakura flipped them. He pressed Ryou onto his stomach just as he had during their original pact. Ryou moaned. His hard cock rubbed against the stone floor, sun-warmed because of the lack of ceiling. Ryou’s hand clenched in a fist and he slammed it against the stone, as out of his mind now as he was back then. Bakura always had a way with drawing the most genuine sensations from Ryou's psyche and making his entire body join in, and it was no different now as Bakura rutted against the cleft of Ryou’s ass and nipped the tops of Ryou’s shoulders. 

“How do _you_ like being teased,” Bakura called out in triumph. 

“It’s wonderful.” Ryou moaned. 

“No, you’re supposed to be in anguish.” Bakura laughed. 

“He’s too smart for you.” Kek called from his circle. 

Ryou preferred their new position. It was easier to watch the others. The sound of Re smacking into Amir’s flesh only stoked the fire inside Ryou’s belly. Amir shouted, loud and long. Re reached for Amir’s cock and teased his thick shaft, coaxing Amir’s desire and bringing him to the edge. Ryou moaned again—in more anguish than he’d admit—but it was a sweet, sweet yearning—a mix of enjoying the present and anticipating the future. 

Amir tossed his head back, screaming as he came. Once he crashed to the floor, Kek pulled Re close. Chest to chest, Kek gazed at him. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his back, pulling the god with him. Their legs brushed together. Kek ran his big toe along the slope of Re’s calf. His golden shendyt was gone, but the rest of the jewelry still adorned the god’s skin, and each piece flashed. Kek sucked on Re’s neck, and the diety’s eyes dropped low. Malik bit his lower lip as he watched and knelt beside them. Near him, Namu and Amir curled together, asleep. Malik’s fingers absently stroked Namu’s curls. Kek’s nails dug trails into Re’s back as he slipped inside. 

“Are you really going to make us wait?” Bakura whined.

He was so hard against Ryou’s backside that Ryou couldn’t resist nudging against him, trying to get their bodies to connect. 

“I’ve waited 3,000 years for this. You can wait twenty more minutes.” Malik winked, savoring their torment. 

“I wonder how many times I can pull you away from the edge in twenty minutes.” Ryou twisted until he was on his back and hooked a leg around Bakura’s waist. 

They were in almost the same position as Kek and Re. Malik’s gaze alternated between them, and it was a challenge for Ryou to control himself while Malik stared and Kek and Re both grunted in desire and effort. Ryou calmed himself by kissing Bakura. His other leg circled around Bakura’s waist, holding him in place and slowing down the strength of Bakura’s thrusts as he frotted against Ryou. He grabbed their cocks, holding them still and drawing amazing, frantic whimpers from Bakura’s mouth. 

“We were never good with patience.” Ryou smiled. He kneaded Bakura’s collar bone with his lips. 

“It’s too good. Don’t stop. Ryou _please_.” 

“After everything we’ve suffered, this torture is a blessing.” 

“My blessing,” Malik added. 

“He’s watching us,” Ryou whispered in Bakura’s ear. 

Bakura was fully aware. Malik’s lavender stare wasn’t something one could ignore even if they wanted to, but Bakura shuddered when Ryou whispered the words. Ryou slowed their grinding and traced his fingers down Bakura’s skin. Bakura glanced at Malik, at Kek, back to Ryou. 

“Fucking goddamn son-of-a-fuck,” Bakura muttered under his breath, panting hard. 

“You’re so cute.” Ryou giggled. 

Bakura silenced Ryou by kissing him. Ryou allowed his whimpers to go unrestrained, so the others could enjoy the sound. Kek arched, whimpering himself. He was close. How many times had they been tangled up with Kek in bed and heard their whimpers echoing to each other same as now? Kek’s body tightened and he arched in orgasm. Beautiful, Kek and Re were so beautiful, like a golden city on a hill.

As if by the design of some fairy tale. Kek fell asleep the instant he settled back to the floor. Malik kissed him, but it didn’t break the spell, but Malik didn’t seem concerned. Instead, he crawled into Re’s lap and situated himself at a good angle. 

“This is it. Are you excited?” Malik smirked, stare locked onto the god. 

Ryou and Bakura both slowed, mesmerized by the way Malik took control and swirled his hips like a dancer on a stage. 

“Yes,” Re grunted, eyes lidding as a visible shudder ran through him. 

“Only you would expect a god to be excited about sleeping with you.” Bakura snorted. His expression was a soft puddle of affection. 

“You would do the same. Don’t pretend you’re less vain than me.” Malik grinned.

He held onto Re’s shoulders for balance. Re’s fiery mane added warm highlights to Malik’s hair as he swiveled his hips. Re leaned close. His and Malik’s gazes locked together, and Ryou knew they were speaking through their thoughts. 

“I can’t stand this. Ryou kiss me.” Bakura grabbed Ryou and slipped his tongue into Ryou’s mouth. 

Ryou was more than eager to accept and opened his mouth wide. They stroked each other’s hair. Their desperation settled and they glided their hands along each other’s body. Waves of joy rolled back and forth between them like ocean waves as they rocked together, but slow and languid instead of rushed. Re called out, gripping Malik’s shoulders as Malik rocked in his lap. Malik somehow lassoed the fire of Re’s mane between his fingers and tugged, speaking against his lips. 

“I’m going to join with you, and once we’re one we’re going to put that sniveling little demon back in his place, yes?” 

“Yes,” Re cried out, but it was impossible to tell if he was agreeing to Malik’s terms or simply shouting in ecstasy. The look on his face suggested the latter. 

“We created this existence, and no little bitch is going to undo what we’ve done.” 

“Yes.” 

“And from now on—Bakura and Ryou will stay at our side, ruling with us.” 

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” Re lit up like a beacon. 

Ryou raised his arm to cover his eyes. As the brightness dimmed and he lowered his arm again, Ryou realized they were in a single body again. Only this time, it was their old, thief body they shared. Above them hovered Malik, but he was more than Malik. He was the entire system again and Re with them. Malik’s hair waved behind him like living, swaying ribbons of light. It reminded them of the way light refracted off of water and sent bright lines dancing along the sides of the Nile bank. 

“Malik,” Bakura whispered. 

“From now on in my temple or your tent you can choose to be together in one body or separate in two, but for right now I thought condensing everyone would work best. We can meet here later if we want to explore with everyone in their own body. I’m in full control of my heka and don't need a spell.” Malik sucked a kiss from their lips. “For now, let’s finish the final clause of our pact.” 

“We love—”

The words choked them. They sputtered and gasped, but couldn’t draw breath. They couldn’t see Necrophades, not through the divine illumination surrounding Malik, but they felt the demon’s claws in their windpipe and in their chest, crushing their heart as he choked them. Ryou and Bakura both clawed at their throat, trying to remove a presence that wasn’t physically there. 

“No.” Malik’s voice was a living fire pulled from the sun’s core. 

He plunged his hand into their chest. Light shimmered where his body entered theirs. They thrashed, struggling against Necrophades and overwhelmed by Malik entering their soul. His grip curled around something and tugged. A black cloth pulled away from their chest, dark and slick as oil. Malik continued to pull until the darkness left them completely. 

Air, blessed air, rushed into their searing lungs. Bakura and Ryou gasped. The cloth in Malik’s hand shrieked. It melted into the form of Ryou’s shadow. Two red slits cut through the dark as eyes. It glared at Malik who stood in all of Re’s golden jewelry and all of Malik’s and the system’s stubbornness, pride, and conviction. 

“Obelisk reverse the ritual which summoned you, and now I’m revoking the agreement you made with this soul upon their death.” 

**You don’t have the authority to— **

“Do I not?” Malik clutched Necrophades by the throat and jerked them face-to-face. “Even as your magic tried to swallow the sun from the sky 3,000 years ago I made a pact—a true pact with this human on the bank of the Nile. You will find that the magic sealing us is ABSOLUTE and I CAN speak for them, and you’re never getting your filthy fucking claws on them again. Now _go_. A shadow cannot exist when a light shines on it.” 

**You haven’t won. I’ll eat the light from the sky yet. And with it, the pathetic existence you’ve created_. _**

Necrophades dissipated like smoke. Rising through the opened ceiling and drifting away. Bakura pushed them up to their hands and knees. 

“Is it over?” Ryou asked. 

“No.” Malik frowned. “I ripped the last of his influence from your soul, and he can’t join with another human unless they call him and agree to a pact, but he can still possess an animal and try to steal the relics again. We’re going to have to warn Osiris once we’re done here.” Malik scooped them in his arms and slammed them against the wall. 

“You’re always gorgeous, but this...you truly are a god, Malik.” Ryou and Bakura said together. 

“Didn’t you have a thing for against the wall?” Malik kissed along their jaw. 

“Yeah.” Bakura exhaled a quick laugh as Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik’s neck. 

“That’s what I thought.” Malik slipped inside them. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Malik!” Bakura and Ryou cried as Malik filled them. 

“How does it feel?” Malik purred near their ear. He eased out and slammed in hard. 

“G-good.” The words half-choked from their mouth. 

“Excellent. I want this to be better than you’ve ever had it.” Malik slammed in again. 

“It’s like that every time with you.” Bakura chuckled between moans. 

They pressed their forehead against Malik as he kept his deliberate pace. Ryou whimpered, body quaking and nerves singing like a choir. Malik stole a kiss, bringing a smile to their lips. The light above was bright, but not nearly as bright as Malik himself. The way his hair floated behind him like sunbeams mesmerized them. Ryou reached out and combed their fingers through the streamers of light. 

“You’re amazing,” they whispered together. 

“We’re amazing.” Malik kissed their jaw. 

“Well, obviously _I’m_ amazing,” Bakura teased. 

“You are too coherent. I better fix that.” Malik smirked as he slammed into their body again. 

“Yes, Re, yes.” Bakura moaned. 

They tilted their head back. The wall pressed against them, supporting them as Malik’s thrusts gained power. The smacks to their prostate were sharp. Each one spread through their nervous system the way dawn-glimmering dew drops spread across a spider’s web in a summer garden. They gasped so hard that their chest ached, but they welcomed the feeling and the concentrated bliss filling all the dark places Necrophades left behind. 

“We love you,” they managed as they felt their orgasm shuddering in the bottom of their groin. 

“And we love you,” Malik echoed back to them. 

He grabbed their cock. His hand was as warm as the light radiating from him. Each stroke made the pleasure in their body spiral out of control. They gasped and gasped and cried out in an overwhelmed, wavering voice. They came so hard that their vision faded—their consciousness floating out of their gasp. Malik cried with them. His voice rang out like the high crisp peels of a bell. Both of them sank to the floor, twisted in each other’s embrace. 

“So much magic,” Malik muttered. 

“So much light,” Ryou responded. 

With a sigh, Malik separated into each personality once again. Ryou and Bakura stared at their brown, scarred hands, remembering their life as the Thief King. Ryou only managed to pull away because he wanted to kiss Bakura. Their lips danced together. The others dog-piled them. They pulled Kek between them, kissing both his cheeks at once, and sat surrounded by the others. 

“You’re all glowing,” Ryou said. 

“You’re glowing too.” Amir slid his fingers between Ryou’s locks, showing a strip so Ryou could see how it scintillated. 

“I feel like I’m glowing!” Ryou laughed. “I’m so happy. I can’t remember ever being this happy.” 

“A demon has been feeding off of you since you were a child in Egypt,” Re answered. “In time, your strength and soul will recover.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou threaded his arms around Re. “All of you.” 

“Speaking of Necrophades. We better get our asses to Osiris’s temple so we don’t miss out on any of the ‘fun.’” Bakura put the word ‘fun’ in a pair of air quotes to show his irony. 

“Speaking of Necrophades, I’m a lover not a fighter, so I’m taking another nap. The rest of you can have fun storming the temple.” Namu waived and walked toward one of the chambers hidden in the back of the temple. The moment she left, The Shadow appeared. 

“You can’t drive, so wait until we’re there before you try and front.” Malik ruffled the Shadow’s flickering hair. 

“I’m driving,” Amir insisted. 

“All right. There are a few things I need to discuss with Re anyway.” Malik tugged Ryou and Bakura into his arms, kissing them both. “Don’t do anything stupid this time.” 

“I think I’ve learned my lesson on being stupid,” Ryou said. 

“Mostly,” Bakura added. 

“Um...yeah, mostly.” Ryou blushed, knowing they were still both a bit impulsive despite the lessons they’d learned. Ryou frowned as a thought overshadowed his mind. “Necrophades can’t...possess us again, can he?” 

“Not unless you ask him to,” Re answered. 

“Like hell we would.” Bakura snorted. 

Ryou glanced at Kek who was unusually quiet. Ryou slipped from Malik’s hold so he could wrap his arms around Kek’s body. 

“You okay?” 

“I just want it to be over. We finally have a way to see you both at the same time, but instead of cuddling and enjoying it we have to go fight a demon.” Kek chuckled. “It pisses me off.” 

“Pisses me off too.” Bakura winked after stealing a kiss. “But don’t worry. We have eternity.” 

“Yeah.” Kek forced a smile. He closed his eyes, exhaled, and kissed Ryou. “Hurry up and go. At least this time we get to go with you.” 

Ryou nodded. In an instant, he was in his physical body again. Bakura was tucked in his soul and thoughts. Amir rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the keys. He spun toward them, pointing. 

“Helmets.” 

“Yeah, we know.” Ryou grinned. 

They made sure their helmet was fastened properly before they stepped outside. Ryou blinked, glancing down each side of the street and then up at the sky. 

“Fuck,” Bakura muttered when they saw the eclipse. 

_He couldn’t have _caused_ it though. It’s not like ancient times when we thought a real monster was eating the sun. This is just the moon and earth’s orbits aligning. It’s coincidence. _

“I’m pretty sure it’s a literal demon eating the sun, Ryou.” Bakura spoke out loud. 

“Let’s go.” Amir snapped his fingers. “I don’t know shit about magic or astrology, but I know that—” he pointed toward the sky, “-is dangerous for Malik, so we need to get this the fuck over with and bring the sun back.” 

“Okay.” Ryou slipped behind Amir on the bike. 

The engine purred as Amir rode down the street. He, more or less, followed the speed limit as they headed out of Fresno and toward Domino City. Bakura grit their teeth. 

_Amir drives like my grandmother. We could have stolen a bike and been half-way there by now. _

_We don’t have demonic powers to bail us out of prison if we get caught,_ Ryou reminded Bakura. 

_No, but we have three god boyfriends and one of them is a billionaire. _

_I still think Amir insisted on driving because he knows you and Malik drive too fast. _

_Or just fast enough. _

_It won’t hurt for us to think of a plan while we ride._

_What plan? _Bakura snorted in their thoughts. _We have no idea what Necrophades is planning, or even what form he’ll take once we face him. _

_Surely after thousands of years you were able to learn something? Some weakness? _

_He likes flattery and being in control. You’ve seen it. He hated Malik because Malik was neither impressed nor intimidated,_ Bakura answered. _But he gets dangerous when you threaten his authority, so I never did. _

_Hmm...still. It’s likely this will come down to another game, and perhaps we could distract him and give the others an advantage. _

_Won’t hurt to try,_ Bakura agreed. 

The ride seemed longer than it should have been. Partly because of Amir’s insistence to drive the speed limit and partly because of their own anxiety. City buildings thinned to suburbs. After miles of Monopoly-like housing complexes, there was open land. Some fields, mostly forest. They knew they neared Domino when the green gave way to concrete again. A forest of apartment buildings and shopping plazas grew instead of pines. The temple of Osiris was in the center of it all like a crown jewel. Ryou never paid it much mind, always preferring the momentous gothic churches of his mother’s faith, though it seems he himself was meant for other gods. 

Ryou dropped their helmet beside the bike’s tires and dashed toward the temple. Amir grabbed his hand and pulled them against his chest—but when Ryou opened their mouth to ask what was wrong, Kek kissed them. 

“I couldn’t help it.” Kek pressed their foreheads together. “Who knows what happens once we go in there.” 

“Whatever happens…” Bakura rested a hand on Kek’s cheek. “Our pact will always keep our souls together, so there’s nothing to worry about. Let’s go fuck up a demon.” Bakura stole a last kiss and ran into the temple together. 

_It’s empty_, Ryou said, allowing Bakura to keep control of their body so he could focus on examining the spacious worship area.

_We better stay on guard_, Bakura replied. 

The temple was opulent. Gold and silks hung from the walls and pews, fresh lotus flowers surrounded the altar. Sitting on the altar’s mantel—exposed and begging to be plucked—were all the relics. 

“So...have you come to steal them again?” Osiris asked. 

Their eyes swung to the darkest corner in the back of the temple. Osiris stepped into the light. He wore a ceremonial cape and shendyt. Three jewelled lotus flowers pinned back his hair: carved from lapis, malachite, and gold to represent Obelisk, Osiris, and Re. The belt, usekh, and bangles decorating his body were the same. 

“No, you idiot, can’t you see the golden light surrounding them? Necorphades has been purged from their soul _as I said he would_. Whatever trouble comes for us is going to take a different form.” Seto walked beside Osiris, wearing fine white linen and lapis. His eyes were darkened with kohl, same as Osiris’s, but his posture was stiff, like he was carved from stone. 

“It is as he says. I’ve been made whole after millenia, and these thieves have joined with me as well.” Re spoke beside them. 

“Then the eclipse is an omen of the final battle we were denied those thousands of years ago.” Osiris smirked. “Good. I’m eager for the end.” 

“**Eager...for the end you say? Then it will be as you wish.**” A voice reverberated through the temple. It was soft as a whisper but **dark** in a way Ryou and Bakura knew intimately. 

“Did you hear that?” Ryou asked. 

“Hear what?” Re glanced at them. 

“He’s here. In the temple.” Ryou swallowed. “We can hear him.” 

“Quit snivelling in the shadows and fight us, you pathetic coward!” Seto shouted, and his voice was thunder shaking the very walls. 

Osiris and Seto stood on each side of the altar. Their pupils darted about as they scanned the room. Re marched through the temple to join them and Bakura followed. The silence itched at their ears as they waited for something...anything. Then...a thud. A timid, unimpressive noise followed by a light scrape. It repeated. _Thud_—_thsss. Thud—thsss_. _Thud—thsss_. 

A shadow cut across the floor from one of the hallways leading to the back of the temple. Two crimson eyes glowed in a face long ago bandaged and preserved. Re suggested Necrophades may possess an animal. Ryou was prepared for a dog or crow, but not this, not a corpse dragging a broken foot behind him. 

“How dare you!” Osiris clenched his fists. “How dare you defile the bodies of one of _my priests_ with your putride presence!” 

“It's his right.” Seto snorted. “That priest, once my father, betrayed you as pharaoh and performed the ritual which brought Necrophades into the world and sealed him in an unwilling child. Let Necrophades use the wrench—he was always a puppet for the demon anyway—we’ll send them both to the jaws of Ammit.” 

“Fine.” Osiris pushed his cape over his shoulder and marched toward the mummy scuffling closer. “Necrophades. We, the Lords of the Tribunal, challenge you to a final game. We bet existence itself. Do you accept?” 

“Are you fucking crazy?” Bakura’s jaw dropped.

“**I accept.**”

“Holy shit, I guess we’re doing this.” Bakura pinched his nose. 

“Your cards.” Seto tossed a box toward the mummified corpse. 

Necrophades snatched it from the air with surprising agility. 

“I had a deck fashioned for you as well.” Seto offered the cards to Re. 

“What about us?” Bakura asked. 

“We thought you were going to be using his.” Osiris nudged his head toward Necrophades. 

“Should have had more faith in us.” Bakura pursed their lips. 

“We’ll wield these together.” Re rested a hand on their shoulder and showed him the cards in his hand. 

Bakura tried to make a quip, but Ryou held their tongue and nodded their head. 

_What’s important is we defeat Necrophades. Who cares who holds the cards?_

_Fuck that. When this is over, Seto owes us a deck. I want the magical destiny swag, Ryou. I think we’ve earned it after all this demon bullshit we’ve dealt with. _

_Great. As soon as we _defeat_ Necrophades_, _we can get right on acquiring said loot._ Ryou gave Bakura a quick, dry laugh. _But first—the matter at hand. _

“**Since there’s three of you, I should go first, yes?**” The dead priest spread out his fingers. 

The cards lifted into the air and splayed in a fan shape. They shuffled while floating in the air and the reformed deck hovered near Necrophades. With a gesture, five cards floated from the top of the deck and lined in front of him. He plucked one from the row and revealed the image. A pack of ghouls lurching from a graveyard decorated the card. In front of him, a matching illusion appeared. Fog crept along the temple floor. The gray wisps curled around their ankles. The magic against Ryou’s skin made him shiver. He felt like he’d swallowed a tombstone. 

“**You use the ba of your human hosts to fuel your spells, but a living soul is limited to their power. I will _never_ tire, and I will summon my fiends from the Shadows until I’ve subdued you all.**” Necrophades’s red eyes seared like hot coals. His gaze bore into Bakura and Ryou. “**You could have ruled as my loyal pets, but now I’ll make sure you watch as I destroy everything you love, but you? You will never know the mercy of death. You I will—” **

“Nobody cares. I’m summoning my sky dragon avatar and incinerating your pathetic undead army.” Malik flicked the card in front of him. 

A golden dragon swelled and solidified in front of them. It screeched, shattering the skylights and raining glass down on everyone’s heads. The entire temple glowed with the dragon’s blast, and Necrophades’s minions desintagrated.

“**How did you draw that on your first try?**” 

“Guess these jerks beside me are lucky.” Malik winked at Bakura. Bakura rolled their eyes. 

Necrophades summoned a wall of fire to protect him from further attacks, but Seto used a landslide to extinguish the flames. The elements filled the temple as if they were miles apart, each illusion so realistic that the heat from the flames warmed their faces, and they could smell the dirt from Seto’s counter attack. Nevertheless, Necrophades managed to get another platoon of ghouls onto the field. Osiris countered them with khopesh wielding warriors and the two sides battled. 

“**You can’t kill what’s already dead!**” Necrophades cackled. The sound rattled in the corpse's empty chest cavity. 

“Yes. I. Can.” Malik used his dragon to clear the field again. 

“Re! Don’t sacrifice our own men simply to get rid of Necrophades’s troops.” Yugi frowned at the empty playing field. 

“They were being overrun. Better to end them all than to let them join the ranks of the dead.” 

“You always do this. You can’t do this anymore.” Yugi spoke despite Osiris being in control still. 

“It’s war,” Seto said. 

“They’re people. They represent people. Look, I know you’re gods, but you have to realize that when you make these decisions people _suffer_ and ignoring them is not the ways of Ma’at.” 

“**Ha! Only the first round and your petty arguments will be your undoing!**” Necrophades tapped another card. “**With this spell I can summon another platoon of undead and bring everything from our graveyards back to the field under my control!” **

“Squandering such a powerful spell already? How unfortunate.” Ryou clucked their tongue against the roof of their mouth. “I would have saved that spell for when there were more dead in my graveyard.” 

“_**You**_** would have me wait until I’m defeated to play my trump cards.**” Necrophades twisted the corps’s lips into a sneer. Its mouth was toothless and it had no tongue. 

“Pfff, go ahead and play your best spells now. It’ll make it all the more enjoyable to watch you squirm by the end when our lovers crush you.” Bakura smirked. 

“**Your pathetic mind games won’t work on me. Soon all of existence will be MINE.**” 

“So cliche, it’s really quite sad.” Ryou sighed. 

“**You’ll regret your impertinence when I—**”

“Enough banter!” Seto waved his hand across the playing field. “I’m summoning an earth wall to guard us from the undead while we rebuild our defenses!” 

“And I’m summoning reinforcements.” Osiris set down a card, and more soldiers appeared behind the earthen wall. 

Light hit their side of the wall, leaving Necrophades’s side, and his undead, cast in a thick shadow. His ghouls crashed against the earth and tore chunks away with their hands, digging through. Zorc used magic to enhance their claws, allowing them to break the wall after 3 turns instead of five. He also summoned shadowed serpents who slithered around the undead’s feet, waiting for the wall to collapse so they could rush forward and bite the footsoldiers. 

“I could blast them all,” Re said in a sing-song voice. 

“No,” Yugi hissed. “Help build our defenses or summon more creatures.” 

“Fine.” Re pulled a card, pouting. 

He dropped the card and soldiers in flaming chariots formed a line in front of the foot soldiers. Ryou glanced at Malik’s hand. He had a magic card to flood the Nile and drown everything on the field. A card to sacrifice an eye to summon Sekhmet, which also destroyed everything on the field, an enchantment to add flames to the weapons of the other fighters, and his sun barge that would allow him to bypass any barriers Necrophades might summon. Re’s dragon avatar could also fly above Seto’s wall, but his flames would still burn everything, so the dragon waited at the flank of the battle field. 

“Damn, scorched earth much?” Bakura whispered to Malik. 

“_Shh_,” Seto snapped. 

Bakura walked behind him, glancing at his cards. 

“What are you doing?” Seto frowned. 

“Helping.” 

“I don’t need help. Leave me be.” 

“But we want to be useful.” 

“Then don’t distract me.” Seto plucked Obelisk The Tormentor from his hand and summoned him to the battle. 

Necrophades in his possessed corpse form locked his toothless jaw in frustration. 

“Tough break, huh?” Bakura laughed. “Two gods out for us, but your avatar is nowhere to be seen.” 

Necrophades shot a glare toward Bakura. It was clear by the hatred etched in the demon’s expression that he wanted to lunge across the illusions and wrap the stiff corpse fingers of the long dead priest around Ryou and Bakura’s neck. Bakura winked to further infuriate them. Necrophades took a step forward, fingers crooked as if to reach out and claw out their eyes, but he kept to his side of the field. To leave his position would be to forfeit. 

_Do it, bitch. Do it_, Ryou taunted Necrophades with his glare, but the demon held his ground. 

However, Osiris used the distraction to summon a herd of sacred bulls. With Seto’s wall almost completely crumbled by the ghouls’ attacks, he pointed, and the bulls stampeded forward, destroying what was left of the walls and stomping many of the undead into the ground. Some of the snakes were crushed beneath the bulls hooves, but several were able to bite the bulls legs and send them crashing to the ground. Yet the second wave attacked and Re’s charioted warriors crushed the snakes under their wheels. The snake bites did nothing against the spokes. Re equipped the remaining warriors with fiery weapons, and after the battle field was cleared, Seto ordered Obelisk to attack Necrophades directly. 

The towering avatar hurdled toward the mummified corpse and smashed him against the opposite wall. Necrophades coughed thick, tar-like blood from his dead mouth. He pulled a card from his deck, examined it, and his groans of pain became a broken but triumphant cackle. 

**“It’s too late. You’re dead.”**

A shadow sprung from the card. It grew and reshaped into Necrophades’s true form. The demon exhaled a cloud of pitch fog. Everything the black mist touched—ceased to be. The ghouls, the warriors, even the shadowy serpents...gone. The mist reached out in the shape of thousands of hands, reaching for Obelisk and the Winged Dragon, but a scintillating force field surrounded the two gods, protecting them. 

**“Impossible!” **Necrophades shrieked. 

“When you killed my most beloved priest, you gave me an instant summon I can call upon once per battle to save me at any time. My Paladin, Mahad will always protect me, even in death.” 

Osiris gestured to a card. The spirit appearing in place of the artwork was dressed in flashing gold armor and fine white linen. His staff glowed with the same bright light as the force field around the gods. Ryou and Bakura recognized him as the priest who’d stabbed them with an enchanted dagger. They gripped their chest, a phantom of the old pain haunting them. Tears singed their eyes. 

“Is the girl...okay? The one who survived?” 

“She’s safe.” Yugi nodded. “We’ll all be safe once this is over. I promise, Ryou, we’re going to win this.

**“Fools! All your creatures are undone! And no matter what you summon they’ll only be dissolved in my darkness. Your precious paladin bought you a single extra turn, but next round I’ll devour EVERYTHING! INCLUDING YOUR SOULS!” **

“Oh _he_ can do mass area attacks, but _I’m_ excessive,” Malik grumbled. 

“Yeah, Malik, that’s because _he’s the bad guy_,” Yugi snapped back. “Of course he won’t care who he kills.” 

“Who you two stop chatting and focus.” Seto scowled. “If we don’t find a way to neutralize his next attack. We’re all dead and so is the rest of creation.” 

“Leave it to us!” Yugi pulled a card from his deck and Osiris slammed it down. The red dragon curled in a figure eight around both the other gods. “It’s time to end this! We’ve always fought this war as separate gods, but Ryou and Bakura have connected all of us through their pact. Unified, there’s no force in existence that can stop us!” 

Ryou flushed at Osiris and Yugi’s joined words. All three avatars glowed, and the gods glowed with them. The illusions drew close, merging in a sphere of light and unfolding to a brilliant, divine being. 

“Horakhty, The Creator of Light!” Yugi and Osiris shouted in unison. 

The deity floated in the air. They wore the falcon headdress of Horus, and the golden, protective wings and armor of Re, and their light was stronger and more powerful than Obelisk. Beams surrounded the god, filling up the darkness, and darkness can never exist in the presence of light. 

**“No! NO! This is impossible!” **

“It’s over, Yugi said. “You’ve lost.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Sorry this took way longer than it should have. I hope this feel good epilogue brightens everyone's day!

“Is Necrophades...really gone?” Ryou dropped to their knees. Relief rendering them too weak to stand. 

“Yes. Thanks to you.” Yugi knelt in front of them and held their hands. “You brought the gods together in a way they never could have known without caring about you through the hearts of their human incarnations, and that combined power was far beyond anything Necrophades could ever hope to obtain.” Yugi kissed their forehead. “Thank you, Ryou and Bakura.” 

“He’s destroyed for now and banished from the earth, but we’ll need to place a magical seal around his realm so Necrophades can never find a way to use the relics to manifest in this world again,” Seto said 

“How do we do that?” Ryou asked. 

“Simple. A pact. One with all of us.” Seto held up their chin and gazed at them. “You wanted to be useful, Bakura, so here’s your chance.” 

“Fuck yeah, I like the sound of this spell.” Bakura licked his lips. 

“Oh Min, there's so many of us.” Osiris studied Seto, as if waiting for Seto to say it was a joke. 

“Namu says you’re a coward.” Malik smirked, arms crossed over his chest. Re followed up with, “And I’m pretty sure Min would think the more the merrier.” 

“It's not that many people. We’re simply adding Seto and Obelisk.” Ryou swiped all the relics off of the altar. “Oooops. This keeps happening when I’m in a temple for some reason.” 

“Ryou.” Yugi smacked his forehead with his palm. "Those are sacred."

“Once the seal’s in place, the relics will be nothing but empty religious symbols.” Seto reached a hand toward Malik. 

Malik accepted and smirked when Seto dipped him. 

“Hello, we haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Seto Kaiba.” 

“I’ve heard of you Mr. billionaire boyfriend of my boyfriend.” Malik laughed. “I’m Malik Ishtar.” 

“A pleasure.” Seto pulled Malik to his feet again and nudged Yugi toward the altar.

“Okay, you’ve twisted my arm.” Yugi tossed their ceremonial cape aside and pulled off the rest of their clothes. 

“Yes. I can see you’ve overcome your hesitation.” Seto gathered the relics. “But I do need to set a few things up in order to amplify the spell.” 

“Don’t take too long, or I’ll steal Bakura and Ryou all to myself.” Malik sat on the altar and pulled Ryou into his lap, kissing him. 

“Not all to yourself. We’re still here.” Osiris tucked one of the jeweled flowers into Malik’s hair. 

“May I remind you all this _is_ an actual and serious seal meant to keep the darkness from ever returning?” Seto raised an eyebrow as he placed the relics around the temple. “After this is over we can all take my yacht out for random hook ups and hijinks, but try to refrain yourself from ruining the spell—I’m specifically speaking to you Bakura.” 

“They’re kissing me! This isn't my fault!” Bakura shouted.

On his right, Re sucked at the juncture of his neck. On his left, Osiris nibbled on his ear. He squirmed between them as their hands tugged at the shirt he and Ryou wore. 

“You’re the raw power behind the magic—keep the others at bay until I’m ready.” Seto connected the relics with myrrh. He poured the powder in thin lines, drawing an intricate pattern. 

“Can we really take a trip on your yacht?” Ryou stripped his shirt from his torso so Yugi could suck at his nipples. 

“Of course. I think we all deserve a vacation after this nonsense.” 

“I’ve never been on a yacht before. Bakura, why haven’t we been on a yacht before? What was the point of harboring a demon if we didn’t even get to sail on a yacht?” Ryou asked out loud for the benefit of the others. 

“We fucked up,” Bakura admitted. 

“Huh, apparently I’ve been on a yacht before.” Malik straightened, brow furrowed in concentration. “Dammit, Namu, you never put that in the notes,” Kek complained. 

“There. Finished. Lay the conduit on their back, so we can begin building heka.” 

“Conduit? That somehow sounds even more insulting than vessel.” Ryou huffed out a breath. 

Seto gave them a straight-laced glance before rolling his eyes. “Lay Ryou and Bakura on their back, so we can begin building heka.” 

“Better. Thank you.” Ryou blew a kiss. 

Yugi eased Ryou onto his back. He rolled up his cape and tucked it below Ryou’s neck as a pillow. Their eyes caught and Ryou couldn’t help but think of their first time together—Ryou needing so desperately to escape, not knowing if he would ever return, but here they were in Domino again. Perhaps only for a night, but it soothed Ryou’s soul to know that his friendship with Yugi survived everything they’d been through, including Ryou’s long path of self-discovery and the near end of all existence. As if reading his thoughts, Yugi traced his finger around the ankh Ryou and Bakura wore. At the same time, Ryou and Bakura sucked in a deep breath, remembering when their chest hurt too much to manage it and how Yugi, Osiris, Malik, and Kek all helped cure their wound. Seto used lotus-infused almond oil to draw magic sigils on Ryou and Bakura’s body. 

“I know this is pleasure, but it's still a pact and has rules. In order for the seal to properly lock into place we need to wait until all seven relics are glowing with heka, and once they are, we need to finish at the same time.” 

“Sounds like quite the challenge, we’re looking forward to it.” Malik smirked. 

“Anything else we need to know?” Osiris asked.

“There’s no need to speak the pact out loud. Actions speak louder than words, after all.” Seto undressed. 

“And you’ll know how good your actions are by how loudly I scream.” Bakura dragged their fingers up their belly. 

“We’ll know how good our actions are by how quickly the relics illuminate.” Seto crawled onto the altar, lay on top of Ryou and Bakura, and kissed them. 

It was welcomed and Ryou sighed into the act. Their fingers dragged along Seto’s shoulder. Osiris blushed as Malik teased his hair. 

“What’s wrong? You weren’t this nervous last time.” 

“There were no other gods present last time. This has never been done before.” 

“Re’s looking forward to it.” Malik pulled Osiris in for a kiss. 

Malik crawled on top of Osiris. Yugi’s legs were so short that it was comical to watch them balance on the edge of the altar. The humor didn’t dampen the fiery sex appeal slipping from Malik’s aura like the thudding base of a club speaker. Seto broke his kiss with Ryou and Bakura and spoke to Osiris. 

“Obelisk is also looking forward to this.” 

“Because of the raw power we’re summoning.” Osiris snorted. 

“We’ve always had our game, you and I, haven’t we?” Seto crawled until he was behind Osiris. He nipped at the nape of Yugi’s neck. “You’ve always chastised me about needing to learn a team sport. Well? Here we are.” 

Osiris laughed. It echoed along the temple ceiling. It was a beautiful sound: a god laughing in his own temple. Ryou tried to sit, wanting to kiss them too, but Seto pressed them onto their back again. 

“You are the focal point. You have to remain in the center of the magic circle.” 

“Don’t worry. I know how greedy for attention you are.” Malik moved around Seto and took his place on top of Ryou and Bakura. 

“Hi.” Bakura smirked. 

“Hello.” Malik nibbled on their earlobe. 

“I’m the focal point of this spell, you know.”

“Are you now? I’ll be sure to focus on you _thoroughly_.” Malik trailed down their neck and across their chest. 

“Remember.” Seto panted as Yugi grabbed at him and smothered his entire body in kisses. “All at once. Control yourselves.” 

“How...will...we…” Yugi spoke between kisses. Beside them, the golden ankh relic lit up with a bright white glow. “Oh, that answers my question. Nevermind.” 

“_Ngh_.” Seto grunted as Yugi placed a bite in just the right spot. “When they all light up, we can finish and lock the seal into place.” 

“So they're reacting to our magic?” Malik asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Mmm…then what if I do _this_?” Malik dragged his fingers along the curves of Ryou and Bakura’s body. 

They arched, trembling in anticipation. Ryou teased their chest as Malik’s fingers dipped closer to their pelvis. Bakura writhed, cooing at the myriad light touches. 

_We’re free_, Ryou whispered. 

_Hmm...that means we can do whatever we want now. What shall we do?_

Without words, they both reached out, grabbed Malik, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Malik’s cheeks flushed. He held their waist and rolled his hips against their body. Their toes curled, catching the fresh lotus flowers bordering the altar. Seto grabbed his bottle of oil. 

“Forget that. We want real lube.” Bakura wrinkled their nose. 

“It’s enchanted.” Seto smirked. 

“Oooo, gimme.” Bakura snatched the bottle and poured it into Malik’s hand. 

“You’re so spoiled.” Malik snickered as he slipped the first finger into Bakura’s body. 

“I’m dating _gods. I'd_ imagine being spoiled would be one of the natural results.” Bakura hiked his hips higher to demonstrate his and Ryou’s impatience. 

“It’s sound logic. What sort of rulers of existence would we be if we couldn't spoil two bratty humans?” 

“That’s not fair—Ryou isn’t bratty.” Malik chuckled. 

“Hey.” Bakura poked his chest. 

“Share.” Yugi swiped the bottle back so he could anoint his and Seto’s cocks. 

The scales lit up as Yugi grabbed his and Seto’s shafts and slid them together while Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Re laughed. Kek slipped up front for a moment to paint their neck in kisses and love bites. Bakura gasped; Ryou moaned inside their thoughts. 

Seto gripped Yugi’s hair. Both of their faces flushed, lips opened and panting, eyes glowing with heka as they frotted together. When Malik eased into Ryou and Bakura’s body the cry caught in their throat and the necklace lit up with bright light. The glow from the activating relics filled the room. Their shadows danced against the walls, writhing, twisting, melding together. 

Ryou reached up, tracing his fingers along Malik’s collarbone. The pressure inside his and Bakura’s body was sweet. They yearned to lose themselves wholly, but only half of the relics were lit, so they relaxed against the altar and savored each rock of Malik’s hips while Yugi and Seto’s desperate pants made the moment even more arousing. 

“S-Seto...can’t—” Osiris moaned. 

“Shh…” Seto pressed his finger to Yugi’s lips.

He wrapped his hand around Yugi’s and slowed down their hitching bodies so their lips could seal together. Osiris reached out for anything he could reach, finding and gripping Malik’s forearm. 

Even without stroking themselves, the pleasure was too good and Ryou’s body sang as orgasm drew near. Ryou glanced at the circling glowing around them, the ring medallion burst to life like a small sun. Only the puzzle remained. 

“Okay...we...can bring ourselves...to the edge…” Seto jerked his hips to add friction to his and Yugi’s cocks. “As soon as...the last relics glows—”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please...Malik—” Ryou grabbed Malik’s arms. 

One of his hands overlapped Yugi’s hand. The warm, unexpected touch sent an extra jolt through Ryou’s body. The puzzle came to life. All seven relics were scintillating with magic, so Bakura grabbed their cock, rushing and desperate with each stroke. 

“Ready?” Ryou asked Malik. 

“Hurry, Ryou, please,” Yugi begged. 

Seto reached out and clasped Yugi’s wrist near where he held Malik. They moaned, rocketing toward orgasm. Unable to last a second longer, Ryou tossed his head back and screamed their names in prayer. 

The light popped and crackled. The air charged with energy, tense, tense, tense, even as the tension in their bodies drained away while they all came in sync. In a burst of fireworks, the relics exploded. Everyone, gods and humans, jerked to sitting at the noise. 

“The seal’s complete.” Seto crossed his arms over his chest, his expression smug and satisfied. 

“I thought we broke reality for a second there.” Bakura dragged their fingers through their love tousled hair. 

“Come on.” Seto stood. “We’ll shower and take the limo to the harbor.” 

“Wait.” Yugi laughed. “I have to go home, pack, and—”

“Listen.” Seto ruffled Yugi’s hair with a grin. “I’ve spent my entire life avoiding all this mystical mumbo-jumbo, but was dragged into it anyway. Now that it’s been resolved—we all deserve a vacation. Don’t worry about clothes. I’ll make sure the boat is stocked with everything we need. We can spend a three day weekend on my personal island.” 

“You have an island?” Bakura shouted, voice booming off the temple walls. 

“Of course I have an island. Don’t you know how rich I am?” 

“I don’t need Namu chatting in the back of my head to say ‘fuck yeah’ to going to a private island for a extended weekend. Let’s go.” Malik picked up Ryou and Bakura, spun them, and pulled them towards the others. 

“Okay.” Yugi flung his arms around everyone, capturing them into a group hug. “Let’s go.” 

***

Three days later, Kek, Ryou and Bakura pushed into their living room and dropped all the suitcases they’d collected during their impromptu trip. 

“That was fun, but home sweet home, am I right?” Kek stretched, yawning. 

“Yeah.” Ryou smiled, realizing that he and Bakura were _home_. 

_I’ve never really felt like this. Like I was home before. _

_Because we weren’t with Malik and Kek, _Bakura responded. 

_This is nice. _

_...I know what you mean._

“Hey, talk out loud.” Kek kissed their forehead. “Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?” 

“It’s fine.” Ryou winced. 

“You look really cute sunburned.” Kek chuckled, brushing kisses along Ryou’s cayenne-red cheeks. 

“I can’t believe everyone else got three shades darker but I burned.” Ryou sighed. 

“This would have never happened in our last body.” Bakura snorted. 

“That’s the way the reincarnation cookie crumbles.” Kek slipped their tank top away from their burnt shoulders. “How about this: let’s go to bed. I’ll rub aloe lotion onto your burns, and we can use the spell to cuddle in my ib where you won’t feel the sunburn for a little while.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Ryou plucked a kiss from Kek’s lips. 

“C’mon.” Kek laced their hands together. “I’d carry you, but…” 

“I appreciate the thought.” Ryou smiled as they walked down the hall. 

Kek slipped into the bathroom to find a bottle of aloe-infused lotion. He smeared the cream in his hands before spreading it over Ryou’s toasty skin. Ryou sighed at the soothing chill. Bakura relaxed their shoulders as Kek rubbed the knots from their muscles. They heard Kek muttering, and when they opened their eyes, they were in the temple with Re’s sunlight shining down on them—but unlike their stay on the beach, this sun didn’t burn their skin. 

Ryou and Bakura had their own bodies as did Kek and Malik. The center of the temple was filled with cushions and thick rugs much like the tent in Ryou and Bakura’s own soul chamber. The four of them pressed close, limbs jumbled together as they relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company. 

“Thank you,” Ryou said. 

“For what?” Kek and Malik asked at the same time. 

“For helping me find my way home.” Ryou held Bakura a little closer, and leaned again Kek’s chest with the sunlight shining down on all of them. 

***

_Dear Amane, _

_I can’t believe it’s been a year since we sealed Zorc away! Seto improved the spell that allows us to meet in our minds, so now we can get together in our soul chambers any time we want if we’re physically close or not. Last night, all of us—including most of Malik’s system—played Monster World together. Namu is the most ruthless DM I’ve ever seen! My campaigns included! _

_Yugi says the others want to see me. I still feel pretty bad for almost killing them, and I refuse to apologize for Bakura being...well, Bakura, even if he was badly influenced by a demon at the time, but Yugi says they really miss me, so I guess I’m going to introduce Malik, Kek, Namu, and Amir to the gang. _

_I finally called dad again. I don’t think I realized how far we drifted after you and mom died. No wonder I was so lonely all the time. That and having literally half of my soul gone, but at least that part has been mended! _

_Seto gave Malik a low interest loan so he could start his custom bike shop. Malik’s really excited. Kek does the accounting and Malik does the actual bike-related work. Bakura and I are basically the receptionist, but Bakura won’t let us call it a job. He refuses to admit that it’s actual work. Even now he’s arguing with me that he just likes the excuse to—well never mind what trouble Bakura gets up to on our lunch breaks. Ignore him! _

_I’m really happy. Really, really, really, really happy. I’m sorry for any worrying you did for me last year, but, as you can see, I’m finally starting to figure life out now...I think. Maybe I’m just figuring it out as I go along, but I’ve definitely calmed down quite a bit. (I have no choice, really, Amir gives the sternest of disapproving looks if we misbehave). _

_Regardless, thanks for always listening to me ramble. I miss you so much! _

_Remember how much you loved the Wizard of Oz when you were little? I do. I used to groan when you’d beg me to read it to you again_ ,**** ** __** _but now I’d give anything to be able to read it to you one more time. I feel a lot like Dorthy, you know? She thought she wanted a magical life, but at the end she really just wanted to be home. I kinda did the same thing. I even remember what she said after she returned to Kansas:_

_“If I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own back yard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with.”_

_That pretty much sums it up. _

_I better go. We’re going out with Kek tonight, and I want to look spectacular for our date. Give mom a hug and kiss for me, will you? _

_Love Always,_

_Ryou (And Bakura) _


End file.
